Black Conquest
by Sonic Phantom
Summary: Black Doom has returned to the planet with a vengeance. The heroes thought Shadow had killed him, but they were wrong. This time, it will take more than just Sonic and his friends to stop him.
1. Dark Clouds, Part 1

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Note: Takes place one year after Sonic Next Gen

Dark Clouds, Part 1

It had been one year after Sonic, Shadow and Silver defeating Solaris. After Solaris was defeated, Sonic and Princess Elise blew out the Flames of Disaster in which the world would be saved. But with that, Sonic and Elise never met. Even so, peace had returned to the planet and everyone was enjoying their lives. Sonic and his friends also participated in the second EX-World Grand Prix featuring Sonic's old rival, Jet the Hawk of the Babylon Rouges. After beating his rival, Jet vowed to meet Sonic again when the next time they raced each other.

* * *

In downtown Westopolis, a lot of humans were in the city doing whatever business they were doing. Some people were using cars to drive to work, others were just walking on the sidewalk to exercise their legs, while minding their own business.

Suddenly, red clouds started to form over Westopolis. As everyone started to look up and see something covering the sky. When the clouds opened up, large black-alien creatures were falling from the sky as people screamed and ran away in fear. Once the black aliens landed on the ground, they started to destroy everything in sight.

Miles away from the city, we see one lone hedgehog, whom was eyeing the aliens that were causing havoc. He was a black hedgehog who was clearly identified as the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog. As he stood there, his communicator started beeping. Shadow pressed the button on his wrist on his communicator.

"This is Shadow." Shadow said to the communicator.

"_Shadow the Hedgehog! It is the GUN Commander! We have an emergency situation!"_

"Let me guess. There are black aliens attacking Westopolis and I have to destroy every one of them. Am I correct?"

"_Yes. Those hideous black creatures have returned, and it seems like there are more of them in the city then from the first time they invaded. I'm sending Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega to support you so that you won't take them all on yourself."_

"Understood." Shadow ended the communication on his wrist and looked at the city again as the black aliens were destroy everything in sight. Seeing a nearby alien, he dashed towards it. The alien turned in time to see him coming, but wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

A bolt of yellow energy bolted out of Shadow's hand and shot at the alien's head, killing it instantly. Once dead, he then went for the next closest one in sight. The black alien turned into time to see the black hedgehog coming. He raised his purple sword in the air preparing to swing it down.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

With a blue flash of light, he disappeared just as the sword was about to skewer him in half. The alien looked around for him. In a flash of light Shadow reappeared behind the alien in mid-air as he launched another Chaos Spear at the alien's body. The attack didn't kill the alien, but it most likely just stunned him. Shadow wasn't down yet though, as he grabbed the alien's sword and used it to slice it in half, in which it was now dead.

"Well, it seems like someone wanted to start without us."

Shadow turned to see two figures coming toward him. One was a white female bat and the other was a large red E-Series robot.

"Rouge, Omega, do you know why this invasion happening again?" Shadow asked.

"We're not entirely sure ourselves, but from the looks of it, I'm betting that this has something to do with Black Doom." Rouge replied.

"Black Doom...? You don't think..."

"It seems like he is still alive." Rouge slowly answered.

"But that's not possible!" Shadow turned the other way with his head facing the ground. "There's no way he could have survived! I killed him!"

"If that were true, then why are there black aliens destroying the city as before? And Black Doom is the only one that could command these monsters!" Rouge turned towards the city as a squad of black aliens were storming towards them with their weapons ready.

"Black Aliens approaching this direction." Omega stated.

"It looks we'll have to worry about it later. Right now, we have to focus our attention on getting rid of these aliens." Rouge noted as Omega charged towards them head-on. Rouge was about to follow him, but not before turnign to Shadow again. "Aren't you coming?"

Shadow was in thought about something. What if Black Doom was alive? And if that were the case, then what is his purpose? Is it for the Chaos Emeralds? Or was it for something else? The answers would only come from one person. Black Doom.

"Shadow? Is something wrong?" Rouge asked.

"I have something important to take care of. Can you and Omega handle this squad on your own?" Shadow asked looking at Rouge.

"Well, sure. But where are you going?"

"If what you say is true, then I'm going to get the answers from him."

"You mean, Black Doom?" Rouge asked a little hesitantly.

"If these black creatures are commanded by Black Doom, then he is in this city somewhere." Shadow noted.

"Can you find him?"

"Don't worry. It won't take me long. I want you and Omega to make sure that you destroy every black alien in the city. Got it?"

"OK. Just be careful." Rouge said with a small smirk.

"Same to you." Shadow noted as he used Chaos Control to make himself disappear, leaving Rouge and Omega to destory the aliens.

* * *

In a flash of light, Shadow formed himself out of the light and landed on the ground. After landing, he looked around at his surroundings.

It was no surprise, really. The city was in chaos as the Black Arms were causing destruction an kill anything that was in sight. Cars were smashed, and buildings were either left in ruin or badly damaged. in the invasion. Shadow had experienced this sight before when the Black Arms first invaded Westopolis.

Shadow walked slowly as he surveyed his surroundings. He was intent on finding Black Doom. If he couldn't finish him off back then, he could do it again for sure.

Just then, a few projectiles from above landed next to his feet. They were sharp weapons that looked like Chakrams. He looked up to see where they came from.

A figure dropped down towards the road as Shadow jumped backwards at the time this new figure landed on her feet. This figure looked to be a female raven. She was a ninja who glared at Shadow with hatred.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"My name is Maiza." She answered by narrowing her eyes at him.

"Are you suppose to be a ninja with that get-up?" Shadow looked at her with some doubt.

"Don't let the appearance fool you." Maiza noted.

Shadow eyed her suspisiously. "Are you...leading this invasion? Over Black Doom?"

Maiza stayed silent. "Maybe. Maybe not. That's for you to find out. If you wish to know, then you and I will fight!"

"Fine." Shadow said with a small smirk. "I don't think will take to long anyways."

With that, Shadow skated towards her as Maiza stood still. Shadow lashed out his fist, but Maiza grabbed it and threw Shadow over her shoulder. The black hedgehog landed on his feet as he went for a kick to Maiza's back, but the raven simply side-stepped out of the way without even looking behind her. Shadow's kick missed his target, but he still went on the offensive. Shadow jumped into the air and jolted out a Chaos Spear at Maiza, but the raven was, of course, fast enough to dodge the attack by jumping into the air and colliding with Shadow in a battle of fists and kicks. Each move that was made proved to be useless as both fighters blocked each attack. With one more move, both fighters rocketed backwards and skidded on the road as they stared at each other intently.

"I admit, I under-estimated you." Shadow noted.

"...So?" Maiza simply replied.

"So?"

"So what? I expected more from you, the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog." Maiza said.

"Your saying that I'm not worthy of challenge, then?"

"At you're current state? Then yes. Now allow me to show you what I can really do." Maiza said with a dark smirk.

Shadow stayed in his position as Maiza started do something with her hands.

"I call upon the black flames of hell! Amaterasu!" Maiza shouted.

Out of the void, black flames appeared all around Shadow. As the black hedgehog was about to escape, the flames collided with Shadow's body as he screamed in pain and agony. The flames were quickly starting to burn on Shadow's body. Shadow couldn't even move as he slowly started to slump towards the ground.

"W-what are you...?" Shadow gasped each word slowly.

Maiza didn't respond to him as she continued to control the black flames that was burning Shadow's body with each minute that passed by.

"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed.

Hearing this, Maiza stopped her control and breathed for a few moments. The energy that she used up tired out her body a bit. As she was taking a small breather, a familiar black figure started to float towards her as he laughed at the sight he was seeing.

"Well now, it surely has been a long time since we last met, Shadow the Hedgehog." The dark figure said.

Shadow very slowly moved his head upwards to get a quick glance at the figure who spoke to him. "B-Black Doom..."

"I see that you have experienced the power of my new servant. Maiza the Raven." Black Doom slowly glanced at Maiza.

"I was disappointed in him. He didn't even put up much of a fight that I was hoping for." Maiza said.

"Did you find the Chaos Emerald that we were looking for?" Black Doom asked.

"Unfortunately, I have not. The Chaos Emerald was not in the city." Maiza said with a small hint of regret.

"What?! Is this true?!" Black Doom asked in fury.

"I'm sorry, master. It seems like someone else took it the moment we invaded the city." Maiza thought.

Black Doom stayed silent for another moment. "I see...no matter. We can look into it elsewhere. For now, we will retreat. Gather our surviving soldiers and tell them that we are leaving." Black Doom ordered.

"As you wish, Black Doom." Maiza bowed before running deep into the city."

Once she was out of sight, Black Doom turned his attention towards Shadow. "It seems that you very lucky today, Shadow. If she didn't stop the black flames of hell, you would've been killed already."

Shadow slowly got back to his feet. He was in a bad condition as his fur was a mess. He was too tired to even do anything else except stare at Black Doom.

"We will meet again, Shadow the Hedgehog." Black Doom noted as he disappeared in a flash of light.

The red clouds that covered the city started to disappear. All of the black aliens were gone, but not for good.

Shadow stood there in thought as he was trying to recover from the burns that were still affecting him. Rouge and Omega came into view as they ran towards him.

"Shadow!" Rouge gasped. "What happened to you? Your body...it looks like you caught on fire!"

Shadow didn't say anything. His mind was on nothing but Black Doom and that raven girl, Maiza.

"Shadow? Is something wrong?" Rouge asked.

"...Let's just say that my suspicions were right. Black Doom really is alive. And I've got a really bad feeling about this."

There was a brief moment of deadly silence.

"Come on. Let's go." Shadow said as he tried to move, but fell down one knee as he gasped in pain.

"Shadow! Hang on!" Rouge laid her hand on Shadow's back, but was quickly burnt as she moved it back and shook it off. "Whatever caused you to go on fire, really did a good job of doing that." She turned to Omega. "Omega, I need you to carry Shadow. It seems like he's too stiff to move."

"Affirmative." Omega stated as he slowly grabbed Shadow off his feet and carried him away.

Rouge slowly walked with him as she closed her eyes in pain. "Whatever happened to Shadow was not normal. Those burns...I felt something strange when I touched him. It seems like a darker force is at work here. I just can't put my finger on it." Rouge said in her mind before stopping. "If that's true, then we are need going to need more help in stopping this dark force."

With that, she took off with Omega, whom was carrying Shadow to get immediate medical treatment.

* * *

**A new adventure begins and Black Doom returns with a vengeance. What has he got planned with the Chaos Emeralds? Why is this mysterious ninja working for Black Doom? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	2. Dark Clouds, Part 2

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Dark Clouds, Part 2

**- Rio Salaz -**

The scene turns to an old abandoned Western Town that was on the other of Soleanna. Not much was known about this place, except long ago, it was once was a place where people would come and go as they please. Whether it was people who wanted to get away from the city, or people that enjoyed the Old West more than living in a city.

But that was in the past. Very few people know of this place that was abandoned. Others think that such a town didn't even exist in the first place.

Inside the saloon, we see several figures inside. Two were sitting on stools, and the other one was behind the counter, drying off bottles with a towel. One was a dark blue hedgehog, whom was wearing a green necklace, blue sneakers, and white gloves. Sitting next to him was a human girl that long red hair, a black shirt, a black miniskirt that reached her knee length, and black boots.

The other figure was a black swallow with red eye brows. He was wearing an old-fashioned cowboy hat, brown cowboy boots, blue jeans, and currently had a cigar in his mouth. He was currently drying off a bottle with a towel.

Right now, their eyes were focused on a TV monitor. A female news reporter was shown on the screen.

_"A few hours ago, this was the scene of an invasion. Downtown Westopolis was over-run by what seemed to be identified as the Black Aliens. The very same black aliens that were defeated by Shadow the Hedgehog and his friends over a year ago."_

The news camera turns towards the city.

_"As you can see, the city was nearly destroyed by those black aliens. No deaths were occurred, but several citizens were badly injured while they were trying to evacuate the city. They are currently tending medical care at the Station Square Emergency Hospital. It was also reported that Shadow the Hedgehog himself was injured as well. It is reported that he is suffering from severe burns that affected his entire body."_

The dark blue hedgehog grunted. "And he's the hero that _supposedly _got rid of all those aliens?"

"Poor Shadow." The human girl sighed sadly. "I hope he will be okay."

"No need to worry about that, senorita Marisa." The swallow said while puffing some smoke from his cigar. "That hedgehog will be all right. I'm sure of it."

Marisa smiled. "Your right, Samson. Knowing Shadow, he doesn't die that easily." She turned towards the hedgehog. "What do you think, Larcen?"

The hedgehog, now identified as Larcen, said nothing. His attention was to some footsteps that were coming from outside the Saloon. "It sounds like Kera's coming."

"Really?" Marisa asked.

Proving Larcen's point, a figure pushed the side-winder doors open and walked inside. This figure was an adult purple hedgehog. She has golden eyes, wears black gloves, a black Chinese-style dress and a white undershirt, and brown boots that finish her attire.

"Hi, Kera! What's up?" Marisa waved.

Kera walked over to an empty stool and sat down next to Marisa. "Nothing much. I just wrapped up on my sword training and decided to get a drink."

"You want the usual, senorita Kera?" Samson asked.

"Sure thing. A bottle of Pepsi, please." Kera nodded.

"Comin' right up." Samson grinned while taking a puff of smoke from his cigar. Taking a bottle of Pepsi from the refridgerator and taking an empty glass from the glass stand, he set the glass down and poured down the soda from the bottle and into the glass. When it was close to full, Samson set the glass of soda right in front of where Kera sitting.

"Thank you, Samson." Kera nodded at him.

"No problem, amigo." Samson grinned as he put the bottle of soda back in the fridge.

Kera took a sip of her soda to cool her throat. She carefully set the glass down and turned towards Larcen and Marisa. "So, what's up guys?"

"We were just watching the news on TV. It said something about the Black Aliens invading Westopolis again."

Kera's eyes snapped wide opened. "What?!"

"It's true. And to make matters worse, Shadow the Hedgehog was injured by those monsters." Marisa said sadly.

"Oh no." Kera slowly said with a depressed sigh.

"Don't worry about it." Larcen spoke. "Even if they are back, it's not like they will come here and try and take over the place. Besides, no one hardly comes here anymore."

"True. It's a like a Ghost Town, if you ask me." Samson added.

Outside of town, a large shadow from above started to cover the entire Western Town. From above was the familiar sight of the dark red clouds that covered Station Square. The clouds opened up, and black aliens started falling one by one from the sky. Much like in Westopolis, they started to destroy anything in sight.

The group of four heard the noises coming from the outside and decided to see what was going on. Much to their surprise, they were seeing exactly what happened in Westopolis.

"Oh no! It's the Black Aliens!" Marisa shrieked.

"But what are they doing here in this town?" Kera asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter." Larcen stepped in. "The important thing is that they are not welcome here."

"Right, amigo." Samson took out his cigar and blew some smoke. "Let's show these guys how we do business here. Everyone ready?"

"I'm ready." Marisa cracked her knuckles with a smirk.

Kera pulled out her Dragon Sword. "Just give the word."

Larcen stared at the sight of the carnage that was going on. He nodded his head once, signaling that he was ready.

Putting the cigar back in his mouth, Samson took out one of his pistols and aimed it at the sky. "Let's give these monsters a good hoedown."

With a loud BANG, everyone went off in a different direction. Larcen charged straight towards the middle, Marisa followed her best friend, Kera ran towards the entrance of town, while Samson ran towards the nearest Black Alien.

Marisa jumped to the side as a black alien used it's alien gun to try and shoot at the human girl. Marisa shot a lightning bolt at the aliens hand, which made it drop it's weapon. Marisa then created a fireball and shot it at the black alien and burned it to a crisp. Marisa smiled at her work as she saw her best friend, Larcen in action.

Two black aliens were in front of the dark blue hedgehog. It seemed like the odds were against him, but he had this one in the bag. Pulling out his dagger, Larcen leaped towards the first alien and cut the alien's left leg, injuring it. The other alien tried shooting at him, but Larcen glanced at the alien just as it shot at Larcen. The alien thought the shot his the hedgehog, but a green shield was covering Larcen as it negated the attack. Larcen charged towards the alien and cut it's firearm off the alien. He then finished the alien off by slicing him into pieces with his dagger. The other alien was about to get back up from it's injured leg, but Marisa shot another lightning bolt at the alien, killing it instantly. Larcen glanced at his friend.

"Are you all right, Marisa?" He asked.

"Of course I am!" Marisa smiled cheekily. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nothing. Just making sure, that's all." Larcen blushed a bit.

"Oh. Well, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Marisa nodded before turning towards more aliens that were approaching them. "Here comes more!"

"Right." Larcen noted as he wasted no time in charging head-on towards them.

Kera clashed swords with a large black alien. Even though she was a height disadvantage, she had the speed and skill to out-class the black alien. The huge alien swung his huge purple sword down, but Kera easily side-stepped out of the way and started to slash at the lower body of the black alien. It groaned in pain as Kera's sword turned yellow. It shot yellow electricity at the black alien who was electrocuted from the attack. After it was electrocuted long enough, the large alien fell backwards, not moving.

Samson was staring straight at three black aliens whom were staring at the black swallow. All of them were holding guns and it seemed like time stood still, like an old traditional duel between two Cowboys.

With a grin on his face, Samson pulled out his two pistols and twirled them in his hand before locking on to the them. With a laugh, Samson fired his pistols at each of the aliens. Since the aliens were distracted by this, they didn't have enough time to fire their weapons. The bullets hit each of their targets and the aliens fell over on their backs, not moving.

Samson puffed some smoke from his cigar while twirling his guns into his hands before putting them perfectly back into his holsters. "It looks like I win."

But little did he know that another alien was coming up from behind him with a purple sword that was raised into the air, but a shot of fire from Kera's sword made the alien drop it's weapon. Samson turned around and saw the alien trying to recover his weapon, but Kera came from out of nowhere and sliced the alien into pieces.

"You could have warned me, you know." Samson said to her.

Kera looked at the swallow. "You were too busy celebrating."

"It's not exactly celebrating, senorita Kera." Samson said as he took his cigar out of his mouth and blew some smoke. "I call it the winning cigar."

"Whatever." Kera shook her head and saw that the last of the aliens were destroyed by Larcen and Marisa. "It looks like this is the last of them."

And she was right. The last of the aliens were defeated and the red clouds started to disappear from the sky and started to move to a new location. Marisa and Larcen walked towards them.

"Well THAT was a close one!" Marisa sighed in relief.

"Not really." Larcen said. "They were hardly a challenge."

"Well, you can never over estimate our enemies, Larcen." Marisa noted. "Right, Samson?"

"Your right, Marisa." Samson nodded while taking another puff of smoke his cigar.

Kera looked down at the sandy ground. "I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Larcen asked.

"Those black aliens invaded this town, right?" Kera reminded the group. "But why?"

"What do you mean?" Marisa asked.

"Why did they try and invade this old Western town?" Kera asked the group. "It doesn't make any sense."

Samson pondered on that thought. "I'm not entirely sure...but maybe there is more to this place than meets the eye."

"Really?" Marisa asked.

"Hey, I could be wrong. But who knows? Maybe there is something that they wanted." Samson thought.

"But what did they want from this old Western town?" Marisa wondered. "It's not like they are going to find anything here."

"You sure about that, senorita Marisa?" Samson asked. "Maybe there is something here that we don't know about."

"Like what?" Marisa asked.

"Maybe...a Chaos Emerald?" Kera spoke up.

"A Chaos Emerald?" Larcen raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe it's just me talking, but what if there is a Chaos Emerald somewhere in this town?" Kera thought.

"Hmm...a possibility indeed." Larcen rubbed his chin.

Samson slowly looked around the town with his head. "This town could use some fixing up, though. Let's clean the place up a bit, first. Afterwards, we will search the town and see if a Chaos Emerald is indeed somewhere in Rio Salaz."

Everyone nodded their heads. Larcen, Marisa, and Samson went back towards the Saloon to get some wood, while Kera stood there in the middle of the road. She looked upwards at the sky.

"I wonder what those black creatures are really up too." Kera thought to herself.

* * *

**A new mystery occurs. Is this old Western town holding a Chaos Emerald? What is Black Doom really up to? And where will the Black Arms strike next? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	3. Enter Sailor Moon

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Enter Sailor Moon

- **Tokyo -**

The scene opens in Tokyo, where people in the city were either trying to get somewhere in a hurry or just walking along the sidewalks. As much as this is going, we scan for a closer view.

On the sidewalk near a street sign, we see a female figure, whom looked like a teenager. She had short blue hair, purple eyes, and was wearing some sort of uniform. It looked like she was waiting for something as she looked around.

"Hi, Amy!" A voice shouted.

The teenager, now identified as Amy, turned around to see another female figure coming this way. She had blond hair with long pigtails, blue eyes, and was wearing the same uniform as Amy. Following her, was a black cat with reddish eyes and had a moon crest over her forehead.

"Hello, Serena." Amy greeted with a smile as the black cat jumped into her arms. "Oh, hey Luna. How are you?"

"Hey, Amy! Want to head down to the video arcade?" Serena asked.

"I would like that, but I can't. I'm meeting Raye at the Sacred Temple today." Amy replied.

"What? Why are you meeting with her?" Serena wondered suspiciously.

"Oh, she asked me to come and study with her." Amy answered.

"Homework? But couldn't you do that at home?" Serena asked with a little whimper. "Could you maybe do it later?"

"I can't. You know I'm always busy with homework." Amy said.

"Shouldn't YOU be doing some of that, too?" Luna eyed Serena.

Serena laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well, some things can wait later, can they?"

Amy laid Luna back on the ground next to Serena. "Anyway, I have get going. See ya later, Serena." Amy waved at her before running off.

Serena sighed as she saw her friend disappear. "Maybe I should go meet up with Lita and see if she wants to come with me." She was about to walk off until she bumped into someone who accidentally bumped into her. Serena shook off the effect and saw who had bumped into her. Her left eye started to twitch. "Darien."

The young black haired man looked down at her and smiled. "Well, if it isn't Meatball head."

"I have a NAME you know." Serena argued.

"Yeah. Your name is MEATBALL head!" Darien laughed.

Serena growled angrily and stormed off in the other direction which was away from the arcade. "Stupid Darien." She mumbled as she headed towards the Sacred Temple.

Darien shook his head and turned into the other direction. But just as he was about to walk, he heard some people gossiping something to themselves.

"Hey, did you hear? There was an invasion that happened in the city of Westopolis. I saw it on the news today!" A woman said to another woman.

"What?! Is this true!?"

"Yeah. My family was down there today to visit some relatives and I haven't heard a word from them since." The woman said sadly.

"Hasn't this happened before?" The other woman asked.

"Uh-huh. And I even heard that Shadow the Hedgehog, the one who works with GUN, was really burned up in the invasion. And HE was the one who got rid of all those aliens over last year. I guess we were wrong into thinking that this isn't over."

"You don't think that they will come here and try to invade this town?!" The woman shrieked a bit.

"Not so loud." The other woman whispered. "Don't worry, I doubt they would even come here anyways."

Darien was stunned at what he had just heard. Fearing the worst, he started to make his way towards the Sacred Temple.

* * *

- **Sacred Temple of Cherry Hill -**

At the Sacred Temple on Cherry Hill, we see three female figures who were on the outside of the temple. Amy was with the two other figures. One was a tall woman with brown hair that was wrapped in a ponytail. The other figure was a blond haired woman. But unlike Serena's Meatball hair (**No offense intended**), her hair was straight like other women.

"How long do you think Raye's going to be inside?" Amy asked.

"Who knows? She called all of us here as well." Mina shrugged.

"Did she say why?" Amy asked.

"No. She only said it was important." Lita answered with her arms crossed.

"Where's Serena?" Mina asked.

"Serena? Oh, she said that she was going to the Video Arcade." Amy said.

"Didn't Raye give her the message as well?" Mina asked.

"Not from what I heard. Maybe she did, but I guess she was too focused on video games." Amy thought.

"Figures." Mina shrugged.

"Hey guys!" A voice shouted.

The three females turned at the entrance of to see Serena coming towards them with a wave. Luna was not too far away while running after her.

"Serena? Shouldn't you be at the arcade?" Lita asked.

"Well, I WAS going to do that. But somebody just had to be a jerk and call me Meatball head again!" Serena crossed her arms.

"Darien, was it?" Lita raised her hand.

"Obviously." Serena nodded once.

Luna stepped in. "Where's Raye?"

"Raye? She's inside the temple. She called all of use here but didn't say why." Mina said.

"Strange." Luna thought.

Inside the temple, we see a large flame that is visible in the middle of the room. Sitting in front of the fire, a female figure was praying in front of the fire. She had long raven hair, a shade of violet in her eyes, and was wearing some sort of outfit that looked like what Inuyasha would wear. There were also two raven birds presence in the room.

"Cleansing flame, provide me with your guidance." The female said as she bowed her head while praying. "I sense a strange force approaching this direction. I'm worried about what's going to happen once it reaches this place."

On the outside of the temple, all of the girls were waiting while Raye was inside the temple, praying.

Serena sighed in boredom. "What's taking her so long? I'm really started to grow tired."

"I don't know. She's been in there an awfully long time." Amy thought.

"Does she even know that we are here?" Lita asked the group.

Suddenly, Luna started to sense something strange. Looking up in the sky, she screeched.

Serena looked down at her strangely. "What is it, Luna?"

"Girls! Look up there!"

The four girls looked up in Luna's direction and they gasped in fear.

"W-what is that?" Serena pointed at the sky nervously.

"Is that suppose to be a new storm cloud that the weatherman never mentioned?" Lita eyes narrowed.

"No, Lita. I sense a dark force within those clouds." Luna said

"What kind of dark force?" Mina asked.

The red clouds slowly started to cover the entire city, and even the temple was now in a shadow. As this happened, the door busted open in which it revealed the female human. The ravens started to fly out of the temple and landed on some nearby perches as they started cawing at the clouds.

"Guys! We got trouble!" She noted.

"Yeah, you were kinda late on that, Raye." Serena said the obvious.

"There's no time for that, Serena!" Raye shouted at her.

"Okay fine. Geez, no need to be so rude." Serena stuck her tongue out at her.

"Raye? Is this the reason why you were inside the Sacred Temple?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. This was the reason why I called you guys out here." Raye explained.

"Is this the work of the Nega-verse?" Lita asked.

"No, Lita. I'm afraid this is much worse than that." Raye replied. "Some other evil force is at work here and the we need to stop this invasion from happening."

Serena immediately stopped her. "Whoa, hold on there, Raye. Did you say...invasion?" She gulped nervously.

"YES Serena, an invasion." Raye noted the obvious.

"What do we do? What do we do? Oh man, this is really bad." Serena whined.

"Serena, get a-hold of yourself!" Luna said to her before turning her attention at Raye. "Listen up everyone, all of you need to transform the moment this invasion happens, okay?"

"Right." They all nodded once.

Once the clouds fully covered the city, they started to open, and like before, the Black Aliens started to fall from the sky, each one landing on the ground. And to no ones surprise, they started to destroy anything in sight while everyone else panicked and started to run away.

"Now everyone." Luna noted.

Serena went first with her transformation.

_"Moon Prism Power!" _Serena shouted as the pendant on her chest started to glow. The transformation was about to begin. The glow on her body was resonating a pretty powerful aura that was coming from her pendant. She was now wearing white with a large red ribbon, in which the pendant was still showing near the center her chest, large white gloves, large red boots, and a blue skirt of some sort. On her head was a gold tiara along with red wings that appeared on her hair. Her transformation completed with a familiar pose that she always does.

It was Amy's turn next as she waved her gold power stick in the air.

_"Mercury Power!" _Amy shouted as her stick began to glow. She waved it around and the aura of the stick started to glow on Amy's entire body. As the transformation did it's work, Amy was wearing a new outfit that featured almost the same features as Serena's. She wore white with a large blue ribbon on her chest, long white gloves, long blue boots, and a blue skirt much like Serena's. Her transformation was finished with a gold tiara that was on her forehead.

Raye was next as she raised her gold power stick in the air.

_"Mars Power!" _Raye shouted as she waved her stick around while orange streaks of energy started to wave around her body. While the transformation was going on, Raye was now wearing the dame outfit, but with some different features. She was wearing white with a large purple ribbon that was on her chest with a shade of red in the middle of it. Instead of boots like Serena's and Amy's, she was wearing red heels, a red skirt, and a golden tiara on her forehead to finish her transformation.

Lita was next with her transformation as she raised her gold power stick into the air.

_"Jupiter Power!" _Lita shouted as she started to wave her stick around while streaks of electricity started to spin around her glowing body. As the transformation progressed, she was now wearing the same thing like the other females except with some shades of green on her white outfit. She was also wearing long white gloves, green boots, a green skirt, and a gold tiara that was around her forehead. This finished Lita's transformation.

Last, but not least, was Mina as she waved her gold power stick.

_"Venus Power!" _Mina shouted as she started to wave her power stick around her while stars started to spin around her glowing body. As the transformation was progressed, she was now wearing the same outfit with a large blue with some shades of orange. She was wearing orange shoes, long white gloves, a medium-sized red ribbon on the back of her head, and a golden tiara that finished her transformation.

Now, everyone was transformed. These were the Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Moon, AKA, Serena.

Sailor Mercury, AKA, Amy.

Sailor Mars, AKA, Raye.

Sailor Jupiter, AKA, Lita.

And Sailor Venus, AKA, Mina.

"All right Sailor Scouts, let's go kick some alien butt!" Serena shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone nodded as they charged towards the city in order to stop the Black Arms.

* * *

In the city, everyone was panicking as they were trying to get away from the destruction that the Black Arms were creating. The buildings were being crushed, the street signs were smashed to bits, and no one intended to stop on what the aliens were doing.

The police quickly arrived on the scene, as they pulled out their weapons and aimed it at the aliens. One of the officers came out with a megaphone and spoke into it.

"All right you alien scum! This is your only warning! Surrender now or we will be forced to use deadly force!" The officer warned.

Some of the black aliens turned and saw the police aiming their guns towards them. The aliens were obviously not threatened and aimed their own guns at the officers. One of them shot the officer with the megaphone and he fell to the ground in pain. The other police officers tried shooting at them, but some of the flying aliens from above started to attack the armed officers. They were trying to rid of the flying aliens with their guns, but their aiming was so far off, that one of the aliens on the ground approached to the fallen police officer with the megaphone. It raised it sword into the air and was preparing to end the officer's life.

_"Mars Fire Ignite!"_

Before the black alien could finish the job, a streak of fire rocketed at the alien from behind and burned it to a crisp. The officer slowly opened his eyes to see five female figures that were standing atop of a building. They all jumped off the building at the same time.

"Okay Sailor Scouts. Let's get rid of these ugly creatures!" Sailor Moon announced.

With that, all of the Sailor Scouts went in different directions. It didn't matter which way they went, because Black Aliens were all over the place.

Somewhere deep within the city, we see a new figure standing in the middle of the street while the aliens did their jobs. This figure was a black owl, whom was wearing blue magicians hat, silver gauntlets, a hard-blue-plated chest that covers his body, dark blue boots, a blue cape, and creepy green eyes. From the looks of it, he was not in a pleasant mood as he was slowly walking through the carnage that was going on at the moment.

"This is getting rather boring for my tastes." He spoke with a French accent. "The Black Arms had better do their job if we are to find the Chaos Emerald in this city!"

Shaking his head, the owl continued to walk through the streets of Tokyo. According to Black Doom, there was a Chaos Emerald somewhere in this city. Wherever it was, the Black Arms wouldn't stop until they had found it.

That's when something caught his eye up ahead. He was seeing five female girls who were destroying the Black Aliens one by one. Each one were falling to the Sailor Scouts. With an evil smirk, the owl had an idea.

_"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"_

_"Venus Crescent Light!"_

_"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"_

Sailor Jupiter fired bolts of electricity at a group of aliens who were destroyed instantly. Sailor Mercury fired power bubbles in which blinded the black aliens, and Sailor Venus finished them off by destroying them with a ray of powerful light piercing the black aliens into dust.

Sailor Moon jumped and looked around. "Is that the last of them?"

"It looks like it. But something is wrong." Sailor Mercury said.

"What is it?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Well, if this is the last of the aliens, then shouldn't the clouds disappear?"

Sailor Mercury brought up a good point. Normally, that would be true. But she knew that something was wrong.

"Maybe we forgot one or something?" Sailor Moon shrugged.

"I doubt that. I was sure that we had gotten rid of all of them." Raye thought.

"Well, I guess you were wrong." Sailor Moon laughed a bit.

"Don't start that!" Sailor Mars argued. "I am sure that this is the last of the aliens!"

"Don't argue, you two!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "Look, maybe we should head back into the city and see if we overlooked any aliens that are still around."

"Well, what do we have here? Five teenage girls with different powers? How fascinating!"

The Sailor Scouts looked upwards to see a black owl, from who we had seen before, standing on top of a building. Laughing insanely, the owl jumped from the building and landed gracefully on his feet.

The girls were a little creeped out by this guy, but they were doing their best to stand their ground.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars demanded. "Are you the one who is commanding these black creatures?"

"I am Rothion, and it is as you say, I am leading this invasion in for my master, Black Doom, will soon reign supreme once again!" The owl, now identified as Rothion, laughed insanely once again.

"Black Doom?" Sailor Moon said nervously.

"I'm betting he's the one who's behind all of this!" Sailor Mars narrowed her eyes.

Rothion stopped laughing and stared at the five females. "So, you were the ones who destroyed my Black Arms army? If I may ask, who are you?"

Sailor Moon stepped in. "I am Sailor Moon! The Champion of Justice! In the name of the moon, I will write wrongs and triumph over evil!" She then thrusted her hands outwards. "And that means you!"

Rothion stood still for a moment before laughing insanely.

Sailor Moon's eye twitched. "And what is so funny?"

"Your motto. That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Rothion replied.

Sailor Moon's head was about to burst as the other girls stepped backwards once. "NOW YOUR IN FOR IT, YOU STUPID BIRD!"

Rothion stopped laughing and quickly grew angry. "What was THAT?!"

"You heard me! I'm going to turn you into Moon dust and make sure that you never mess with me again!"

Rothion grew a little angrier before calming down. "As much as I would love to kill you, I'm afraid I must be off. But before I do that, I must leave you girls a present to show my gratitude. Black Bull, I summon you!"

Coming from above the city, a large red and black, one-eyed, flying monster appeared. The girls eyes widened at the sight of the monster.

"What is that thing?" Sailor Moon asked nervously.

"That thing is hideous!" Sailor Mars replied.

"And disgusting!" Sailor Venus added.

"I suppose I should leave you to have fun with your new present. Ta ta!" Rothion laughed before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

"All right, Sailor Scouts. We must destroy this thing!" Sailor Moon commanded.

_"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"_

_"Venus Crescent Light!"_

_"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"_

_"Mars Fire Ignite!"_

The four attacks all collided on the Black Bull's body, but much to their surprise, it wasn't taking any damage.

"What the? That creature didn't even flinch!" Sailor Moon said nervously.

The Black Bull returned the favor by firing three fireballs at the Sailor Scouts. The five girls jumped backwards only for the fireballs to collide near their feet.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Sailor Moon jumped around the fire even though she wasn't on fire herself.

The Black Bull wasn't finished. He then created a large fire wave on the ground that was coming towards them. The females eyes widened as the attack was about to collide with them.

_"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"_

Sailor Mercury fired her attack at the wave of fire, cancelling the attack since bubbles were made of water.

While Sailor Moon wasn't looking, Black Bull fired another fireball directly towards her.

"Serena! Look out!" Sailor Mars shouted.

Sailor Moon looked up and screamed in fear as the fireball was coming towards her at fast pace. It looked like it was the end of her until something else happened.

A mysterious projectile immediately cancelled the fireball attack made by the Black Bull. The projectile was identified as a beautiful red rose that had a strange power to it.

Sailor Moon recognized that rose from anywhere. Looking at the direction it was thrown, she saw who had thrown it.

Standing on top of a building was a mysterious figure. He was mainly wearing black all over himself. He was wearing a black silk hat, a black suit, a black cape, and he had a white mask that covered his eyes.

Sailor Moon's eyes turned into hearts once she saw who it was. "Tuxedo Mask! It's you!"

"Sailor Moon! That monster's weak point is it's eye! Aim your tiara at his eye!" Tuxedo Mask noted.

"Oh, your right!" Sailor Moon nodded before turning her attention towards the monster.

Grabbing her tiara from her head, it magically started to glow brightly.

_"Moon Tiara Magic!"_

Throwing her tiara with perfect accuracy, it flew straight towards the Black Bull's eye. After making contact with it's eye, the Black Bull made one last cry before turning into dust.

"All right, we did it!" The Sailor Scouts cheered.

Soon, the red clouds started to disappear and the sun once again shined over the city.

Tuxedo Mask jumped from the building and landed in front of the Sailor Scouts. "Sailor Scouts, I have come here with a message."

"What kind of message?" Sailor Venus asked.

"This isn't the first time that this invasion has happened. It has happened in many other countries and I'm afraid that this is only the beginning." Tuxedo Mask explained.

"Wait. Didn't that owl say something about a Chaos Emerald?" Sailor Mars asked.

Tuxedo Mask pulled out something from his pocket. It was a beautiful red jewel that shined brightly. "I believe this is what he was talking about."

The Sailor Scouts stared at it with beauty. "Wow...it's so pretty." Sailor Moon said with sparkling eyes.

"Sailor Moon. I wish for you to hold on to this." Tuxedo Mask grabbed her hand gently and placed the Chaos Emerald in her hand.

Sailor Moon blushed at this moment. "T-thank you, Tuxedo Mask."

"There's one more thing I need to tell all of you. If you want to stop these black aliens, then you must head for Westopolis. The place that started the invasion in the first place. I hear that are other heroes that you will meet once you get there." Tuxedo Mask said before turning around. "I will see you all there." With that, Tuxedo Mask jumped onto a building and disappeared.

Sailor Moon's eyes sparkled as she watched him disappear. "He's so dreamy..."

"Well, it looks like we have no choice." Sailor Mars said.

"We need to stop this evil force and by the looks of it, it doesn't look like it's close of begin over." Sailor Jupiter noted.

"Well, then it's settled." Sailor Moon smirked. "Westopolis, here we come!"

* * *

**New heroes arise and a Chaos Emerald is in their possesion as well. Are the Sailor Scouts going to join forces with the Sonic Heroes? How will Rothion plot his revenge against the Sailor Scouts? And will we see the mysterious Tuxedo Mask again? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	4. Heroes and Villains, Part 1

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon (c) Naoko Takeuchi

Heroes and Villains

**- Westopolis -**

Two days after the invasion of Westopolis have passed. Construction workers, police, and New Reporters from every point of the world were at the scene. The construction workers from Station Square were at work trying to repair the some of the damaged buildings, the police were there to keep everything under control, while News Reporters were there trying to get more updates of the invasion or the Black Arms.

From above the skies, we see a blue plane flying above the city. The plane was quickly recognized as the Blue Tornado II as it came at a landing on top of one of the buildings. After landing the plane, a two tailed yellow fox jumped out of the cockpit along with a red Echidna who followed. These two were quickly recognized as Miles Prower, AKA Tails, and Knuckles the Echidna. Tails looked down at the city from above.

"This is terrible..." Tails said with a hint of sadness.

"I know. Who knew something like this would happen again?" Knuckles closed his eyes for a moment.

Tails continued to look around until he saw a blue blur dashing towards the city. "Look! It's Sonic!"

"About time he got here. Let's go." Knuckles said as he ran a few steps before jumping off the building. After falling a few feet, Knuckles glided himself into the air and made his way towards the ground. Tails followed by running a few steps and jumping off the building. Tails got control of his fall by spinning his two tails to maintain gravity by flying towards the ground.

The blue hedgehog, which was known as the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog, looked around as if he was trying to find someone.

"Hey Sonic!" A familiar voice shouted.

Looking up, Sonic saw Tails and Knuckles coming down towards him. Upon landing on the hard ground, Sonic greeted his buddy with a high five.

"Tails! Long time no see!" Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic! It's good to see you made it!" Tails greeted back.

Sonic turned his head at the red Echidna. "What's up, Knuckles?"

"Nice to see you, as well." Knuckles nodded.

"So, what's going on? I heard that you guys wanted to see me?" Sonic said.

"Well, you see, the reason why we called you here is because of...well, you can see by looking behind us." Tails showed the scene of humans all around the city. Sonic was in awe at the sight.

"What happened? Was this Eggman's work?" Sonic wondered.

"No. I'm afraid Eggman has nothing to do with what's happened here." Tails shook his head.

"You mean...something else did this? Who?" Sonic asked.

"The Black Arms." Knuckles spoke.

Sonic turned to Knuckles with widened eyes. "You mean, the same Black Arms that Shadow killed over a year ago?"

Knuckles nodded his head. "Rouge came to me and Tails and told us all about what happened here. We didn't know at the time, so I thought this was all just another joke so that she could take my Master Emerald."

"That's what Knuckles thought, anyway." Tails interrupted.

Knuckles glared at Tails before continuing. "Like I was saying, after the invasion happened Rouge came to us for help. She told us about what had happened. We also found out that Shadow was injured during the invasion as well."

"Wait." Sonic stopped him. "Shadow was injured?"

"That's what I said. And Rouge confirmed this as well." Knuckles noted.

Sonic looked down at the ground for a moment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How was he injured?"

"From what we heard from Rouge, it was severe burning all over his body." Knuckles answered.

Sonic looked up at Knuckles. "Severe burning? Was this the cause of the black aliens?"

Tails stepped in. "We're not sure, but from what Rouge said, I think someone else was the cause of Shadow's injuries."

"Is Shadow going to be all right?" Sonic asked.

"He will be, but he's still in pretty bad shape." Knuckles replied. "Rouge is still taking care of him as we speak."

"We were about to go see him at the Station Square Emergency Hospital. You want to come?" Tails asked.

"Well, of course. Shadow is my friend. And friends always look out for each other." Sonic smirked. "Let's go."

"Okay, we'll meet you at Station Square. Come on, Knuckles. Let's get going." Tails said to the red Echidna before dashing off towards the building where he parked the Tornado II.

Knuckles made one quick wave to Sonic before heading off towards Tails.

After seeing them go, Sonic turned towards the other way and dashed towards Station Square.

**- Station Square Airlines -**

_"Welcome to Station Square. We thank you for choosing Station Square Airlines." _The intercom said as the passengers from the plane got out.

Coming out from the airlines were the same five females from Tokyo.

Breathing heavily, Serena stretched out her arms. "Hello Station Square!"

"This place looks really amazing!" Ami said as she looked around at the wonderful sight of Station Square.

"I heard that this place has everything from shopping malls, wonderful restaurants, and a beach that's close from where we are right now." Lita added.

"I wonder if this is the right place." Mina said as she looked at the travel guide map. "According to this, Westopolis is on the other side of Station Square. Shouldn't we be heading there first?"

"Maybe we should ask some of the people here. Maybe we can get some more information about what's been going on in Westopolis." Raye suggested.

Just then, Luna started to pick up something with her scent. "Something's coming. I feel a strange force approaching this direction. And fast."

"Is it those black aliens again?" Lita asked.

"No. It's something...else." Luna replied slowly.

As she predicted, a blue streak just ran passed the five girls and black cat, as a huge burst of wind blew straight pass them. After the wind was cleared, the five females stood there, stunned at what just happened.

"What was THAT!?" Serena asked with wide eyes.

"Was that the wind? Because I've never seen wind blow that fast before!" Mina noted.

Ami looked around and saw the blue figure standing in front of the Station Square Emergency Hospital that was not too far away from where the girls were standing. "Look! The wind came from that...hedgehog!"

The girls looked in the direction where Ami was looking at. Indeed, there was a blue hedgehog, whom was of course Sonic, standing in front of the hospital. He was tapping his foot as if he were waiting for something.

"You mean...that hedgehog just ran straight past us in the blink of an eye? Just like that?" Raye asked.

"In all honesty, I'm really not sure, but that streak that just went past us was something blue and fast. nd the only thing I see that matches it would have to be that hedgehog." Ami explained.

Lita took a look at the hedgehog from afar. "What do you think it's doing?"

"It looks like it's waiting for someone." Ami thought.

Suddenly, the females heard a buzzing noise coming from the sky. Looking up, they saw a blue plane coming down towards the top of a building. Once it landed, the girls took a closer look at who was coming out of the plane. Both Tails and Knuckles jumped out from the plane and jumped again landing on the ground. Once on their feet, they made their way towards Sonic.

Seeing them coming his way, Sonic greeted them with the usual thumbs-up. "What kept you guys?"

"YOU'RE the one with super speed, Sonic. Not us." Knuckles noted.

"Settle down, Knuckles." Sonic waved his hand at him for a moment.

Knuckles glared at him for another second before crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Sonic turned towards the hospital. "So this is the place, eh?"

"Yeah..." Tails said. "I just hope that he's not hurting too much since the invasion a couple of days ago."

"Well, there's only one way to find out! Let's go see him for ourselves." Sonic said to the group as they were about to walk in the hospital.

"Hold it!"

The trio turned around to see the five females and the black cat that were approaching them. "Excuse me, but would you mind telling us who you are?" Serena asked.

"Uh...who are you?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should probably introduce myself first. My name is Serena Tsukino." The blond meatball haired female introduced herself. "And these are my friends."

The short blue haired woman stepped forward. "Hello. I'm Ami."

Next, the raven haired woman stepped forward. "I'm Raye."

Then, the brown haired woman stepped forward. "I'm Lita."

And finally, the blond straight haired woman stepped forward. "And I'm Mina. Pleased to meet you."

"And I am Luna." The black cat stepped through the females. "I am here to help to guide the Sailor Scouts in defeating evil."

"Sailor Scouts?" Sonic asked confused.

"Wait!" Tails immediately recognized them. "Your THE Sailor Scouts?"

"You know these girls, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Not personally, but I've read about them from the news. These girls are really the Sailor Scouts!" Tails shouted.

"Really?" Sonic looked at the girls before smirking. "Well, if this is true, then it's an honor too meet you!"

Serena scratched her head. "Thank you. We are very honored." She smiled nervously.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" The blue hedgehog greeted with a thumbs up.

Tails stepped forward. "I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." The yellow fox waved.

"I'm Knuckles." The red echidna greeted coolly.

Ami stared at the blue hedgehog for a moment. She gasped. "Wait...your THE Sonic the Hedgehog? The fastest thing alive?"

"You got it!" Sonic noted with a smirk.

"Wait, you know about him, Ami?" Raye asked.

"Of course I do! I've seen him on the news many times!"

"Then why didn't you mention this before?" Lita asked.

"Oh, well you see, I was confused by what just happened to us back there a few moments ago. When that happened, we felt that huge gust of wind and that streak of blue go right past us in a split second. The blue blur reminded me of something that I had seen before on the news and when I saw it go past us, that's when it jogged my memory." Ami explained.

"Oh...so your saying that blue streak of energy came from him?" Mina asked.

Ami nodded. "That would appear to be the most logical answer."

Sonic stepped in the conversation. "So what are you girls doing here?"

Raye decided to answer him. "We came here because of this invasion that happened back home."

"Wait, you mean...the Black Arms did this to you guys, too?" Tails asked.

"You mean those black aliens? Then yeah, that would be the answer. They did the same thing here that happened in Westopolis, or so I have heard." Lita replied.

"Their commander we met was some sort of black owl creature that was talking about this _"_Black Doom_"_ reigning over the Earth once again." Serena added.

"Black Doom?!" Tails eyes widened.

"Wait, you know this creep?" Raye asked.

"Yeah. Black Doom was their leader when they first invaded over a year ago. Shadow was the one that killed him with the power of the Chaos Emeralds when he became Super Shadow." Knuckles noted.

"Wait...did you say Chaos Emerald?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. That's what I said." Knuckles nodded in reply.

Serena then pulled out something from her pocket. "It wouldn't happen to look something like...this, would it?" She asked as she showed them a red Chaos Emerald.

The trio's eyes widened. "That's a Chaos Emerald!"

"Where did you find it?" Sonic asked.

"We got it from Tuxedo Mask." Raye answered.

"Tuxedo...Mask?" Sonic asked confused.

"Only the most handsome and mysterious guy that you'll ever meet." Serena said dreamily.

Luna sighed. "What Serena is saying is that they got this Chaos Emerald from Tuxedo Mask. I take it that you know what power this Emerald contains?"

"Yeah. Although it is a long story..." Tails replied.

Then Sonic got an idea. "You guys are THE Sailor Scouts, aren't you?"

"Yeah. That's right." Ami nodded.

"How would you like to team up with us? With all of us working together, Black Doom won't be able to stand a chance!" Sonic smirked with a thumbs up.

All of the females looked at each other for a moment before coming up with a decision. "Yeah!" The group of eight put each of their hands in the middle, symbolizing friendship and teamwork.

"Now that we have that settled, we better go see how Shadow is doing. Right guys?" Sonic looked at his friends.

The group nodded their heads as they made their way towards the entrance of the hospital.

**- Black Comet -**

At the depths of space, we see the familiar burning comet passing by Earth. This was the same Black Comet that was destroyed by the Eclipse Cannon over a year ago after Super Shadow defeated Devil Doom. But now that Black Doom had returned, the Black Comet was restored back to it's former glory.

Inside the center of the Black Comet, we see a few figures in the middle of a large room that was held for briefings. And speaking of briefings, we see one going on right now. The figures we see right now are the leader, Black Doom. His servants are Maiza the Raven, and Rothion the Owl.

"So, it is come to my attention that there were no Chaos Emeralds to be found during our invasions. Is this correct?" Black Doom questioned.

"Yes, my lord." Maiza nodded once. "I reported that to you as soon as you saw me defeating Shadow in Westopolis."

"Yes, I know." Black Doom said as he turned to Rothion. "And why did you not find any Chaos Emeralds, during the invasion of Tokyo, Rothion?"

"Let me explain, my lord." Rothion bowed. "As the army was in search of the Chaos Emeralds, I happened to have discovered a group of female humans. However, these weren't ordinary humans. They call themselves the Sailor Scouts. I, of course, have never heard of them, but somehow, they managed to destroy all of the Black Arms that were in the city! They even managed to defeat Black Bull! This is infuriating!" Rothion growled angrily.

"Tell me. Did these _Sailor Scouts _have a Chaos Emerald in their possession?" Black Doom questioned.

"No sir. I do not believe that is possible." Rothion thought. Although he didn't know that Tuxedo Mask was the one who found the Chaos Emerald and gave it to Sailor Moon.

"Hmm...so the only problem is that the Chaos Emeralds could be found anywhere and you both have yet to find at least one Chaos Emerald." Black Doom stated as he was deep in thought of something.

"My lord? What are you thinking?" Maiza asked.

"It seems as if we are being out-numbered by these heroes. If we are going to make any more progression, we need to recruit more help." Black Doom noted.

"What did you have in mind, my lord?" Rothion asked.

"Rothion. Maiza. I have an important task I require from the both of you." Black Doom ordered.

"Both of you will go back down to Earth and head for the Dusty Desert. I have heard that there is someone there that will be VERY helpful in our plans." Black Doom chuckled evilly.

"Who is this someone, master?" Maiza asked suspiciously.

That's when it hit Rothion. "Wait...you don't mean?"

"Yes. Your mission is to head back down to Earth and make your way to the Temple in the Dusty Desert. That is where you will find him. Do you both understand?" Black Doom asked them both.

Both of them slowly nodded their heads.

With that, Black Doom raised his hand into the air. With a flash of light, both Maiza and Rothion disappeared.

Once they were gone, Black Doom laughed evilly to himself. "He might not be at full power once they find him, but I can help fix that. With the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan that is controlled by Maiza and with Rothion's loyalty service, everything will go according to plan. So long as he considers joining us, I will be unstoppable!"

With that, Black Doom let out another evil laugh that was louder than ever before.

* * *

**Sonic and his friends have now officially joined forces with the Sailor Scouts to defeat this new evil! But it seems like Black Doom has a plan to solve this problem. Who is this mysterious figure Black Doom is talking about? What will Maiza and Rothion discover at the Dusty Desert? And will this plan of Black Doom's work? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	5. Heroes and Villains, Part 2

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon (c) Naoko Takeuchi

Heroes and Villains, Part 2

**- Station Square Emergency Hospital -**

The scene turns to the inside of the Station Square Emergency Hospital. It was just like any normal hospital. There were nurses and doctors everywhere trying to treat or cure other patients that are either sick or injured.

Inside one door, we see Shadow the Hedgehog, whom was lying on his back while a few ice packs were on his body. With him were Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, and the G.U.N. Commander (from Shadow the Hedgehog). All were waiting quietly and patiently as Shadow was recovering himself from his burns.

Suddenly, a female nurse opened the door and peeked inside. "Is everything OK here?"

The G.U.N. Commander spoke. "What is it, nurse? Do you have new updates about Shadow's condition?"

"No, unfortunately. I'm just here to let him know that he has more visitors." The nurse informed him. "Should I send them in?"

"I don't care." Shadow simply replied. "I already have a good idea on who it might be anyway."

"OK. I'll send them in now." The nurse pulled herself out the door and called somebody from outside the door.

After a moment, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and their new friends whom were Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita, and Mina. The nurse quietly closed the door so that she wouldn't disturb them.

"What's up, Shadow?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

Shadow didn't even look at him. "What do you think?"

"Rouge told us about what happened to you a couple of days ago, so we decided to come and give you some good cheer." Sonic replied with a thumbs up.

Shadow turned to look at him. He noticed a group of female humans that were behind him. "Who are they?"

Serena stepped in. "I'm Serena Tsukino."

Ami followed." I'm Ami." She smiled.

Then Raye." My name is Raye." She bowed.

"I'm Lita. Pleased to meet you." Lita smiled and bowed.

"And I'm Mina." The blond haired female nodded.

"And I'm Luna." The black cat from below greeted.

Omega scanned the girls with his red eyes. "Detecting large energy source. You are identified as the Sailor Scouts."

"Sailor Scouts?" Shadow asked.

"These girls are the famous Sailor Scout heroes that are from Tokyo. They came here because the invasion that happened in Westopolis has happened in their home as well." Tails explained.

"Really? Now this is news." Rouge said with interest. "What were they doing there?"

"Well, their commander was talking about Black Doom reigning over the Earth once again and that he needs the Chaos Emeralds in order to seek his vengeance." Raye explained to the group.

"We happen to have one of those right here." Serena took out the red Chaos Emerald from her pocket and showed it to everyone.

"Hold on there!" The G.U.N. Commander's eyes widened. "Where did you get that Chaos Emerald?!"

"Uh...we got it from Tuxedo Mask." Serena answered nervously.

"Tuxedo Mask? Who's that?" Rouge asked.

"He's someone who's been helping us whenever something bad happens. Serena likes this guy a lot, even though he mysteriously disappears after the danger is over." Ami replied.

"So you have no idea who this guy really is?" Knuckles asked.

"No. But he is cute." Serena said dreamily.

"It seems like this Tuxedo Mask is one shady character." The G.U.N. Commander thought. "We may have to start a search for this person and find out what he knows about this invasion."

"Well, it's really not that simple. You see, he only appears when we are in the midst of battle against an enemy or monster." Lita explained.

"Like that helps." Knuckles crossed his arms.

"You want a better answer then?" Lita fired back.

"Fire away." Knuckles replied.

"Well, in other words, when we transform, he usually shows up to help us when we are in danger." Lita explained in a little more detail.

"So that's how it is, huh?" Shadow asked.

"Pretty much so." Mina said.

"So those black creatures are after the Chaos Emeralds again?" The G.U.N. Commander asked.

"We just told you, didn't we?" Sonic noted the obvious.

"Say, what are these Chaos Emeralds anyway? Are they special?" Serena asked.

"I'll answer this one." Knuckles said. "The Chaos Emeralds that contain special powers. Legend has it, that when all seven Chaos Emeralds are gathered together, they can create a miracle. When you have at least one Chaos Emerald in your possession, you can use Chaos Control to teleport anywhere in the world that requires energy from the Chaos Emerald."

Serena looked at the red Chaos Emerald that she was holding. "So there's only seven of these jewles in the world?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. But don't let bat girl here steal them. She's a jewel thief." Knuckles noted as he glared Rouge.

"Honey, don't play the blame game on me. I may be a treasure hunter, but without my skills, you guys would get almost nowhere." Rouge noted.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"Like knucklehead over here, we're both Treasure Hunters. I happen to become an expert when it comes to jewelry. And that also includes Chaos Emeralds." Rouge noted with a small smirk.

"That's why we need her." The G.U.N. Commander noted. "We already have another Chaos Emerald in our possession."

"WHAT?!" The five females along with Luna, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Where is it?!" Sonic asked.

"It's at G.U.N. Headquarters. We've got it perfectly secured. Don't worry, the Black Arms will not be able to get past our defenses without a fight." The G.U.N. Commander said with a smirk.

"Can we see it?" Raye asked.

"If you want to see it that badly, I can take you all there." He turned to Rouge. "Omega. We need you to come along with us."

The E-Series robot stood in motion. "Affirmative."

"What about me, sir?" Rouge asked.

"You can stay here with Shadow until he's fully recovered. If something happens, I'll call you. Got it?"

Rouge nodded as the G.U.N. Commander turned his attention to the others.

"There is a helicopter that is waiting for us near the beach. If you guys are ready, we have to leave now." The G.U.N. Commander noted.

Sonic turned to Shadow. "Hope you get better, Shadow."

Shadow didn't say anything as Rouge walked towards his bed. "Don't worry about him. I'll make sure he gets better. You guys better get going."

"Okay. We'll see you later, Rouge. Bye Shadow!" Tails waved.

One by one, The G.U.N. Commander, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Omega walked out the door as they made their way towards the exit. The next target was G.U.N. Headquarters.

Once everyone left the room, Rouge stared at Shadow as he was relaxing with his eyes closed. She was deeply concerned for him.

**- Dusty Desert -**

The scene shifts towards the Dusty Desert. Like the name says, everything was made of sand and ruins. We move towards a large temple that was where Shadow, Rouge, Omega defeated Mephiles the Dark.

At the front of the temple, two figures stood were standing right in front of the entrance of the temple. The figures were identified as Maiza the Raven and Rothion the Owl.

"So this is where he's suppose to be at?" Rothion asked.

"According to Black Doom, he is inside the temple. I sense a dark force inside the center of the temple. There's no doubt that he here." Maiza noted.

"I do not doubt you one bit." Rothion said. "If we are going to convince him to join our side, we must not waste anymore time. We need head straight towards the center of the temple, and talk him into helping us."

"Then let's go." Maiza instructed.

"Indeed." Rothion nodded.

The two quickly entered the temple hoping to find out who the mysterious figure Black Doom mentioned earlier.

**- Rio Salaz -**

The scene shifts back towards the old abandoned Western Town. A couple of days after the invasion of this town, the group of four consisting of Larcen, Marisa, Samson, and Kera. They reconstructed some of the damage that was caused by the Black Arms.

Sometime after they were done, the group were taking a rest inside the Saloon after the hard work they put into the town. Marisa was resting in her room, Larcen and Kera were drinking some water, and Samson was drying off a mug with a towel.

"That took longer than I thought." Kera sighed deeply.

"I agree, senorita Kera." Samson said as he lightly puffed some smoke from his cigar. "That wore me out."

"It was no big deal, really." Larcen shrugged. "I needed the exercise anyways."

"But you got to admit, that was a surprise that those monsters would try to invade this Ghost Town, senor Larcen." Samson reminded.

"Still. It could be possible that they were trying to find a Chaos Emerald or something." Larcen thought.

"We tried that possibility, but there was no sign of it anywhere. All of looked around and we couldn't find anything." Kera told them.

"True. Perhaps there wasn't a Chaos Emerald here after all." Samson thought as he placed the mug down on the glass stand.

"That, or maybe we're just not looking hard enough." Larcen suggested.

"Or maybe they were looking for something else." Kera added.

"Who knows what they were really looking for. All of this thinking is giving me a headache." Samson sighed.

"How's Marisa?" Kera asked Larcen.

"She's sleeping in her room. She was tired out after all of that searching we did yesterday." Larcen answered.

"I gotta admit, that did tire me out as well." Kera said as she got up from her seat. "I'm going to rest as well. See you guys later." Kera said before she made her way upstairs towards her room.

After she was gone, the bar only consisted of Larcen and Samson. "What do we do now, amigo?"

"Who knows? But if there really is a Chas Emerald here, then perhaps we could search again. Maybe we did overlook a few places that we haven't checked yet. But maybe we should get some est first. After that, we should probably look again." Larcen suggested.

After a minute of thinking, Samson puffed more smoke from his cigar. "That sounds like a plan to me. Now we just have to get senorita Marisa and senorita Kera agree to help us. It would take more than just two people to search a large town for one jewel."

**- Dusty Desert -**

The scene shifts back towards the Dusty Desert. We are inside the temple where Rothion and Maiza went to search for this mysterious figure. Whoever it was, Black Doom said that he would be of great help towards his plans.

Like before, the temple consisted of many secret traps. They were easily avoided thanks to the Mangekyo Sharingan from Maiza's eyes. She could detect the traps and then find a way to avoid them. Rothion used his green eyes to see which direction that they would have to go in order to reach their destination.

After a while of avoiding the traps, they finally arrived at their destination. They arrived in the middle of a large room. This was the same room where Shadow, Rouge, and Omega defeated Mephiles. Maiza and Rothion carefully looked around at their surroundings.

"This must be the place." Maiza thought.

"Indeed." Rothion agreed. "This dark force you were sensing must be resonating from this room."

Maiza nodded. "Since we've come this far, he should be able to show himself."

"It seems like you have found me out, Maiza the Raven." A strange voice said.

The two looked ahead to see a mysterious figure slowly walking towards them. This figure had the same features as Shadow, but he was made of crystal. The main features consists of green eyes that looked like Rothion's and his crystallized body.

Rothion and Maiza's eyes widened at the figure.

"So it is you..." Maiza said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes. I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark." The figure introduced himself with a bow.

Rothion stepped forward. "I'm Rothion the Owl. It is a pleasure to see you in the flesh, Mephiles."

"Wait...how did you know my name?" Maiza asked suspiciously.

"How you ask? Wasn't it Black Doom that sent you two here to find me?" Mephiles asked.

Maiza's eyes widened again. "You mean, you knew we were coming here?"

"Of course. I've heard about Black Doom's plan from himself. He said to me that if he was in some sort of bad situation, he would send you two to ask me for your assistance. Am I correct?" Mephiles asked.

The raven was a little surprised by this. Black Doom was already thinking ahead of time in case something like this would happen. Black Doom was smarter than Maiza gave him credit for.

"You are correct, Mephiles." Rothion said respectfully. "We are in need of your help, and we would appreciate it if you would help us in our quest against the world. These heroes that we have encountered have defeated our forces at every turn. And they are even looking for the Chaos Emeralds so that they can keep them away from us. They already have one thanks to these Sailor Scouts that I have have encountered. But we can't let it happen again! So if you please, Mephiles...would you please help us?"

"But of course. If we have the same goal on our minds, then it is our destiny to work together." Mephiles laughed.

"Thank you, Mephiles. I assure you that you won't be disappointed." Rothion bowed.

"Excellent. In that case, it seems now I can reveal my backup plan." Mephiles noted.

"Backup plan?" Maiza wondered.

"Yes. Since these heroes are becoming a problem on our side, we need more help in order to go against them." Mephiles explained.

"Wait? You mean, there's someone else here?" Rothion asked.

"Yes. If you like, I can introduce you to our new comrades." Mephiles suggested.

"Who are they?" Maiza asked.

"That is an easy answer. They are right behind you." Mephiles pointed behind them.

The two bird creatures turned around to see three mysterious figures approaching them. Just who were they?

* * *

**An old foe returns, and it seems like he is not alone. Who are these mysterious figures? Will they be of any help in Black Doom's quest? And will this be the answer that will strike back against the heroes? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

**Now is your chance to be a part of Black Conquest! As you have already read, Mephiles has three new villans helping out on Black Doom's plan. What I need from you is one OC villain from each author. All you have to do is simply fill out this sheet.**

Name:

Age:

Species:

Sex:

Physical Description:

Personality Description:

Reason for Involvement:

Extra Info:

**Just a reminder that the OC must be a villain. No heroes. The deadline will be on Friday. I willl choose the three winners by that time. Send them in NOW!!**


	6. The Briefing

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
OC's © Respective Author's

The Briefing

The two bird creatures turned around too see three mysterious figures approaching them. They stopped as soon as they were in front of them. Mephiles walked a couple of steps before stopping.

"I would like introduce out new comrades." Mephiles noted.

The first figure was a white cat with blond hair that falls back, red high heels, black leather gloves and a suit to match that's skin tight. She also had a jagged tail.

"Introduce yourself, if you please." Mephiles said smoothly.

"My name is Eve. I am a former model, but don't let my looks fool you." The white cat said as she stared at Maiza with concentrated eyes along with a smirk on her face. "What's with that get-up? You obviously have no fashion sense, honey."

Maiza narrowed her eyes angrily. She was about two seconds away from killing her before Rothion held her back.

The next figure was a grey tiger with red stripes. He had white chest fur that is really messy, he was wearing black gloves with his claws are sticking out and they have overgrown. He also had bangs that cover his eye and his fangs always shows even if his mouth was closed.

"Go on. Tell them who you are." Mephiles commanded.

The tiger stayed silent for another moment before responding. "I am Wrath. My purpose is to serve the great Black Doom in his quest of world domination!" He spoke with a dark gruff voice. "And I will destroy anyone and anything that stands in his way!"

The last figure was an ebony crow with his head-feathers up in a ponytail and two draping to his shoulders. He was wearing a red cardinals uniform with steel armor underneath. His eyes were gold, he had black boots with white flames on the sides that match his white flamed wrists. His beak is dark yellow and crooked like his father Rodrigo. His tail is bushy, slightly long and made out of four feathers. Surrounding him was a black aura with small, dis-coordinated faces that produced nightmares on his adversaries.

"State your name, please." Mephiles said coolly.

The crow smirked. "The name's Cesare. I am the undead son of my father, Rodrigo. I heard that Black Doom was gathering more recruits to help him out in his plan, so I decided to tag along and see how this all plays out."

"Don't worry, my friend." Rothion said with a smirk. "You won't be disappointed."

Maiza stepped in. "If everyone is done with introductions, may I say something now?"

Mephiles turned to her. "Why certainly."

"As things stand currently, we are being cornered by these 'heroes' that keep interfering with our plans and they are also after the Chaos Emeralds as well. Black Doom has sent me and Rothion to seek Mephiles out and ask him for his aid in our quest." She turns to the three new figures. "Even though this is a little unexpected, I think more recruits wouldn't hurt, either."

"Then it's settled." Mephiles stated.

"Huh?" Maiza was slightly confused.

"We no longer need to stand around here. I'm sure that Black Doom is waiting for us even as we speak." Mephiles said. "Stand still, while I transport us there."

He started to create a ball of dark energy in his hand which exploded, engulfing everyone that was there. A moment after the dark energy disappeared, so did everyone else.

**- G.U.N. Headquarters -**

The scene shifts towards G.U.N. Headquarters. One of the largest military forces in the world. The place consisted of scientists whom were doing lab tests, and numerous GUN soldiers whom were standing at attention just as the GUN Commander walked in. But he wasn't alone. With him, were Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Omega, and the Sailor Scouts, which consisted of Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Luna.

"Welcome to GUN Headquarters." He publicly said.

"This place is...huge." Serena thought.

"Well, of course it's suppose be huge. From what I have heard, GUN Federation is the most high-ranking force on the planet." Ami explained.

"How did you know so much about it, Ami?" Tails asked her.

"Oh, I did some research while we were riding our way here. I was talking to the GUN Commander about it." Ami replied with a smile.

"Oh, I see." Tails replied with a small laugh.

Sonic, on the other hand, wasn't really into the place. Knowing his history with GUN, the reason was obvious. "I hope we don't stay long. This place really bothers me."

"Why is that, Sonic?" Lita asked.

"I'd rather not explain. I don't like talking about it." Sonic said unhappily.

Lita was confused by this. What was it that Sonic didn't like about GUN? Did they have some sort of grudge with each other in the past? She became curious and wanted to find out for herself.

The large group continued to walk as the GUN Commander explained everything about what GUN and it's history with the Black Arms. As they were nearing the Control Center, the group stopped in front of a large circular metal safe.

"Omega. Open the safe!" The GUN Commander ordered.

"Affirmative." Omega stated as he slowly walked towards a green identification monitor. Using his red eyes, he scanned the monitor, trying to gain access. After a moment of waiting, the monitor flashed blue. The safe started to unlock itself before slowly opening the door. Once it was fully opened, the room consisted only a large pillar that contained a purple Chaos Emerald that was being protected by a large glass barrier.

"As you can see, we have a Chaos Emerald in our possession." The GUN Commander said. "We retrieved this Emerald about a month ago, and it has been in our possession ever since."

"Where did you find it?" Tails asked.

"It was located in Westopolis. It was found in an alley. We don't know why it was there, but we knew that if someone else were to find it, it would cause problems. So to be safe, I had Omega retrieve the Chaos Emerald and bring it back to GUN Headquarters." The GUN replied with full detail.

"Um...do you mind if we take the Chaos Emerald with us?" Serena asked.

"I'm sorry, but we are under strict rules not to part it with anyone." The GUN Commander replied quickly.

"But we're the good guys! Why can't you understand that?!" Serena asked like he was crazy.

"Listen. We have this Emerald perfectly secured. No one, not even the Black Arms can get past this position without a fight. Understand?" The GUN Commander explained.

"But you don't understand what you are up against!" Serena protested. "Those monsters could come back at any moment and-"

"We've dealt with these black creatures before." The GUN Commander interrupted her. "We know what they can do, and we are well aware of what they can dish out! You better learn to understand that if you know what's good for you!"

Serena tried coming up with a response, but decided to go against that idea after hearing his rough voice.

"Now, as things currently stand, we are monitoring the Black Arms movements. We've got soldiers positioned in Westopolis, Station Square, and Soleanna. I have informed Princess Elise about this matter and she understands the situation very well. With all of our soldiers protecting these borders, the Black Arms won't be able to get past us." The GUN Commander informed.

"Well, what do you want us to do, then?" Mina asked.

"For now, you will all leave this place and return home. If any troubles arise, we will contact you." The GUN Commander replied. "Now, you will all leave immediately."

Seeing no other choice, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Luna all headed towards the exit. Omega, on the other hand, was left behind as an order by the GUN Commander.

"That guy is a real jerk." Serena mumbled angrily.

"I can't blame you, really. He's always like that." Knuckles said.

Lita had something else on her mind, besides Serena's complaints about the GUN Commander's attitude. Her mind was mainly on why Sonic had a grudge against GUN. Whatever it was, she would have to find out about it.

**- Black Comet -**

Inside the center of the Black Comet, the scene shifts towards the Briefing room. The room consisted of Black Doom, Mephiles, Rothion, Maiza, Cesare, Eve, and Wrath. Black Doom and Mephiles gathered everyone together so that the first phase of the plan can begin.

"As you all know, we are currently in a struggle with the heroes that keep interfering in our plans." Black Doom stated.

"And to make matters worse, they even have a Chaos Emerald in their possession." Mephiles added.

"That is why I had sent Mephiles to seek more recruits to join us so that we can fight back against the heroes and get the Chaos Emeralds too." Black Doom said.

"Speaking of Chaos Emeralds, they are currently scattered all over the world. But thanks to Black Doom's spies, we can easily track them down and get the Chaos Emeralds one by one. Once we have all seven Chaos Emeralds, the world will be ours and the heroes will perish." Mephiles laughed evilly.

"Sounds like fun." Cesare said with a smirk.

"And the fun is only beginning." Mephiles added to his statement. "Black Doom, tell them on what we should do first."

"Our first target will be Soleanna. According to our spies, the Princess of Soleanna is holding a Chaos Emerald at her castle." Black Doom informed.

"You mean that washed-up Princess is hiding a Chaos Emerald?" Eve asked sarcastically.

"Yes. We also have been informed that those foolish GUN soldiers have set up a defense barrier all around Soleanna." Black Doom added.

"Those foolish humans obviously have no idea what they are up against." Mephiles said.

"What would you like us to do, then?" Eve asked.

"I want you, Cesare, and Wrath in on this mission. You will head down to Soleanna along with a squadron of my army to retrieve the Chaos Emerald. Destroy anything that gets in your way. Understand?" Black Doom finished as he looked at the trio.

All three of them nodded their heads once in understatement.

"What would you have us do, my lord?" Rothion asked.

"Nothing at the moment. You and Maiza will hold back and watch our new comrades in action." Black Doom replied.

"...I understand." Rothion bowed.

Mephiles created another form of dark energy in his hand before throwing it into the air and caused it to explode into a large dark barrier that surrounded Eve, Cesare, and Wrath. Suddenly they disappeared, along with the dark energy.

"What do you think of our new recruits, Black Doom?" Mephiles asked.

"I expect good things coming from them. I have feeling that they won't disappoint us." Black Doom cackled loudly.

* * *

**The first phase is about to commence and Black Doom has sent these new villains to do just that. Will they successful in their first mission? And will the Sonic Heroes and Sailor Scouts be there to stop them? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	7. The Brawl in Soleanna

**BLACK CONQUEST**

OC's © Respective Author's

The Brawl in Soleanna

**- Soleanna -**

The scene shifts towards the beautiful city of Soleanna. There were a few large bell towers set up in each corner of the city. There were also humans in the city that consisted of citizens and GUN soldiers. That's right, there were GUN soldiers scattered all over the city thanks to the invasions again that were happening by the Black Arms. They had set up defense barriers all over the city as in order of the GUN Commander and they were suppose to keep a strict watch of everything that was going on in the city, just in case something happened.

We move closer towards the city to see a restaurant that showed people eating from the outdoors of the restaurant. Over at one of the tables, Larcen, Marisa Harmon, Samson, and Kera were sitting together in one table. They already ordered their lunch and they were currently waiting for their food to arrive.

"Ah, it's great to be back in Soleanna." Marisa said with a smile. "Don't you think guys?"

"It has been a while since we came here." Larcen said. "After all, it was Samson's idea to come here and have the day off."

"True, amigo. Besides, I've heard that Soleanna serves the best spaghetti ever!" Samson said with a grin while he puffed light smoke from his cigar.

Marisa let out a small laugh. "Well, that IS true."

"How do you like Soleanna, Kera?" Larcen asked.

"To be honest, I've never seen anything like it before." Kera said as she looked at her surroundings. "There are more people in the city than I thought there would be."

Marisa took a look for herself. "Well, Soleanna is a big place, so it would be pretty reasonable as to why there are so many people here."

Larcen took a glace of the people for himself. He had to admit, there were a lot people in the city today. He also noticed something that caught his eye. "You guys noticed that there are GUN soldiers here, too?"

"That's the reason why it's puzzling me." Kera replied.

"What do you mean?" Larcen asked.

"Take a look. You usually don't see GUN soldiers here in Soleanna, don't you?" Kera asked.

Samson also noticed it as well. "She has a point, senor Larcen. Normally, the only ones that would be protecting Soleanna are the soldiers that serve Princess Elise."

"The question is, why are they here?" Kera added.

Larcen shrugged. "Who knows? Honestly, it's probably nothing to worry about. Right, Marisa?"

Marisa nodded. "He's right, guys. We're suppose to relax and have some fun today. Let's not worry about it right now. Okay?"

Samson rubbed his chin for a moment before smirking. "Your right, senorita Marisa. Besides, all this talking is making me hungry."

A distance away from the city, we see the three villainous duo of Eve, Cesare, and Wrath. Finally arriving near the city, the plan was about to be launched. They observed the scene in front of them. Indeed, there were GUN soldiers in the city and near the entrance as well. The trio were hiding in a safe distance where the soldiers couldn't find them.

"Excellent." Eve smirked. "So Black Doom was right after all. Those GUN soldiers think that they have created the perfect defense against us? How sad."

"Once the red clouds arrive and the invasion begins, we attack." Cesare reminded.

"Way ahead of you, there. I'm sure Wrath is ready, no doubt. Right?" Eve turned to Wrath.

The grey tiger's eyes narrowed as if he was waiting for his prey to come out.

"I think he's ready." Eve noted.

Cesare looked up towards the sky. "Here it comes."

Eve and Wrath looked upwards to see the familiar dark red clouds slowly heading towards Soleanna from the other direction where the trio were standing.

Back inside the city, we see a waiter serving food to our heroes, Larcen, Marisa, Samson, and Kera. Carefully setting each of the plates of food down in front of the right person. Larcen had a steak sandwich along with French-Fries, Marisa had a cheeseburger, Samson had a bowl of Spaghetti and Meatballs, and Kera had a bowl of Ramen. After paying the waiter, he left the group and headed back towards the restaurant.

Samson pulled out his cigar and licked his lips. "This looks really delicious."

"Agreed." Marisa nodded once with a smile. "Let's dig in."

Suddenly, they heard a woman scream. The group quickly stopped what they were doing and turned their heads in the direction of a scream.

"Up there! Those clouds in the sky!" The woman shouted as she pointed her finger up at the sky.

Everyone, including our heroes looked up to see the familiar red clouds slowly covering Soleanna. Citizens screamed at the sight while GUN soldiers quickly got into position.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me, amigo! I was just about to get my face stuffed." Samson said in annoyance.

"Tell me this isn't happening again!" Marisa said as she looked up at the clouds.

Kera narrowed her eyes as the clouds started to open up. Black aliens started to fall from the sky as they landed on the hard ground. The GUN soldiers started to form up in a position.

"Attention all citizens! Evacuate and head for the main entrance gate that is to the north of here! I repeat; Evacuate and head for the main entrance gate that is to the north of here! We will stay here and take care of the Black Arms! Move it!" The GUN soldier informed.

The citizens wasted no time on following the GUN soldier's orders as everyone ran towards the entrance gate with a state of panic.

The heroes got up from their seats as they saw everyone heading towards the main gate.

"It looks like we're gonna have to help these GUN soldiers. There's no way they can take them all on alone." Larcen informed the group.

"Let's get going, amigos!" Samson said as he put his cigar back in his mouth.

"Right!" The group nodded their heads as they headed towards the center of the city.

The invasion was already underway. Black aliens started to cover the city while the GUN soldiers were trying to fight them off with their guns. Much to their dismay, the Black Arms were still winning easily as they fought back with their own weapons. It was complete chaos.

* * *

From the distance of the city, we come to a small island that consisted of a large castle. From the balcony, we see a female figure. She was a beautiful woman with short red hair that consisted of small feathers on the side of her hair. She was wearing a white dress, orange legs, and red heels.

"Miss Elise!" A maiden called, but the red-haired woman was still focused on what was going on in the city. "It's happening! The black aliens have invaded our city! What do you want us to do?!"

The woman, now identified as Princess Elise, spoke. "I feared that this was going to happen sooner or later."

"Miss Elise?" The maiden asked worriedly.

"The GUN soldiers are professionals on what they do. All we can do right now is hope for the best." Elise said.

"What about the Chaos Emerald?"

"Don't worry." Elise replied. "The Chaos Emerald is safe. They won't be able to find it. We just have to keep our hopes intact right now, okay?"

"...Your right. We must keep our spirits high and hope that this situation gets sorted out quickly." The maiden bowed before slowly walking away.

Even though she didn't like what she was seeing, Elise still kept her wits together and stayed strong. "Let's just hope that there won't be too many causalities after this is all over."

* * *

Back in the city, a group of GUN soldiers were trying to shooting their guns at an angry Wrath, but the grey tiger lunged towards them, knocking the soldiers down and dropping their weapons at the same time. The GUN soldiers were trying to fight back, but they soon found that to be impossible since Wrath was over-powering them. In the next minute, Wrath had taken out the defenseless GUN soldiers.

After glaring at the unconscious bodies, Wrath turned around in the direction of the castle. He knew his mission was to get the Chaos Emerald that was hidden at the castle, so he made his way towards the castle.

"Stop!"

Wrath turned around to see the four heroes standing some feet away from him. "Who are you?"

"We saw what you did to those defenseless GUN soldiers!" Marisa shouted. "Are you working for the Black Arms?!"

Wrath narrowed his eyes. "So what if I am?"

Kera spoke next. "What are these black aliens doing here?"

Wrath stared at the purple hedgehog. "That's none of your concern. However, if you are desperate to know, I'm here looking for a Chaos Emerald."

"A Chaos Emerald?" Marisa's eyes widened.

"Yes. And from what I have heard, the Princess of Soleanna is holding it in her castle." Wrath added.

"Wait, you mean..." Kera stopped mid-sentence.

"Yes. And I will destroy anyone that gets in my way of achieving that goal!" Wrath noted angrily as he got into fighting stance.

The group were somewhat taken back by this confession. Now that they knew there was a Chaos Emerald here, they had to find the Chaos Emerald themselves before the Black Arms got their hands on it.

"What do we do now?" Kera asked.

"Well, we have to see Princess Elise about the Chaos Emerald, but we can't do that if these black aliens are in the city." Marisa thought.

"I'll take care of him." Larcen spoke.

"Huh? Are you sure about this, Larcen? That tiger doesn't look like he's joking around." Marisa pointed out.

"No worries. I've faced far worse than this." Larcen reminded her.

"Well...that is true." Marisa slowly nodded.

"You guys go on ahead to the castle. I'll catch up with you later, after I take care of this guy. All right?" Larcen said to the group.

Marisa was slightly worried about him, but she figured that he'll be okay.

"Come on, amigos. Let's get going." Samson reminded the group.

Listening to Samson's words, Marisa and Kera followed him as they headed towards the castle, leaving Larcen behind to deal with an angry Wrath.

"So you want to be the next one to die, eh?" Wrath asked.

"Not a chance." Larcen said as he got into a fighting stance of his own. "I'll knock you out before you even get do that."

With that, Wrath made the first move by using his leg while Larcen jumped towards him by using his fist. The two attacks collided. Wrath's foot connected with the dark blue hedgehog's stomach while Larcen's fist made contact with the grey tiger's face. Neither move seemed to have any effect and it resulted in pushing each other backwards, skidding to halt as they stared at each other again. Waiting for the other one to make his move.

Larcen pulled out his dagger as he charged towards Wrath. The grey tiger saw him coming and ran towards with his claws ready to strike. The two collided again as a loud-metallic clash was heard. It was a battle of Wrath's claws versus Larcen's dagger, that were clashing with each other repeatedly. After a minute of doing this, the tide turned to Wrath's advantage as he used his foot again, connecting with Larcen's stomach once more, and sending him flying backwards with his back landing on the hard ground.

Wrath took this opportunity as he ran towards the fallen Larcen. The dark blue hedgehog slowly got back to his feet just in time to see Wrath coming towards him. Larcen used this opportunity to jump towards Wrath and punch him in the gut. He wasn't done there though. He continued the onslaught of punches and kicks on Wrath's stomach, making him stagger backwards. Larcen finished it off by jumping into the air and kicked Wrath in the face with full force, knocking the tiger off his feet and landing on his back in the process.

Wrath slowly got to his feet and glared angrily at Larcen. "You are stronger than I expected." Suddenly his body started to turn black and his eyes started to glow white. "But now, I must kill you!" After stating his words, Wrath dashed towards Larcen with amazing speed.

The dark blue hedgehog's eyes widened. He had never seen something like this before. That's when his necklace started to glow green around his body. His dagger was also glowing green as well. Seeing the monstrosity getting closer, Larcen met Wrath head-on with the same speed as the tiger. Both of them striked each other once again. Wrath with his claws, and Larcen with his dagger. Another loud metallic clash was heard and a large source of black and green energy exploded. The explosion killed the aliens that were around Larcen and Wrath.

After the explosion died down, the two fighters were no back to thier normal selves as they stared at each other intentionally while breathing heavily. After a moment, Wrath spoke.

"You are very lucky today." Wrath said.

"Huh?" Larcen raised en eyebrow.

"Lucky that I don't get to kill you right now. As much as I would want to do that, I'm afraid that I have more important business to attend to." Wrath noted as he jumped towards a building an ran off in a different direction.

* * *

Samson, Marisa, and Kera were quickly making their way towards the castle to see Princess Elise about the Chaos Emerald that she is currently holding. Some of the black aliens were trying to stop them in their path, but that proved to be fruitless as Marisa launched fireballs, while Samson used his pistols, and Kera using her Dragon Sword to cut down the aliens. Each one of the aliens were falling to the heroes one by one thanks to their efforts, but they still had a while to go before they reached the castle.

"There's just no end to these to black aliens." Marisa sighed.

Samson puffed some smoke from his cigar. "And yet, we still haven't reached the castle."

"All we can do is just keep going. If we can get to the castle in time, we might be able to beat them to the Chaos Emerald first." Kera noted.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." A voice said.

The group turned in the direction of the voice on where it came from. It was Cesare, who currently had a smirk on his face.

"Who are you, amigo?" Samson asked.

"My name is Cesare." The crow greeted. "I see that you have learned of our plan about the Chaos Emerald. I'm impressed."

"Wait, your in this too?!" Marisa asked.

"But, of course." Cesare replied. "I've been recruited by the Black Arms to help them seize the Chaos Emerald that our dear Princess is holding at this very moment."

"Sorry, but there's no way that we are going to let you do that." Kera said as she pointed her Dragon Sword in Cesare's direction.

Cesare raised an eyebrow as a sign of interest. "Tell me. Are you swordsman?"

"That's swords-woman, but yeah, you got it right." Kera replied with a smirk.

"Then I propose a challenge." Cesare said as he pulled out his longsword. "I challenge you to a duel! You and me, one on one! A battle of the swords! What do you say?"

It didn't take long for Kera's response. "I accept."

"You sure about this, senorita Kera?" Samson asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll stay behind and take care of this guy. You and Marisa go on ahead towards the castle. They must not get that Chaos Emerald." Kera noted.

"Right." Marisa nodded. "Let's get going, Samson."

"Right, amigo." Samson replied as he and Marisa ran off towards the castle.

Once they were gone, Cesare and Kera shared a stare down with each other, waiting for each other to make the first move. After a moment of waiting, Cesare made the first move by dashing towards Kera. The purple hedgehog met him head-on as they both clashed swords with each other. Each metallic clash they made could be heard almost anywhere. It soon turned into a test of strength with Cesare gaining the momentum, but it didn't last long as the Dragon Sword began to turn yellow, shooting electricity at the crow. The crow's eyes widened at this but he quickly had a backup plan.

"Demonic Formation!" Cesare shouted as the aura around him began to glow.

Thanks to the aura surrounding him, it stopped the electricity in mid-attack and shot it back towards Kera. The purple hedgehog was shocked by this that she didn't have time to dodge the electric attack that now made contact with Kera, electrocuting her. She fell to one knee after begin electrocuted by her own attack. Seeing his chance, Cesare dashed towards Kera, hoping to strike her with his sword. However, he didn't realize that Kera had recovered from her own attack, so she surprised him as the Dragon Sword turned light blue, shooting ice towards Cesare's feet, freezing him in his tracks. It was now her chance to turn things around as her sword turned red, shooting a stream of fire at the crow. Cesare yelled in pain as the burns on his arm started to effect him. His chest was okay however, due to wearing armor.

Cesare used his aura to break the ice after the burns on his body faded. The two glared at each other again.

"Ready to give up, yet?" Kera asked with a smirk.

Cesare took a few breaths before smirking. "As much as I would love to continue this with you, I'm afraid I must call we must call it a draw for today."

"What do you mean? Your just giving up?" Kera asked.

"Oh no, it's just that I'm not at my full potential today. All I wanted to see how strong you really were." Cesare replied.

"And?"

"I'm afraid I can't say more. I must be going now." Cesare said as he turned around and ran off in the other direction.

Kera was confused by this action. What in the heck just happened there? Why did he suddenly leave after calling it quits? It was just all too strange.

* * *

The two remaining heroes, Marisa and Samson, kept running towards the castle while taking out more of the black aliens along the way.

"We're getting close to the castle, aren't we?" Marisa asked.

"It should be. I remember seeing it when the invasion first happened." Samson replied.

"So it's in this direction, then?"

"That would be the most logical answer." Samson answered as the two continued to move forward.

"I wouldn't suppose that you two would be after the Chaos Emerald, are you?" A female voice asked.

The two stopped and turned to see Eve, whom was standing on top of a building. The white cat jumped from the building and landed in front of the duo.

"Let me guess. Your with the aliens too?" Marisa asked.

Eve glanced at her outfit. "And why should that matter? What matters is that garbage your wearing on yourself. It looks horrendous."

Marisa narrowed her eyes angrily. "Come again?"

"Face it, that outfit of yours is nothing but pure trash. And your hair color is terrible. Just like that princess and her short-haired brain. I'm just more beautiful looking than you are, human." Eve smirked darkly.

Marisa's fist tighten as the words of Eve started to anger her.

"Excuse me, senorita." Samson spoke.

"Huh? What do you want?" Eve asked with annoyance.

"Listen up. You may think your all high-and-mighty with your words, but that will only get you so far." Samson said as he puffed some smoke from his cigar.

"What are you talking about?" Eve questioned.

"Let's be honest here. Any woman that wears what your wearing would look absolutely ridiculous." Samson noted.

"What?!" Eve said in anger.

"You heard me, senorita. I just just couldn't bare the fact of seeing senorita Marisa or senorita Kera wearing that awful outfit. And besides, I can't women like you. Thinking your more beautiful than anyone else. That just shows how truly despicable really you are." Samson finished as he puffed more smoke from his cigar.

That was just about it. Eve had just about enough of this as she pulled out a large scythe from out of nowhere and pointed it at Samson. "Shut up! You don't know what your talking about! I'm better-looking than anyone in this stupid planet!"

"You go on ahead, senorita Marisa." Samson whispered. "Get to the castle while I distract the witch."

"All right." Marisa nodded as she was about to take off before stopping. "Oh, and Samson?"

"Yes, senorita Marisa?"

"Thank you for sticking up to me. That was really cool of you." Marisa smiled.

"It's what are friends for, amigo." Samson reminded her. "Now get going."

"Right." Marisa nodded again before dashing off towards the castle.

When she was gone, Even and Samson had a stare down with each other.

"So, you intend on taking me on alone?" Eve asked with a smirk.

Samson pulled out his trustworthy whip before striking it once on the ground. "I've never been one to fight girls. However, your an exception that I can't refuse."

"Then I'll make sure that you regret it!" Eve said as she raised her scythe into the air.

"I'm afraid it's YOU who's going to regret it." Samson said as he puffed more smoke from his cigar."

* * *

Around five minutes later, Marisa finally arrived at the castle. She finally made it. Now all she could hope was that the Chaos Emerald was safe.

"I better go see if the Princess is all right." Marisa said to herself as she went inside the castle doors.

After entering the castle, Marisa looked around to see where Elise could be. That's when her eyes widened in the middle of the room.

The dark familiar figure known as Mephiles was holding a yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand. Next to him was an unconscious Elise. For some reason, however, he didn't see Marisa standing at the door.

"Finally, the Chaos Emerald is mine." Mephiles laughed evilly before disappearing into a cloud of dark energy.

After he was gone, Marisa ran towards the fallen princess to see if she was alright. Indeed, Elise was unconscious but she decided to help her nonetheless. She placed on hand underneath her head as she slowly lifted it. Marisa used her other hand by releasing light healing magic into Elise's head. When she was done, Elise slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you okay, princess?" Marisa asked.

Elise moaned slowly as she looked to see who it was that spoke to her. "W-who are you?"

"My name is Marisa Harmon. I'm here to help you." She replied.

Elise held her head, trying to regain her composure. "I...I think so."

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" Marisa asked.

"Well...all I remember is that I went to check the Chaos Emerald, but when I got there, something attacked me and I was knocked unconscious." Elise replied.

Marisa looked down on the floor. She remembered seeing that figure the moment she opened the castle doors. She couldn't tell what or who it was, but something was telling her that it wasn't good news.

Outside the door, the large shadows that covered Soleanna started to disappear. Marisa went to see what happened. She saw that the red clouds were gone, and everything was back to normal.

"I'm guessing that those black aliens disappeared?" Elise asked.

Marisa turned to see Elise slowly walking towards her. "Princess, are you sure your going to be okay?"

Elise nodded. "I'll be all right. Thank you for coming to check up on me. I feel very grateful." She bowed.

Marisa smiled. "Don't mention it."

* * *

After leaving the castle, Marisa was met by her friends, Larcen, Samson, and Kera, whom were making their way towards her.

"Hey guys!" Marisa waved.

"Marisa! Are you okay?" Larcen asked with a concerned voice.

"I'm all right, Larcen. What about you guys?" Marisa asked.

"We're fine, amigo." Samson smirked while puffing more smoke from his cigar.

"Is the Chaos Emerald safe?" Kera asked.

Marisa slowly lowered her head. "I'm afraid that the black aliens beat us to it."

The group slowly lowered their heads in shame. Now that the Black Arms had a Chaos Emerald in their possession, our heroes could only hope but wonder where they will strike next.

* * *

**Thanks to these new villains, the Black Arms now have a Chaos Emerald. Will our heroes find a way to make up for their loss of the Chaos Emerald? Where will the Black Arms strike next? And how will the Sonic Heroes and Sailor Scouts react to this news? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	8. Coming Together

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
Eve the Cat © The Brawler  
Cesare the Crow © Kiba Sniper

Coming Together

**- Tails Workshop -**

One day had passed since the incident in Soleanna. The scene shifts towards the near Mystic Ruins. Near the ruins was a train station that was connected to Station Square. The train would come here to pick up or drop off passengers whenever it liked. There was also a large workshop that had some sort of roadway that lead to the large blue ocean.

Inside the garage, we see a couple of our heroes, Tails and Ami. The human girl watched as Tails was busy working on modifications of the Blue Tornado II.

"I didn't know you were so big on machines, Tails." Ami said.

Tails stopped for a moment and looked at Ami. "Well, I've always been big on machines ever since I first met Sonic."

"Really?" Ami asked.

Tails nodded. "This plane was originally the color red right around the time I met him. I decided to give it a makeover by re-painting it blue, like Sonic."

"Was he friendly back then?" The short blue-haired girl asked.

"Well, I was a bit nervous at first. You see, before I met him I was always being picked on and bullied. I never really had any friends back then. I ran away from it all as fast as I could. That's when I first saw him. He ran straight past me, like a blur." Tails explained.

"You mean Sonic?"

Tails nodded again. "That's when I decided to follow him. I knew he was fast, but I still kept up with him. We eventually became best friends after I caught up with him."

Ami felt a little sorry for Tails, seeing as how he was picked on and bullied back in his early days. But she felt happy again, knowing that he finally had friends. "So, what are you doing to the Tornado II, now?"

"I'm currently trying to update the energy source so that we can use the Chaos Emerald, that you guys have, to travel longer distances. We can also pick up any energy signals of any Chaos Emerald that we pick up as well." Tails explained.

"Oh." Ami was kinda surprised at this. "So that means we have a better chance of finding the Chaos Emerald before those black aliens do!"

"Yeah!" Tails replied with a smile.

"Say, do you need any help on it? I mean, it's kind of a big job for someone so small." Ami thought.

"No, it's okay. I got it taken care of. I've done this kind of thing before anyways." Tails said.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you need any help, I'll be right here. I also have some knowledge about technology myself." Ami said with a smile.

"Okay, sure. I would like that." Tails nodded back with a smile and a small laugh.

* * *

Outside of the workshop, we see Sonic on top of the roof, laying on his back as he was lazily dozing off on this nice and clear day.

Suddenly, he heard the door open. Sonic peeked one eye open and looked down as he saw Lita walking down the stone-steps with a small bag in her hands. She sat down on the ground as she laid her back on the stone wall before laying the bag down and un-wrapping it. The bag opened itself to reveal a small group of muffins. Lita picked one of them up and started to eat it.

Sonic looked at the muffins. Now, he was no food expert, but he DID like muffins. Curiously, he jumped down from the roof and dashed in front of the muffins in the blink of an eye. Lita stopped what she was doing and looked up to see Sonic, whom was looking down at the muffins.

"Oh, hey Sonic." Lita waved at him, but he didn't seem to notice it.

Sonic inspected the muffins as he rubbed his chin. "Those are muffins, right?"

"Uh...yeah. I made them myself." Lita replied.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

Lita nodded. "Try one. I think you'll like it."

Listening to her words, Sonic sat down, took one of the muffins and put it in his mouth. After a few chews, Sonic swallowed it. He still had the same look on his face when he first came across the muffins.

"Well? How is it?" Lita wondered.

Sonic rubbed his chin for another moment before giving a thumbs up. "Nice."

Lita smiled happily. "Thanks! Have some more, if you like."

"You got it." Sonic replied as he picked up another muffin, but this time, he started to eat it slowly. "So you really made these yourself?"

Lita nodded. "I plan on being a professional chef one day. I'm only an amateur, but I'll get better every-time I try it."

Sonic took another bite of his muffin. "For an amateur, you make really good muffins." He smirked.

Lita laughed. "Thanks. I appreciate that." That's when something else came to her mind. "Hey, Sonic?

"Yeah?" Sonic asked as he took another bite of his muffin.

"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you." Lita said.

"Like what?"

"Well, when we we're at G.U.N.'s Headquarters, you didn't seem all that happy to be there...do you have some sort of grudge against them?" Lita asked a little hesitantly.

Sonic stayed silent for another moment. "Well...I really don't like talking about it, but..."

"But...?"

"Well, since most of my other friends already know, I guess I can tell you." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Cool!"

"I gotta warn you though, it's kinda long." Sonic took a deep breath before starting. "Okay, it all started-"

"SONIC!"

Sonic and Lita turned to see the door opened, thanks to Knuckles the Echidna.

"Hey, Knuckles! What is it?" Sonic asked.

"You and Lita better get in here! It's the Black Arms." Knuckles replied.

"What?!" Sonic and Lita glanced at each other for a moment before standing up and heading towards the workshop.

Once they got inside, there was Serena, Ami, Raye, Mina, Luna, Tails, and Knuckles watching the TV monitor closely. There was the same female news-reporter that was standing in front of the camera with a microphone in her hand.

_"I'm here in Soleanna. Yesterday afternoon, this was the scene of a devastating attack that was caused by the black aliens that invaded Westopolis. G.U.N. soldiers were stationed around every border of Soleanna, but according to their reports, the black aliens had new recruits helping them in the invasion. One of them was a white cat with a large scythe, the second was an ebony crow with a sword, and the other one was a grey tiger. According to the G.U.N. Commander, they have not yet identified who these figures were or why they were helping these black creatures."_

Knuckles didn't seemed to pleased about this. "It looks like Black Doom is getting desperate."

_"However, there were a few other creatures helping the G.U.N. soldiers fight back against the black creatures. One of them was a dark blue hedgehog with a green necklace, a human girl that was using magic spells, a black swallow that was dressed in a Western outfit, and another hedgehog, whom was purple and was using a strange sword to fight against the aliens."_

"I wonder who those guys were?" Serena thought.

Sonic pondered on that thought too. He had heard of dark blue hedgehog, the human girl, and the purple hedgehog. Although the black swallow didn't ring any bells. He was trying to remember who they were, but his mind seemed to be running a blank.

"What is it, Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic pondered for another moment before deciding to give up. "It's nothing, buddy."

_"I am currently standing by with the G.U.N. Commander, who is about to give us an update on the current situation."_

The news-reporter turns to the the G.U.N. Commander.

_"Sir, as I understand, you have something you want to say?" _She questioned.

_"Yes, I do. To begin with, we have construction workers repairing the damages that the black creatures have made. Some of the G.U.N. soldiers have been injured during the attack and are currently receiving medical treatment, so they will be all right."_

_"What about these four mysterious figures that were fighting against the black aliens? Do you have any leads on who they are?"_

_"I am afraid that we don't have that kind of information at the moment. We are currently looking into this matter as we speak."_

_"I understand that you had a chance to speak with Princess Elise. Was there anything interesting that she told you?"_

_"Yes, actually. The Chaos Emerald that she was keeping at her castle was stolen during the invasion."_

The heroes were in shock after hearing that last response.

"A Chaos Emerald was stolen?!" Raye asked with a surprised voice.

"By the Black Arms, nonetheless." Knuckles added.

_"Did she tell you on how it was stolen?" _The news-reporter asked.

_"She reported to me that someone had knocked her out unconscious before taking the Chaos Emerald." _The G.U.N. Commander responded.

"_Do you have any idea on who could have done this?"_

_"We have a clear idea that it was those black creatures that did this to her."_

_"What about Princess Elise? Is she all right?"_

_"Fortunately, she was not injured, so she will be just fine."_

The new-reporter turned back towards the camera.

_"And there you have it. Another invasion happens, and a Chaos Emerald gets stolen in the process. We will have more updates for you later on."_

The heroes were still in a state of shock after hearing the news. Raye switched off the TV.

"Now what do we do?" Serena asked. "Those black aliens already have a Chaos Emerald, and we were not aware of this until now!"

"Well, we currently need to look for the Chaos Emeralds, but I haven't finished making the modifications of the Tornado II yet. " Tails responded.

"How long do you think it will take, Tails?" Mina asked.

"Maybe another day or so. I'll be lucky if I can get it done today." Tails replied.

"Don't worry about it, Tails." Ami said. "Just take your time on it, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Ami." Tails said with a smile.

"No problem." Ami smiled back.

"While Tails works on his plane, perhaps we could focus on something else. Like who those mysterious people that were in Soleanna were." Luna said.

"The cat's got a point." Knuckles added. "Whoever these guys are, we need to find them and convince them to join our side."

"Uh, Knuckles? There's just one small problem. We have no idea where these guys are now." Sonic noted.

"You got any better ideas, wise-guy?" Knuckles glared at him.

Sonic ignored that last comment and stayed silent.

"Hey...I got an idea." Raye thought. "What if we head to Soleanna and talk to Princess Elise? Maybe we can get some information from her and see if she knows anything that can help us."

Knuckles pondered on that thought. "You know, that's actually not a bad idea. We can also ask her if she knows anything about who attacked her and took the Chaos Emerald as well."

"Then it's settled." Sonic said with a smirk. "We go to Soleanna. Who's in?"

"I'll stay behind." Tails said. "I want to finish making the modifications on the Tornado II."

"I'll stay as well." Ami added.

"Why Ami? Don't you want to see Soleanna with your own eyes?" Serena asked.

"Oh, I would like that very much. But I want to stay here just in case Tails needs any help with his plane." Ami replied.

Luna stepped in. "I'll also stay behind, just in case something happens."

"So it's settled. All of us except Tails, Ami, and Luna. will head to Soleanna. Is that okay with everyone?" Sonic asked the group.

Everyone nodded their heads as Sonic turned towards Tails, Ami, and Luna. "You guys take care of yourselves, okay?"

Tails and Ami nodded their heads. "You too, Sonic."

"Okay! If everyone is ready to go, let's not waste anymore time!" Sonic raised his arm into the air as he lead everyone out of the door, leaving only Tails, Ami, and Luna behind.

* * *

- **Black Comet -**

The scene shifts towards the Black Comet that was slowly flying in the depths of space. We move inside the comet to see Eve, Cesare, and Rothion. Eve was currently holding the yellow Chaos Emerald that they had retrieved in Soleanna.

"Ah, the Chaos Emerald. It is oh-so beautiful. It's just as beautiful as me." Eve said while gazing at the shiny yellow Emerald.

"Careful. We don't want to get our hands dirty, you know." Cesare warned her with a small smirk while his arms were crossed.

"Oh, shut up." Eve snapped. "I know what I'm doing."

"Where's that tiger?" Rothion asked Cesare.

"Oh, he's somewhere. He just likes to hang out alone when we're not given orders." Cesare replied.

Suddenly, Black Doom slowly appeared from under the ground and appeared right in front of Rothion and Cesare.

"I have just gotten word from our spies that the next Chaos Emerald has been located in Station Square." Black Doom informed.

"And what would you like me to do, master?" Rothion asked.

"I want you, Rothion, Maiza, and Mephiles to go down there and retrieve the Chaos Emerald that is hidden there. You will also be accompanied by a squadron of my army to assist you as well."

"Yes sir. I promise that we will not fail you." Rothion noted.

"We already have a Chaos Emerald in our possesion, so I expect the same success from you as well." Black Doom noted.

"When do we start?" Rothion asked.

"We have just been informed from our spies that the heroes have left for Soleanna, so this would be another perfect opportunity for our chance to strike while they are away. The preparations will begin immediately." Black Doom informed.

Rothion smirked evilly. "Excellent idea. Your as clever as always, Black Doom."

With that, Black Doom slowly disappeared under the bottom of the ground. After he was gone, Rothion turned towards the others.

"Well, it looks like I have to go get ready. I hope you have brought the popcorn, because this will be a show that you cannot miss!" Rothion laughed insanely before swinging his cape around himself, disappearing.

"How do you think he will fare?" Cesare asked Eve.

"Who knows? It's not like he's going to win any fashion awards or anything like that, even if he does get that Chaos Emerald." Eve shrugged as she continued to gaze at the yellow Chaos Emerald that was in her hands.

"How long do you plan on looking at that Emerald?" Cesare asked.

"Why should you care?" Eve asked sarcastically. "I can look at it as long as I want."

"I just don't want it falling into the wrong hands if something goes wrong, is all." Cesare noted.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen to it. Besides, I keep a lot of stolen stuff hidden at my mansion in France, so I know what I'm doing with it. I'll probably let Mephiles hang on to to this Emerald once I'm done looking at it" Eve replied.

Cesare wondered about how long it would take for her to do just that.

* * *

**- Rio Salaz -**

The scene shifts towards the old abandoned Western town. The day after the incident in Soleanna, the group of heroes gathered together in Samson's Saloon, where they were currently relaxing.

"That was one rough battle we fought yesterday, amigos." Samson said as he puffed some smoke from his cigar.

"Yeah. Those new faces that we encountered were much tougher than I thought." Kera noted.

"How are you doing, senor Larcen?" Samson asked.

"I'm feeling a little better, thanks." Larcen replied. "What about you, Marisa?"

Marisa didn't reply. In fact, it looked like she didn't hear him at all.

"Marisa? Are you okay?" Larcen asked with a little concern in his voice.

"Huh?" Marisa immediately snapped back into reality. "Oh, I'm fine. Really. I was just thinking about something else. It's nothing important, really."

"Hmm...well, if you say so." Larcen shrugged.

Marisa stood up from her stool. "I'm going to get some rest. I'll see you guys, later." Marisa said as she headed upstairs towards her room.

Kera looked concerned for Marisa as well as she slowly walked up the stairs. "You guys noticed that Marisa hardly said anything since last night?"

Samson rubbed his chin as he puffed some smoke from his cigar. "Come to think of it, she didn't even touch her breakfast this morning."

Larcen stood up from his seat. "I'm going to see if I can talk to her." He said as he headed towards Marisa's room.

* * *

Inside Marisa's room, the human girl was laying down on her bed as she looked up at the ceiling with a pale look on her face. Something was indeed on her mind.

Suddenly, the door knocked. She turned her head towards it. "Who is it?"

"It's me." A familiar voice replied.

She looked back towards the ceiling. "Come in."

The door opened, and Larcen walked into the room before closing the door. "Marisa. Are you okay?"

"...No." Marisa slowly replied.

"What's wrong?" Larcen asked as he walked towards the bed. He jumped on it and sat down next to Marisa.

"Well, last night. When I was sleeping...I had a nightmare." Marisa said with a quiet voice.

"A nightmare? What about?" Larcen asked.

Marisa paused for a moment. "It was about what I saw yesterday when I found Princess Elise, unconscious."

"Huh?" Larcen looked at her. "You mean, there was something else there?"

"When I opened the doors, I saw some sort of strange figure standing next to her. It looked like a crystallized hedgehog. He had this evil laugh that sent shivers down my spine." Marisa said nervously.

"What does this have to do with that nightmare you had?"

Marisa closed her eyes, trying not to cry. "In that nightmare, I saw my mom...die right in front of me. By that very same figure."

Larcen's eyes widened in shock. "Is this true?"

"Yes." Marisa was almost on the verge of crying. "But for some reason, it felt real. I don't know how, but...it felt like she had died for real. Right in front of my eyes." With that, a tear started to pour down Marisa's cheek.

Larcen closed his eyes as soon as he saw the tear. He didn't like seeing his best friend cry. It'd just hurt himself inside. He opened his eyes. "Marisa. I want you to sit up and look at me."

Marisa slowly sat up and stared at her friend. "W-what is it?"

"Look. Whatever you saw in that nightmare was not real. It can't be real. I know you said that it felt real, but it's not. Everything you saw was only a dream. I'm sure that, wherever your mom is right now, she is still alive. You can't let this bother forever, okay? I'm here for you, if you need me. You can also talk to Kera or Samson if you like. They are your friends, too." Larcen told her.

Marisa listened to Larcen's words carefully. After hearing what he had to say, she started to smile. She then hugged her best friend. "Thank you, Larcen."

Larcen blushed slightly. "I-it's nothing."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was just lost in my own words, ignoring everyone else all the same. I hope you understand." Marisa said.

"It's all right. You were just going through a rough time, that's all." Larcen noted.

"Yeah." Marisa nodded as her stomach started to growl. "You know, all that depression I was going through has made me hungry."

Larcen felt the same way. "Same here."

"Come on, let's go get some spaghetti." Marisa said as she jumped from her bed and made her way towards the door.

"Marisa."

"Hmm?" Marisa turned around.

"...Nothing. It's not important." Larcen shook his head.

"Oh. Well, come on. Let's go get something to eat." Marisa said with a smile before opening the door and leaving the room.

Larcen stood there for a moment. He was over-whelmed that Marisa wasn't feeling sad anymore. And it made him happy knowing that he did a good thing just a moment ago.

* * *

**True friendship is always the best thing you could have. But Black Doom's army will soon strike again. Will they succeed on getting another Chaos Emerald? Or will the heroes be informed of this news before it's too late? And what's going on between Larcen and Marisa's friendship? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	9. Rival Reunion

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

Rival Reunion

**- Soleanna -**

The scene shifts towards to Soleanna, the city of water. However, the city was still in reconstruction, thanks to the Black Arms. The citizens were back in the city, but there were some G.U.N. soldiers watching the city too, just in case something like this was going to happen again.

We get a closer view of the city to see the familiar group of heroes consisting of Sonic, Knuckles, Serena, Raye, Lita, and Mina walking in the city as they surveyed the damage that was caused by the Black Arms.

"Man, those black aliens sure did a better job of tearing up another city." Sonic said.

"This is horrible." Serena said with sadness.

"No kidding. And the damage they caused here was more vicious than in Westopolis." Knuckles added.

"I just hope that too many people weren't injured." Raye said with a hint of sadness. "I know that some of the G.U.N. soldiers were injured during the invasion, but I hope that the citizens weren't injured too."

"Well, it doesn't look like it." Lita thought as she looked around while they walked.

"I wonder if the princess is here." Mina wondered.

"She should be." Sonic replied. "Knowing her, she wouldn't leave the city or her people behind."

"Wait, have you met this princess before?" Lita asked.

Sonic looked at her. "Of course. We've met before, so she would remember me."

"SONIC!"

The group stopped instantly. Sonic immediately recognised that voice. The group turned around to see who shouted. Sonic now knew who it was as the figure came running towards him. This figure was a pink hedgehog. She was wearing a red dress, with red and white boots, white gloves, yellow bracelets, and a red headband that was attached to her head. She lunged her arms around Sonic as soon as she was close enough.

"Oh, Sonic! I have missed you so much! You don't know how long it's been!" The pink hedgehog shouted.

"Ugh, Amy, let go of me!" Sonic protested as the pink hedgehog finally let go of her grip.

"Do you know this girl, Sonic?" Serena asked.

"Yeah." Sonic nodded uneasily. "This is Amy Rose. She's one of my friends."

"Technically speaking, we are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Amy smirked.

"No, Amy! We are not! We're only friends!" Sonic shouted at her.

"Is she really your girlfriend, Sonic?" Lita asked.

"NO! She isn't! It happens every-time we meet like this." Sonic replied.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "How did you find us, anyway?"

"Oh, that? My new friend saw you guys here and showed me the way." Amy answered.

"Where is your new friend? I don't see him anywhere." Raye wondered.

"Oops." Amy realized something. "I must have left him behind. He must have gotten lost."

"Lost? What are you talking about, Amy? I'm right here." A voice said.

Amy turned around to see a male human behind her, who was also carrying a white cat with a moon crest on it's head, much like Luna.

Amy smiled as he came toward the group. "Hey, Darien! You made it!" She waved at him.

Serena's eyes narrowed. "Darien..."

Amy turned towards the group just as Darien arrived. "Guys, I want you to meet my new friend, Darien!"

Darien looked at the group and noticed a familiar figure amongst them. "Hey, meatball head."

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked angrily.

"I was coming here for vacation, but I guess it's not really a paradise anymore, now that I look at it." Darien replied.

Mina noticed the white cat in his hands. "Hey, isn't that my cat, Artemis?"

Darien looked down at the white cat. "Oh yeah, I heard that you guys were coming, so I decided to bring Artemis, seeing as he was your cat, Mina."

The white cat jumped out of Darien's hands and ran towards Mina as she picked him up in her arms and petted his head. "Hey, Artemis. It's good to see you again."

Darien looked down at the two other animal figures. "I take it that your friends of Amy's?"

"Yeah." The blue hedgehog nodded. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

The red Echidna stepped forwards. "I'm Knuckles."

"So what are you guys doing here, anyway?" The male human asked.

"We're here to visit the Princess of Soleanna, if we can find her." Lita replied.

That's when it hit Darien. "Your looking for Princess Elise?"

"Yeah. That's her." Mina added. "Do you know where she is?"

"As a matter of fact, I think I saw her somewhere in this city. Follow me. I think I can take you guys there." Darien suggested as he began to walk in the other direction, with the others following him.

* * *

**- Tails Workshop -**

The scene shifts back towards Tails Workshop near the Mystic Ruins. Tails was still working on the Tornado II, while Ami and was sitting on a couch in the living room, watching TV. She was currently watching some sort of Soap Opera that was being showed on the screen.

Ami sighed in boredom. "I wonder what else is on..." She said to herself as she flipped through the channels with the remote.

For the next few minutes, nothing caught her interest. Luna was lying down on the couch, next to Ami. As the Sailor Scout was switching through the channels, one scene on the monitor caught her eye. The monitor was showing the same news reporter from Soleanna with a microphone in her hands. Ami turned up the volume as the news reporter spoke to the camera.

_"I am here in Station Squre, where once again, the city is under invasion by the black aliens!" _She turned towards the scene as the Black Arms army began to destroy the city. _"Citizens have began evacuating the city while the G.U.N. soldiers are fighting back against the black aliens. We will try and keep you updated later on."_

Ami's eyes widened after hearing the news. "Luna, did you hear that?! Those black aliens are back!"

Luna was already aware of the situation. "We've got to call the Sailor Scouts! And we need to hurry!"

"But they've already left for Soleanna. It would take too long for them to get back here." Ami realized.

"Hmm...what about, Tails? Is he still in the garage?" Luna asked.

"I think so. Let me go check." Ami said as she got up from the couch and headed towards the garage.

Inside the garage, Tails inspected the Tornado II as he walked around it. After a clear inspection, he smirked at his work.

"Finally, I'm finished. That didn't take long, after all." The two-tailed fox said.

Suddenly, the garage door busted open. "Tails!"

Tails turned to see Ami and Luna standing at the doorway. "Oh, hi, Ami. Good news, I finally finished the modifications on the Tornado II. We can now track down the Chaos Emeralds."

"I'm afraid we have a much worse situation." Luna responded.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tails questioned.

"I was watching the news just a moment ago, and it said that the black aliens are back!" Ami said.

"What?!" Tails said in shock. "Where are they now?"

"They are currently in Station Square as we speak." Luna replied. "We must get there and stop them quickly."

"Well, it's a good time you guys warned me about this. Now that I have finished the Tornado II, we can get to Station Square now." Tails said as he pulled out a switch from an unknown pocket of his fur and pressed it. The garage door slowly opened itself as Tails jumped into the cockpit. "Come on, get in."

"O-okay." Ami nodded as she slowly climbed over and sat on the empty seat behind Tails. Luna followed by scampering onto the wing the Tornado II before jumping again, landing on Ami's lap.

"Hold on tight!" Tails warned as he started the engine. After a couple of minutes getting it started, the garage finally opened itself, fully. The propeller started to move around slowly before going faster. Just then, the plane started to move out of the garage. The plane went faster until it took off from the ground as it was now flying over the blue ocean. Their next destination was Station Square.

* * *

**- Station Square -**

Much like in the past invasions, this was no different. The clouds were once again red, which meant that the Black Arms were, once again, causing havoc and chaos as they were destroying everything in the city. Citizens were evacuated from the city while the G.U.N. soldiers were trying to fight back against the black aliens. But like before, the Black Arms still had the advantage over the G.U.N. soldiers as each of their weapons were being fired at each other.

On top of one of the buildings, we see Maiza and Rothion standing on top of a ledge as they watched the destruction that was going on between the G.U.N. soldiers and the Black Arms.

"Ah, is this marvelous, or what?" Rothion asked with a laugh. "Just take a look at those foolish humans. They think they have what it takes to go up against the Black Arms, but unfortunately for them, they thought wrong!"

Maiza stared at the scene of destruction. "The Chaos Emerald is somewhere within the city. Mephiles is looking for it as we speak."

"But, of course. The last plan was such a success and I have no doubts that the same thing will work again!" Rothion laughed again.

Suddenly, Maiza heard some buzzing from above her. Looking up, she saw the Blue Tornado flying above Station Square. "It looks like we got more company."

Rothion looked up to see the blue plane, as well. "Hmm...perhaps G.U.N. is sending more of it's reinforcements in an attempt to stop us."

Maiza thought that too, but she knew that it wasn't actual reinforcements of more G.U.N. soldiers. She watched as the plane landed carefully on the hard road as two figures jumped out of the plane. The figures were of course, Tails (who remained in his plane), Ami, and Luna.

Down below, the three figures looked around to see the destruction that was being caused by the Black Arms.

"It looks like we got here just in time." Tails thought.

"Ami, now is the time." Luna told her.

Ami nodded as she pulled out her magic stick.

_"Mercury Power!"_

Much like before, the magic stick began to glow as Ami waved it around herself. After a minute of transforming, she was once again Sailor Mercury.

Once she was done, Tails did a little transformation of his own.

_"Tornado Transformation!"_

The Blue Tornado II started to transform itself from a plane into a blue battle machine, with the same features as the Blue Tornado II. While this was happening, a large small light began to glow on the controls.

"Ami, I'm detecting a Chaos Emerald somewhere in the city!" Tails said.

"Really?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Yeah. And I think the best way to look for it is to split up." Tails noted. "Let's also help out the G.U.N. soldiers, while we're at it."

"Okay." The short blue-haired Sailor Scout nodded. "Luna, follow me!"

"Right." Luna nodded as she followed Sailor Mercury towards the hotel, while Tails went the other way towards the casino.

Above the city, Rothion and Maiza watched the two split up in different directions.

"What do they think they are doing? Are they after the Chaos Emerald, as well? Ha! How foolish!" Rothion said.

"If they are looking for the Chaos Emeralds, we better split up and stop them ourselves." Maiza noted.

"Right." Rothion nodded. "You go after the fox. I got some unfinished business with that Sailor Scout." With that, he spinned his cape around him, disappearing.

Maiza, on the other head, ran in the direction where Tails was headed as she leaped from building to building.

* * *

**- Station Square Emergency Hospital -**

While chaos was taking place on the outside, we move towards the inside of the hospital. The doctors and nurses were in a panic as they were running around all over the place with emergency beds and other medical stuff that they used to get to each room.

Inside one of the rooms, we see Shadow and Rouge watching the destruction of the city on a small TV monitor.

"Great. As if this was going to happen sooner or later." Rouge sighed with exasperation.

Shadow didn't say anything. He was focused on the monitor, watching closely. That's when his eyes widened.

"Shadow? What is it?" Rouge asked.

"Look." Shadow pointed at the monitor.

Rouge turned at the monitor. Everything seemed normal on until she saw a black raven, whom was cashing after a large blue machine. She also noticed the small two tails icon that was marked on the plane. "That's Tails, isn't it?"

"But take a look who's after him." Shadow said.

Rouge looked back at the raven ninja. Indeed, there was something strange going on just now. "Who is that?"

"I've seen her before. Her name is Maiza." Shadow stated.

"What?" She turned to Shadow. "You mean...is this the one who-"

"Yeah. She's the one responsible for my burns." Shadow replied.

Rouge was in awe at this. She looked back at the monitor, but it no longer showed the raven or the blue machine. She turned back to see Shadow, whom was getting out of his bed. "Shadow! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to settle the score with her." Shadow noted.

"No, Shadow! Your not fully recovered! You need to heal your wounds before you-"

"I'm going. And there's nothing you can say that will change my mind." Shadow said to her. "Chaos Control!" A flash of light covered the entire room before it faded. Rouge looked around to see that the black hedgehog has disappeared. Knowing where he might have went to, she headed towards the door, opening it, and headed towards the city.

* * *

**- Station Square -**

_"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"_

Sailor Mercury fired her mystical bubble powers at the a pack of black aliens, causing them to go blind and stay frozen, before finished them off, destroying them.

"Luna, do you know where the Chaos Emerald might be?" Sailor Mercury asked.

The black cat looked around. "I'm not sure, but according to Tails, it's somewhere in this city."

"Then I guess we're just going to have to keep looking." The blue-haired human said.

"Ah, so we meet again, Sailor Scout!" A familiar voice shouted.

Sailor Mercury looked up to see who it was that shouted. Her eyes started to narrow as soon as she caught a glimpse of who it was.

Standing on top of a building, was Rothion the Owl. "I see that you are alone. Hmm...no matter. I will kill each of you one by one until my revenge is complete!" He laughed insanely.

"Rothion! I will not allow you to get the Chaos Emerald!" She got into a pose. "I am Sailor Mercury! And on behalf of Mercury, I will punish you!"

"Tough words, little girl. Let's see you try and back them up!" The owl said as he jumped from one of the buildings and landed on the hard ground.

_"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"_

She fired a blast of mystical bubbles at the black owl. The attack was successful as he was now surrounded by a large mist. He looked around, trying to see where he was, but all he could see was a large fog covering his vision.

"Where am I? I can't see anything!" Rothion said angrily.

"Over here." A voice said.

He turned around, but only to receive a punch in the face, followed by a knee to the stomach, making him stagger backwards a few feet. As soon as he recovered, he saw Sailor Mercury standing over him with her arms on her hips.

Rothion growled a bit before laughing insanely. "Is that it?"

"Huh?" Sailor Mercury asked with a little confusion.

"I dare you to try that again!" Rothion threatened as he pulled out a strange axe. The axe is colored dark purple with a red crest on the handle. It also had two sharp sides on it.

Luna's eyes widened at the weapon the owl was holding. "Sailor Mercury, watch out! That weapon he is holding is dangerous!"

Before Sailor Mercury took any note of this, Rothion threw his axe at the Sailor Scout at fast speed. Thinking fast, Sailor Mercury dodged to the side as the axe flew past her. The axe that was flying returned to Rothion's hand as he still had a grin on his face.

"Your fast, I'll give you that." Rothion noted.

_"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"_

The blue-haired Sailor Scouts fired another blast of mystical bubbles at Rothion, but this time, the owl used his axe to defend himself from the attack. Energy started radiate from the red crest of his axe as it shined brightly.

"I got you now!" Rothion shouted as he raised his axe into the air. Mystical bubbles started flying towards Sailor Mercury. She didn't know what was happening until the bubbles made contact with her, and she, like Rothion before her, was surrounded by mist. She tried looking around for Rothion, but found that to be impossible. However, Rothion had a good vision, so he could see his target perfectly. Raising his axe into the air, he slammed it into the ground, causing a mild earthquake. Sailor Mercury tried to hold her footing, but the caused of the earthquake caused her to fall on her back. The mist that surrounded her was gone, but Rothion was already standing over her.

"Say goodbye, Sailor Scout!" Rothion laughed insanely before raising his axe into the air.

Just then, an unknown object came flying towards the axe. The object exploded, causing Rothion to lose his grip on his axe, which fell down on the hard ground.

"What just happened?" Ami asked herself.

"Well, it looks like you could use some help, honey." A female voice said.

Sailor Mercury looked up to see the familiar figure of Rouge the Bat, who currently had a smirk on her face. Rothion looked upwards as well, only to see what Sailor Mercury was looking at.

"You! Who do you think you are?!" Rothion seethed angrily.

"Let's just say that I happen to be a lover of jewels. And since your after the same thing, I'm afraid that isn't going to happen." Rouge said.

Rothion chuckled. "I see. So your a treasure hunter? Very well. Then if that's the case, I'm going to have to destroy you, too!" He noted as he picked up his axe and raised it into the air.

Rouge made a quick glance at Sailor Mercury. "Hey honey, what do you say we shut this owl up now?"

Sailor Mercury got back to her feet an got into a fighting stance. "You got it!"

* * *

Somewhere in the city, we see Shadow the Hedgehog taking out black alien after black alien while trying to pursue Maiza the Raven. This had been going on for a while now, but the black hedgehog had no intention of giving up his chase.

"I've got to find her. I got to make her pay for what she did to me last time." Shadow noted to himself as he skated towards his destination.

As he was passing by, he made a quick glance in another direction. He quickly stopped where he was going and continued to look in the same direction. What caught his interest was a dark cloud of shadows that were heading towards the casino.

"What the? What is that?" Shadow asked himself.

For some reason, he felt that he had seen that smoke before. But he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Still, he decided to follow it, seeing as it was heading in the same direction where Maiza was heading.

* * *

Maiza was still in pursuit of the Blue Tornado II that was still running in the direction where the Chaos Emerald was located.

"Just what is this kid doing here, anyway?"

Back with Tails, the two-tailed fox was quickly picking up the energy of the Chaos Emerald, thanks to the Sailor Scouts, who got their Chaos Emerald from Tuxedo Mask.

"The Chaos Emerald should be located somewhere up there." Tails said as he looked to see where he was going. "Aha! There it is!"

Seeing as he was close to the casino, Tails stopped the Blue Tornado II. He looked down back at the radar, which was picking up energy straight from that casino.

"Great! Now the Chaos Emerald should be somewhere nearby." Tails said as he looked back up, but only too see someone standing in front of the Blue Tornado II.

That someone standing in the way was Maiza. Her red Sharingan eyes narrowed at Tails.

"Uh, hello? Who are you?" Tails asked her.

She replied by pulling out a few chakrams from her pocket, jumping into the air, and released the projectiles down towards the Blue Tornado II. The shots were successful as two of each hit the legs of the battle machine, causing them to spark light electricity. Maiza landed on the ground perfectly as she watched the machine

"Oh no, the Tornado II's legs are malfunctioned, so now they can't move!" Tails said as he kept pressing buttons and pulling switches, but to no avail. Looking back up, Maiza was already on the move as she jumped into the air again, pulling out a few more chakrams before releasing them.

Tails watched as the projectile objects flew towards its destination. However, Tails was ready this time. Pressing another button, a small miniature cannon started firing bullets at the chakrams. Each one hit its target, causing the chakrams to fall down on the ground.

Tails whiped his head in relief. "Phew, that was close!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you." A new voice said.

"Huh?" Tails looked in the direction on where the voice came from. He thought it was from that raven ninja, but he knew that she was a female, so it couldn't have been her.

A shadow started to form itself from the ground. The figure in question was none other than Mephiles the Dark. "I see that we meet again, fox boy."

"Wait...I know you! Your the one that Shadow defeated!" Tails said.

"Yes. Shadow defeated me. But nothing more. I'm afraid that his efforts, along with Sonic and Silver, were not enough to kill me." Mephiles said.

"But how?! That isn't possible!" Tails shouted.

"Oh, but I'm afraid it is." Mephiles simply replied. "And is it turns out, your already too late."

"Too late? On what?" Tails questioned.

"The Chaos Emerald, of course." Mephiles replied as he pulled out a dark blue Chaos Emerald and showed it to him.

"That's a Chaos Emerald! But how did you-"

"How did I manage to get it?" Mephiles interrupted him. "Well, let's just say that I have ways of getting what I want."

Tails narrowed his eyes angrily. "You won't get away with this!"

"But I already have." Mephiles said.

"What?"

"I'm afraid that I have nothing more to discuss with you." Mephiles told him. "Come Maiza, let us be off."

"MEPHILES!"

Mephiles, Maiza, and Tails looked in the direction to see an angry Shadow skating towards them at high speed.

"Shadow?!" Mephiles said in shock. "You-"

But before Mephiles could say anything else, Shadow launched himself towards Mephiles and placed a hand on the Chaos Emerald that Mephiles was holding.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

After shouting those two words, a huge flash of light covered the area as both Maiza and Tails were pushed backwards, their backs landing on the hard ground. After the flash died down, both Shadow and Mephiles had disappeared.

Tails slowly got back to his feet, as did Maiza. "What the? Shadow?!"

Maiza was in shock as well. "Mephiles?!"

There was a state of silence after that. After a moment of this, Maiza looked back at Tails.

"Consider yourself lucky, fox boy." Maiza seethed before jumping towards building and took off.

Tails looked up at the sky to see the blood red clouds disappearing, replacing it with the original blue sky along with the sun that shined brightly over Station Square. He was glad that it was over. Well, for now anyway.

"Tails!"

Tails turned to see Sailor Mercury, Luna, and Rouge the Bat running towards him.

"Hi, Ami. Hi, Rouge." He greeted.

"Tails, did you get the Chaos Emerald?" Luna asked.

Tails lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll get it back." Rouge told him. "By the way, have you seen Shadow? Me and Ami were looking for him. Have you seen him?"

"Actually...there's something you guys should know." Tails said to them.

"Huh? What is it?" Rouge wondered.

He knew this would be hard to explain. Taking a deep breath, he started to tell them about what happened moments ago.

* * *

**A strange new event occurs and neither side gets the Chaos Emerald in the end. Where did Shadow and Mephiles disappear too? How will the heroes react to this news? And how will the Black Doom react to the news as well? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	10. Meeting New Heroes

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
OC's © Respective Author's  
Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

Meeting New Heroes

**- Soleanna -**

The scene shifts towards back to Soleanna. Some of the damage was already being repaired by the construction workers while G.U.N. soldiers stood at attention for any signs of more Black Arm movements.

We move towards one of the bell towers that connected to another part of Soleanna. We see soldiers of Soleanna walking by, but the main thing that was going on was a conversation between the Mayor and Princess Elise.

"Are you sure your all right with this, Princess? What if something like this happens again?" The Mayor asked her.

"Don't worry." She told him. "We'll let the G.U.N. soldiers handle it."

The Mayor sighed. "As you wish, Princess." He said before heading off towards another direction.

After he was gone, Elise sighed to herself. "Being a princess can be pretty stressful sometimes."

"In that case, why not see a couple of old friends again?" A voice suggested.

Elise turned around to see a large group of people behind her. The group consisted of Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Darien. Her eyes widened when she saw the blue hedgehog.

"What's up, Elise? Long time no see." Sonic greeted.

"Sonic!" Elise greeted back with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"We came here to see you." Sonic replied with a smirk.

"Well, thanks." Elise said as she looked at the group behind him. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, well..." Sonic turned to introduce them. "I'm sure you already know Knuckles and Amy."

Knuckles greeted with a nod while Amy waved at her.

"And these here are my new friends. The Sailor Scouts. Serena, Raye, Lita, and Mina." He introduced each of them.

"Hello. I am, Elise. The Princess of Soleanna." She greeted.

That's when Serena ran towards her with a notepad and pen. "You're really a princess?! Can I have your autograph? Please?!" She asked with sparkling eyes.

"Um...you've heard of me?" Elise asked.

"I've always wanted to meet an actual princess and get their autograph!" Serena said to her before Raye grabbed her ear.

"Come on, Serena." Raye sighed as she pulled her away from Elise. "The princess doesn't have time for a screaming fan-girl bothering her right now."

Sonic was kinda puzzled by this for a moment. "Sorry about that. Kinda awkward."

"It's all right. I get that a lot." Elise said.

Knuckles approached her. "We came here to see about the Chaos Emerald."

"Oh..." Elise said before lowering her head. "I'm sorry, but I no longer have the Chaos Emerald."

"We heard about it on the news." Mina told her. "The G.U.N. Commander said that the Black Arms were the ones who got to the Chaos Emerald."

"Technically speaking, yes." Elise replied.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Part of what the G.U.N. Commander said was true, but it wasn't the black aliens that knocked me out unconscious." Elise finished.

"You mean, it was someone else?" Lita thought.

"Yes." Elise nodded.

"Who was it, then?" Sonic asked.

"Let's see...I went to check on the Chaos Emerald, but when I got there, I saw something that looked like a hedgehog."

"A hedgehog?" Raye wondered.

"I don't know much about it, but it's body was made of crystal, and it had green eyes." Elise stopped where she was. "And that was all I could remember what it looked like."

"I'm guessing that thing took the Chaos Emerald, right?" Knuckles thought as much.

"That would make sense, yes." Elise nodded.

Suddenly, something came into Mina's mind. "Besides the G.U.N. soldiers, was there anyone else helping them on getting rid of the black aliens?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure." Elise thought. That's when it hit her. "Wait! I think I remember!"

"Remember what?" Lita wondered.

"When I opened myself, there was a red-haired human that came by to help me up." Elise said.

"What was her name?" Amy asked.

"Her name was Marisa Harmon." Elise answered.

"Marisa Harmon..." Sonic rubbed his chin.

"The news mentioned something about a human girl using magic spells to fight off the Black Arms." Mina reminded the group.

"Perhaps she's one of those figures." Raye thought.

"The real question is, where are we suppose to find these guys? We already know who one of them is, now we have to find out who these other figures are and see if we can convince them to join our side." Sonic noted.

"But we don't have any ideas where these guys are." Serena said to the group.

"The G.U.N. Commander said that he is currently looking into it. Perhaps it would be better if we just wait and hear from him." Raye suggested.

The group stayed in silence for a moment, wondering what they should do next.

"U-uh, excuse me?" A voice said.

The group turned to see a G.U.N. soldier standing over there. "Are you Sonic?"

"Yeah. What is it?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"I just got a call from the G.U.N. Commander. He says that another invasion had already happened in Station Square." The G.U.N. soldier informed.

"What?!" The group was already in shock by this.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but we already have more problems than that." The G.U.N. soldier said.

"What do you mean?" Serena questioned.

"Well, you see, Shadow was already out there, trying to fight off the black alien. But while he was doing that, he suddenly disappeared in a flash of light." He informed.

"But wait a minute!" Knuckles interrupted. "Shadow wasn't fully recovered yet!"

"We know, but he wanted to take matters into his own hands." The G.U.N. soldier replied.

"Is he okay?" Sonic asked.

"Uh...actually, I don't know." The G.U.N. soldier replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Raye demanded.

"Someone else had a Chaos Emerald in their hand, and from out of nowhere, Shadow came in and used what we believed to be Chaos Control. The energy was so large, that Shadow and the other person had disappeared." The G.U.N. soldier informed.

"Wait!" Sonic stopped him. "You mean to say that there was a Chaos Emerald hidden in Station Square?!"

"Yes. And as for Shadow's whereabouts, we're still looking into it, but so far, we have nothing." The G.U.N. soldier replied. "I'll be leaving now."

"Hold on. Can I ask you one more question?" Lita asked.

"What is it?"

"Who was this other person that had the Chaos Emerald?" She asked.

"No one knows for the moment. For now, we are trying to locate Shadow's location and see if we can track him down. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get going." The G.U.N. soldier said before walking off in the other direction.

The group of heroes were in a state of silence after hearing that just now.

Soon, Serena broke the silence. "What do we do now?"

"That's a good question." Knuckles added. "Any ideas?"

"Let's head back to Tails Workshop." Sonic said.

"What, you mean, right now?" Serena asked.

"Since the Black Arms invaded Station Square, it is only possible that Tails and Ami must have seen this coming too. I feel that maybe they know something about it." Sonic explained.

"Hmm...he's right." Mina said. "Station Square and the Mystic Ruins are almost close to each other, so it is possible."

"Come on, then. Let's get back. It's getting late anyways, so let's head back before it's too late." Raye suggested to the group.

"Okay then." Sonic turned towards Elise. "See ya later, Elise."

"You too, Sonic. Take care." Elise waved at the group.

After one more good-bye, the group walked in the opposite direction and headed back towards the Mystic Ruins.

* * *

**- Black Comet -**

The scene shifts towards the Black Comet. Inside, Rothion and Maiza were already giving their full report of the events of what happened at Station Square today.

"So, your telling me that Shadow rushed in and used Chaos Control?" Black Doom questioned.

"Yes, my lord. You see, Mephiles had the Chaos Emerald in his hand. And before we knew it, Shadow jumped in and used Chaos Control, causing him and Mephiles to disappear." Rothion informed.

"What should we do now, Black Doom?" Maiza asked.

Black Doom was in deep thought of the situation. "Since Mephiles has disappeared, we will put our mission on short hiatus."

"Are you sure about this, my lord?" Rothion asked.

"Yes. However, that does not mean we are going to stand here and do nothing." The leader of the Black Arms noted.

"What do you mean?" Rothion questioned.

"In order to find Mephiles, we need a different strategy." Black Doom said. "Maiza."

"Yes?"

"I have a very important task of you." Black Doom told her.

"Name it, and it shall be done." Maiza said.

"I want you to try and locate Mephiles. According to our spies, he is stuck in another world, along with Shadow." Black Doom explained. "I want to track down Mephiles and bring him back here."

"Very well." Maiza bowed.

Black Doom handed the yellow Chaos Emerald over to Maiza. "I believe that you will need this."

"The Chaos Emerald?" Maiza asked.

"Yes. The energy of the Chaos Emeralds are like magnets. If Mephiles has the Chaos Emerald, then you should be able to locate him with this." Black Doom explained. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, my master." Maiza said.

With that, Black Doom waved his hand into the air and Maiza disappeared in a flash of light.

Once she was gone, Rothion spoke up. "My lord, are you sure it was okay just to send her? Why not me?"

"Because I trust her more. And knowing Maiza, I believe she will be successful in her mission." Black Doom answered.

Rothion probably knew why. It was because Maiza had the Mangekyo Sharingan. And with it, she probably would find Mephiles. He just wondered if Maiza was able to carry out this mission or not. Whatever the answer was, it would be something that only Black Doom would know.

* * *

**- Digital World -**

Shadow looked around to see where he was. It had only been a few minutes ever since he woke up from that Chaos Control. Sometime after he used Chaos Control, he and Mephiles got separated. And to make matters worse, Shadow was not in possession of the Chaos Emerald. He was surrounded by a large island that island that consisted a lot of different creatures. They were all different types and shapes, but despite that, Shadow kept moving forward, hoping to find out where he was.

"That Chaos Control really took a lot out of me. I wonder if Mephiles is around here as well..." He thought as he continued to look around at his surroundings. He was currently trying to find out where he was and where Mephiles would be. The question

"I can't believe this!" A voice shouted.

"Come down, Mimi." Another voice told her.

"I can't! My hat is soaking wet!" A voice shouted back.

Shadow stopped where he was and looked in the direction on where the voice came from. He was kinda surprised at what he was seeing. A group of eight humans that were also accompanied by some mysterious creatures. The group of humans turned out to be pre-teens. He decided to lay low so he could hear what was going on.

We scan over towards the humans. The first human had spiky brown hair with a set of goggles on his head. He was wearing a blue shirt, white gloves, brown shorts, and a pair of sneakers. The strange creature that was beside him looked like a small orange dinosaur with green eyes.

The second human was slightly shorter than the brown haired kid. He had short blond hair. blue eyes, a green shirt, brown gloves, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. The creature next to him looked like a dog-like creature, with red eyes, a yellow horn on it's head. On it's belly, was a strange symbol that was shaped like an egg.

The third human was a female. She had brown short brown hair, she was wearing a blue helmet on her head. She had red eyes, a yellow shirt with no sleeves, red gloves, and blue jeans. The small creature next to her was a pink bird-type creature with green eyes.

The fourth human was one of the shorter humans. He had curly red hair, and orange jacket, yellow gloves, green shorts, and black and purple colored sneakers. He was also had a backpack on his back. The creature next to him was a red beetle-type bug with green eyes.

The fifth human was another female. She had brownish eyes, a red dress, brown gloves, and she was currently drying off her pink hat with a towel. The creature next to her was green plant-type creature. She had a flower on her head and she had green eyes.

The sixth human was slightly taller than the brown-haired human. He had blue hair, wore glasses, a white undershirt with a yellow apron, large tan shorts, and white sneakers. The creature next to him was a white seal-like creature. He had short orange hair, greenish eyes, and had purple symbols on each part of his hands and face.

The seventh human was even shorter than the curly red-haired human. He was wearing a green helmet-like hat with a shade of blond hair underneath. He was wearing a green vest with a green shirt underneath it, brown shorts, and green shoes. The creature next to him was a small orange creature. It had blue eyes, it's body was colored orange and had bat-like wings.

The last human was a little girl. She had short brown hair, red eyes, a yellow shirt, pink pants, and white shoes. The creature that was with her was a white cat, with blue eyes, and on it's tail, there was a gold ring on it. It was more like a tail ring.

The girl in the red dress put her pink hat back on her head after drying it off. "That's the third time today that my hat's gotten wet!"

"Calm down, Mimi. It's not like this has happened before, anyways." The brown-haired kid said.

"Oh, shut up, Tai! You don't know what your talking about!" The pink-hat girl shouted.

The brown haired kid, now identified as Tai, apologized. "Geez, Mimi, I was only joking around."

Shadow looked at the group of kids and creatures. Thoughts came into his head like what were a bunch of humans doing here and who were those creatures that were with these humans. Deciding to find out for himself, he slowly started to walk towards them.

The orange dinosaur creature looked around until he saw the black hedgehog coming towards them. "Hey everyone, someone is coming this way."

Everyone looked in the direction on where the orange dinosaur was looking at. Indeed there was Shadow the Hedgehog coming towards them.

"Whoa...what kind of Digimon is that?" Tai asked.

"I have never seen any Digimon that looks like that before." The red bug creature said.

"Why is it heading this way?" The girl with the blue helmet asked.

"It could be trouble." The tall blond-haired kid said.

"Hey, you! Who are you and what are you doing here!?" Tai demanded.

Shadow stopped and looked at Tai. "Look, I'm not here to fight you."

"Huh?"

"I need to ask you guys a few questions." Shadow said.

"What about?" The blond haired kid asked.

"First off, where am I?" The black hedgehog asked.

"Wait? You mean, your not a Digimon?" Tai asked.

Shadow looked confused. "What's a Digimon?"

Now the group started to get confused. If he wasn't a Digimon and he doesn't know where he is, then what was he doing here?

The red bug creature spoke up. "This here is the Digital World. This is where Digimon come from."

"So your a Digimon, then?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, indeed." The red bug creature answered. "I am Tentamon."

"Okay, then who are all of you?" Shadow asked.

Tai spoke up. "First off, who are you?"

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." The back hedgehog replied.

"I'm Tai. And this here is Agumon."

The orange dinosaur creature greeted himself. "Pleased to meet you, Shadow."

The tall blond-haired kid stepped forward. "My name is Matt. And this here is Gobumon."

The dog-like creature bowed. "Hello, Shadow."

The girl with the blue helmet stepped forward. "I'm Sora. And this here is my partner, Biyomon."

The pink bird creature waved at Shadow. "Hi!"

"I'm Izzy." The curly-spiked-haired greeted. "And I see you already met Tentamon."

The girl with the pink hat nervously waved at Shadow. "I'm Mimi. And this is my partner, Palmon."

The plant-like creature waved at Shadow as well. "Hello. Pleased to meet you."

The blue-haired human with the glasses gulped once before introducing himself. "I-I'm Joe, and this is, uh, Gomamon."

The white-seal creature extended it's hand towards Shadow. "Don't worry about, Joe. He's not use to talking to strangers."

Shadow slowly extended it's hand towards Gomamon. "It's all right. I get that a lot."

The small boy greeted Shadow with a smile." Hi! I'm T.K., And this is my pal, Patamon."

The weird creature with bat wings waved at Shadow. "Hello!"

The small human girl walked towards Shadow. "I'm Kari. And this is my friend, Gatomon."

The white cat eyed Shadow like he was suspiscious. "Hey." She simply replied.

"And with of us together, we are known as the DigiDestined!" Tai announced.

Shadow was confused by this. These kids together are called DigiDestined? Whether he was interested or not, he knew he was going to be here for a while.

* * *

**New friends are made but Mephiles is nowhere to be seen. Will these new faces be able to help him find Mephiles? Or will Maiza be able to locate Mephiles first? And will the Sonic Heroes and the Sailor Scouts be able to find more information on these other heroes that helped out Soleanna? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	11. Search Mission Status

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
OC's © Respective Author's  
Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

Search Mission Status

**- Tails Workshop -**

The scene shifts back towards Tails Workshop at the Mystic Ruins. It was already nighttime by the time the heroes got back from Soleanna. Rouge already headed back to G.U.N. Headquarters, trying to locate Shadow's whereabouts.

Inside the garage, Tails was already inspecting the damages of the Tornado II, while Ami watched him. The the legs of the Tornado II were pretty badly damaged thanks to the chakrams that were thrown by Maiza. Everything else looked okay, though.

"This is strange, isn't it, Tails? First, the Chaos Emerald gets taken, and Shadow disappears with it." Ami thought.

"And to top it all off, Mephiles had the Chaos Emerald before Shadow used Chaos Control." Tails added. "And now, no one knows where they are."

"What should we do?" She asked.

"Well, I need to repair some of the damage the Tornado II has taken. Then after that, we could go look for more of the Chaos Emeralds."

"But what about those other heroes that we saw on the news?" Ami asked.

"Hmm..." Tails was in thought. He forgotten all about it until just now. "Maybe we should go talk to Sonic and the others and see what they think we should do."

"I agree." Ami nodded.

* * *

Inside the living room, we see Sonic, Knuckles, Serena, Raye, Mina, Luna, and Artemis talking to each other. Lita was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"So, you can talk, too?" Sonic asked the white cat.

"Indeed." Artemis replied. "Luna and I were former guardians of Princess Serenity. Now that guardianship turns towards the Sailor Scouts."

"Even though Serena is suppose to be the leader of the Sailor Scouts, she still is not being mature of doing her duty, sometimes." Luna sighed.

"Well, what can I say?" Serena shrugged. "I don't like being leader."

"Please don't start this again." Luna protested.

Serena crossed her arms angrily.

"Can we focus on the main topic here, guys?" Knuckles spoke. "We need to find out more information about these other heroes."

"Aw, come on, Knuckles. Can we lighten up and relax for a moment? It's been a long day." Sonic said in a bored expression.

"I know you would, but a lot of strange stuff just happened today. First those new heroes, another invasion happens, and Shadow is gone! How can you relax at a time like this!?" Knuckles asked like he was crazy.

Serena whispered something in Sonic's ear. "Is he always this hot-headed?"

"Yeah, but it really doesn't bother me." He replied.

"What was that?" Knuckles eyed the two suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." Serena laughed nervously.

Knuckles glared at them for another moment before closing his eyes and crossing arms.

Meanwhile, Mina had something on her mind. "You know, I was thinking..."

"What is it, Mina?" Raye asked.

"You know that Shadow disappeared and that he is still missing, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Serena questioned.

"Well, this is just a thought, but what if he used Chaos Control that sent him into another world? Maybe that's why no one can find him." Mina thought.

"Whoa, Mina." Serena stopped her. "Your theory sounds kinda off. Is it even possible for Chaos Control to do that?"

"It can happen." Sonic said. The group looked at the blue hedgehog. "You see, even without a Chaos Emerald, Shadow is still able to use Chaos Control."

"How's that possible?" Raye asked.

"It's a long story that I don't want to remember." Sonic said, trying not to remember about the past.

"So, if he's not in our world, then he's in a different world?" Serena asked.

"That would be the most logical answer." Knuckles replied.

"And we have no idea of knowing where he is, right?" Raye asked.

"You got it." Sonic added.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Serena asked the group.

"That's the question of the night." Knuckles noted. "Any thoughts?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Lita came into the room with a try full of food. "Dinner's ready, guys!"

"All right!" Sonic said with a wide smirk.

Serena's eyes widened at the food. "This looks so delicious!"

Mina nodded in agreement. Raye and Knuckles looked hungry as well, despite the current situation.

"Where's Tails and Ami?" Lita asked.

"They should be in the garage." Sonic replied.

"Okay. I'll go get them." Lita said as she set the tray down on the table before she headed towards the garage.

Meanwhile, our group of heroes turned their attention towards the food.

"How about we eat first, and think about something else tomorrow?" Sonic suggested.

"I agree. Besides, today has been hard enough already." Serena said as she stretched her arms in the air and yawned loudly.

"Yeah. Considering that we got a LOT of information today." Mina added.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Sonic said as most of the group started to dig into their own food and started eating.

Raye and Knuckles, on the other hand, were still kinda worried.

"Do you think Shadow will be okay?" Raye asked him.

"If I know Shadow, and I think I do, he'll be all right." Knuckles replied.

"I hope so. I wonder what he's doing at this moment?" Raye wondered.

* * *

**- Digital World -**

"So let me get this straight; you used Chaos Control and it sent you and this Mephiles guy here?" Tai asked.

"That seems like it." Shadow shrugged.

"But you say that you come from Earth? Our home planet?" Sora asked as well.

"Yeah. So what?"

"But how did you end up here? In the Digital World?" She asked.

"...I don't know." Shadow said. "What I do know is that if I got warped here, then that means Mephiles is somewhere here as well."

"Well, good luck with that. Because the Digital World, here, is a large place." Tai said.

"He couldn't have gone far." Shadow said. "I know that he's somewhere close."

"Um, what does this Mephiles character look like?" Mimi asked nervously.

"He looks like me, except that his body is made of crystal." Shadow replied.

"Is he your brother?" Gabumon asked.

"Hardly. He's an heartless demon that cares about nothing except his own evil ambitions." Shadow replied.

"Sounds bad." Sora thought.

"Whatever the case, I need to find him and get out of this world." Shadow said.

"Well, if your going to look for him, I think that you will need our help." Tai told him.

Shadow glared at Tai. "Why would I need your help? I can do things on my own."

"Shadow, may I remind you that this is the Digital World that your in. You won't be able to find him on your own." Tentamon said to him.

Shadow thought about it for a moment. He had to admit, he was in a world that he knew nothing about. He didn't even have an idea on where he was in this world filled with Digimon. Seeing as this group knew more then he did, he decided to seek their help. "Okay then. How are we suppose to find him?"

"Let me check the map on my laptop." Izzy said as he set his backpack down and pulled out his laptop computer. The group huddled together to see Izzy turn on his computer. The first shown on there was a large map of the Digimon world. There were a few marks pointing themselves on each part of the map.

Shadow viewed the contents of the map that was shown on the screen. "This is the map?"

"Uh-huh." Izzy nodded. "This contains data of the Digital world, Digimon, and the locations. And right now we are currently...here!" Izzy pointed at a certain location on the map. There was a blinking icon, signaling where they were right now.

"We're on an island?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. Now if I'm correct, this Mephiles character has to be somewhere on this island." Izzy typed in a few things on his computer. "If we want to look for him, I suggest we take this route towards that large field that is in the East direction."

"He's there?!" Joe exclaimed.

"Joe, I'm talking about a possibility. That large field should be able to help us." Izzy pointed out.

"Are you sure, Izzy?" Matt asked.

"That would be the most logical explanation." Izzy thought.

After a few minutes of thinking, everyone decided to go along with Izzy's possibility. Seeing no other choice, Shadow went along with the idea as well. Hopefully this idea of Izzy's would help him lead to Mephiles.

* * *

Somewhere else on the island, a flash of light appeared and a figure jumped out from the light. The light faded and the figure revealed itself to be Maiza the Raven. She looked around at her surroundings.

"Mephiles is here. I can sense him." The female raven said to herself. She continued to look around at her surroundings. "Where am I, anyway?"

Turning her head, she saw a clear path, despite the trees covering most of the island. Still, she had a mission to do. She pulled out the yellow Chaos Emerald and looked at it.

"With the Chaos Emerald, I'll be able to track him down, so long as he still holds that other Chaos Emerald." Maiza thought before she ran off into the clear path in hopes of finding Mephiles.

* * *

**- Rio Salaz -**

The scene shifts towards the old abandoned Western Town of Rio Salaz. It was nighttime there as well. We go inside the Saloon to see Larcen, Samson, and Kera. Marisa was in her room, sleeping. The two hedgehogs were sitting on the stool while Samson was behind the bar table, drying off a clear glass with a table.

"Did you see the news today, guys?" Kera asked.

"Ci." Samson nodded. "That black hedgehog got himself into that large battle in Station Square. And in the end, he vanished into Chaos Control."

"And they haven't found him, have they?" Larcen asked.

"No, they haven't." Kera shook her head. "And on top of that, there even these heroes that were fighting to help the G.U.N. soldiers. There was a two-tailed fox, and this human girl that almost reminded me of Marisa."

"But Marisa doesn't fire bubbles." Larcen reminded her. "You think that girl is a mage, too?"

"Who knows?" Samson shrugged as he puffed light some from his cigar. "All we know is, there were more heroes out there, other than that black hedgehog. I don't know who they were, but who knows? I mean, if this invasion stuff keeps happening, we might have to find these other heroes and find out how to end this mess once and for all."

"Agreed." Kera replied.

Larcen, however, wasn't fully into the idea. Sure, he agreed that these invasions keep happening and it needs to be stopped. But still, he had some doubts.

"Larcen? Are you all right?" Kera asked.

"Huh?" Larcen looked at Kera. "Oh, I'm fine."

"Anyway..." Samson set down the glass and put his cigar down on the ashtray." I think we should all get some sleep, amigos. It's been a long day."

"I agree." Kera nodded as she stood up from her stool and headed upstairs. "Good night, guys." She said to them before she headed towards her room.

After a minute, Larcen stood up from his seat. He was about to head towards his room, but not before he glaced towards Samson. "Aren't you coming, Samson?"

"I'll stay down here a little longer, amigo. You go on ahead." Samson told him.

After a minute, Larcen shrugged and headed upstairs, towards him room.

* * *

Larcen made it up the stairs and was heading towards his room. As he was passing by Marisa's room, he stopped in front of her door. He slowly pushed it open, trying not to bother Marisa. However, once he opened the door, his eyes slightly widened at what he saw.

Marisa was sitting up on her bed with her arms hugging her legs. She was wearing yellow pajamas. Something was wrong with her, and Larcen knew it. The dark blue hedgehog slowly entered the room to see if he could help his friend.

"Marisa?" Larcen spoke.

Marisa glanced her eyes towards Larcen. She smiled sadly. "Hey, Larcen."

"Are you okay? What's the matter?" He asked as he jumped on the bed again and sat next to her.

Marisa stayed silent for another moment. "Do you remember that nightmare I had the other night? The one I told you about?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

Marisa was trying her best to hold back the tears. "I had it again."

"What?"

"I had that same nightmare again." Marisa closed her eyes in sadness as a small tear rolled down from her eye.

Larcen was kinda surprised by this. He didn't think that Marisa would have the same dream twice in two nights. He began to worry, but still kept his composure.

"Larcen." Marisa said quietly. "I'm scared. I...I don't know what to do about it." She said as more tears rolled down her eyes.

Larcen knew that what Marisa saw was only a dream, but seeing as she had it again and add to the fact that she said it felt real, he began to worry for his friend. "Marisa. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Marisa stayed silent for a moment. "Can I hug you?"

"Of course."

Marisa wrapped her arms around Larcen and hugged him. The dark blue hedgehog moved his arm towards her back as he slowly began to stroke Marisa's hair. She didn't mind this at all. In fact, it felt good when Larcen did this.

"Larcen?" She whispered.

"What is it?"

"I'm just glad to have a best friend like you." Marisa whispered.

After a few more minutes of hugging, Marisa began to fall asleep. Larcen laid her head on the pillow. He stared at the sleeping form of Marisa before he did something unexpected. He slowly leaned forward and planted a kiss on Marisa's forehead. She was asleep, so she didn't see him. He sighed in relief before laying down on the bed and closing his eyes.

Even though he wasn't asleep, he smiled knowing how Marisa said she was glad to have a best friend like him. He knew this, because he was the only one how she really feels inside.

* * *

**Marisa's dream comes back to haunt her, but thanks to Larcen's comfort, she feels less worried about it now. But is this dream of Marisa's really real? Will Shadow and his new friends be able to find Mephiles? Or will Maiza be the one to track him down first? And when will the Black Arms strike again? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	12. Digital Battle

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

Chapter 12: Digital Battle

**- Digital World -**

The scene shifts towards the Digital World. We move closer to see Shadow traveling with the DigiDestined. A group of preteens that were the saviors of the Digital World. There mission right now was a large field that the group were heading towards too.

We move in closer to Kari, whom was close to Shadow. She seemed kinda nervous around him everytime she was near him. Gatomon didn't seem to trust Shadow much, seeing him as he was suspicious. She could sense a strange aura coming from the black hedgehog.

Shadow made a glance at the young girl. "Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." Kari nodded a little nervously.

Shadow looked into Kari's eyes. Something about her seemed strange to him. He just wasn't sure what it was, though.

"What is it? Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

"...Nothing. You just remind me of someone I know, that's all." He said.

Kari's eyes widened. What did he just say? That he reminded her of someone he knew? Who was he talking about? And why did he remind this person of Kari? She would have to find out.

Gatomon was still eyeing Shadow. The black hedgehog took no notice, but he could tell that the white cat Digimon was staring at him. "You know, staring at me won't do you any good."

Gatomon just stayed silent as she looked away from him. Kari seemed a little concerned of what was going on, but she decided not to get involved.

At the front of the group, Izzy was tracking down the signal that would lead them towards the large field. "We should be getting close. I'm picking up a strange reading coming from that field."

"Maybe it's an evil Digimon." Tai thought.

Shadow had his thoughts too, but it wasn't a Digimon that he had on his mind. It was someone that he knew very well.

About a couple of minutes later, the group looked ahead to see the large field that was just up ahead. But as they got closer, they saw a strange figure that was just standing there, holding a large dark blue Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Hey guys, look!" Sora pointed at the figure.

"What is that?" Matt wondered.

"What kind of Digimon is that, Izzy?" Tai asked.

The red-haired computer genius typed in a few things on his laptop. After a minute, his eyes widened. "That's strange...according to the Digimon scanner, that thing is no Digimon!

"What?! Then what is it?" Mimi asked frightenly..

"I know who it is." Shadow said as he walked towards the figure.

"Shadow?" Kari looked on as she looked concerned for him

Once Shadow got within a few paces, he stopped. "Mephiles!"

The figure slowly turned around, in which revealing itself to be Mephiles the Dark. "I was expecting you, Shadow. If you're looking for the Chaos Emerald, your already too late."

"Mephiles. Why are you still alive? Sonic, Silver, and I destroyed you!" He exclaimed.

"Destroyed me? What a joke." He laughed.

"What?"

"Shadow, did you really think that it would be that easy to take me down?" He questioned. "You should have known better than to under-estimate me."

Shadow narrowed his eyes in anger.

The DigiDestined seemed to be kind of lost in what was going on between the two.

"What is that thing talking about?" Matt asked.

"Whatever it is, I can be sure that it is not good." Joe gulped nervously.

Mephiles looked over at the group that was behind Shadow. "I see that you have made some new friends. Care to fill me in?"

Tai stepped forward. "Who are you, creep?! And what are you two talking about?"

Mephiles only laughed. "Me? Why, you should be worrying about your situation right now."

"What do you mean by that?" Matt demanded.

"Since your all here, you can all just sit back and relax, as you watch me destroy Shadow the Hedgehog!" Mephiles started laughing as small black imps started appearing from the darkness and lunged at Shadow. The black hedgehog jumped backwards to avoid them, but one of them jumped on it's head. Shadow grabbed it and threw it towards the group.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

The blast of yellow energy destroyed a small group of imps, but more were still coming towards Shadow. The black hedgehog kept avoiding as best as he could.

The DigiDestined saw this battle going on as Shadow created another Chaos Spear to attack the small imps. However, more of them just kept appearing from the darkness.

"This is bad. No matter how many he defeats, more of them just keep coming." Tai said.

"Let's get in there and help him!" T.K. exclaimed.

"He's right. We can't just stand here and do nothing." Sora noted.

"Are you up for this, Augumon?" Tai asked his partner.

Agumon nodded. "Ready."

"All right! Let's do this, then!" Tai shouted as they all grabbed out a small device and held it in the air. The devices all started glowing brightly as did the Digimon.

"Digivolve!" The group of preteens shouted.

**- Digi-Evolution Stage -**

Augumon's orange body started to glow brightly.

"Augumon...Digivolve to...!"

His body started to change shape. He was now a larger dinosaur with a large brown skull on his head that showed it's red eyes. He was the same color but with blue stripes added.

**"Greymon!"**

Gabumon's body did the same as he started to glow bright blue.

"Gabumon...Digivolve to...!"

His body started to change shape until he was fully transformed. He was now a large blue dog-like creature with yellow eyes, his body was now colored white and blue stripes.

**"Garurumon!"**

Next was Biyomon, he body started to glow bright pink.

"Biyomon...Digivolve to...!"

Her body started to change shape until she was finally transformed. She was now a large orange bird-like creature with green eyes.

**"Birdramon!"**

Tentamon's body started to glow bright purple.

"Tentamon...Digivolve to...!"

His body started to change shape until he was finished transforming. He was now a large blue-bug-like creature with a large grey-horned helmet. He also had six wings.

**"Kabuterimon!"**

Next was Palmon. The plant-type creature' body started to glow green.

"Palmon...Digivolve to...!"

Her body started to change shape until it was finally finished. The figure was now a large cactus wearing red boxing gloves.

**"Togemon!"**

Next was Gomamon. His body started to glow bright silver.

"Gomamon...Digivolve to...!"

His body started to change shape until it was finally finished. He was now a large seal-like creature with white fur and a horn on it's head.

**"Ikakkumon!"**

Next, it was Patamon. The small orange creature's body started to glow white.

"Patamon...Digivolve to...!"

The creature's body started to change shape. When it was done, a new figure stood in it's place. It was an angel with six wings, orange hair, a metal helmet covering it's eyes, blue robes that were wrapped around his legs.

**"Angemon!"**

**- End Digi-Evolution Stage -**

Mephiles looked over to see the large group of Digital monsters. "What is this? More bothersome trouble, I see."

"Let's go help Shadow, everyone! Attack!" Tai commanded.

_"Nova Blast!" _Greymon blasted a large fire ball from it's mouth and made contact with a large group of black imps that were trying to pursue Shadow, destroying them easily.

Garurumon paced it's legs towards Mephiles, seeing a chance to attack him.

_"Howling Blaster!" _The large dog-creature blasted a large blue streak of energy at Mephiles. However, more black imps appeared as a barricade to protect Mephiles. The attack destroyed the barricade of black imps, but there were still more around.

Birdramon was flying in the air, this time, she was going to attack.

_"Meteor Wing!" _The large orange fiery creature flapped it's wings once, sending streaks of fire down towards the black imps. The attack was successful, burning the small group of imps into dust.

However, Birdramon was not the only one in the air. Kabuterimon was buzzing in the air, trying to get a good aim at Mephiles.

_"Electro Shocker!" _The large blue-bug creature shouted, as he fired a large blast of electricity towards Mephiles, but like before, more black imps appeared from the darkness and surrounded Mephiles like a barricade. And like before, they were blasted into dust by Kabuterimon's attack.

The large cactus known as Togemon got into a fighting stance.

_"Needle Spray!" _Togemon shouted, as small needles that were attached to it's body suddenly began flying in each direction, destroying more of the black imps that were appearing all over the place.

_"Harpoon Torpedo!" _Ikakkumon's shouted as he fired a couple of flying missiles from it's horn. The firing projectiles started to fly towards Mephiles, in an attempt to hit him directly, but once again, more black imps were covering Mephiles, and like before, they were being destroyed by Ikakkumon's missiles.

Angemon flew into the air as his fist glew with pure light.

_"Hand Of Fate!" _The angel shouted as he thrusted his fist forward, firing a large blast of pure energy towards Mephiles with great speed. This time, there were no black imps protecting Mephiles, and the attack was successful. Mephiles cried in pain, as he flew backwards and landed on his back, hard.

"All right! Good job, Angemon!" T.K. shouted.

Gatomon used her claws to swipe at the remaining black imps. Each one of them exploded into darkness. Shadow glanced at the white cat.

"How come you didn't Digivolve?" Shadow asked.

Gatomon just cross her arms. "I didn't need to. Besides, those black imps were hardly any trouble at all."

Shadow stared at Gatomon for another moment before glancing over at Kari. Why didn't Gatomon Digivolve like the others?

Over with Mephiles, the crystallized hedgehog slowly got up as he stared at the large duo of monsters that were standing behind Shadow. "So...it seems that I am outnumbered by these parasites."

Suddenly, a new figure appeared within a cloud of smoke. And that figure turned out to be Maiza the Raven.

The group, especially Shadow, were stunned at this.

"What is that, thing?" Tai asked.

"Is that another Digimon?" Sora wondered.

Izzy typed in a few things on his computer again, and much like with Mephiles, the results turned out to be nothing. "No good, guys. According to this, that thing is no Digimon, either!"

"Then what is that thing suppose to be?" Kari asked.

"She's a ninja." Shadow answered. The Digidestined glanced at Shadow, whom was glaring at Maiza and Mephiles. "Her name is Maiza."

"Maiza?" Matt thought.

"A female raven ninja." Joe stated as he set is glasses straight. "Now there's something you don't see everyday."

Maiza helped Mephiles back to his feet, as the dark figure tried to get a hold of his footing. "Mephiles, are you all right?"

Mephiles glanced at Maiza. "What are you doing here?"

"Black Doom sent me here, via Chaos Control. It seemed that he knew you and Shadow were transported to a different world." Maiza replied as she pulled out a yellow Chaos Emerald. "I was ordered to find you and bring you back to our world."

Mephiles glared at Shadow, along with the DigiDestined. He wanted revenge against Shadow so badly, but realized that he was already starting to get weak. "Very well. Let's leave."

Shadow watched as Mephiles pulled out the dark blue Chaos Emerald. His eyes widened. "I have to stop them!" He said as he skated towards them.

The DigiDestined look at each other for a moment. They nodded their heads once as they ran after Shadow, seeing if they could help him.

"Chaos Control!" Maiza and Mephiles shouted as a large burst of white energy started to surround them both.

Everyone stopped running and awed at what they were seeing.

"What is going on?!" Tai's eyes widened.

"What's happening?!" Kari asked the same thing.

Shadow simply stared at the white light that was coming towards them. "It's Chaos Control."

The large white energy that once surrounded Mephiles and Maiza, now started to engulf Shadow. And not just Shadow, but the DigiDestined, along with their Digimon partners as well. Once the energy finally faded, everyone was gone.

* * *

**Thanks to Chaos Control, Mephiles, Maiza, Shadow, and these new heroes will be sent back to Earth. But what will happen once they get back? Will Mephiles and Maiza return to Black Doom with two the Chaos Emeralds? Or will Shadow and the DigiDestined be able to get them back? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	13. New Discoveries

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 13: New Discoveries

**- Tails Workshop -**

The scene shifts towards Tails Workshop. It was already morning when our heroes just started to wake up. Everyone was in the living room, eating breakfast that was made by Lita. They were currently watching the news about the attack on Station Square yesterday.

The TV monitor was currently showing a female news reporter that was holding a microphone. She spoke to the camera.

_"I'm here, live in Station Square, where we see the destruction that was played out here yesterday afternoon. There were several G.U.N. soldiers injured in the invasion while they were trying to fight off the black aliens and are currently receiving medical treatment at the Station Square Medical Hospital. We also received news of these new strange figures that were helping the black aliens. One of them was wearing a magician's outfit, another figure was identified as a black raven ninja, and the last figure looked like a hedgehog that was made out of crystal."_

Sonic took an interest in this with an eyebrow raised. "A crystal hedgehog..." He thought.

"What is it, Sonic?" Serena asked.

"For some reason, I think that crystal hedgehog reminds me of someone from before." Sonic rubbed his chin.

_However, there were a couple of other figures at the scene when this devastating attack happened. One of them was a two-tailed fox that was controlling a blue plane. We were quickly able to identify him as Miles Prower, a friend to Sonic the Hedgehog. The other figure was a young blue-haired teenager that had strange bubble powers. For those of you wondering, this isn't the same human that was at Soleanna when the invasion happened over there."_

"I hope you guys weren't hurt while we were gone." Mina said hopefully.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Tails smiled. "Me and Ami took care of ourselves. Right, Ami?"

Ami smiled back at him. "Right."

_"For those of you watching at home, we will show you some footage of the action that was caught on camera."_

The monitor started to show several random screen-shots. The first screen-shot showed a black owl wearing a magician's outfit fighting Sailor Mercury with an axe. The second one showed Tails, whom was in the Blue Tornado, shooting bullets at the flying chakrams, courtesy of Maiza, that were coming towards him. The last screen-shot showed a crystallized hedgehog holding a dark blue Chaos Emerald in it's hand.

When the third screenshot showed itself, the heroes eyes widened. Mainly Sonic.

"Hey, that thing looks just like Shadow!" Raye pointed out.

"But why is that?" Lita wondered.

"I know who that guy is! It's Mephiles!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Mephiles?" Serena asked.

"What's he doing still alive!? I thought we got rid of him!" Sonic said.

Now the Sailor Scouts were confused even more about this Mephiles character. Tails and Knuckles, however, knew what Sonic was talking about.

"Could somebody fill us in here? Who is this Mephiles you guys keep mentioning?" Mina asked.

"It's a long story..." Tails said.

"I'll try to keep it as short as possible." Knuckles said. "Mephiles is a creature of pure darkness that manipulated all of us, in order to get the Chaos Emeralds. And to make matters worse, he wanted to awaken and rejoin with Iblis."

"Iblis?" Ami asked.

"Iblis is a creature that is made up of fire's hell. In order for Mephiles to rejoin with Iblis, he needed the princess of Soleanna to cry." Knuckles explained.

"Wait? You mean Princess Elise?" Serena asked.

"That's her." He nodded.

"But how?" Raye asked.

Knuckles lowered his head and closed his eyes. "He killed Sonic."

Everyone's eyes widened, except Sonic and Tails. They already knew about what happened. Even Sonic didn't want to remember what had happened to him over a year ago.

"He...killed Sonic?" Mina asked nervously.

"But...Sonic's standing right there!" Lita pointed out.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning." Knuckles said as he began to tell the story about what had happened over a year ago.

**

* * *

****- Black Comet -**

The scene shifts towards the center of the Black Comet. In the briefing room were Rothion, Eve, Cesare, Wrath, and even Black Doom. All were watching as Black Doom began to explain the events of what's been going on.

"For those that unaware of, Mephiles, who had the Chaos Emerald, disappeared during our mission in Station Square. This was all due to Shadow the Hedgehog, who used Chaos Control to send him and Mephiles into another world." Black Doom said.

"Tsk tsk, fore shame." Cesare shook his head.

"I have sent Maiza locate Mephiles and bring him back here." Black Doom added.

"What about the Chaos Emerald?" Eve asked.

"I gave it to Maiza in order for her to succeed in her mission. If Mephiles still has the Chaos Emerald with him, then it is only logical for Maiza to locate him much easier." Black Doom explained.

"Do you think she has found him?" Rothion asked.

"I do not know at the moment. But I believe that she will succeed, regardless." Black Doom answered.

"How can you be so sure?" Cesare asked with his arms crossed. "What if she fails?"

"If she fails, I will give her a chance to explain why she failed. But for now, we'll wait until he hear from her, first." Black Doom stated before changing the topic. "In the meantime, I have already discovered another Chaos Emerald is located at GUN Headquarters."

"I hear that GUN Headquarters is heavily guarded by those humans." Eve pointed out.

"Yes. And in that sense, all of you will go down there and retrieve the Chaos Emerald that those foolish soldiers are guarding. My Doom's Eye will be assisting you so that I can keep watch of everyone's movements." Black Doom told them.

"I understand, my lord. We will not fail you." Rothion bowed.

"I expect you to return with the Chaos Emerald. I am sure that you will succeed, like you said."

"What about Maiza?" Cesare questioned.

"I will stay remain here and wait until I hear from Maiza. In the interim, I suggest you all go get ready. The mission will begin in three hours. That is all." Black Doom said as he sunk into the ground until he was gone.

After he was gone, Eve smirked to herself. "Well, it looks like we have a big jobs on our hands, right? This will be easy."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Cesare spoke. "I'm pretty sure that the moment we invade GUN Headquarters, those GUN soldiers will most likely have a backup plan."

"Like what? Reinforcements?" Eve asked sarcastically.

"Precisely." Cesare replied.

Eve's eyes narrowed. "You mean, those wretches we fought in Soleanna?"

"No." Rothion spoke. "He means that blue hedgehog and those Sailor Scouts. And quite honestly, I will be happy if they show up. Because I can have my revenge on all of those wretched human girls that made a fool out of me!" Rothion laughed insanely.

"Hmm...sounds like fun." The white cat smirked. "How do you feel about this, Wrath?"

Wrath just glared at her without saying anything.

"I think he understands perfectly." Eve noted.

* * *

**- Dusty Desert -**

The scene shifts towards the Dusty Desert. We move closer to see Shadow and the DigiDestined walking through the desert with the sun shining over them. It had only been an hour since they were sent back to Earth via Chaos Control and they ended up here at the Dusty Desert as a result. As for Mephiles and Maiza, they were no where in sight.

"Man, this place is hot!" Tai stretched his arms.

"Well, what did you expect?" Matt asked. "This IS a desert after all."

"Hey, I was only being sarcastic." Tai said with a weird look on his face.

"Where could Mephiles and that raven ninja have gone to? He disappeared the moment we ended up here in this world." Sora wondered. "Shadow? Do you have know what could have happened?"

Shadow closed his eyes, trying to come up with an answer as the group walked. "I don't know. He could be anywhere, by now."

"Hmm..." Joe was rubbing his chin.

"What is it, Joe? Something on your mind?" Gomamon asked his friend.

"You know, something has been kinda bothering for a while now." Joe replied.

"What is it, then?" T.K. asked.

"Well, maybe it's not important, but I wonder who that raven ninja was that helped Mephiles." Joe answered.

"Hey, your right. When we were fighting him, she showed up to aid him. I wonder who she was, as well..." Izzy wondered.

"That ninja's name is Maiza." Shadow answered.

"Wait, you know?" Mimi asked.

"She and I have battled once in the past. In the end, I was the one injured, thanks to her." The black hedgehog told them.

"How did she injure you?" Palmon asked.

"I was burned severely." Shadow slowly replied.

"Burned?" Kari asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Severely?" Gatomon added.

"She's someone that I have never seen fight like she can before. What really concerned me was her eyes." Shadow said.

"Her eyes?" Agumon asked.

"She had a scar across her eyes and they were filled with hatred when she stared at me. She also had these strange black lines that were shaped like a whirlwind between two rings." Shadow answered.

"Wait. Have you and this girl met before in the past? Before you two fought each other, I mean." Tai wondered.

"No." Shadow replied. "The only time I have even encountered her was back in Station Square, where she and I first battled each other."

"Then why does she hate you so much?" Patamon wondered.

"From the look in her eyes, I say that she's always been like that towards others." Shadow thought.

Kari kinda felt sorry for Maiza, even though she is on the enemy side, but she felt even more sorry for Shadow, who had to go through that terrible injury that he received at the hands of Maiza.

As the group continued to walk, Tentamon spoke up. "Izzy, do you know where we are going?"

"Uh...no. I don't, unfortunately." Izzy replied.

"In that case, may I fly ahead and see what lies beyond the desert?" He suggested.

"Hmm..." Izzy rubbed his chin in thought. "That would be a good idea. If we don't know where we're going, perhaps we should send a scout party to see where we are."

"Good thinking, Izzy. Biyomon, would you care to join me?" The red beetle-like creature asked.

The pink bird nodded. "Sure."

The two Digimon began to hover in the air by flapping their wings. Once they got enough air within them, they began to fly higher to get a bird's eye view of the whole desert.

"What do you see?" Tai asked.

The two scanned the area until they spotted something in the distance. "There is a temple that is just ahead of us!" Tentamon answered.

"A temple?" Shadow wondered.

"What is it, Shadow?" Sora asked.

Shadow was in thought for another moment before he responded. "Let's go take a look at this temple."

With that, the group started to run up towards a hill. It took some effort climbing the sandy hill, but once they reached the top, their eyes widened.

"Look! There is a temple here!" Kari pointed out.

Shadow took another good look at the temple before he suddenly realized something. "That's just what I thought."

"Huh? Thought what?" Gabumon asked.

"That temple...that's where I fought Mephiles." Shadow answered.

"What?!" The group were surprised to hear this.

"You fought that thing in that temple?!" Matt asked.

"Why are you so surprised? I was only stating what I was thinking." Shadow told him.

"What do you think is in that temple?" T.K. wondered.

Mimi gulped nervously. "M-maybe it's best that we don't go in there. It could be dangerous."

"Don't be such a scaredy cat, Mimi." Palmon looked up at her. "We don't know that until we look in there for ourselves."

"What do you think, Shadow? Should we go inside the temple?" Gabumon asked.

"Hmm..." Shadow thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure what we will find, but why not. I think it's worth looking into."

"All right! Let's go!" Tai shouted as the large group ran towards the entrance of the temple.

Some distance away from them, we see a few mysterious figures standing on top of a large stone pillar. They watched, as they saw Shadow and the DigiDestined enter the temple until they were out of sight.

"Was that Mephiles just now?" Figure #1 asked.

"I'm not sure." Figure #2 thought. "It looked like him."

"If that is him, then why would he travel with a large group of humans?" Figure #3 questioned.

"Good point. We should probably follow them and see what they are up too." Figure #4 suggested.

"Right." Figure #1 nodded.

With that, the mysterious group of figures jumped from the pillar and made their way towards the temple.

* * *

**Shadow and his new friends return to Earth, but it seems that Mephiles and Maiza are nowhere to be seen. Where could have the two villains disappeared to? What will Shadow and the DigiDestined discover in this temple? And who are these new mysterious figures? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	14. Battle At GUN Headquarters

****

BLACK CONQUEST

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 14: Battle At GUN Headquarters

**- Tails Workshop -**

The scene shifts towards the outside Tails Workshop. We move in closer to see Tails working on the Tornado II with Ami helping him. Most of the damage that it suffered during the invasion of Station Square was almost done of being fixed. Sonic, Knuckles, and the rest of the Sailor Scouts were sitting at the front of the house. They were talking about their past adventures and on how they all met for the first time.

With Tails and Ami, the two heroes stopped what they were doing as they inspected the Tornado II. The two walked around as they examined it closely. After they finished walking around, they stopped.

"What do you think, Tails?" Ami asked. "Does it look finished?"

"Hmm..." Tails rubbed his chin. "It looks finished. The Chaos Emerald is still intact, and most of the damage has been repaired."

"Is there something else we're overlooking?" Ami asked.

"I'm not sure..." Tails wondered. He was trying to think if he had forgotten anything, but before that happened, a beeping sound started to react in the Tornado II. Tails and Ami noticed this.

"What is that?" Ami wondered.

"That's my communicator. I was wondering where that thing went." Tails said.

Ami reached in and grabbed it out. The communicator turned out to be a small monitor that started to make that beeping sound. She pressed the button and a a new face appeared on the monitor. Her eyes widened as the face turned out to be the GUN Commander.

_"Is this Tails?" _He asked.

"Uh, actually, this is Ami." The blue-haired human replied.

"Commander?" Tails wondered as he grabbed the communicator from Ami. "What is it?"

_"We have got a major problem! The Black Arms have invaded our headquarters!"_

Tails and Ami's eyes widened in shock.

"But how?!" Tails exclaimed.

_"I'm not entirely sure how, but they attacked us without warning, and it's already turned into a war-zone out here. We have also discovered that those figures that helped those black creatures in Soleanna are here as well."_

"You mean...they're helping out the Black Arms again?" Tails questioned.

_"That is the most logical answer I can come up with." _He responded.

That's when something clicked in Ami's mind. "Commander! Is there a black owl creature wearing a magician's outfit?"

_'Yes...Wait, how did you know?!"_

"Me and Tails were the ones who helped out in Station Square and I was the one who ended up fighting that creature." Ami told him.

_"I see...Anyway, we need your help. We need to get rid of these black aliens, and we need to do it fast! Can you help us?"_

"Don't worry, sir. We'll be on our way." Tails told him before turning off the communicator. "Ami, warn the others while I get the plane started."

"Right." Ami nodded as she ran in the other direction.

Meanwhile, Sonic was finishing telling them on how Mephiles ended up turning into Solaris, everyone else trying to get the Chaos Emeralds to save Sonic, and the part where Elise kissed him so that he turned into Super Sonic.

Mina's eyes widened at that moment. "Wait, she kissed you?!"

"Uh, yeah. She did." Sonic replied nervously.

Serena smiled. "Aw, that's so cute! It reminds me of Sleeping Beauty, where the prince slays the dragon and kisses the princess so she could awake herself and marry the prince and live happily-ever-after!"

"Uh...just so you know, that's not what exactly happened between Elise and I." Sonic told her.

"So what did happen next?" Raye asked.

"Well, after we defeated Solaris, Elise was going to blow to the Flames of Disaster so that the whole thing never happened. But if that happened, she and I would never meet and the whole thing would've never happened." Sonic told them.

"Wait...if the whole never happened and you never met Elise, then how come you two still know each other?" Lita wondered.

"I don't know. And for some reason, I keep remembering those events. And some of my friends still have memory of what happened back then." Sonic said, those images still fresh in his mind.

"Guys!"

The group turned to see Ami heading towards them. Serena was the first to greet her. "Hey, Ami! What's up?"

"Listen, we just got a call from the GUN Commander. He said that GUN Headquarters is being invaded by the Black Arms!" The blue haired girl noted.

The groups eyes widened. "What?! But how?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"They must have figured out about the Chaos Emerald that the GUN soldiers are keeping at their base." Knuckles thought.

"If that's true, then they must be there to retrieve it." Mina realized.

"We have to hurry! Tails is going to take us there by using the Tornado II!" Ami told them.

"But isn't it still damaged?" Serena asked.

"Tails and I have been working hard on it since yesterday after the invasion in Station Square, so it should be working again." Ami answered.

"If that's the case, then we better step to it." Knuckles noted.

"Let's go, guys! We have to hurry!" Sonic shouted.

"Right!" Everyone nodded as the group quickly headed for the Tornado II.

"What about us?" Artemis asked, referring to him and Luna.

Mina stopped. "You two stay here! We'll be back in a while!" She shouted before running off towards the others.

Luna turned to Artemis. "Do you think they will be all right?"

"They will be all right. We just have to believe in them." The white cat replied.

"Your right." Luna nodded as she watched the others, whom had all taken off on Tails plane.

* * *

**- GUN Headquarters -**

Things were already getting pretty hectic here at GUN Headquarters. GUN soldiers were being picked off one after the other, mostly thanks to Wrath and Rothion. Eve was sneaking her way into the base while Cesare made the distraction.

Somewhere inside the base, Rouge and Omega were making her way towards the Chaos Emerald, until the communicator started to make a beeping sound. Rouge pulled it out from an unknown pocket.

"This is Rouge." She confirmed.

_"Rouge, do you read me? This is the GUN Commander. Where are you?"_

"I'm with Omega and we're currently heading towards the Chaos Emerald to make sure if it's safe." Rouge responded.

_"Listen up, I have already contacted Sonic and his friends, so they will be making their way here to help us."_

"How long will that be until they get here, Commander?" Rouge questioned.

_"I contacted them a few minutes ago. Knowing Sonic, his friends should be here momentarily. How close are you and Omega to the Chaos Emerald?"_

"Almost there, sir. Once we get there, Omega will hide the emerald in his chest and we'll keep it safe from the Black Arms until we get rid of them." Rouge answered.

_"Very well. Call me when you have that Chaos Emerald secured."_

"Got it." Rouge noted, before turning off the communicator and putting it back in her pocket as she and Omega continued making their way towards the Chaos Emerald.

* * *

Back outside the base, Wrath was busy taking out the last group of GUN soldiers. Rothion went inside the base sometime ago, leaving the grey tiger to finish this part of the job himself.

So far, he had taken out most of the soldiers. He looked around to make sure that he didn't miss any. Suddenly, he noticed one GUN soldier, whom was barely moving. He walked towards the GUN solider, as he towered over him. The GUN soldier looked up to see the grey tiger, who had a look of hated on his face.

"Please...spare me." The GUN soldier slowly replied.

Unfortunately, Wrath wasn't like that. Instead, he leaned down and picked up the GUN soldier by his neck with one hand. The GUN soldier was too weak, so he couldn't fight back.

"...Die." Wrath simply said as he pulled his arm backwards and prepared to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly, a blur of red came out of nowhere and attacked Wrath's leg, which made the grey tiger drop the GUN soldier to the ground. He turned around to see what had attacked him.

What he saw were our heroes, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the transformed Sailor Scouts. The red echidna bashed his fists together.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your strength?" Knuckles challenged him.

Wrath only grunted. "So you want to be the first one to die?"

"Not unless I defeat you first." Knuckles replied.

"Guys, we better let Knuckles handle this." Tails told them. "There are more of those guys in the base."

"He's right. And add to the fact they are looking for that Chaos Emerald as well." Sailor Mars added.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll back up Knuckles." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Are you sure, Lita?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Don't worry about me. You guys go in there and make sure those creeps don't get to the Chaos Emerald first." Sailor Jupiter noted.

Without wasting anytime, the other heroes headed towards the entrance of the base.

Meanwhile, Wrath looked at his two opponents. They were Knuckles the Echidna and Sailor Jupiter. The two heroes circled Wrath, waiting for any sudden movement coming from him. Then, Wrath made his move. He lunged towards Knuckles with his foot, but the red echidna quickly blocked it with his fists. Knuckles grabbed his foot and punched him in the stomach, making him stagger a few steps back.

_"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"_

Sailor Jupiter made her move as her tiara started to spark with electricity. The attack blasted towards Wrath as the electricity started to shock the grey tiger. He couldn't move for a moment, so Sailor Jupiter ran towards Wrath and punched him in the face, followed by a knee to the stomach. She then used her foot and kicked Wrath with full-force, sending the tiger falling on his back.

Wrath slowly got to his feet as he glared at each of his opponents. "You both are becoming really bothersome pests, aren't you?" He said as his body started to glow black and eyes started glow white.

Knuckles and Lita's eyes kinda widened at what was going on. Was this part of the Black Arms secret power? Little did they know that this was the same ability that Wrath used to battle against Larcen back in Soleanna.

"What's happening to him?" Sailor Jupiter wondered.

"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling that it's not going to be good." Knuckles answered.

"Now you will feel my power! DIE!!" Wrath shouted as he lunged towards Knuckles at a fast pace, taking the echidna off guard. He slammed his fist right at Knuckles, knocking the echidna off his feet and sending him backwards on the ground.

"Knuckles!" Sailor Jupiter cried.

Wrath turned towards the Sailor Scout as he ran towards her at high speed.

_"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"_

The raging charge of electricity fired at Wrath again. The attack hit it's target, but Wrath didn't seemed to be fazed by this as he continued to make his way towards Sailor Jupiter. When he reached her, he swiped his claws at her. Sailor Jupiter quickly jumped backwards from the attack, but Wrath kept swiping at her. The Sailor Scouts was still dodging the claws, until the claws cut a small part out of her outfit. Sailor Jupiter was distracted by this one moment and that's when Wrath grabbed her arm and began to swing her around himself. He threw the human girl at a far distance, sending her crashing to the ground.

The black aura that surrounded Wrath's body started to disappear as he was now back to his normal self. Despite that, Wrath made his way towards the Sailor Scout.

Sailor Jupiter was slowly trying to get back to her feet, but Wrath pinned her down by slamming his foot on her stomach. She tried to fight back, but to no avail.

"Prepare to die, human." Wrath said as he raised his claws into the air and prepared to end it.

Suddenly, a red blur came out of nowhere and striked at Wrath's back, sending the grey tiger flying forwards, landing on his stomach. The red blur turned out to be Knuckles the Echidna, who glared at the tiger.

"Hey buddy, remember me?" Knuckles taunted.

Wrath got back to his feet as he glared right back at Knuckles. "You dare get in my way again?"

"Sorry pal, but it appears you don't know me that well." Knuckles said as he dashed at Wrath with full speed.

Wrath attempted to defend himself, but he didn't realize about Knuckles' determination and will to fight. The red echidna smashed his fist right into Wrath's stomach again. But he wasn't done there, because he started to punch rapidly faster until it was nothing more than a blur. Wrath staggered backwards until Knuckles stopped. He finished it off with one powerful uppercut, sending the grey tiger into the air. After a short flight, Wrath landed back on the ground, where he fell into unconsciousness.

Knuckles panted a few times before his breathing came together. He glanced over at Sailor Jupiter, whom was now getting back to her feet. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. That tiger was a lot tougher than I thought." Sailor Jupiter pointed out.

"No kidding. It makes me wonder how those other heroes from Soleanna were lucky enough to fight off this bunch all by themselves." Knuckles thought.

"We should probably go help the others." Sailor Jupiter said. "They might need our help."

"Right." Knuckles nodded as he and Lita headed towards the entrance of GUN Headquarters.

* * *

Inside GUN Headquarters, we see the other group of heroes that consisted of Sonic, Tails, and the other Sailor Scouts making their way towards the Chaos Emerald. The black aliens tried to stop them, but it did little to stop our heroes as they destroyed the black aliens one by one. The continued on until they saw two different paths.

"Uh...where do we go now?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"Do you remember which way we should go, Tails?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Let me check. I should be able to upload the map of the place from the Tornado II." Tails said as he pressed different buttons on the control panel. "That's strange..."

"What is it, buddy?" Sonic asked.

"According to this, both ways lead to the same path." Tails replied.

"Well, that's messed up." Sonic thought.

"Maybe we should split up." Sailor Venus suggested. "There's six of us, so let's split up into two groups of three and we can meet up with each other there."

"Right." Sailor Moon nodded. "Sonic, Raye, and I will take the left path."

"Then Ami, Mina, and I will take the right path." Tails pointed out.

"Okay." Sonic said. "Better take care of yourselves."

"You too, Sonic." Tails said to his friend before turning to his group. "Come on, let's get going!"

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus nodded as Tails led the way while they followed him towards the right path.

"We better get going, too." Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah." The two remaining Sailor Scouts nodded.

With that, Sonic led the way towards the left path, while Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars followed behind him.

* * *

**- GUN Headquarters; Right Path -**

We stick with Tails group as they run down the corridors of the path. According to Tails, both ways led to the same path that would take them to the Chaos Emerald.

"How long do you think until we reach the emerald, Tails?" Mina asked.

"Well, knowing Sonic, he should be able to get there before we do." Tails replied.

Suddenly, more black aliens appeared from within a distance. The aliens charged towards them, seeing their chance to crush them.

"The black aliens are heading this way!" Tails warned.

_"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"_

_"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_

The two Sailor Scouts fired their attacks at the Black Arms. The creatures were taken out as the mystical bubbles were blinded while the light pierced through them, taking out the black aliens. Tails fired bullets from the cannon as the rest of the black aliens fell one by one until the entire group was destroyed.

"That looks like all of them." Tails thought.

"We still have to keep our guard up, though. It's not over yet!" Sailor Mercury noted.

"Right. Let's go!" Mina agreed, as the group continued forwards.

For the next five minutes, the group continued onwards, taking out any black aliens along the way. As they were running, they saw a large room that consisted of nothing but metal containers and a lone familiar figure that stood in their way. The group noticed this and stopped.

"Hello, heroes. It is an honor to see you all here." The figure, whom was revealed to be Cesare.

Sailor Venus got a good look at him. "Wait, weren't you one of those villains that helped the Black Arms in Soleanna?"

"And why would you think that?" Cesare questioned.

"Because you were mentioned on the news when we heard about it!" Sailor Venus replied.

"Ah, so it seems. Very well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Cesare, the son of my father, Rodrigo!" He said smoothly. "I take it that your here to stop us from getting the Chaos Emerald that GUN Headquarters is hiding, I presume?"

"That's right! You may have gotten the Chaos Emerald from Soleanna, but we'll be the ones to stop you this time!" Sailor Mercury pointed out.

"Very interesting..." Cesare rubbed his chin. "If that's the case, then come! Let us fight!" With that, he pulled out his longsword and charged at the trio of heroes.

"Look out!" Tails shouted.

Cesare slashed his longsword at Sailor Mercury, but the blue-haired human quickly jumped backwards to avoid the cut. However, Cesare wasn't done as he continued swing his sword at her. Sailor Mercury kept dodging the swings until Cesare found an opening. As soon as Sailor Mercury dodged the next swing, Cesare used his foot kick her in the stomach, sending her flying a few feet backwards, landing on the hard metal ground.

"Ami!" Tails cried.

_"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_

Cesare turned around just in time to see Venus' attack coming. The aura around him began to glow again. "Demonic Formation!"

Much like with Kera's attack from before, Sailor Venus' attack stopped in mid-air and shot it right back at Sailor Venus. Her eyes widened as she jumped out of the way while the attack flew by past her. This time, she ran towards Cesare in a head-on battle. Cesare met the challenge, as he ran towards her with his longsword, preparing to slice her. As soon as they got close, Sailor Venus lunged her fist at Cesare, punching him in the face with full force. This took him off guard, so the blond-haired human kept up the pace with her punches, trying to keep him off his stance. For a moment, it seemed like she was winning, that was, until Cesare countered it by using his foot again, kicking her in the stomach. This made Venus stopped her reign of punches as she held it in pain. Cesare smirked again as he raised his sword into the air again, preparing to injure her severely.

_"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"_

Cesare turned around, but this time, he wasn't quick enough to use his Demonic Formation to stop the attack. The attack was successful as the whole room began to cover in mist.

"What the? What happened?!" Cesare shouted as he looked around. He saw Sailor Mercury standing a few feet away from him with her arms crossed. He slashed his longsword at her, but all he did was through an illusion of what he thought was Sailor Mercury. "Huh?! It was a fake?"

_"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_

Cesare turned around again, but he wasn't quick enough when the attack pierced his shoulder. He grasped it in pain as he began to stagger backwards a few steps. He glared at her as Tails and Sailor Mercury joined her. "It seems that I have underestimated you. In that case, I will have to withdraw for today. But don't think that this is over!" He noted as he ran in the other direction.

Sailor Venus panted a few times, as she was started to get exhausted from her battle a few moments ago. Suddenly, she collapsed on her knees.

"Mina, are you all right?" Tails asked, concerned for her.

"I'll be all right. I just need to regain my focus." Sailor Venus replied.

"It seems that battle has exhausted her out." Sailor Mercury realized.

"Yeah..." Tails added.

After another minute, Sailor Venus slowly stood on her feet. She took another deep breath before she regained her composure. "OK, I'm ready."

"Great! We can probably catch up with Sonic and the others." Tails thought.

"Do you think they might have gotten to the Chaos Emerald already?" Sailor Mercury wondered.

"If so, then we better step up the pace." Sailor Venus said.

"Right." The heroes nodded as they continued onwards towards the Chaos Emerald.

* * *

**- GUN Headquarters; Left Path -**

We now switch to Sonic's group, which featured the blue hedgehog himself, along with Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars as they were running on the left path towards the Chaos Emerald. Even though Sonic was fast, he controlled his speed so that the two Sailor Scouts could keep up with him.

"How much further?" Sailor Moon asked.

"If I'm right, we should be getting closer by now." Sonic thought.

Suddenly, Sailor Mars saw someone that was waiting for them at a distance. "Guys, look there!"

Sonic and Sailor Moon saw what she was looking at. Indeed, there was another familiar figure waiting for them. As they got closer, the figure turned out to be Rothion the Owl.

"We meet again, Sailor Scouts!" The black owl magician laughed insanely.

Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes at him. "It's you! You're that creep who we met back home!"

"It seems as though we have some unfinished business we have yet to settle!" He then pulled out his purple axe. "Prepare to be destroyed, heroes!" He laughed insanely as he threw his axe at the three heroes.

"Flying axe at 12 o' clock!" Sonic warned.

The two Sailor Scouts jumped to the side as Sonic ran away from it. The axe flew right past them before flying back towards Rothion, who caught it.

_"Mars Fire Ignite!"_

Sailor Mars fired a shot of streaming fire towards the black owl. Rothion quickly used his axe to defend himself. The fire attack was absorbed thanks to the power of Rothion's axe. The red crest of the axe's hilt started to flash white.

"Take this!" Rothion laughed insanely as he swinged his axe forwards, firing the same attack that Sailor Mars used right back at them.

Sailor Mars' eyes widened as the attack came towards her. She ducked underneath the fire as it flew right past her.

"Did that owl just use Sailor Mars own move?" Sailor Moon thought.

"It sure looked like it. But I don't see how it could do that." Sonic wondered.

Sailor Mars turned towards them." Sailor Moon! Use your tiara!"

"R-right. Okay!" Sailor Moon nodded as she grabbed her tiara from her head as it began to glow brightly.

_"Moon Tiara Magic!"_

She thew her brightly glowed tiara straight at Rothion. Thinking quickly, Rothion threw his purple axe at the tiara, where the two projectiles clashed head-on, with the axe being the stronger weapon, it knocked the tiara backwards, sending it crashing to the ground. The axe flew backwards and it returned to Rothion, who caught it.

Sailor Moon eyes widened in shock. "But that was suppose to work!" She said as she picked up her tiara.

Sonic stepped up to the plate. "Hey, bird-brain. Over here!"

Feeling insulted, Rothion turned towards Sonic. "How dare you insult me, you blue pest!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to have a little fun here." Sonic said with a smirk.

"So you want to have fun, eh? Very well. Die!" Rothion laughed insanely again as he threw his axe at Sonic.

Sonic easily dashed to the side to avoid getting hit by the axe at it flew past him. The axe returned to Rothion again, but Sonic wasn't about to let him get the upper-hand again as he dashed in front of Rothion and did a homing attack, sending Rothion flying backwards, crashing into the wall.

"Woo-hoo! Score one for me!" Sonic said as he pointed it his finger in the air.

Rothion groaned as he regained his senses while glaring at Sonic. The blue hedgehog once again taunted Rothion once again as he ran around the room in a blue blur. Rothion was already getting annoyed by the blue hedgehog's antics until an idea crossed his mind. He raised his axe into the air and slammed his axe down, causing a mild earthquake. That's where Sonic's blur started to disappear when the earthquake caused him to lose his balance. Sonic fell face first onto the hard metal ground as Rothion walked towards him.

When Sonic turned around, he saw Rothion with a smirk on his face. The black owl magician raised his axe into the air.

"Sonic!" Sailor Moon cried.

Rothion turned his eyes towards Sailor Moon, who looked concerned for him. Instead of slamming his axe down, he threw his axe at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon shrieked at the flying axe that was coming towards her. She was stunned at that moment because she didn't see that coming at all. She quickly shut her eyes.

Suddenly, a red rose came flying out of nowhere, stopping the axe in mid-air, and landing on the ground by it's stem.

"What was that?!" Rothion demanded.

Sailor Moon slowly opened her eyes to see that the axe didn't hit her. Instead, Rothion had a face of disbelief and anger rather than a triumphant smirk and an insane laugh. "What just happened?"

"Look!" Sailor Mars looked down at the red rose.

"What is that? A rose?" Sonic was confused.

"Perhaps you should deal with me, Rothion." A new voice said.

The heroes, along with Rothion, turned to see somebody walking out of the shadows. The figure revealed itself to be none other than Tuxedo Mask. The very same person who helped out the Sailor Scouts against Black Bull.

Sailor Moon's eyes turned into hearts once again. "Tuxedo Mask! It's really you!"

Sonic's eyes widened. "So THIS is Tuxedo Mask?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Serena has a huge crush on him." Sailor Mars answered with a sigh.

Tuxedo Mask glanced at the heroes. "Sailor Moon, you and the others go on ahead and get to the Chaos Emerald. I will stay here and deal with this fiend."

"O-Okay. You got it!" Sailor Moon nodded as she ran the other way, towards the Chaos Emerald.

"Sailor Moon! Wait up!" Sailor Mars shouted as she ran after him.

Sonic sighed for a moment before dashing off towards the others.

Meanwhile, Rothion picked up his axe while he had a stare-down contest with Tuxedo Mask.

"So, your suppose to be the Sailor Scouts savior, eh? How interesting." Rothion said coolly.

"And your suppose to look like me with that get-up? Not cool." Tuxedo Mask joked.

Rothion seethed. "Funny, aren't you? Then let's see you make fun of my axe!" He shouted as he raised his axe into the air.

Tuxedo Mask pulled out his black cane as he prepared to do battle.

* * *

Back with Rouge and Omega, the two GUN agents finally made it towards the safe, where the Chaos Emerald was being held. They, of course, destroyed any black aliens that got in their way, so they weren't really a big problem to them.

"Omega, can you open the safe?" Rouge asked.

"Affirmative." Omega responded as he stood in front of the green identification monitor. Like before, he used his red eyes he scanned the monitor, trying to gain access. After a moment of waiting, the monitor flashed blue, and the safe door slowly started to open itself. Once it was opened, Rouge and Omega took a few steps inside. Rouge gasped at what she saw that instant.

The purple Chaos Emerald that once stood at this large pillar, was now gone. Instead, it was replaced with a black rose. Rouge picked up the black rose and examined it. "Is this suppose to be the Black Arms new calling card?"

Omega scanned the entire room for any other signs of clues. "Rouge."

"What is it, Omega?" Rouge asked.

"Look." Omega pointed his metal arm towards something.

Rouge looked in his direction and saw what he was looking at. There was a broken air-duct door on the floor. She looked up to see that it came from the ceiling. "What the? Someone used my own trick to sneak in here?!"

"What's going on here?"

The two turned to see the Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the five Sailor Scouts, along with Tuxedo Mask, who just joined them.

"I'm afraid we're too late. Someone beat us to the Chaos Emerald." Rouge told them.

"What?!" The groups eyes widened in shock.

"How? What happened?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know who it was, but it looks like someone left us a gift in replacement of the Chaos Emerald." Rouge said as she showed the black rose to our heroes.

Sailor Moon examined the black rose. "A black rose? Why this?"

"Who knows? It could be from those black aliens or it could be from someone else." Rouge thought.

"I don't think that Black Arms are generous to leave behind roses." Knuckles said. "So it has to be someone else."

"Rouge, can you find out who this rose belongs too?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll report this to the GUN Commander, right away. In the meantime, you guys might want to head home. We can take it from here. If we get anything out of this, I'll contact you guys." She turned to Omega. "Let's go, Omega."

"Roger." Omega responded as he and Rouge left the safe.

"What do we do now?" Sailor Venus asked.

"We might as well head back to Tails Workshop. We might have lost another Chaos Emerald, but we did find an important clue out of all this." Sonic said.

"I agree." Sailor Moon said. "Tuxedo Mask, would you like to come with us?" She turned, but as soon as she did that, he was already gone.

* * *

**Another Chaos Emerald is gone, but it looks like someone left behind a clue for our heroes. Who does this black rose belong too? Where did Tuxedo Mask disappear too? And where will the Black Arms strike next? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	15. Navigating the Temple

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

Chapter 15: Navigating the Temple

**- Dusty Desert; Temple -**

The scene shifts towards the inside entrance of the temple. Entering the temple, we see Shadow the Hedgehog along with the DigiDestinedlooking around at their new surroundings. The inside of the temple was large and it was mostly filled with sand on the ground, walls of hieroglyphic ruins, and large pillars that looked very old.

"Man, this place is huge." Tai said in awe.

"No kidding." Agumon agreed.

The one who seemed to be the most impressed was Izzy, as his eyes widened in amazement. "There's so much research I could do here..."

"Now, Izzy, don't let your knowledge get ahead of yourself." Tentomon warned his friend.

Kari glanced at Shadow, who was concentrated on the path ahead. "Shadow, do you know where we should go?"

The black hedgehog stood still as he looked around and listened for anything that caught his attention. Suddenly, he saw something in the distance. "Look there." He pointed.

The something in question turned out to be a metal figure that looked to be flying. We move in closer to see that it was actually a robot. The robot was small and it was designed with silver armor all around itself. On the center of it's body, was a small surveillance camera that seemed to be scanning the entire area.

"What is that thing?" Sora wondered.

The robot continued to scan the area until it spotted the heroes. It then started to make a buzzing noise like an alarm. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Suspicious beings have entered the temple!"

"Uh, that doesn't sound good." Joe said nervously.

Suddenly, a whole swarm of robots began flying in from the way they came from. These robots were designed with the colors of red and black with jet boosters on their backs. They aimed their left arms that were shaped like cannons. The began to take fire at our heroes.

"Fire! Fire! Destroy the intruders!" The robot commanded.

At it's command, the other robots began to fire missiles from their cannons and they came flying towards our heroes.

"Look out!" Tai shouted.

Our heroes split up into two directions, just as soon as the missiles crashed-landed onto the floor, causing themselves to blow up some of the debris that scattered across the room.

"Fire! Fire! Destroy the intruders!" The robot commanded.

Once again, the other robots continued to fire more missiles at our heroes, as they continued to run from the flying missiles.

After a moment of running, Agumon stopped and looked back at the missile. Tai seemed to notice this as he glanced back at his friend.

_"Pepper Breath!" _The dinosaur-like Digimon blasted a fireball from it's mouth and destroyed the flying missile that came towards them.

Gabumon did the same as he stopped turned around to see another flying missile coming towards them.

_"Goo Blaster!" _The dog-like creature fired a green streak of fire from it's mouth and destroyed another missile, causing it to blow up.

_"Spiral Twister!" _Biyomon helped out as the pink bird fired a green swirl of fire that was similar to Gabumon's attack, but it still destroyed another missile, regardless.

_"Super Shocker!" _Tentomon opened his wings as a stream of shocking electricity came charging towards another one of the oncoming missiles, which was destroyed as well.

All of the fired missiles were destroyed, but that didn't stop the robot commander that was giving out the orders.

"Fire! Fire! The intruders must be destroyed!" The robot commander ordered as the other robots fired more missiles from their cannons.

"Here comes more!" Izzy pointed out.

Two of the missiles were aiming right at Shadow, but the black hedgehog was smart enough to dodge this by skating ahead of them. But the missiles still kept their target on Shadow, despite his speed.

"I need to think of a way to get us out of this situation." Shadow said to himself.

"Destroy him! Destroy him!" The small robot commanded.

He looked at the small robot and back at the missiles. Then an idea clicked into his mind. As the missiles continued to chase him, Shadow skated towards the small robot. He then leaped into the air and landed on the small robot's body. The robot struggled to get himself free, but Shadow held on tight. He stood there as the missiles were flying close towards him. Shadow then jumped off the small robot's body, releasing his grip on it. The robot finally regained his sight and the only thing that he saw coming were two missiles flying right at him before they made contact with him, destroying the small robot commander.

Shadow landed on the ground as he looked back at the destroyed remains of the small robot. "Too easy."

The other robots that were once hovering in the air immediately began to short circuit, causing themselves to shutdown and explode. One of the explosions made contact with an old-cracked pillar. The pillar began to collapse and started to fall on it's side, causing it to break apart into large pieces. Luckily, none of our heroes were hurt.

"Man, talk about destruction!" Tai noted.

"But what was that all about? There were those robots just now, and they came from almost out of nowhere and started attacking us." Sora wondered.

"Do you know anything about this, Shadow?" Kari asked.

"No. I don't remember robots guarding this temple at all." The black hedgehog replied.

Izzy and Tentomon walked towards the remains of one of the destroyed robots and examined it. "Hmm...these robot designs almost seem similar to Andromon's. Whoever made these, must be a genius." Izzy informed.

"Hmm..." Shadow thought.

"What is it, Shadow?" Mimi asked.

"...Nothing. I was just trying to remember something, that's all." Shadow said.

"What were you trying to remember?" Palmon asked.

"It's nothing important." He replied as he looked at the head of the path. "Let's keep going. I have a feeling that we're not alone here."

Following his advice, our heroes kept moving further into the temple. As they were walking, we find the four mysterious figures watch them from the entrance of the temple until they were out of sight again.

"So it wasn't Mephiles, after all." Figure #1 realized.

"It was Shadow the Hedgehog." Figure #2 replied.

"Well that answers one question." Figure #4 informed.

"What do you mean by that?" Figure #1 asked.

"There are still other questions that are unsolved." Figure #3 answered. "Like why is Shadow here, and why is he traveling with a group of children and those weird creatures?"

"And there were those robots just now." Figure #2 added. "What were they doing here?"

"Do you think there could be more of them in this temple?" Figure #1 wondered.

"There's only one way to find out. Let's follow them." Figure #4 said.

"Right." Figure #3 nodded as they made their way inside the deep temple, hoping to find the answers that they were looking for.

* * *

Meanwhile, we shift back towards our heroes who were currently walking through the inner depths of the temple. There wasn't much to look at, except hieroglyphics on the walls, and a few spider webs, in which it caused Mimi to freak out at times. It was also dark, with fire torches that were hanging on the walls.

"So what exactly are we looking for here?" Joe wondered.

"I don't know." Sora replied. "I've never been inside a temple like this before."

"Shadow? Do you know where we're going?" Kari asked.

For once, Shadow didn't even have an answer. It had been over a year since he last explored the temple with Rouge and Omega, so he was trying to remember every location in this temple. A little further down the path, they stopped to discover two different routes. One to the left, and one to the right.

"So...which way do we go now?" Tai turned to Izzy. "Hey genius, any ideas?"

"Why are you asking me? I haven't been in this temple before." Izzy told him.

Gatomon looked at both of the paths herself. Her eyes concentrated each path carefully, trying to figure out where they should go next. "That's odd."

"What is?" Agumon asked.

"For some reason, I can sense that both of these paths lead to the same one altogether. However, I can also sense danger coming from both directions." The white cat answered.

"I noticed something else, as well." Shadow added.

"Noticed what?" Matt asked.

"It's about this temple. I'm beginning to think that this isn't where I fought Mephiles." Shadow realized.

"What? How?" Patamon asked.

"The atmosphere. Something about it seems strange. I'm just not quite sure what it is." Shadow said as he looked at both of the paths.

"So which way do we go?" T.K. asked.

"I'm thinking we should split up and take both directions." Shadow replied. "Since both ways lead to the same path, it's only logical for us to find out what kind of danger these paths are hiding."

"I agree with the hedgehog." Gatomon nodded. "We can both sense danger whenever it comes for us."

"But how should we split up?" Sora wondered. "I mean, we're not exactly an even group with our numbers."

"Then someone's going to have an extra member on their team." Shadow replied.

"Okay. Here's how we should split up; Me, Kari, Sora, and Izzy will head right." Tai suggested.

"All right." Matt nodded. "Then that leaves me, T.K., Mimi, and Joe heading in the left direction."

"But what about Shadow?" Kari pointed out.

Shadow looked at both groups, trying to decide which one he should travel with. "I'll go with Matt's group."

"What!? Why?" Tai exclaimed.

"Since Gatomon is in your group, I'm going along with this group, just to keep the sides even." He replied.

"OK...I guess." Tai shrugged, a little confused.

Shadow walked towards the left path before stopping. "Let's go." He said to his group, before he continued walking forwards the left path.

"Wait up!" Mimi shouted as she, along with Patamon, Matt, Gabumon, T.K., Patamon, Joe, and Gomamon followed behind him.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Tai said as he ran towards the right path.

"Wait up, Tai!" Agumon shouted as he ran after him.

"We better go after him before we fall behind." Sora suggested as she and her partner, Biyomon, ran with her. Eventually, Izzy, Tentomon, Kari, and Gatomon followed after them into the right path. They were shown running until they were out of sight.

Sometime after the two groups were gone, we see the four mysterious figures appear once again as they were walking towards the two paths before stopping.

"Well, they split up. What do we do now?" Figure #3 asked.

"We might have to split ourselves up and take different directions." Figure #2 answered.

Figure #1 looked at each path. "The question is, which way should each group go?"

"I'm going down the left path." Figure #4 decided.

"Count me in." Figure #3 added.

"All right." Figure #1 nodded." Then I'll go down the right path."

"Me too." Figure #2 agreed.

"OK then. We'll meet each other on the side." Figure #4 told them.

"Right." Figure #1 agreed before heading down the right path, with Figure #2 following behind.

While they did that, Figure #3 and Figure #4 heading down the left path before they were out of sight.

* * *

**- Temple; Right Path -**

We shift towards Tai's group, as they were walking their way through the path. Their destination was unknown, but according to Gatomon, both ways would lead towards the same path, which left some of our other heroes to split up and check out the other path.

"So what do you think is on the other side of this place, Agumon?" Tai asked.

"How should I know? This temple is still new to me." Agumon replied while shrugging.

"It's still new to all of us." Sora added. "We get sent back to Earth by Chaos Control, and we're already investigating a temple that we know nothing about."

"Hmm..." Izzy was in thought of something.

"What is on your mind, Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

"I was just thinking about those robots that we encountered when we first entered this temple." Izzy replied.

"What about it?" Kari asked.

"From what I could tell, it seemed like they didn't want us here for some reason." Izzy answered.

"Maybe it's because we're in a base that's led by robots!" Tai quickly answered.

"No, that's not possible. If it was, then you would think we would have run into them by now." The young genius pointed out.

"Then what is it?" Agumon wondered.

"It's just a theory, but maybe there is something in this temple that they were trying to find and retrieve it." Izzy answered.

"But why robots?" Tentomon asked.

"It don't know. And it's not like they did this of their own free will. Somebody must have ordered them to do it." Izzy thought.

"But who?" Biyomon thought.

Soon, the group came walking into a clearing. It was a large room that pretty much was the same thing our heroes had seen before, except with a few pillars and there was green fire lit on the torches. The group stopped walking as they looked around.

"Wow, this must be the largest place in the temple so far..." Tai said in surprise.

"I'll say." Sora added.

In Izzy's view, we see him looking at the walls. What caught his interest about them was that there were pictures of dragons on almost every scale of the room. He was amazed by this.

Tentomon seemed to notice this. "What is it, Izzy?"

"Tentomon, have you ever seen something like this before?" He asked his Digimon friend.

The red bug-like creature turned to look at the wall, which featured the dragons that Izzy was looking at. "I'm not sure why you are so interested about these dragons. They look rather frightening."

Izzy set his backpack down and pulled out his laptop. He opened the screen and turned it on. Once that was done, Izzy began typing on his laptop. The screen started to show screen-shots of the dragons that Izzy was looking at.

The rest of the group came over to see Izzy working on his laptop. "What are you doing, Izzy?" Kari asked.

"I'm saving these images on my laptop. From what I could tell, those dragons must have some sort of special meaning to this temple." Izzy told them.

"What kind of meaning?" Agumon asked.

"This temple that we are in must relate to those dragons. I remember seeing more of these when we first entered this place." Izzy thought.

The group was a little stunned to hear this. "Are you absolutely sure about this?" Sora asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll need more proof before I can confirm my suspicions." Izzy replied as he finished saving the images of the dragons on his laptop.

Meanwhile with Gatomon, she looked at the head of the path that was ahead of them. Her eyes narrowed for some reason, and Kari seemed to notice this.

"What is it, Gatomon?" She asked.

She stayed silent as she continued looked on. "Something's coming."

The heroes quickly turned in her direction. They suddenly heard a loud booming roar echoing from the path ahead.

"What was that?!" Tai exclaimed.

"It sounded like a scream!" Agumon stated.

"But what kind of scream was it?" Tai asked.

"Guys! Look!" Sora pointed out.

Flying out of the front of the path were three large mechanical creatures. They looked like dragons, only they were made out of metal and machinery. Their eyes were yellow, and on their bodies, each of them had a different colored core that glowed brightly. The dragons let out another loud roar that echoed throughout the room.

"Are these dragons?!" Kari asked loudly.

"They're robots! They were designed to look like dragons!" Izzy answered.

"Either way, these aren't friendly dragons!" Tai noted.

_"Pepper Breath!" _Agumon blasted a fireball at the middle dragon, but all it did was shield itself with it's right wing, cancelling out the attack.

_"Spiral Twister!" _Biyomon blasted out a green swirl of fire at another dragon, but like before, the dragon shielded itself from the attack by using it's wing, causing the spiral twister to disappear.

_"Super Shocker!" _Tentomon opened his wings and blasted another dose of electricity at the other dragon, but once again, the dragon simply shielded itself from the attack by using it's wing.

"Dang! It didn't work!" Tai seethed.

The mechanical dragons opened their wings as they began to take flight in the air. Once they were in the air, one of the dragons opened it's mouth and blew fire at our heroes.

"Look out!" Sora shouted.

On that note, our heroes were very fortunate to move out of the way before they were burned to a crisp. The breath of fire blasted part of the floor, creating a crater-sized hole in the process.

Once the dust was settled, Tai glanced at his friends to see if they were okay. "Everyone all right?"

"We're okay!" Sora replied as she looked up at those dragons.

"All right! Then let's make scrap out of these dragons!" Tai said as he grabbed out his Digivices, as did the rest of the group. They started glowed brightly once again, as did their Digimon.

- **Digi-Evolution Stage -**

"Agumon...Digivolve to...!"

Agumon's glowing body slowly started to turn shape. Much like last before, the features were representing a large dinosaur figure with a brown helmet on it's head. And it's body color was still orange along with a some blue stripes that were on each part of his body. Once it was done changing and the glowing disappeared, Greymon appeared, who let out a huge roar.

**"Greymon!"**

"Biyomon...Digivolve to...!"

Biyomon's glowing body also started to change shape. Like we've seen before, the features consisted of a much larger bird that had an orange fiery body, minus it's beak and feet. After it was done changing shape and the glowing had stopped, Birdramon took it's place.

**"Birdramon!"**

"Tentomon...Digivolve to...!"

The red bug creature's glowing body started to turn shape. And the features pretty much consisted the same thing we had seen before. Larger bug, blue body, six wings on it's back, and a grey-horned-helmet on it's head. This was Kabuterimon.

**"Kabuterimon!"**

"Gatomon...Digivolve to...!"

The white cat's glowing body started glow and change shape. The features contained a human angel, much like Angemon, only different. She had eight white wings, she wore a metal helmet with two small wings. Like Angemon, the helmet covered her eyes, she had long blond hair, a soft glove on her right hand; added with a couple of wing designs on it, two different sized boots, a gold breast plate covering her chest, and a long pink scarf that was sort of gliding around her body.

**"Angewomon!"**

**- End Digi-Evolution Stage -**

One of the flying dragons opened it's mouth and fired ice this time at the fully-grown Digimon.

"Look out!" Angewomon warned.

With that, the four Digimon split up into different directions. The three flying Digimon took the air, while Greymon made a run for it, seeing as he was the only Digimon that couldn't fly. The ice made impact just after the Digimon avoided the attack.

Up in the air, the three flying Digimon looked at their opponents.

"So which one do you guys want to go after?" Angewomon asked them.

"I call dibs on that dragon." Kabuterimon called as he flew towards one of the dragons before stopping.

_"Electro Shocker!"_

Kabuterimon created a large portion of electricity and fired it at the dragon with the yellow core. The dragon saw this coming and quickly flew to the side, causing Kabuterimon's attack to miss. The dragon opened it's mouth and fired more electricity at Kabuterimon. However, the blue bug-creature flew to the side just before the electricity hit it's target.

With Birdramon, the fire bird-Digimon set her sights on another dragon as she prepared to open fire.

_"Meteor Wing!"_

Birdramon opened it's wings, sending streaks of fire at the dragon. The mechanical dragon flew above the fire before it could do any damage to it. The dragon retaliated by opening it's mouth and fired ice at Birdramon. The fire bird-Digimon's eyes widened for a moment but she eventually flew below the attack, just before it her.

From below, Greymon watched the action, even though he hasn't done any thing yet. He watched as Angewomon kept dodging the dragon that breathed fire from it's mouth.

"Greymon, why aren't you doing anything?" Tai asked.

"I'm not attacking because those things keep flying around too much." Greymon answered while looking at the each of the dragons. "If only one of them was on the ground, I could tear it up and finish them off myself."

Tai looked up at Angewomon, who continued to dodge more breaths of fire. "Angewomon! Can you send that dragon down for Greymon? He's getting pretty restless by now."

Angewomon heard what he said, even though she still kept dodging. It was a good idea, but first, she would have to find some way of bringing this dragon down. When she dodged the next attack, she noticed the core on the mechanical dragon's chest. That's when she got an idea.

The dragon, even though it was a machine, was already starting to grow tired at this point. This was Angewomon's chance.

_"Celestial Arrow!"_

She created a large pink glowing bow and arrow within her hands. She aimed with precise and fired it right on the target. The arrow smashed through the red core as the dragon roared in pain. Soon, the dragon began falling towards the ground as it landed on impact. The dragon tried getting back up, but that's when something held it down.

It was Greymon, who chuckled at this moment. "I don't think so."

_"Nova Blast!"_

The fireball hit the weakened core of the dragon, causing the robot dragon to blow up on target. Once the explosion cleared, Greymon looked at the scrap heat for a moment before turning his attention back on the action.

Now there were two dragons left. Kabuterimon and another dragon were already in a slug-fest of their own. The mechanical dragon swinged it's tail at the bug Digimon, but Kabuterimon caught it and spinned the dragon around, sending it crashing into a wall. Just as the dragon was about to recover, Kabuterimon took his chance.

_"Electro Shocker!"_

Kabuterimon created another form of blue electricity and blasted it at the mechanical dragon. The attack made contact with the dragon's core. Within a second, the robot dragon exploded into pieces.

"All right! Two down and only one to go!" Tai exclaimed happily.

_"Meteor Wing!"_

Birdramon sent out streaks of fire at the one remaining dragon, but like before the dragon, flew to the side to avoid the attack. The dragon countered by blasting out ice from it's mouth again, but like before, Birdramon avoided it by flying below the attack. The dragon took it's chance by flying head-first into the fire bird-Digimon, sending her flying backwards towards the ground, but luckily, she was still flying. The robot dragon opened it's mouth again and blasted out a beam of ice at Birdramon.

"Look out, Birdramon!" Sora shouted.

Birdramon flew right above the ice just as it passed her. As it passed her, the ice attack was now heading towards Kari.

"Kari!" Tai shouted in horror.

Kari's eyes widened as the attack came towards her. She quickly shut her eyes, waiting for the impact. She waited a few more moments, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes to see that the ice was being stopped in mid-air. Surrounding it was glowing energy that was levitating the ice into thin air.

"What's going on?" Kari asked. "How come the ice just stopped?"

"Guys! Look over there!" Izzy pointed over at the way they came from.

The group to see two new figures standing near where Kari was. One of them was a white hedgehog, he had gold eyes, he was wearing white gloves and dark-blueish shoes. The hedgehog was currently holding the ice in it's place with psychic energy. Standing next to the hedgehog was a purple cat. She had gold eyes like the white hedgehog, she was also wearing white gloves, and she was wearing red heels on her feet.

"Who are those guys?" Tai wondered.

"Look at the ice! What's that glowing stuff that's surrounding it?" Sora asked.

Izzy looked at both the ice and the hedgehog. He noticed the strange symbol that were shown on the hedgehog's white gloves. That's when he figured it out. "It's psychic energy. My theory is this; that white hedgehog has the ability to use psychic powers."

"That's amazing..." Kari said in awe.

The group continued to stare at the two animal figures. The white hedgehog looked up at the robot dragon.

"Take this!" The hedgehog shouted as he thrusted his arm forward. The ice beam fired back at the robot dragon. The cold attack made contact with the dragon that it caused him to freeze into a large cold icicle.

Then the female cat ran towards the falling statue as she leaped into the air while flames surrounded her. The burning figure made contact with the frozen statue as it smashed into frozen pieces, scattering across the floor.

The female cat landed on the ground gracefully as she looked around at the last remains that was once a robot dragon. The Digimon that were in the air landed on the ground as they suddenly de-transformed back to their original Digimon size.

The white hedgehog looked at the small human girl. "Are you all right?"

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine." Kari answered a little uneasily.

"Hey, you! Who are you?" Tai questioned.

The hedgehog glanced at Tai. "I'm sorry. I forgot to make the introductions. My name is Silver."

"And my name is Blaze." The purple cat introduced herself as she stood next to Silver. "Who are all of you?"

"I'm Tai, and this is my partner, Agumon." He introduced his dinosaur friend to them.

"Hello." Agumon greeted with a wave.

"I'm Sora." She greeted before turning to her friend. "And this is Biyomon."

The bird creature waved at them as well. "Hi!"

"I'm Izzy." The young genius nodded.

"I am Tentomon. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The bug Digimon greeted.

Kari was a little nervous at first, but she replaced it with a smile. "I'm Kari. I'm Tai's little sister." She turned to Gatomon. "And this is my friend, Gatomon."

The white cat glanced at the two animal figures. "Hello."

"Now that we got that out of the way, let me ask you something." Tai said. "What are you two doing in this temple?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Blaze noted.

"We followed you guys because one of your friends looked like Mephiles." Silver said.

"Wait, you followed us here?" Tai asked.

"I'm sorry, but we got a little concerned when we saw Mephiles was traveling with a bunch of humans." Silver replied.

"But once we got a closer look at him, it turned out to be Shadow the Hedgehog." Blaze added.

"You know Shadow?" Tentomon asked.

"We met once before." Silver replied. "Over a year ago to be exact."

"You see, we are from the future." Blaze explained.

"The future?" Gatomon asked with interest.

"About 200 years into the future." Silver explained. "But it's a long story from there."

"What are you humans doing in this temple, anyway?" Blaze asked.

"Uh...do you want the long version or the short version?" Tai asked sheepishly.

"We're here because this temple might have been the place where Shadow fought Mephiles." Sora explained.

"But there might to be more to this temple than meet's the eye." Gatomon said.

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

Izzy turned his attention at the wall where the picture of dragons were shown. "When we first entered this temple, I remembered seeing these pictures of dragons that look pretty much like those dragons. I saved some of the images on my laptop so that I could gather some evidence about their relation to this temple."

"We were actually looking for clues to see if we could find some information about Mephiles." Tai said.

Silver and Blaze looked at each other for a moment before nodding once.

"Let us join you." The hedgehog suggested.

"What?! But why?" Tai asked.

"We know a lot more about Mephiles than you do. If your here to stop him, then you could use our help." Blaze told him.

Tai thought about it for a moment. He turned to the others. "What do you think, guys?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, we just met them, and we're not sure if we can actually trust them or not." Sora thought.

"I would say it's worth the risk. Besides, they did help us out." Izzy pointed out.

"I agree. Let them come with us." Kari nodded.

Tai looked back at the others. "All right. If you guys know more about Mephiles than we do, then we could definitely use your help."

"All right." Silver nodded. "Then let's do this together."

"Right." The rest of the group nodded.

With that, the DigiDestined, along with Silver and Blaze, continued walking further down the path ahead.

* * *

**- Temple; Left Path -**

We now shift towards Shadow's group. The group consisted of the black hedgehog himself, Matt, T.K., Mimi, Joe, and their Digimon friends.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Joe wondered.

"Who knows? It's not like anything bad could have happened to them." Gomamon shrugged.

Matt looked down at his little brother as they continued to walk. "You scared yet, T.K.?"

"No way! This is too interesting to be scary." T.K. smiled at his brother.

However, Mimi felt differently about it. "This place is too creepy!"

"Come on, Mimi." Palmon said to her friend. "We're already far inside the temple."

"And the more we're in here, the more creepier it's getting!" Mimi whined.

Shadow found this amusing. Listening to Mimi complain reminded him of Amy whenever she attempted to ask Sonic out on a date, but always failed when he runs away at the last moment. And she ALWAYS complained about Sonic not wanting to marry her.

A little further down the trail, they ended up in a large room, much like where Tai's group was. The room pretty much consisted of dragons that were shown on the walls. And there was even a picture of a large dragon that they were standing on. The group stopped to see this for themselves.

"Look at this..." Matt said.

"There are so many dragons here." T.K. said.

"What do you suppose it could mean?" Gabumon asked.

"I'm not sure." Matt replied. "What do you think, Shadow?"

Shadow wasn't paying attention to the dragons. He was more focused on what was at the head of the path. Matt seemed to notice this when he turned to look at him. Even the rest of the group noticed this, too.

"What is it, Shadow?" Patamon asked.

The black hedgehog glanced at the others. "I think we're being watched."

"Watched? By who?" Gomamon asked.

Suddenly, everyone heard stomping noises coming from the path ahead of them. Once they got closer, the stomping noises came from the now revealed figures. There were a few tall medieval robots, whom were carrying swords and shields. And leading them was a dark figure whom was riding a black robot horse, whom was wielding a dark lance along with a large shield that was designed with a dragon's symbol.

Joe's eyes widened from his glasses. "By THAT thing!"

"Are those suppose to be the guardians of this temple?" Matt asked.

"No." Shadow replied. "These are just robots. Someone must have designed them to keep us away from this place."

"You mean, like when we ran into those other robots back when we first entered the temple?" Mimi asked.

"Yes. Only these guys are different." Shadow answered.

"All right. Then it looks like we better get down to business." Matt stated. "Ready Gabumon?"

"I'm ready when you are, my friend." Gabumon nodded.

"Then let's do this!" Matt announced as he, along with the others, pulled out their Digivices as they started to glow brightly.

**- Digi-Evolution Stage -**

"Gabumon...Digivolve to...!"

Gabumon's glowing body started to change shape. It was large dog creature with blue stripes, yellow eyes, and sharp purple claws and teeth. Once it stopped changing shape and the glowing stopped, Garurumon appeared.

**"Garurumon!"**

"Palmon...Digivolve to...!"

The small green plant's glowing body slowly started to change shape. The figure turned out to be a large familiar green cactus with red boxing gloves. This was Togemon.

**"Togemon!"**

"Gomamon...Digivolve to...!"

Gomamon's glowing body also started to change shape. The figure turned out to be a large seal-like creature with white fur all over his body, blue eyes, sharp claws, and a horn on it's head. This was Ikakkumon.

**"Ikakkumon!"**

"Patamon...Digivolve...to...!"

Patamon's was the last Digimon to Digivolve. When he was done changing shape, he was the familiar looking angel-Digimon, whom we once saw back in the Digital World. This was Angemon.

**"Angemon!"**

**- End Digi-Evolution Stage -**

The medival robots raised their weapons in the air as they charged after our heroes while the robot knight stood in his place.

"Here they come!" Matt warned.

The Digimon charged after the medieval robots while Shadow skated around the action.

"Uh, where's Shadow going?" Joe asked.

"I think he's going after that knight." Mimi thought.

And she was right. Shadow jumped into the air while the knight just stood there.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" He shouted as he blasted a jolt of yellow energy at the robot knight.

However, the knight was prepared for this as it defended itself by using the shield to cancel out the attack. The knight then charged after Shadow just as soon as he landed back on the ground. The black hedgehog jumped in the air again just as the robot's lance missed it's target. While in mid-air, Shadow did a round-house kick at the knight's head. However, it didn't seem to do any kind of real damage as the attack just simply bounced off. Shadow landed back on the ground a few feet as the knight turned his robot horse around and glared at him.

"This robot seems to be tougher than most of the others. I'm gonna have to find a different strategy if I'm going to defeat this thing." Shadow said to himself.

Garurumon leaped at one of the robots as the other one tried to defend itself with his shield. The robot pushed Garurumon back with his shield a few feet, but that didn't stop the dog-like Digimon from going at him again.

_"Howling Blaster!"_

Garurumon fired blue energy from his mouth at the robot. It again defended itself by using it's shield to negate the attack. Once the attack died down, the robot laid down it's shield, only to see Garurumon leaping at it again. This time, Garurumon used his claws to swipe the shield away from the robot, as it clattered across the ground. The robot tried countering by swinging it's sword at the Digimon, but Garurumon leaped backwards to avoided the blow.

_"Howling Blaster!"_

Once again, Garurumon fired blue energy at the robot. This time, the attack was successful as the robot took the attack. It stayed like that for a few moments before blowing up into pieces.

Meanwhile, Togemon and another robot were already going against each other. But instead of using it's weapons, the two clashed in a test of strength. It was like this for a moment or two before Togemon gained the advantage as she pushed the robot backwards, landing on it's back.

"Come on, big boy! Bring it on!" Togemon challenged as she bashed her boxing gloves together.

The robot met the challenge as it picked up it's weapons and got back to it's feet. The robot attack by swinging it's sword at the giant cactus. However, Togemon blocked the attack by holding it's sword arm back.

_"Needle Spray!"_

The needles from Togemon's body began flying at the robot, as the needles began sticking themselves on the robot's body. That's when the robot began to spark, seeing as it was already weak.

"And now, for the knockout punch!" Togemon said as she swinged her fist at the robot's stomach, sending it flying backwards all the way at the wall. The robot blew up as soon as it made contact with the wall.

"That'll teach you to go up against me!" Togemon noted.

The third robot clashed it's sword with Ikakkumon's horn. The seal-like Digimon was holding it's own pretty well against this robot. After a moment a of clashing, the robot jumped backwards as Ikakkumon gained a moment to rethink his strategy.

"It looks like it's time to bring out the fireworks!" Ikakkumon said.

_"Harpoon Torpedo!"_

Ikakkumon fired two flying missiles at the robot. The robot looked up to see the two flying missiles coming towards him. Thinking quickly, the robot used it's shield to defend himself. The missiles made contact with the shield, negating the attack.

After the explosions died down, the robot lowered it's shield, but only to see Ikakkumon, at close range, swinging it's horn at the it. The robot was sent flying backwards as it landed on it's back.

_"Harpoon Torpedo!"_

Ikakkumon fired two more missiles at the robot again, seeing as it was already down for the count. The robot tried getting back up, but was too late once missiles hit it's target, causing the robot to explode into pieces.

One more of these robots were left, and it was going up against Angemon. The robot clashed it's sword with Angemon's staff, and from the way it was going, Angemon was having no problems with this robot whatsoever. This went on for another moment, before Angemon took to the air as his fist started glow brightly.

_"Hand of fate!"_

Angemon thrusted his glowing fist forward, sending a large steak of energy at the robot. The robot used his shield to defend himself. Unfortunately for the robot, the golden streak of energy blasted through the shield and the robot as well, destroying it in the process.

"Well, that takes care of those guys." Matt said.

"But there's still that other robot!" Mimi pointed at the robot knight whom was fighting Shadow.

Shadow leaped into the air again as he lunged his gloved fist at the knight's chest. It made contact, but it didn't really seem to affect the knight at all. In fact, it seemed like physical attacks were useless against it. Shadow landed back o the ground as the knight turned around again and charged at Shadow. This time, his lance did connect with Shadow's chest, as the black hedgehog was sent flying across the room.

"Shadow!" T.K. shouted in concern.

"I think he might need help." Mimi said as she looked on to see Shadow slowly getting back to his feet.

The knight charged after Shadow again with his lance at the ready. The black hedgehog saw this coming and quickly jumped out of the way before he got hit took a few steps back as the knight turned around again. The knight's steed galloped faster as the robot got his lance ready for another attack.

"Shadow! Look out!" Mimi shouted.

_"Neptune Deep Submerge!"_

_"Uranus World Shaking!"_

Suddenly, a blue-green sphere and a yellow sphere came out of the path that our heroes came in and collided against the stampeding robot knight. It was more than enough to destroy the robot knight and horse before it could do anymore damage to Shadow. The heroes eyes widened at this sight.

"What just happened?" Matt asked.

"I don't know...did Shadow do that?" Joe wondered.

"No." Shadow answered. "I didn't do that."

"Then if it wasn't you who did that, then who was it?" Mimi wondered.

"That would be us." A new voice said.

Everyone turned to see two figures standing at the path where they entered from. The first figure was a female human with deep-blue hair, which was the same color as her eyes. She was wearing white gloves, a navy, a sea-green skirt, sea green-heels that had criss-crossing straps up on the ankles, like ballet slippers. Her upper body consisted of a white suit with a blue bow in the front, like the Sailor Scouts. And on her head, she was wearing a golden tiara.

The figure standing next to her was another female human, who had blond boy-ish hair with a golden tiara on her head. She had yellow eyes, and her suit pretty much was the same as the other Sailor Scouts, only she had a black bow in the front, a blue navy skirt, and loose navy blue boots.

"Who are you?" Shadow questioned.

The deep-blue haired woman spoke first. "I am known as Sailor Neptune."

The other human spoke next. "And I am known as Sailor Uranus."

"Weird names." Matt thought.

"But they look very beautiful." Mimi added with a smile.

"Are you Shadow the Hedgehog?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"How do you know my name?" Shadow asked.

"Your famous, of course. How could we not know about you?" Sailor Neptune answered with a smile.

"Figures." Shadow thought.

"We heard that Mephiles is alive again and that he's trying to get the seven Chaos Emeralds in order to fulfill mission." Sailor Uranus told them.

"Wait, how much do you know about Mephiles?" Gomamon asked.

"We heard about him from Silver and Blaze." Sailor Neptune replied.

"Silver? That white hedgehog?" Shadow asked.

"That's the one." Sailor Uranus answered.

"Uh, who's Silver?" Joe asked.

Shadow turned to the DigiDestined. "He's a hedgehog who lives 200 hundred years in the future. We've ran into each other before."

"But how's that possible?" T.K. asked.

"It's a little hard to explain for a kid your age." Shadow told him.

"Hey, I can learn stuff too, you know!" T.K. fired.

"We came here to this temple to follow you guys, but since you guys divided yourselves into two groups, we had to split up into two groups of our own so we could keep track of you. He and Blaze should be with your friends as we speak." Sailor Neptune explained.

"And as for that, we would like to join you." Sailor Uranus said.

"Hold on! How do we know we can trust you?" Matt questioned.

"Because we're after Mephiles too. Trust us, we're on your side." Sailor Neptune replied honestly.

"What do you think, Shadow?" Gabumon asked.

Shadow stared at the two females for another moment before turning the other way. "Let them come with us. I am sure that they are telling the truth."

"Well, if that's the case, then we better get going." Sailor Uranus said. "We promised Silver and Blaze that we would meet them on the other side."

With that, they group continued on the path ahead, where they would reunite with their friends.

* * *

**- Temple; ??? -**

The scene shifts towards a new room of the temple. It consisted of green torches, and a large painting of a black dragon on one of the walls. And there was a lone figure, whom was staring right at it.

"So this is the Black Dragon the legends speak of." The figure said with interest.

Just then, the group that consisted of Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Kari, Gatomon, Silver, and Blaze entered the room from the right side of the path. Strangely enough, the group that consisted of Shadow, Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, T.K., Patamon, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus, entered the room at the same time.

"Whoa, what is this?" Tai asked as he looked around.

Izzy noticed the Black Dragon painting on the wall as his eyes widened in amazement. "There's another dragon here."

"And it looks awfully frightening." Tentomon said nervously.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Mimi said excitedly.

"Hey, Mimi!" Sora waved at her.

Shadow noticed the two animal figures that were with Tai's group he walked over to them. Silver and Blaze noticed him coming. "It's been a while."

"Yeah." Silver agreed.

"So your Shadow the Hedgehog..." Blaze said with interest.

"What's that to you?" He asked her.

"Nothing. It's just interesting to me because you look like Mephiles, even though your not really him." Blaze said.

"Hmm..." Shadow thought.

"Hi, Shadow." Kari waved at him with a smile.

The black hedgehog glanced at the human girl. "Hey."

That's when Tai and Matt noticed something. "Who's that?"

Shadow turned to see a lone figure staring at a portrait of a black dragon. He instantly recognized who it was. "Dr. Eggman."

The figure turned around at the large group of heroes with a wide grin on his face. "It's been a while, Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

**New and familiar heroes meet, and a new mystery deepens as well. Is Izzy's theory about these dragons true? Do they have anything in common with this temple? And what is this legend about a Black Dragon that Dr. Eggman mentioned? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	16. Secrets and Legends

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

Chapter 16: Secrets and Legends

**- Temple; ??? -**

Shadow took a couple of steps forward before stopping as he stared at Dr. Eggman. "What are you doing here in a temple like this?"

Eggman stared at Shadow for another moment before turning his attention back towards the portrait of the black dragon. "I would ask you the same thing. For a moment, I thought GUN put you up to this, but it seems like you came here on your own agenda. And I see that you even brought some friends with you."

"Shadow, do you know this man?" Kari asked.

"Dr. Eggman is a scientific genius who has an IQ of 300. He wants to rule the world by building his own world known as Eggman Land, where everything is ruled by robots..."

"Wait!" Tai interuppted. "Was it you that built those mechanical dragons?!"

Eggman turned to look at the brown-haired DigiDestined. "So, you were the ones that destroyed my beloved creations, eh?"

"So you were the one who built those robots with swords, too?!" Mimi asked.

"Indeed." Eggman replied. "However, I am a little surprised that a bunch of children defeated my robots. Usually, it would be that pesky blue hedgehog that destroys my creations. But I guess this would be a first, coming from children. I guess you have Shadow to thank for that, instead."

"Eggman!" Silver spoke. "Why are you here in this temple?"

Eggman glanced at the white hedgehog. "Normally, I don't speak my plans to anyone but myself. Unfortunately, as things stand, I might as well tell you anyway."

"What do you mean by that?" Tai asked.

Eggman turned his attention at the portrait of the black dragon. "Tell me, have you heard the legends?"

"Legends?" Sora wondered.

"What you are seeing in front of me is the legendary destructive creature, simply known as the black dragon!" Eggman exclaimed with a grin. "It is a marvelous sight, wouldn't you agree?"

"Black Dragon..." Blaze whispered to herself.

Silver heard this, however. "What is it, Blaze?"

Blaze gazed at the portrait as she walked a couple of steps towards it. She stopped once she got a closer look at it. She looked down to see that there was something that Eggman was standing in front of as well. It looked like a small shrine of some sort that once held something within it's seal. There was something written on it's tablet that came with it.

Eggman moved away from her as Blaze read what it had said.

_For those that can contain the power of dragons, this sword has that power.  
__Worthy wielders of a pure heart can control their power.  
However, if one desires to awaken the dark dragon from it's slumber, they will need to use the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds in order to restore the black dragon to it's former glory.  
But if that happens, then the world will be plunged into darkness for all eternity.  
__Be careful when attempting to use this sword's power._

Most of the group were stunned in silence. Not Eggman, though. He had already known about this ahead of time when coming here to this temple.

"As you can see, the sword is very powerful, yet very dangerous at the same time." Eggman explained. "The sword itself has another history too."

"It does?" Shadow questioned.

"Indeed." Eggman replied. "Over 1000 years ago, there was a terrible war between two unknown tribes. One side fought for good. And one side fought for evil. The fighting was so fierce and brutal, when all of a sudden, a dark and powerful dragon had arisen from it's sleep and caused chaos among the world. Both of the tribes were nearly wiped out once the dragon awakened from itself. And just when things started to look bleak, a hero named Laichion came out of nowhere and defeated the dark dragon by using a legendary weapon known as the Dragon Sword. Peace was brought back to the world and Laichion returned the sword to it's original place here in this temple. Afterwards, he disappeared and was never seen again."

Blaze was in thought for a brief moment. Suddenly, something clicked in her mind. "Wait! The tablet said that in order for the dragon to be resurrected, the seven Chaos Emeralds must use their energy to awaken it."

That's when Shadow realized it. "You don't think..."

"Mephiles wants to revive the black dragon." Blaze stated.

"Wait! We're not sure if this is Mephiles' real motive." Sora said to them.

"It has to be." Sailor Neptune thought. "His goal is to hunt down the seven Chaos Emeralds in order to reach his goal."

"But we don't know that for sure." Shadow said. "He is after the seven Chaos Emeralds, yes, but that alone is insufficient. There has to be another reason as to why he would need the Chaos Emeralds."

"Hmm..." Izzy thought as he pulled out his laptop from his backpack again and turned it on. He then started to type something on it. Soon, the image of the black dragon that they were in front of was shown on it's screen, along with the small inscription of what the tablet said. The group seemed to notice this.

"What are you doing, Izzy?" T.K. asked.

"That black dragon must be the source of those other dragons that we've seen in the temple already. If that's true, then the Dragon Sword is relevant as well." Izzy answered.

"What are you getting at?" Silver asked.

"If Mephiles' goal is to awaken this black dragon, he must need the Dragon Sword in order for that to happen. The only problem is, this sword isn't here." Izzy replied.

"Do you think he might have already taken the Dragon Sword?" Gabumon wondered.

"I doubt it." Sailor Uranus answered.

"How do you know that?" Gatomon asked.

"Because if he had already found it, then he would have gotten the Chaos Emeralds easily enough." Sailor Uranus replied.

"So you think that someone else is in possession of the Dragon Sword?" Agumon thought.

"It's the only other possibility." Sailor Uranus shrugged.

Shadow turned to Eggman, who seemed like he was ignoring the conversation. "Doctor, do you know anything about the current situation with the Black Arms and Mephiles?"

"If your saying that I'm working for them, then you are out of your mind!" Eggman snapped.

"No one's saying that." Shadow told him. "Besides, we were all used by Mephiles in the past, so there would be no way that your working for them."

"Hmph." Eggman grunted. "The only thing I know is that Mephiles' trace came from here."

"So, it is true! Mephiles wants to awaken the Black Dragon!" Silver exclaimed.

"There is no proof of that whatsoever." Eggman said. "However, the possibility cannot be denied. And besides, it's only a matter of time before Mephiles gets his hands on all of the Chaos Emeralds."

"What are you going to do about it?" Shadow questioned with his eyes narrowed at him.

"Don't give me that look." Eggman told him. "I came here to get some information myself, and since I got what I came for, I'll be taking my leave of this place." He then pulled out a small red switch and flipped it the other way.

From above him there was a large egg-like machine that was hovering towards Dr. Eggman. Once it was near him, Eggman jumped into the seat and made himself comfortable. He looked over at the heroes one more time.

"Farewell, Shadow the Hedgehog." Eggman grinned widely as the machine hovered off towards the exit of the temple.

Once he disappeared the group turned to look at each other. "What do we do now?" Sora asked.

"Well, first off, we need to get out of this creepy temple!" Mimi quickly suggested.

"But where do we go after that?" Kari wondered.

"Don't worry about that. We got it covered." Sailor Neptune told her.

"You do?" Tai asked.

"There is a small town that is across from the dessert. We can go there if you like." Sailor Uranus answered.

"As long as it has food there, I don't care where I am." Joe said as his stomach growled. "I'm really starting to get hungry."

"Me too." Gomamon said. "I can't Digivolve on an empty stomach."

"But getting out of here will be more time consuming too." Matt said.

"Not quite." Shadow said as he raised his hand in the air. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

A large flash of white consumed the room for moment. When it died down, everyone disappeared.

* * *

**- Rio Salaz -**

The scene shifts back towards the Western town. In the middle of the road was Kera, whom was swinging her sword at a dummy post. While inside the Saloon, we see Samson, Larcen, and Marisa doing the same routine as usual. Larcen was eating another steak sandwich while Marisa had a glass of chocolate milk.

"Are you feeling better, senorita Marisa?" Samson asked.

Marisa nodded her head. "Yeah. I wasn't feeling well for the past couple of days. I think it was my head that caused it."

Larcen glanced at Marisa for a brief moment. He was glad to see Marisa was feeling a little happier than last night. She had that same dream that she told Larcen about and he was the one who helped her out of her bad situation. He was feeling a tad worried, but he still kept his cool, pretending like nothing happened.

"So, amigos, you heard the news about what happened at GUN Headquarters earlier today?" Samson asked.

"Yeah." Larcen nodded once. "Me and Marisa were down at Station Square today to get some food, and then we heard some chatter about GUN Headquarters being invaded by the Black Arms."

"Then we saw a TV screen that featured the news itself. It said that another Chaos Emerald had been stolen at that place." Marisa added.

Samson raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. The only thing that the Black Arms left behind was a black rose." Larcen said.

"A black rose?" Samson wondered.

"Don't ask us why. We don't know, either." Marisa shook her head.

"GUN is trying to find out who that rose belongs too, but so far, there have been no leads." Larcen explained.

Samson puffed more smoke from his cigar. "So, who do you think could have left it behind?"

"Who knows?" Larcen shrugged. "There could be a spy working among them."

"It had to have been a female." Marisa thought. "It's the only logical guess I can come up with."

"A female..." Samson thought.

Suddenly, the side-winder doors opened. The group turned to see Kera, who had a serious look on her face. "Guys, there's a couple of suspicious people here."

"Suspicious people?" Marisa wondered.

"What do they look like?" Larcen questioned.

"One of them is a female raven. From what I get from her attire, she looks like a ninja and she has these strange eyes that make her look dangerous. The other figure looks like a hedgehog, but it's body is made out of crystal and it also has green eyes, too."

Marisa's eyes widened at that moment. After hearing about the other figure, the images started to come back to her again. Starting with the first time she saw him back in Soleanna, followed by these dreams of her mom getting killed by that same creature in front of her very eyes. Marisa was shuddering at those images.

Samson straightened his cowboy hat. "Let's go meet these strange folk."

The black swallow made his way to the side-winder doors. Larcen followed as Kera lead the way. He looked back and saw Marisa, who didn't move from her seat.

"Marisa? Are you coming?" Larcen asked.

"Um, sure...I'm coming." Marisa replied slowly as she slowly got up from her seat and made her way towards him.

As soon as the group was outside of the Saloon, they saw who the figures were. Much to Marisa's fear, she saw who she had seen back at Soleanna.

Maiza and Mephiles both looked around until they stopped to see our four heroes up ahead of them. "So, it seems like we weren't alone after all." Mephiles cackled.

"Who are you?" Kera narrowed her eyes at him.

"Us? The more important question is, what are you creatures doing in this ghost town? Don't tell me that you live here." Mephiles said with amusement.

"That's none of your concern, amigo." Samson said as he puffed more smoke from his cigar."If your here to cause trouble, then I'm afraid you'll have to leave this place at once."

"Stirring up trouble? Come now, why would I want to cause trouble here? It's not like there's anything here worth taking." Mephiles said.

That's when he saw something on Kera's back. He could see the hilt of Kera's Dragon Sword. The hilt was designed with dragons wings and a tail. That's when it came to him.

"On second thought, there is one thing that interests me." Mephiles said coolly.

"And that is...?" Larcen questioned.

Mephiles turned to his loyal companion. "Maiza, kill them."

Maiza narrowed here eyes as she pulled out her chakrams. Wasting no time, she ran towards our heroes and jumped in the air as she threw the chakrams down at full speed.

"Look out!" Kera shouted.

Samson pulled out his pistols and fired each bullet at the chakrams. Some of the chakrams flew off course while others were still flying towards our heroes.

Marisa created a tornado thrusted her arm forwards as the miniature tornado caught the chakrams and blew them away.

"You guys take care of the hedgehog. I'll deal with her myself." Larcen told them.

The three nodded their heads as they went after Mephiles, while the dark blue hedgehog met his gaze right at Maiza's. The two of them stared at each other silently, showing no signs of friendliness whatsoever.

"Prepare to die, hedgehog!" Maiza said angrily.

"Just try and do that." Larcen simply replied.

The two of them jumped at each other and it already turned into a fist fight. Each move was either being blocked or dodged by both of the combatants. This continued until Maiza found an opening as she used her foot to knock off Larcen's balance, sending him on his back. Maiza pulled out another chakram and prepared to strike it down, but Larcen quickly rolled to the side as the chakram stuck itself into the ground. Just as she was about to pull it out, Larcen thrusted his fist right at Maiza's face, sending the raven staggering back a few steps.

Once she regained her senses, she pulled out her chakram and prepared to strike it at the dark blue hedgehog again. This time, Larcen pulled out his dagger and the two clashed their weapons together.

The battle against Mephiles proved to be no easy feat, despite it being three on one. Samson pulled out his two pistols and twirled them before firing at the crystal hedgehog. They didn't have any real affect on Mephiles, but it did seem to slow him down a bit. Mephiles created a dark orb of energy in his hand as he threw it at Samson. The black swallow flew backwards and crashed into a wall. Samson slowly slumped towards the ground. He wasn't unconscious, but he was really hurt from Mephiles' attack.

Once that was taken care of, Mephiles turned his attention towards the females, but in front of him was Kera, who used her sword to strike Mephiles at close range. Mephiles defended himself by using his arm. His arm started to glow brightly as he clashed his fist right into Kera's stomach, sending her flying towards the ground. The purple hedgehog slowly got back to her feet as the crest on her sword turned red. The sword blasted fire at Mephiles, who took the attack to the stomach. Mephiles staggered backwards with each step until the attack finally died down. However, once it subsided, Kera charged after Mephiles and striked at him with her sword again. Mephiles took it in pain as Kera continued to strike at him. Then, Kera jumped backwards as the sword began to turn blue. This time, the sword blasted water at Mephiles, sending him falling towards the ground.

Kera managed to regain her breath as Mephiles slowly got back to his feet. She was surprised on how he could outlast all those attacks.

"So, this is the power of the Dragon Sword." He said with interest.

Kera's reaction changed. How did he know about the Dragon Sword?

"It seems that you are lost in confusion." Mephiles thought. "Perhaps I should bring you back into reality."

With that, Mephiles created another dark orb and threw it at Kera. The purple hedgehog, however, used her sword to cut the orb in half. Mephiles created more dark energy and then he suddenly disappeared.

"What the?" Kera stopped and looked around for Mephiles.

"Over here." A voice said from behind her.

Kera turned around, but only met eyes with Mephiles before creating another dark orb of energy in his hand. He then smashed it right into Kera's stomach. The attack sent her flying backwards as she landed on the ground hard. She soon fell into unconsciousness.

Mephiles laughed at this moment. "Now, it is time to take what's mine." He said as he slowly made his way towards the Dragon Sword. But before he could do that, he was met with a fireball to the back, sending him face-first into the ground. He slowly made his way back to his feet and turned to see who had attacked him.

Marisa Harmon glared at the dark-crystal hedgehog. "I won't let you harm my friends!"

Mephiles was only annoyed by this. "Don't waste my time, you foolish human."

"You've already caused enough trouble already!" Marisa shouted as she created another fireball in her hand and threw it at Mephiles.

Mephiles created another dark orb in his hand and threw it at the fireball. Both attacks made contact with each other, that it created a small explosion.

Marisa covered her eyes until the explosion died down. Once it did, she looked to see that Mephiles was nowhere to be found.

Back with the fight between Larcen and Maiza. The hedgehog and the raven were already starting to get tired. They had been fighting against each other for quite a while, that it seemed like neither fighter was willing to give up anytime soon. Larcen glanced over at Marisa, whom was still looking for Mephiles. His eyes widened as soon as he saw Mephiles, who was on top of the saloon.

"Marisa! Look out from above the saloon!" Larcen shouted.

Marisa turned at her friend, and then at the saloon. But once she did that, Mephiles' dark orb connected with Marisa's chest, sending the human flying backwards on the ground. She wasn't moving.

"MARISA!" Larcen shouted in horror. But once he was distracted, Maiza took advantage of this and connected her foot with Larcen's face, sending the dark blue hedgehog down towards the ground.

Once Mephiles was on the ground, he laughed at his work before turning his attention towards the Dragon Sword that was near Kera, who was still unconsious. He slowly made his way towards the sword until he was a few feet from it.

"Finally, it's mine. The Dragon Sword will soon be in my possession." Mephiles said as he went to reach for the sword's hilt.

Suddenly, a large thunderbolt surged towards Mephiles and striked at his arm. He staggered backwards a couple of steps as he grasped at his shoulder in pain.

"What?! Where did that come from?!" Mephiles said, suprisingly.

"Mephiles!" A new voice shouted.

Mephiles turned in the direction on where the voice came from. It came from the entrance of town as we see a lone figure standing there. She is was human woman with long chocolate brown hair. She had clear blue eyes. She wore long black fingerless gloves. Her attire consists of a clear violet shirt with a small green clear cape attached to it's brooch, a black miniskirt that reaches her knee-length long brown boots. From the look on her face, she had no fear in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Mephiles demanded.

"I am Louise Harmon! I am known as the greatest sage in the world, and you will meet your maker, Mephiles the Dark!" She shouted, pointing her finger at him.

Mephiles groaned in annoyance by this. "Maiza, kill her!"

Maiza wasted no time in following Mephiles' order. She pulled out more chakrams and threw them at Louise. The sage pointed her finer in the air and created a minature tornado, blowing the chakrams away from her. She then disappeared in a flash of light.

Maiza's sharingan eyes widened. "What the hell?!"

Louise reappeared on top of the saloon. She then created a ring of fire with her hands and blasted it towards Maiza. The raven-ninja turned at the last minute, but was too late once the fire connected with her body. The attack sent her flying backwards on her back. Louise then disappeared in a flash of light again.

Even Mephiles was surprised by all this. "How is she doing this?"

Louise reappeared again right in front of Marisa's downed body. She glared at Mephiles as she thrusted her arms and created a large tornado, which caused the sand on the ground to turn it into a sandstorm. The attack caught Mephiles and he was trapped inside the sandstorm.

Maiza got back to her feet as soon as she saw what was going on. "Mephiles!"

The sandstorm died down as soon and Mephiles was already on the ground. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw him. She ran towards him an looked ot see if he was okay. She then glared at Louise who simply started at her.

"Leave now, and never return" Louise told her.

Maiza helped Mephiles to his feet. "This is isn't over! Mark my words, human!" She pulled out the yellow Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" With that, a large bright light covered the area. Once it died down, both Mephiles and Maiza were gone.

Once they were gone, Louise turned to see Larcen slowly making his way towards the fallen Marisa. He looked to see if she was all right.

"Marisa? Are you awake?" Larcen asked, but didn't get a response.

_"Marisa? So it is her..." _Louise thought to herself. She gently placed her hand on the young human's head as a small flash of light shined brightly. Larcen shaded himself from the blindness as the legendary sage concentrated on something. Soon, the light faded and Marisa slowly opened her eyes.

"Marisa? Are you okay?" Larcen asked.

Marisa looked as she rubbed the back of her head. "I-I'm fine, but what happened? What happened to Mephiles and that raven?"

"Unfortunately, it's a long story. You were knocked unconsious and this woman helped us as everything looked bleak." Larcen said.

Marisa turned to the woman, who smiled at her. That smile...for some reason, Marisa had seen it before. "Um, if I may ask, who are you?"

She stayed silent for another moment before speaking. "It's been a long time, Marisa Harmon."

Marisa gasped silently. She recognized that voice. "Mom? I-is that you?"

Louise nodded slowly with a smile. "I'm no ghost. It's really me. Louise Harmon."

Marisa eyes started to to turn into tears as she started to smile. "Mom!"

She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck as she dug her head into her chest, crying. Louise gently hugged her back as Marisa continued to cry.

"It's good to see you again, Marisa. How are you doing?" She asked.

Marisa stopped crying and looked at her mom's face. "I-I'm doing good. And I..." She was still so happy to see her mom again. "I missed you, Mom. But..."

"But what?" She wondered.

"Why did you leave me?" Marisa asked. "I was only twelve and immature back then."

Louise trailed her eyes downward. "I had to take care of something very important. I knew it couldn't wait so I left without warning. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, then. I wasn't thinking. I...I hope you can forgive me."

"Mom..." Marisa looked at her as if her mother was about to cry. She then hugged her again so that she wouldn't feel sad. "Of course I forgive you."

Louise felt relieved when she heard those words. "Thank you, Marisa." She whispered in her daughter's ear.

Larcen turned to see Samson getting back to his feet. He then turned to see Kera doing the same thing as she grabbed her sword.

"Are you guys all right?" Larcen asked.

"I'm fine, amigo." The black swallow replied as he dusted off his hat.

"Me too." Kera added as she sheathed her sword on her back. She then looked to see Marisa and Louise together. "Who's that woman?"

The two stopped hugging as Louise turned to both of the creatures. "Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Louise Harmon. And...Marisa's my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Samson's eyes widened. "Senor Larcen, you know anything about this?"

"I was kinda surprised myself when she came to help us against Mephiles and...I think her name was Maiza." Larcen said, trying to remember her name.

"But Mom, what are you doing here? Were you looking for me?" Marisa asked.

"That was part of it. But the main reason was because Mephiles had returned along with Black Doom, the leader of the Black Arms. Seeing as they were after the Chaos Emeralds, I had to find more help." She answered.

"And that's when you went to look for us?" Larcen asked.

"Well, sort of. I never thought that you guys would be staying here in this town, though." Louise replied as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Wait, you were looking for someone else?" Kera asked.

"Yes." Louise nodded. "Fortunately, I ran into a few people. I told them about Mephiles and immediately agreed to help me. Two of them know about Mephiles and the other two ran into them while I was away."

"Who are these people?" Samson asked.

Before Louise could answer, a large bright light blinded our heroes. Once the light vanished, it was replaced with a large group of heroes that consisted of Shadow, Silver, Blaze, two of the Sailor Scouts, and the DigiDestined. They looked around at their new surroundings.

"Whoa...where are we?" Tai wondered.

"Did Chaos Control send us here?" Agumon asked.

"I guess so." Joe thought.

Silver, Blaze, and the two Sailor Scouts looked on as they saw Louise and Marisa Harmon, along with Larcen, Samson, and Kera.

"Louise, is that you?" Silver asked.

Louise noticed the white hedgehog. "Hello, Silver. Did you and the others find out anything?"

"We found someone that we thought was Mephiles, but was really Shadow the Hedgehog." Blaze answered.

"He was at the desert with all of these humans and weird creatures." Silver added.

"We are known as Digimon." Tentomon corrected him.

"What he said." Silver pointed out.

Marisa whispered something into her Mom's ear. "Are those people the ones you went searching for help?"

"Silver, Blaze, along with Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. But I wasn't expecting this many people." Louise told her daughter.

"We also found some very important information that you should hear. These kids and that black hedgehog know about it too." Sailor Neptune added.

"But it seems like we'll have to talk more about this later." Sailor Uranus said.

"Why?" Louise asked.

Tai's stomach began to growl, as did the Digimon. "Man, I'm getting hungry."

"Me too." Matt agreed. "We're already exhausted."

Louise examined this for a moment before turning to Larcen. "Excuse me, but do you live here in this town?"

"Yeah. Me, Marisa, Samson, and Kera." The dark blue hedgehog answered.

"I happen to run a Saloon right here in this town. You guys are welcome to stay as long as you like." Samson told them. "I also make some good spaghetti and meatballs."

"Thank you." Louise nodded. "I think all of us could use some rest, don't you think?"

The rest of the group agreed. Except for Shadow, who turned the other way.

"Shadow? Where are you going?" Kari asked as she saw him walk away.

He stopped and turned to Kari. "I have to go. There's something else that I got to do." The black hedgehog said as he raised his hand into the air again. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

With that, he disappeared into a bright light before it faded. He was gone.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go eat!" Tai said to the group as they made their way towards the Saloon.

As they were doing that, Kera was still having thoughts in her head. Why did Mephiles want to take her Dragon Sword? Was this part of his plan, other than the Chaos Emeralds? Little did she know that the large group of heroes had the answers she was looking for.

* * *

**Marisa reunites with her mom after many years, and the legendary sage joins with our heroes as well. But the mystery still deepens. Why did Mephiles try to take Kera's Dragon Sword? Is he really wanting to awake this Black Dragon from long ago? And will Shadow tell the Sonic Heroes and the Sailor Scouts about what he discovered? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	17. Racing for the Emerald

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
Eve the Cat © The Brawler  
Cesare the Crow © Kiba Sniper

Chapter 17: Racing for the Emerald

**- Tails Workshop -**

The scene shifts inside Tails Workshop. Our heroes consisting of the Sonic Heroes and the Sailor Scouts returned about a few hours after their long battle at GUN Headquarters. In the end, someone replaced a Chaos Emerald with a black rose at the scene. Thankfully, our heroes weren't too badly injured as they were resting themselves. Serena, Mina, and Sonic were watching TV while Tails, Knuckles, Raye, Lita, and Ami talked with each other.

"So, someone left a black rose at the scene?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. But no one knows who left it." Knuckles replied. "They're not even sure if it was the Black Arms that left it behind."

"If it wasn't the Black Arms, then someone else must have left it behind." Raye said. "Maybe this person is a spy and took the Emerald to keep it away from the black aliens."

"Doubt it." Knuckles shook his head. "A black rose is usually a bad omen. I'm thinking Rouge was behind this all for her selfish reasons."

"But Knuckles, even Rouge doesn't know anything about this!" Lita told him.

"It's still a possibility." Knuckles shrugged. "Then again, perhaps she took it to keep it safe from the Black Arms."

"But the Chaos Emerald was taken from GUN Headquarters, so it couldn't have been Rouge." Ami said.

"What do you think, Ami?" Tails asked his friend.

"Well, my logical guess is that someone is working as a spy for the Black Arms. I don't know who it is, but that's my theory on the situation." The blue-haired human replied.

"What about you, Sonic?" Tails called.

Sonic glanced over at Tails and all he did was shrug. "I gotta agree with her on this one."

Luna and Artemis sighed as they saw Serena and Mina watching TV and not paying attention to the current conversation. Sonic was in it too, of course, but that's how he usually is.

We move towards the two blonde's and the blue hedgehog as they continued watch the monitor. Nothing much was showing, except infomercials, so Serena decided to switch channels. This kept going until Sonic noticed something that Serena skipped.

"Hold on a minute! Go back, one!" Sonic interrupted her.

"But why?" Serena asked.

"Just do it." Sonic told her.

Shrugging, Serena went back one channel. The monitor was showing an advertisement that caught Sonic's interest.

"Turn it up!" Sonic said.

"Okay, all right!" Serena quickly said as she turned the volume up.

_"I am Joanna Garcia, reporting live at Station Square. Where tonight, an Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament will be held live at Twinkle Park! If you want to sign up for the tournament, then race on down here, where sign-ups will be held near the entrance of Twinkle Park. The first place team will a Chaos Emerald as the prize! We hope to see you there!"_

Sonic's eyes widened at the news, as did the rest of our heroes.

"A Chaos Emerald?!" Lita asked, just to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Uh, what's Extreme Gear?" Mina asked, confused.

"Extreme Gear are like hover-boards that never run out of air. It's what racers use to win these type of races." Tails told her.

Mina looked happy at the news. "Wow, that sounds cool!"

"So are we going to enter this thing or what?" Raye asked.

"I'm definitely in on this." Sonic said with a smirk, as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Who wants to have some fun?"

Everyone agreed to this idea as they stood up and followed Sonic out of the workshop and made their way towards Station Square to sign up for the big event.

* * *

**- Black Comet -**

The scene shifts towards the briefing room of the Black Comet. Maiza finally returned along with Mephiles and two of the Chaos Emeralds. Maiza explained to Black Doom about what had happened on her mission. The rest of the group was there as well.

"So, this human kept teleporting? And you don't know how she did it, do you?" Black Doom glared at Maiza.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened, but it seem like she had the powers of a Chaos Emerald. I didn't realize it until now." Maiza explained.

"And there's more." Mephiles added. "There was something very intriging that I must tell you secretly."

"Really?" Black Doom said with interest. "If that is the case, then you can tell me later."

"Very well. I shall take my leave of you, in the meantime." Mephiles bowed before he created a ball of dark energy as he used it to make himself disappear.

The leader of the Black Arms turned towards the other villains. "In the meantime, my spies have just informed me that there is this 'Extreme Gear Tournament' that is holding a Chaos Emerald as it's prize."

"Let me guess. You want us to go down there, cause trouble, and take the Chaos Emerald while everyone is in panic?" Eve asked.

"No. Your going to compete in this tournament and win the Chaos Emerald for us." Black Doom answered.

"Are you kidding me?" Eve asked like he was joking.

"I assure that I'm not. I will send Eve, Cesare, and Rothion, in on this mission. Understood?" Black Doom informed the group.

"Yes, my lord. We will not fail you." Rothion bowed.

"I trust that you three will succeed. Now go, and win that Chaos Emerald!" Black Doom said as raised his arm into the air and created a flash of light, which caused the three villains to disappear.

"What about me, sir?" Maiza asked.

"You will stay here and rest. I don't want yourself to go to waste." Black Doom said to her before floating away in a different direction.

* * *

**- Station Square -**

We change the scene towards Station Square, where we see our heroes change into a different attire. Sonic was wearing goggles on his head as he carried his board known as Blue Star. Tails was wearing a scarf around his neck and also had goggles above his head while carrying his board known as Yellow Tail. Knuckles was wearing the same thing, minus the scarf as he carried his trusty board known as Red Rock. While the Sailor Scouts were wearing winter stylish clothes as they headed for the entrance to Twinkle Park.

"This is so exciting!" Serena shouted happily. "I wonder what this will be like!"

"I bet it will be awesome!" Mina nodded happily.

"Then let's hurry!" Sonic told everyone as they went up to the booth. The female behind the booth greeted them.

"Hello, are you here to sign up for the Extreme Gear race that it taking place here in Twinkle Park?" She asked.

Sonic nodded with a smirk. "You got it!"

The female nodded once. "Sign-ups will be held inside Twinkle Park. Once your inside, head over to the ticket booth to sign up for the tournament."

The group nodded as they made their way inside the park. As they were walking, Mina whispered something inside Tails' ear.

"Um, where do we get our gear?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Ami and I got it covered." Tails whispered back.

Mina sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"No problem." Tails smiled at her.

* * *

**- Twinkle Park -**

Once the group entered the park, their eyes widened at what they were seeing. There were rides, toy booths, everything that you could find carnival.

"Wow, this is so beautiful..." Lita said in awe.

"Yeah...I'm almost tempted to ride that roller coaster." Serena said slowly.

"And watch you throw-up afterwards." Raye smirked.

Serena glared at Raye with angry eyes.

"There's the booth!" Ami pointed out.

"Let's go!" Sonic shouted as they all ran towards the ticket booth. Once they got there, there was a female and a list that was shown on the wall of the ticket booth.

"Sign there if you are taking part in the Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament. Further details will come later tonight." The female in charge of the sign-up booth told them.

Sonic took the pen as he signed his name on the list. He gave it to Tails, who also signed his name on the list. Then it was Knuckles' turn as he took the pen from Tails and signed his name on the list.

"You girls want to give it a try?" Sonic asked them.

The Sailor Scouts looked at each other, trying to decide who would want to take part in the big event. It was decided when Serena took the pen and signed her name on the list. She looked at the other girls.

"Come on guys, I don't want to go at this alone!" Serena whined a bit.

Raye only shrugged as she took the pen and signed her name on the list. "I just want to see the look on Serena's face when I win this tournament."

Mina followed as she took the pen and also signed her name on the list. "I think I'll enjoy this." She smiled.

"What about you two?" Knuckles asked the two remaining girls.

"I'll pass." Ami said. "I don't want to have too much excitement."

"I'll pass, as well." Lita agreed. "I just want to cheer you guys on from the side."

"I guess that's settled." Sonic thought. "I wonder who else will be entering the race?"

"I bet you that the Babylon Rouges will be here, too." Tails said.

"Wait, who are these Babylon Rouges?" Serena asked.

"Well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog." A rusty-voice said.

The group turned to see three familiar figures standing at a distance. One of them was a green hawk, whom was wearing a white gloves, red shoes, goggles that were set above his head. carrying a green board. The next figure was a purple swallow, whom was also wearing goggles above her head, flashy pants, white gloves, yellow boots, and was carrying a purple board. And the last figure was a large grey albatross, whom wore orange gloves, black shoes, orange goggles above his head, and was carrying an orange board with him, as well.

"Jet." Sonic narrowed his eyes at his rival.

"It's been a while, Sonic. I hope you haven't lost your touch since we last met." Jet as his group made their way towards our heroes.

Tails recognized the purple swallow. "Wave."

Wave only smirked at the two-tailed fox. "Long time no see, shorty."

Knuckles and Storm went up to each other as they cracked their knuckles. "Are you here for another beating?"

"Keep dreaming, you red-punk!" Storm shouted as he pounded his fist on his palm.

"Do you guys know each other?" Raye asked.

"These are the Babylon Rouges that Tails mentioned a second ago." Sonic replied. "They are experienced thieves and one of the best Extreme Gear riders in the world."

"Really?" Serena wondered.

"That's right." Jet smirked. "We're here for the Chaos Emerald, of course. So don't try to go soft on us during the race."

"I won't." Sonic said with a smirk of his own.

The Babylon Rouges wasted no time as they signed their names on the list. They were now officially in the race.

"Remember Sonic, I will take back my rights as the fastest in the world!" Jet noted, pointing his finger at him.

"Not unless we have anything to say about it." A new voice said.

The Rouges turned to see three new figures coming towards them.

The first figure was a red hedgehog. He had blue eyes and goggles set atop his head. He was wearing a stylish fur coat that is colored white, black gloves, black colored boots, and two spike-shaped bracelets on his wrists. And he was carrying a white-colored board with him.

The second figure was a female human with long dark-black hair that goes along with a blue cap, she was wearing blue goggles over her head. Her eye color is green. She was wearing Goth make up on her face. On her body, she is wearing a stylish blue shirt a picture of a Rock N' Roll guitar on it, blue leather gloves, stylish blue jeans, and blue boots to finish her attire. She was also carrying a blue board with her.

The last figure was a large mammoth. He had brown fur that came with a black motorcycle jacket, he was wearing shades over his eyes, has two large tusks, and was wearing large black boots. And he was carrying a large crimson board with him, as well.

"Who the heck are those guys?" Sonic wondered.

"Newbies. We've seen them race before, and to be quite honest, they aren't half bad." Jet said as the new group came towards them.

"Mind telling us who you are?" Knuckles asked.

The red hedgehog spoke first. "My name is Yamkir, and we are going to take the Chaos Emerald first."

The human girl spoke next. "The name is Xion Herra, and if you mess with me, you mess with us."

Then, it was the large mammoth to next speak. "Name's Robin, laddies." He greeted with a grin.

"And we are the greatest Extreme Gear Riders in the world! We are known as Team Rockers!" Yamkir announced as he and his group looked up at the sky, looking like they were having a moment.

"Uh...Team Rockers?" Mina said with confusion.

"We are not only experts on Extreme Gear, we also love rock music. And if you get in our way, we will jam right through you losers!" Yamkir noted with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Don't try to underestimate us because of how we look." Xion said with a smirk of her own. "You should worry about yourselves once we beat you guys."

"Don't worry about it." Raye said with a smirk of her own. "We won't lose to you."

"Better not, sister." Xion taunted as Team Rockers went over to the sign-up board and wrote their names down on the list before taking their leave.

"Man, those guys are so rude!" Serena fumed.

"It's really not that surprising." Knuckles said as he watched them go.

"What do we do now?" Mina asked.

"We might as well wait. The race doesn't start until tonight." Sonic suggested.

"That reminds me." Tails said. "Serena, Raye, and Mina, I need you guys to follow me. I know where you guys can get your boards."

The girls followed Tails back towards the hotel leaving Sonic, Knuckles, Ami, Lita, and the Babylon Rouges.

"I'll see you in the race, Sonic." Jet stated as he and his group left for their hotel.

"What now?" Mina wondered.

"Since me and Knuckles are in the race, we're already prepared and geared up. Let's say we go get ourselves something to eat before the big tournament starts, eh?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"Sure, I'm in." Lita nodded.

"Me too." Ami agreed with a smile.

Knuckles shrugged. "Why not?"

With that, our remaining four heroes went into the park to have themselves some lunch.

Some time later, the three villains known as Rothion, Eve, and Cesare entered the park. Eve wasn't too pleased on what she saw.

"Ugh, I hate places like this." Eve said in disgust.

"Don't let it get to you." Cesare told her. "Once we have the Chaos Emerald, you'll never have to see this place again."

As the group made their way towards the sign-up booth, Rothion grabbed the pen and signed his name on it. "Hmm...it seems like we some competition on our hands."

Cesare looked at the list. He smirked darkly at the names. Wasting no more time, he took the pen from the owl and signed his name on the list. He turned to Eve. "Well?"

Eve snatched the pen from the crow and slowly signed her name on the list. "I'm going back to my hotel. Call me whenever the tournament starts." The white cat said before she made her way towards the hotel.

"What do we do now?" Rothion asked.

"I'm going back to my hotel, as well. You coming?" Cesare asked.

Rothion looked at the park. A smirk crossed his face. "You go on ahead. I'm going to have a little fun."

"Suit yourself." Cesare shrugged as he made his way back to the hotel.

Rothion quickly made his way into the carnival as soon as he and Cesare parted ways.

* * *

**An Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament for the Chaos Emerald hangs in the balance. Will our heroes win the Chaos Emerald? Or will the villains get their hands on it first? And how good these are these Team Rockers? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	18. Twinkle Park Raceway, Part 1

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
Team Guardians © SupergamerGreg79

Chapter 17: Twinkle Park Raceway, Part 1

**- Twinkle Park -**

It was already nightfall at Twinkle Park, as we see a large number of people gathered at the stands to prepare themselves for the Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament that was soon about to start.

As the people in the were getting themselves comfortable, we see the racers of the tournament standing near the starting line as they were preparing themselves for the big race.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous!" Mina shouted excitedly.

"I wonder how this tournament works." Raye wondered. "Do we all face each other or something?"

"Who knows?" Serena shrugged. "I just want this thing to start already!"

"Serena, you haven't even been in an Extreme Gear race. None of us have." Raye reminded her.

"I know, but..." Serena was trying to come up with words before deciding to give up.

"These boards look so cool, though." Mina said happily as she was carrying a yellow and red board with the crest of of Venus on it.

Serena nodded an agreement as she looked at her board, that was colored blue and had a ray of the moon on it. "I just hope these things actually work."

"Don't worry about it." Raye said as she looked at her board, which was colored black and red and had the symbol of Mars on the center. "Tails said that these boards of ours will work once the race starts."

"I hope so." Serena said.

Suddenly, a huge monitor turned itself on, revealing to be Omochao, the mechanical Chao.

_"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament, right here at Twinkle Park!"_

The crowd cheered at the announcement.

_"Tonight, six teams will compete against each other for the Grand Prize; the silver Chaos Emerald!"_

The crowd cheered once again. Eve smirked darkly.

_"Here are the rules. There will be four rounds of races. The first three races will be consisting of two teams racing against each other in a 3-lap elimination race. The first three teams to win their races will face each other in the final race. The first team to win outlast all the other teams will win the Chaos Emerald!"_

The teams chattered with each other about who was going to compete in the first race.

_"Now, let us find out which teams will face who in the first race!"_

The image of Omochao was soon replaced with the six teams and a little pyramid grid that showed which team was going to face who.

_"The first race will be Team Sonic vs. Team Guardians!"_

Serena was kinda confused. "Team Guardians?"

_"When I called your team names, I want both teams to take their place at the starting line. The rest of the teams who have not been called will take a seat in the bleachers."_

The rest of the teams made their towards the stand as the two remaining teams walked towards the finish line. Standing next to our heroes were three new figures racing against them.

The first figure was a purple tiger, whom was wearing a blue armor vest, black pants, black gloves, and black tennis shoes. His eyes were green, and he also wore a communicator on his arm. His board design was a red board with a purple stripe going down the middle.

The next figure standing next to him was a yellow cat with eight spiked ridges protruding from his head. He was wearing black sandals, black fingerless gloves, a black belt moving across his chest, and a long white coat with the Greek symbol for Phi on the back. His board design was a white board with two blue stripes forming a cross in the middle of the board.

The last figure was a human, whom was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, red fingerless gloves, and white tennis shoes. He had black hair, blue eyes, and two armbands on each side. His board

_"Representing Team Sonic are; Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna!"_

There was a loud cheer amongst the crowd, mainly Amy Rose, who was in the stands, sitting next to Darien. Our three heroes waved at the crowd as they cheered for them.

_"And representing Team Guardians are; Armand Novak the Tiger, Gyrax the Cat, and Daryl Anderson!"_

When the name 'Novak' was heard, a lot of people roared in cheers, seeing as Armand Novak was the son of the legendary, Tobias Novak. Armand smiled as he waved at the crowd.

_"Now racers, get into your positions!"_

The teams wasted no time as they got into their positions. Their was a timer on the monitor, signaling the countdown for the race to start.

**_5..._**

**_4..._**

**_3..._**

**_2..._**

**_1..._**

**_GO!!!_**

At the word go, the racers took off from the starting line. Sonic and Armand were close together, Gyrax was a little ahead of Tails, and Knuckles and Daryl were trying to fight each while trying to maintain a lead.

Sonic tried to kick Armand off his board, but the tiger swatted him away with his arm while taking a slight lead over Sonic. The blue hedgehog didn't back down though as he moved next to Armand and kicked him in the stomach, which caused the tiger to move back towards Sonic.

"Your good, but it will take more than that to keep me down." Armand noted.

"I'm aware of that." Sonic replied with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Gyrax was in the lead over Tails, but the two-tailed fox didn't give up as he caught up to the cat, while Gyrax didn't seem to happy about this. He pulled up next to Tails and kicked him, stalling the fox while Gyrax took the lead over him.

"That will hold him back for a second." He smirked to himself while concentrating on the race.

Behind the pack was Knuckles and Daryl, the two had been going at it since the race started and they showed no signs of giving up against each other.

"Hey Echidna, why don't you just hold back and let me win this race for my team!" Daryl taunted.

"No way. I'm already having fun, and I'm not going to let it be stopped by someone like you." Knuckles replied as he punched Daryl in the stomach, sending the human back while Knuckles took the lead over him.

Daryl regained control over his board after that bit of distraction before continuing on towards Knuckles to get a little bit of revenge on him.

Ahead of the racers, there was a large roller coaster ride with six free roller coasters that were near the booth. Upon seeing them, Sonic took charge first by boosting towards the roller coasters. Armand narrowed his eyes as he boosted after him, with Gyrax close behind, followed by Tails whom was trying to catch up to them, along with Knuckles, whom was close behind him while Daryl came end at the last of the pack.

When they were near, Sonic jumped inside the first coaster. Armand got behind and took the second seat, Gyrax with the third seat, Tails with the fourth seat, Knuckles with the fifth seat, and Daryl managing to get the last seat of the roller coaster.

Once they were all on board, the roller coaster took off, while taking turns and loops all around the ride. After about a minute of moving forward, the roller coaster stopped moving and landed near the top of a building where a set of double-doors opened themselves as the racers raced through them where it lead them down a stairway with some sharp turns they had to make in order to get by. Armand took the lead with Gyrax coming in second behind him, Sonic was in third place currently, with Tails close behind him, while Daryl managed to get ahead of Knuckles.

"Sonic, their ahead of us!" Tails told him.

"I'm way ahead of you on that." Sonic noted as he boosted ahead with Tails following him.

Gyrax looked behind as he and Armand made another turn on the stairway. "Armand, their right behind us. What do we do?"

"Let them come towards us. We'll knock them back once they come close." Armand replied.

"Gotcha." Gyrax said with a smirk.

Soon, the racers came into a clearing as a large pirate ship was in view. The racers could see a ramp that they could use to jump off towards the ship. Armand was the first to jump off with Gyrax coming close behind. While in the air, they did a few tricks. Sonic came close behind as he boosted off the ramp and took to the air while doing a few tricks of his own. Tails the next one to boost off of the ramp while doing tricks of his own. Knuckles was next while doing tricks in the air while Daryl came in last while doing about a couple of tricks before landing on the pirate ship.

The racers were now racing across the deck of the ship. What they were coming across now were random pirates with swords as they came running towards the racers.

Sonic smirked in satisfaction. "I got this." He said to himself as he dashed forward past the pirates and ahead of Gyrax and Armand.

Gyrax growled. "The blue hedgehog got ahead of us!"

"Don't worry, we'll catch up to him. Let's just focus on getting past these pirates." Armand said to him.

Gyrax nodded as he and Armand turned a few times to avoid the swing of the pirates' swords while trying to stay in the race.

Behind them, Tails was racing his way past the pirates.

"BOOYA!"

A loud shout got into his ears that he stopped while Daryl boosted past him. Tails regained his focus and saw that it was Daryl who caused the distraction. Tails then got back his speed and raced after him while Knuckles caught up to him while avoiding the pirates.

"Are you all right, Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. But how did Daryl get past you?" Tails wondered.

"He got past me by using this technique known as Galick Gun. It got me dizzy for a moment that I almost fell off my board. Luckily, I got my senses back and avoided those rampaging pirates as well." Knuckles explained.

"If he went past us, then that means that they're already after Sonic!" Tails exclaimed.

"Then we better catch up to them. And fast." Knuckles added as they raced their way towards the front of the pack.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Team Guardians raced through the deck to bring them to the entrance to the bumper cars. This part of the raceway was a straight path where it consisted of bumper cars moving around the racetrack.

When they got there, Sonic was still in the lead, but Armand and Gyrax were closing up from behind him. Sonic looked back for a second to see the two members of Team Guardians racing towards him.

"If I'm going to lose these guys, the bumper cars will have to be my best bet." Sonic said to himself as he boosted himself forward into the bumper cars.

Gyrax noticed this and narrowed his eyes. "I'm going after him."

"Gyrax, wait!" Armand shouted, trying to stop him.

But it was too late, as Gyrax boosted forward towards Sonic without a second thought.

Sonic turned at each moment there was a bumper car in his way. Gyrax got closer with each moment as he got closer towards Sonic.

"I got you now, Sonic." Gyrax smirked to himself.

Suddenly, Sonic spinned himself in a 360 degree angle, creating a tornado that caught one of the bumper cars and sent it flying in the air.

Gyrax saw this and quickly went around the tornado. He could see that Sonic lost a bit of his lead and smirked again.

"Your lead is just about over, hedgehog." Gyrax said to him.

But Sonic only smirked as he eyed Gyrax from behind him. "Nah, it's just beginning." He then quickly boosted away from Gyrax.

"What did he mean by that?" Gyrax wondered.

Suddenly, the bumper car that was caught in front of the tornado suddenly crashed right in front of Gyrax. His eyes widened at that moment.

"Oh crap." He said to himself as he crashed in front of the bumper car, causing him to lose his balance and fall off his board.

Armand raced by while Gyrax was trying to regain his senses. He looked around to see where his board went too. While he was doing that, he looked behind him to see Daryl punching through bumper cars while focusing on the race.

"Hey Daryl, a little help?" He asked.

"No thanks." Daryl replied. "You better get back on your board, because those two other racers behind me are catching up!" He warned before boosting off towards Armand and Sonic.

Gyrax looked around and found his board stuck under a bumper car. He reached down and tried to pull it out. While he was doing this, two blurs dashed past him. He looked up and saw that Tails and Knuckles had already passed him without even noticing it.

"Well, there goes first place for me." Gyrax sighed as he pulled out his board before getting back on and taking off.

Back at the starting line, the crowd waited patiently as to who was going to be the first racer to appear first at the start of lap two.

We get a closer look to see Amy Rose and Darien sitting together. The pink hedgehog was anxious to see who would appear first.

"Are you cheering for Sonic, Amy?" Darien asked.

"Yeah. I know in my heart that Sonic wouldn't lose this race." Amy said.

Suddenly, the crowd started cheering as they saw the first racer coming towards the starting line. It was Sonic as he dashed across the line starting, which now started his second lap. Armand was a little behind, but managed to get across the line as well as he dashed towards Sonic. Daryl was the third to cross the line while dashing off. A little ways behind were Tails and Knuckles. The yellow-fox was the next to cross the line while Knuckles followed him as they started their second lap. And in last place, currently, was Gyrax the Cat as he dashed across the line while starting his second lap.

As Sonic was racing forward, Armand managed to catch up with him. Soon, they were racing side by side. They eyed each other as they were going forwards.

"Your pretty good. I can see why you are known as Tobias Novak's son." Sonic said.

"And I can see why you live up to the world's fastest." Armand complemented.

"But just so you know, I'm not losing this race." Sonic told him as he boosted away from Armand.

"We'll see about that." Armand said to himself as he boosted after him.

In the back, Daryl Anderson was keeping his pace while trying to maintain a lead over Tails and Knuckles.

"Let me handle this, Tails." Knuckles told him as he raced towards Daryl and raced behind him.

Daryl looked behind to see Knuckles coming towards him. "What do you want, echidna?"

"I want to win." Knuckles simply replied as he swinged his fist as hard as he could and punched Daryl in the face, sending him backwards. He looked back and smirked before focusing his attention on the race.

Daryl regained his balance as Tails dashed past him. Daryl narrowed his eyes before taking off towards Tails. Gyrax was still behind, but he was still catching up, nevertheless.

Ahead of them, Sonic got on the first roller coaster before it took off. Armand got on the second seat as it took off towards Sonic. Knuckles was the third one to reach the coaster and got on the third seat as it took off. Daryl reached the fourth seat before taking off as well. A little behind him, Tails reached the fifth seat and took off, while Gyrax was the last one to get on the only seat left as it took off towards them.

Back with Sonic and Armand, the two speed racers were already racing through the pirate ship while avoiding the pirates. The two bashed into each other every now and then in an attempt to push the other racer behind them.

Once they went through the deck, there were the bumper cars again as the two racers took off into the pathway of bumper cars. They made several sharp turns around the cars while trying to maintain a solid pace. Armand then saw something that Sonic didn't. A grind for the Speed racers. He jumped on as he took off under the racetrack as it lead him away from Sonic and the bumper cars.

Sonic looked around to see where Armand went. He probably thought Armand couldn't handle it and was left behind on the course. But once he was in the clearing he saw Armand ahead of him as he headed towards the starting line. Sonic growled before boosting after Armand, while avoiding the bumper cars along the way.

A little further back, Knuckles and Daryl managed to get passed the pirates and were now racing through the deck and onwards towards the bumper cars. Behind them, Gyrax finally managed to catch up with Tails as they battled for the fifth position.

Up ahead of them, both Sonic and Armand were already starting their final lap. Armand was still ahead of the hedgehog by at least a half of mile, but Sonic managed to catch up towards him. Armand already got on the first roller coaster before taking off. A little behind Armand, Sonic managed to get on the second seat as it took off towards him.

Behind them, Knuckles was a little behind Daryl, as the human and echidna battle it out for the third position.

"My team is going to win this, just so you know, echidna!" Daryl taunted.

"I have a name, you know! It's Knuckles!" The red echidna noted.

"Well then, Knuckles, I'm going to let you know who's the better racer out here!" Daryl roared.

"Right back at ya, buster!" Knuckles taunted back.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at him before swinging his fist at Knuckles. Oddly enough, Knuckles had the same strategy as they both punched each other in the gut, sending them both backwards. While they were trying to regain their focus, Tails and Gyrax managed to pass them as they now battled it out for the third position.

Ahead of them, Sonic and Armand managed to boost off a ramp while doing a few tricks in the air before landing on the pirate ship.

The pirates saw them as they raised their swords in the air and charged after the two racers.

Sonic turned to look at Armand. "Hope you have fun with these guys." He smiled before boosting away from him.

Armand narrowed his eyes as he avoided the swings of blades from the pirates. Once Armand was in the clear, he then boosted after Sonic with his board.

Up ahead, Sonic could see the track of bumper cars that were in his way. He looked back to see that Armand was catching up to him. He then looked ahead to see that he was getting closer to the bumper cars. Then an idea popped into his head.

Armand boosted once more as he was getting closer towards Sonic. Once he was close enough, Sonic spinned himself in a 360 degree angle to create another tornado, before boosting forward away from Armand.

The purple tiger saw this coming, however, as he moved around the tornado and kept his smooth pace going. However, what he didn't see was that he was caught in a turbulence that was created by Sonic. He looked ahead to see that Sonic was nowhere to be seen. Armand was caught off guard by Sonic's disappearance, but he decided to use this turbulence as his advantage as he dashed forward while riding the turbulence while speeding through the bumper cars.

Once he was at the end of the turbulence, Armand jumped off the turbulence and dashed his way towards the finish line.

At the finish line, the crowd looked to see Armand boosting towards the finish line. Amy wasn't happy to see this.

"Oh no, Sonic didn't make it!" Amy exclaimed.

Darien narrowed his eyes to get a closer look at the competition. He did see Armand racing his way towards the finish line, but suddenly, there was something else he saw. "Look again, Amy."

Amy looked in the direction where Darien was looking at. "What is that?"

"I don't know..." Darien wondered.

Armand narrowed his eyes as he was about to cross the finish line and win the race for his team.

Suddenly, a familiar blur dashed right passed him and managed to cross the finish line first. Armand's eyes widened in shock as to what he just saw while passing the finish line, which earned him 2nd place.

"The first one to cross the finish line is Sonic the Hedgehog! Which means that the winner of the first race is Team Sonic!"

The crowd cheered as Sonic smiled while waving at the crowd. Armand lowered his head in disappointment, knowing that he lost the race for his team because he was outsmarted by Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked in his direction to see the shame that Armand was showing. He decided to walk towards Armand and greet

"Hey, Armand. That was a pretty tight race there. You were really good there." Sonic told him as he extended his hand out to the tiger.

Armand looked at Sonic's hand for a moment before smiling and returning the handshake. "You did good as well. We both raced hard, but in the end, you were the better man. I'll be rooting for you on the sidelines."

The two turned towards the crowd as Armand raised Sonic's hand in the air, showing signs of sportsmanship. The crowd cheered as the two as the other racers came by as they crossed the finish line.

Gyrax got off his board and ran towards Armand and Sonic. "What happened? Did we win?" The cat anxiously asked.

"Sorry Gyrax, but Sonic was the fastest out of the two of us." Armand replied.

"Aw man!" Gyrax groaned. "I thought we were going to win this for sure."

Tails came towards Sonic as he and the hedgehog shared a high-five. "You won, Sonic!"

"No, Tails. We won!" Sonic waved his finger while correcting his friend's statement.

"Oh yeah." Tails chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

Sonic turned his head and saw Knuckles heading towards him. "What took you so long, Knuckles?"

"I had a little issue to settle with Daryl, but I think we're on equal terms now." He said, while looking Daryl.

The human crossed his arms and made a cocky grin on his face.

Suddenly, the monitor on the large screen showed Omochao again.

_"Congratulations, Team Sonic! You are one of the three teams who will compete for the Chaos Emerald in the finals!"_

The crowd cheered again as Team Sonic looked at the crowd with smiles on their faces.

_"Now that the first race is finished. It is now time to determine who will face who in the second race!"_

The image of Omochao was soon replaced with the pyramid grid from before. It showed the remaining teams who would face each other in the next round.

_The second race will be Team Sailor Scouts vs. Team Rockers!"_

Raye made a glance over at Xion, who only returned the glance with a smirk.

"Now we're going to show you girls that we rule the track!" Yamkir noted with a cocky smirk on his face.

"We'll see about that." Raye added with a smirk on her face.

"Like I said, you better not underestimate us, or you'll regret it." Xion warned, while keeping the smirk on her face.

"Don't worry. We're ready for anything!" Serena smiled with determination.

Robin laughed heartily. "Tough words, lassie. Can ya back them up?"

"I think we can. Let's just see if you guys can live up to what you say." Mina fired back with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**The first race has already ended with Team Sonic gaining the victory! And it seems like the next two teams are already fired up for the second race. Who's going to win? The three female heroes of Team Sailor Scouts? Or will it be the team that loves rock music, Team Rockers? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	19. Twinkle Park Raceway, Part 2

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

Chapter 19: Twinkle Park Raceway, Part 2

**- Twinkle Park -**

The first race between Team Sonic and Team Guardians ended with Team Sonic gaining the victory, which meant that Sonic's team would be one of the three teams racing for the Chaos Emerald in the finals. The second race was soon about to start.

_"I would like Team Sailor Scouts and Team Rockers come up to the race course."_

Both teams made their way towards the starting line of the race course before Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"Representing Team Sailor Scouts are; Serena Tsukino, Raye Hino, and Mina Aino!"_

The crowd cheered for the three female heroes as they smiled and waved at the crowd in return. In the crowd, Ami Mizuno and Lita Kino, who sat next to Darien and Amy Rose, whistled and cheered for their friends. Soon, the cheering died down as the next team was about to be announced.

_"And representing Team Rockers are; Yamkir the Hedgehog, Xion Herra, and Robin the Mammoth!"_

The crowd cheered for Team Rockers, even though they weren't receiving as many cheers as Team Sailor Scouts did, but they payed it no mind. Yamkir and Xion only smirked while Robin laughed heartily as he waved at the cheering crowd.

_"Now racers, get into your positions!"_

The two teams quickly got into position. Serena was kinda nervous as the clock started the countdown.

**_5..._**

**_4..._**

**_3..._**

**_2..._**

**_1..._**

**_GO!!!_**

The racers jumped on their boards and took off as they zoomed away from the starting line. Yamkir took the lead, with Raye, surprisingly close to him. Xion was riding in the third position while Mina was racing behind her. Robin was in the fifth position, and Serena was in the last position, mainly because she had a little trouble staying on her board from time to time.

In the front of the pack, Yamkir was in the lead, that was until Raye raced next to him. Yamkir's eyes glanced over at her.

"Not bad, beautiful. Let's say you and I go out to dinner once me and my team win the Chaos Emerald?" Yamkir asked with a smirk.

"Why don't you keep your mind on the race and not on me." Raye said as she boosted away from him, taking the lead.

Yamkir only smirked as he watched her take off. "The chicks can't resist me."

Behind them, Xion and Mina raced side by side, as they battled it out to see who would take the second position.

"Move at the back, blondie. This race is ours." Xion taunted.

"Why don't you just shut up?!" Mina fired back at her.

"Look who's talking." Xion smirked before boosting away from Mina.

The blond-haired human narrowed her eyes as she boosted after Xion.

After finally getting her balance, Serena was all fired up as she boosted at the nearest racer, which turned out to be Robin. The mammoth noticed as Serena was racing next to him.

"Now ya know how Extreme Gear works, lassie?" Robin asked with a grin.

"Yeah. And I'm going to show you how good I really am." Serena smiled as she boosted away from Robin. The mammoth saw this happen and quickly boosted after her.

The racers soon reached their first obstacle; The roller coasters. There were six in total, each one was fitted for each racer. Raye was the first one to reach it by taking the first seat before taking off. Yamkir took the second seat as it took off after Raye. Xion got in the third seat before taking off. Mina took the fourth seat as it took off, as well. Serena got into the fifth seat, while Robin took the last seat before taking off.

The first two racers, which were Raye and Yamkir, made it off the roller coaster and raced their way off towards the first ramp. They boosted off the ramp, while doing a few tricks in the air before landing on the pirate ship. The pirates came out and tried to attack the racers with their swords.

"As much as I would like to stay and chat with you, gorgeous, I have a race to win." Yamkir noted with a smirk before boosting away from Raye, while avoiding the pirates as the same time.

Raye growled as she saw him go. She had to make a few turns in order to avoid the pirates' attack. But as she did that, an unexpected visitor raced up next to her.

It was Xion Herra. And she screamed into Raye's ear while playing a blue Rock N Roll-shaped guitar. The sound waves came bursting from the guitar and caused Raye to cover her ears while Xion took this as her advantage while boosting ahead of her.

While Raye was trying to regain her focus, Mina raced past her. Followed by Serena and Robin, leaving Raye in last place. When she finally regained her focus, she boosted after the racers, hoping to regain her lost lead.

Back at the front of the pack, Yamkir and Xion raced side by side with each other as they were nearing the bumper cars.

"You ready, Xion?" Yamkir asked with a smirk.

"Ready when you are, dude." Xion replied with a wink, as they raced into the alley of bumper cars that covered the track.

Behind them, Mina Aino was racing towards them, getting closer as she examined the two racers' movements carefully.

"What are they up to?" Mina wondered.

They both split up as they each took different routes across the bumper cars. They zig-zagged through each of the bumper cars, until they were once again side by side. Up ahead, they saw a large line of bumper cars blocking their way.

Yamkir and Xion glanced at each other and nodded their heads once as they boosted towards the bumper cars. Once they were close enough, the two racers squeezed their hands with each other and spinned each other around, creating a large tornado that sent a number of bumper cars flying into the air. Once they were out of the way, Yamkir and Xion high-fived each other before racing off towards the starting line.

Mina's eyes widened as the cars came crashing down on the track, as the blond-haired Sailor Scout zig-zagged from each of the cars they came down on the track. Luckily, she managed to get across, but that doesn't mean she wasn't in the clear yet. Two members of Team Rockers were still ahead of her, and if her team wanted to have any chance of winning, she would have to focus on getting past them.

Behind her, Serena managed to catch up and race next to her team-mate.

"Mina, are you all right?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But those other two racers are still ahead of us." Mina told her.

"Then we'll have just have to try harder and catch up to those guys." Serena said to her friend.

"Right. But what about Raye?" She asked.

Serena looked behind her to see Robin using his tusks to smash the bumper cars away while Raye managed dodge each of the on-coming cars that were in her way.

"I think she'll manage." Serena smiled at Mina.

"Well, okay. Let's go."

"Right." Serena nodded as the two girls boosted after Yamkir and Xion.

Ahead of the pack, Yamkir and Xion were already on their second lap. As they were racing towards the roller coasters, Xion took a look back to see the two blond-haired females getting closer to them.

"We got a couple of those girls heading towards us." Xion warned.

Yamkir glanced back to see Serena and Mina racing towards them. "No worries. They won't be problem for us. All we have to do is just stay ahead of them. And if they get in our way, we'll just send them back the way they came."

"I'd thought you say that." Xion smirked as the two raced towards the roller coasters.

When they reached the roller coasters, Yamkir got into the first seat while Xion took the second seat behind him before taking off. Serena and Mina got into the third and fourth seat as it took off after the two other racers.

At the back of the pack, Raye and Robin were battling it out for the fifth position. Raye elbowed Robin's side, but it didn't really seemed to effect the larger mammoth. Robin glanced his eyes down at Raye.

"That tickled, lassie." Robin said with a grin.

"Huh?" Raye said with confusion.

"Now let me show ya how I do things around here." Robin said as he blew his trunk at Raye and made a large elephant roar at the human girl's ear.

Raye covered her ears again as Robin took the lead over her. Once she regained her hearing again, she narrowed her eyes in anger.

"So that's how this team wants to play, huh? Well, I'll show them what happens when they mess with me." Raye said to herself as she boosted after Robin.

By the time that she got there, though, Robin had already gotten on the fifth seat of the roller coaster and took off towards the pirate ship. Luckily for Raye, though, there was one seat left. Once she got to the sixth seat, she hopped in and took off.

Back with the front of the pack, Yamkir and Xion were dodging the pirates while being tailed by the two Sailor Scouts, Serena and Mina.

"We're getting close to them." Mina noted.

"Yeah, I know. Now we just have to wait at the right moment before we can strike at them." Serena said.

Finally out of the way from the pirates, Yamkir and Xion raced their way across the deck and towards the bumper cars. Behind them, Serena and Mina managed to get past them as well as they boosted after the two leaders of the race.

Behind them, Robin easily swatted away the pirates, seeing as he was the power-type of his team. But what he didn't see coming is what was behind him.

Raye Hino boosted towards the mammoth until he was racing side by side with him. Robin turned his head to see the Sailor Scout next to him.

"So, I see ya have some fight left in ya, eh, lassie?" Robin wondered.

"Yes. And I'm going to show you that you don't mess with me!" Raye exclaimed.

_"Mars Fire Ignite!"_

Raye blasted a ray of fire from her hands and connected it against Robin's side. The mammoth suddenly began to swirl to the side, trying to regain his balance. While that was going on, Raye smirked at her work before boosting off towards the bumper cars.

Speaking of the bumper cars, we see Yamkir and Xion zooming by while trying to out-race Serena and Mina. Despite being Team Sailor Scouts first race, they were doing much better than expected.

"What do we do now, Yamkir?" Xion asked.

"Easy. We play bumper cars with them." Yamkir answered with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Gotcha." Xion noted with a smirk.

In the back, Serena and Mina were already close towards the two racers. But they also had to contend with the bumper cars that were up ahead of them.

"When do we strike?" Mina asked.

"Wait for it, wait for it." Serena said repeatedly.

They were nearing towards the bumper cars. When they were close, Serena let out the signal.

"Now!" Serena shouted.

Without wasting anytime, both of the girls boosted right by Yamkir and Xion. The blur they left behind caused the two racers to cover their eyes from the wind that was blowing towards them.

"Did those girls just pass us?" Xion asked.

"Looks like it. It seems like they're smarter than I gave them credit for." Yamkir responded.

"Then let's get after them." Xion told him.

"Right with you, babe." Yamkir nodded as the two other racers boosted after the two Sailor Scouts.

Up ahead of them, Serena and Mina looked back to see the two members of Team Rockers heading towards them.

"What now, Serena?" Mina asked.

"Watch." Serena told her, as a large wind turbulence started to form itself from her board. "Get on, hurry!"

"Uh, what?"

"The turbulence helps create a drift-way for other racers to use to make it past tough spots. I learned that when we watched Sonic's race." Serena answered.

"Oh, I get it! Okay, I'm coming." Mina nodded as she turned and got caught in the turbulence as both of the girls went past the bumper cars while riding the turbulence.

Yamkir and Xion saw the turbulence in front of them and decided to take a chance by riding the turbulence while avoiding the bumper cars at the same time.

Behind them, Raye Hino raced by the deck and was close to the bumper cars. She looked behind to see that Robin was close on her trail.

"I better lose this guy, or I'm in for it." Raye said to herself.

Luckily, she saw the turbulence up ahead. If she could get to it fast enough, it would be her chance to try and get away from the other member of Team Rockers. She boosted towards the turbulence and got caught in the drift of the wind, as she raced her way across the bumper cars while riding the turbulence.

She looked behind again to see that the turbulence behind her was clearing up. She sighed in relief, knowing that she would be okay for the moment. But her eyes soon widened at what she saw.

Robin smashed his way through the bumper cars while boosting after the turbulence. And just when Raye thought he couldn't make it, he got caught in the drift of the turbulence and laughed as he raced his way towards her.

"Oh, shoot! Now he's on to me!" Raye exclaimed.

"Sorry, lassie, but it's going to take a lot more than that to slow me down!" Robin noted with a grin.

Raye groaned to herself. Now she would have to come up with a different strategy.

At the front of the pack, Yamkir, Xion, Serena, and Mina were already on their last lap. It would turn out to be a two on two race between the four racers.

"You girls aren't half-bad. But like I said before; WE rule the track." Yamkir noted with a smirk.

"We'll see about that." Serena fired back.

The four racers soon reached the roller coasters. Yamkir got on the first seat, Xion with the second seat, Serena with the third seat, and Mina with the fourth seat. Once they were on, the roller coasters took off towards the pirate ship. The roller coaster did some turns and loops which almost made Serena puke. But luckily for her, the roller coasters made it's stop as they all made their way towards a nearby ramp that would lead them to the pirate ship. The four racers boosted off the ramp while doing some tricks and flips in the air before landing on the ship.

The pirates saw them coming and charged towards them with their swords raised in the air.

"Serena, look out! Here come the pirates!" Mina warned her.

The four racers twisted and turned to avoid each of the pirates. Once they were out of the way, they boosted their way through the deck and towards the bumper cars.

Yamkir and Xion glanced at the two heroine heroes who were racing next to them.

"It looks like we'll have to lose the pretty-girls at the bumper cars." Xion told him.

"That's our only bet, Xion. You ready to risk it?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm risk-taker. I'm not afraid." Xion replied with a smirk of her own.

Soon, the four racers reached the track of bumper cars. Each one of them took different routes, while zig-zagging through the course.

While this happened, Mina and Xion managed to collide with each other. The two girls battled it out to see which one would gain the upper-hand.

"So I see you still in it, eh, blondie?" Xion taunted.

Mina was just about fed up with this girl's trash-talk. She then noticed that there was a barricade of bumper cars in the way. She glanced at Xion, who was about to boost away from her.

_"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_

Mina fired a beam of light from her finger and made contact with Xion's shoulder. The female human gripped her arm in pain as she started to move unsteadily, but she managed to regain control of her board while Mina raced past her.

When Mina thought she had lost her, Xion boosted after her with a large scream while playing her blue guitar with the sound waves bursting out of her guitar again and cause Mina to cover her ears from the sound, causing Mina to stop herself while Xion took the lead over her.

By the time they had finished fighting, Yamkir and Serena were the only two racers that made it out of the bumper cars and were already racing their way towards the finish line.

At the finish line, the crowd waited anxiously to see who was going to make it to the finish line first.

"Do you see anything, Ami?" Lita asked.

Ami covered her head to try and get a closer look. "I see them!"

"Who?" Amy asked.

"It's...Serena and Yamkir!" She answered after a quick double-check.

The crowd cheered to see the two racers tied up with each other. Serena and Yamkir eyed each other for a brief moment.

"You ready to end this, meatball-head?" He asked.

"With pleasure." Serena said with determination as the two racers boosted towards the finish line.

With a fast blur, both racers dashed across the finish line. The crowd cheered, but they weren't sure who won. Was it Yamkir? Or was it Serena? Omochao appeared on the screen again.

_"It seems like both racers finished at the same time. I will have the replay monitors ready once all the racers make it here."_

Yamkir and Serena glared at each other for a moment as the other racers made it back in. Xion finished in third place, with Mina finishing in fourth place. Robin finished in fifth place, while Raye, much to her surprise, finished in last place.

"What happened?" Raye asked.

"It seems like Serena and the red hedgehog managed to pass the finish line at the same time." Mina replied. "The officials are looking into the results to see who has won."

Raye sighed deeply. "Let's just hope we aren't the ones in the losing bin."

Yamkir crossed his arms, while Xion and Robin stood beside him.

"I don't want this race to end with us losing." Yamkir told them.

"I'm with you on that." Xion nodded. "It would be embarrasing to lose to a bunch of rookies. Right, Robin?"

"Indeed, Xion." The mammoth nodded. "But ya have to admit, those lassies put up a decent race."

"Like I care." Xion rolled her eyes.

Just then, the monitor showed itself again. This time, it showed the closing moments of the race.

_"We will now find out who has won this race."_

The screen played itself slowly. Both of the racers showed up on screen as the racers raced towards the finish line. The monitor suddenly stopped itself while zooming in at a closer look of the finish line.

_"After__ much speculating, the winners of this race are...Team Rockers!"_

The crowd cheered loudly at the announcement. Yamkir, Xion, and Robin celebrated their victory while Team Sailor Scouts came in a little short. The three females had their heads down in shame.

"Aw man, we were SO close!" Serena whined.

"Yeah, I know." Mina sighed sadly.

"Oh well." Raye shrugged. "At least we had a chance to take part of this event."

Mina nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It was pretty exciting."

Serena still wasn't happy. "But I really wanted to win."

"Here we go again." Raye sighed.

_"Congratulations, Team Rockers! You are the second team who will compete for the Chaos Emerald in the finals!"_

The crowd cheered again as Team Rockers smirked in triumph.

_"Now that the second race is finished, it is now time to find out who will face who in the third race!"_

The image of Omochao was soon replaced with the pyramid grid. It showed the only two teams left that would be facing each other.

_The third race will be the Babylon Rouges vs. Team Doom!"_

Jet looked across at the other competitors. His eyes narrowed in anger as he saw a certain someone waving at him with a relaxed smirk on his face.

"What is it, Jet?" Wave asked.

"It's nothing. Let's teach this Team Doom who they are messing with." Jet said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Right on, boss!" Storm laughed while pumping his fist in the air.

Across from them, Rothion, Eve, and Cesare glanced at their opponents.

"It looks like we got some birds to fry." Eve smirked.

"We shall win this Black Doom himself!" Rothion laughed insanely.

Cesare just simply glared at Jet with a dark smirk on his face. "I look forward to defeating you, Jet the Hawk." He said to himself.

* * *

**The second race has already ended with Team Rockers gaining the victory! And there is only one more race to go before the big three-team race at the finals. Who's going to win? Will it be the legendary thieves known as the Babylon Rouges? Or will it be the villainous trio known as Team Doom? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	20. Twinkle Park Raceway, Part 3

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Eve the Cat © The Brawler  
Cesare the Crow © Kiba Sniper

Chapter 20: Twinkle Park Raceway, Part 3

The second race ended with Team Rockers barely gaining the victory over Team Sailor Scouts, which qualified them as the second team who would be racing for the Chaos Emerald in the finals of the Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament. Now, the third race was about to start.

_"I would like the Babylon Rogues and Team Doom come up to the race course!"_

Both of the teams made their way towards the starting line. Once they they made it, Omochao spoke again.

_"Representing the Babylon Rogues are; Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross!"_

The crowd let out a cheer as the Rogues only smirked at the sight of the crowd cheering them. The cheering soon died down as the next team was about to be announced.

_"Representing Team Doom are; Rothion the Owl, Eve the Cat, and Cesare the Crow!"_

The crowd gave out a mixed reaction towards Team Doom. The reaction was leading to more of boos and instead of cheers, mainly because of their actions of what they have caused recently. Eve growled in disgust, and Rothion was in a rage. Cesare, however, didn't mind it.

_"Now racers, get into your positions!"_

The two teams got into position. Cesare eyed Jet with a dark smirk on his face, while Jet only glanced at him back with a glare of his own.

"I'm going to have fun humiliating you." Cesare chuckled.

"We'll see about that." Jet fired back, as the clock showed itself before counting itself down.

**_5..._**

**_4..._**

**_3..._**

**_2..._**

**_1..._**

**_GO!!!_**

The racers jumped on their boards as they zoomed away from the starting line. Jet took the lead, along with Cesare who was in second place, Wave took third position, while Eve took fourth position. Storm was in fifth place, while Rothion was already in last place.

At the front of the pack, Jet and Cesare raced side by side while glaring at each other.

"So Jet, are you happy to see me again?" The crow asked with a grin.

Jet narrowed his eyes at him. "Not really. But then again, I'm looking forward to having a little revenge on you."

"You want revenge on me?" Cesare asked amusingly. "Then come and get it." He then boosted ahead towards the roller coasters.

"Oh don't worry about that. I have plenty of anger I can take out on you, Cesare." Jet said to himself as he boosted after Cesare.

Behind them, Eve was in the lead over Wave, but that didn't stop the swallow from advancing towards the white cat. Eve turned to see her racing in front of her.

"Hey, honey, this my race. Get in the back before I ruin your pretty little image." Eve told her with a smirk.

"The same can be said to you, loser." Wave replied before boosting away from her.

Even growled angrily as she boosted after her.

In the back, Storm and Rothion were at a stand-point. Each one of them tried to get ahead of each other, but to no avail.

"I'm gonna pummel you up till' next week!" Storm shouted.

"How dare you threaten me, you over-sized bird! For that, you shall feel my wrath!" Rothion fired back as be grabbed out his axe and swinged it at Storm. The hit connected, which made Storm stop for a moment while Rothion took the lead, while laughing insanely.

Over at the roller coasters, Jet was the first to make it as he jumped into the first seat, followed by Cesare, who jumped into the seat behind him. Wave made it into the third seat, with Eve into the fourth seat. Behind them, Rothion managed to make it to the fifth seat, while a little ways behind him, Storm got onto the last seat. Once everyone was on board, the roller coasters took off towards it's next destination.

When they reached their destination thirty seconds later, the six racers got off from the roller coasters and continued racing dowards towards the ramp while zig-zagging down a stairway. The current standings were; Rothion in first place, Jet in second place, Wave in third place, Cesare in fourth place, Storm in fifth place, and Eve in last place.

In the front of the pack, Rothion was smoothly racing his way towards the ramp.

"ACHOO!"

Without noticing, Jet sneezed at Rothion, causing the owl to stop where he was while Jet raced passed him, as did the other racers.

"That annoying bird will pay for that..." Rothion seethed as he boosted after the other racers.

Once they reached the platform, the five other racers boosted from the ramp while doing tricks in the air. When they landed on the pirate ship, they raced down towards the decks, where there was an ambush waiting for them.

The pirates saw them coming and raised their swords in the air while charging after them.

"Here they come! Get ready to dodge!" Jet warned his team.

Wave and Storm nodded their heads as the group began to move side to side while avoiding the swings of the blades from the swords. Meanwhile, Cesare grabbed out his longsword clashed with the pirates swords' while still trying to maintain a solid pace.

Eve managed to slip past them, with Rothion following her movements as they raced past the pirates. Soon, Cesare managed to join them after taking care of the pirates.

"We're already far behind!" Eve growled.

"Not to worry, my dear." Rothion gestured. "We shall catch up with those bird-brains and hit them hard before they know it!"

"Then let's get after them." Cesare told them as the three racers of Team Doom boosted after the Babylon Rogues.

Ahead of them, the thieves had already managed to get to the bumper cars.

"Wave, are those guys coming?" Jet asked.

Wave looked back to see the villainous trio racing towards them. "They're heading towards us, all right."

"Good." Jet nodded before turning to the grey albatross. "Storm, you ready?"

"Ready, boss." Storm saluted as the two bird racers boosted into the bumper cars while Wave still managed to stay behind them.

Back with Team Doom, Eve noticed that something was going on at the bumper cars. "What the hell is going on over there?"

"It must be trap." Rothion pondered. "Perhaps they had this planned."

"If it is a trap, we better be careful." Cesare warned. "If I know Jet, and I believe I do, then we must make haste."

"What do you suggest we do?" Rothion asked.

"Follow my lead. I have an idea." Cesare said, as Team Doom boosted towards the bumper cars.

Meanwhile, the Rogues were still racing through the bumper cars, while causing havoc as well. Cars were flying in the air, and Jet managed to create a wind of turbulence along the way. Storm managed to ride the turbulence while Jet led the way. Wave managed to ride it as well, but while she was doing that, she looked back to see a large bumper car covered in black aura floating towards the air. She looked to see that Cesare was controlling it with his aura.

"DEMONIC FORMATION!"

The large bumper car that was floating in the air flew straight towards Wave. Her eyes widened as she tried to avoid it. She barely did that, but it managed to hit the back of her board, causing her to lose balance on the turbulence. She didn't fall off her board, but it did help Team Doom to boosted right past her, leaving her in last place.

"Shoot! I better catch up to them!" Wave warned herself.

At the front of the pack, Jet and Storm had managed to past the starting line and were already starting their second lap. Storm looked back to check if Wave was still with them, but unfortunately, he saw Team Doom riding towards them instead of Wave.

"Boss, we have unwanted company!" Storm shouted.

Jet glanced back to see Cesare leading Eve and Rothion as they raced towards the two Babylonians. He also noticed that Wave wasn't there. "Where's Wave?"

"Uh, I don't know. Perhaps she might have fallen behind or something." Storm shrugged.

"It must have been those jerks that caused it." Jet gritted his teeth. "Hold on, Storm. We're going to get back at those guys."

"Yeah!" Storm cheered before scratching his head. "Uh, how will you do that, boss?"

"Just follow my lead." Jet told him.

"Uh, right." Storm nodded as the two thieves boosted towards the roller coasters.

Behind them, Team Doom were still keeping their pace as they were catching up towards Jet and Storm.

"We're getting closer to them." Eve announced.

"Yes, and as long as we keep this up, will win this race and move on to the finals, where we will win the Chaos Emerald for the almighty, Black Doom!" Rothion shouted while laughing insanely.

Suddenly, he was in the leg by a wrench. The owl shrieked in pain as he stopped where he was while Wave, the racer that him, took over in the fifth position.

Eve looked behind to see Wave racing towards her. "Oh great. It's the snobby brat again." She groaned.

"Watch who you call snobby, you old hag." Wave taunted.

That struck a nerve in Eve's vain. "What did you call me?!"

Wave smirked. "An old hag."

Even narrowed her eyes in anger. Before she could do anything else, Cesare called out to her.

"Don't let it get to you." Cesare told her. "She's just trying to throw off your concentration."

"But she just insulted me!" Eve argued.

"I'm afraid that's how it is when your racing on Extreme Gear." Cesare shrugged.

Finally, the 3 racers made it to the roller coasters. When they got there, only four were present. Two of them were taken by Jet and Storm, which left the rest of the seats for the other racers. Cesare got on the third seat, with Eve sitting behind him. Wave managed to get on the fifth seat, before taking off. A few seconds later, Rothion got on the last seat as it took off towards the others.

Ahead of them, Jet and Storm were racing towards the deck while avoiding the pirates at the same time. Once they were out of the way, the duo of the Babylon Rogues raced towards the bumper cars.

"What's the plan, boss?" Storm asked.

"We wait until we reach the bumper cars. That's where Wave got ambushed." Jet told him.

"Uh, if you say so." Storm nodded.

Behind them, Cesare, Eve, and Wave raced past the pirates and were racing down the deck of the ship.

Eve raced next to Wave and kicked her in the stomach. Wave didn't see this coming, and as a result, she stopped as the white car raced passed her.

"Damn her." Wave mumbled.

As she was recovering, Rothion raced next to her with a grin on his face.

"Are you enjoying your humiliation? Don't worry, it's going to be even more humiliating once we beat you losers!" Rothion laughed insanely before boosting away from her.

Wave gritted her teeth as she boosted after him.

Meanwhile, Cesare and Eve were racing towards the bumper cars. They noticed that Jet and Storm were nowhere to be seen.

"Where do you think those two birds went?" Eve asked.

"Perhaps they must have passed through here and have already started on their final lap." Cesare thought.

Eve's eyes widened. "Well, if that's the case..."

Without warning, Eve boosted ahead of Cesare.

"That girl is going to get herself into trouble if she isn't careful." Cesare sighed to himself.

As Eve was racing through the bumper cars, a large tornado suddenly blew a large portion of bumper cars in the air. This sudden surprise caught Eve off guard as the bumper cars came crashing down the track. Eve twisted and turned as much as she could.

Ahead of her, Jet and Storm smirked at each other before boosting towards the starting line.

Eve dodged the last bumper car that came crashing down before her. She sighed, knowing that she got passed it, but what she didn't see was that she lost a huge lead, thanks to the Babylon Rogues. Cesare boosted by her, while racing after the two racers ahead of him.

"He could have just waited for me like a gentlemen." Eve groaned to herself before boosting after him.

Behind her, Rothion was racing his way towards the bumper cars without any trouble whatsoever.

"Ah, what a marvelous race this is! The joy of winning, the agony of losers, and the prized possession that is the Chaos Emerald, which will soon be Black Doom!" Rothion chuckled joyfully.

But announced to him, Wave was soon racing next to him. The owl turned to see this for himself.

"So, you still resist, do you?" Rothion questioned.

"Yeah. But I don't think that matters right now." Wave replied.

"What do you mean?" Rothion raised an eyebrow.

"I could say it, but what would be the fun of it, if I spoiled it for you?" Wave asked with a shrug.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, but I can't stay to chat. My team has a race to win." Wave smirked before boosting away from him.

"What is that fool talking about?" Rothion wondered. He then looked down at his board to see a pack of dynamite lighting towards explosion. His eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, sh-"

The dynamite exploded, sending Rothion falling off his board. Once the smoke cleared, Rothion looked up to see Wave long gone. He growled angrily. "Damn, that woman."

Meanwhile, Jet and Storm were already on their final lap. As they were nearing the bumper cars, Storm looked back to see Cesare racing towards them.

"Boss, there's still one behind us." Storm pointed out.

Jet looked back to see the crow catching up. He narrowed his eyes. "So he's still in it, eh?"

"What do we do, boss?"

"No worries, Storm. We're going to lose him." Jet answered as he and Storm reached the bumper cars. The green hawk got on the first seat, while Storm sat on the seat behind Jet. The two roller coasters, soon, took off towards the pirates ship. A little ways behind them, Cesare managed to get on the third seat, as it took off towards Jet and Storm.

Ahead of him, Jet and Storm made it towards the top as they got off and began to race downwards towards the ramp that would lead them to the pirate ship. After zig-zagging down a stairway, Jet and Storm managed to reach the ramp as they boosted off of it while doing tricks and flips in the air before landing on the pirate ship. Once they landed on the ship, they began to race towards the deck while avoiding the blades of the pirates. Without much trouble, Jet and Storm avoided the pirates as they raced their way through the deck of the ship.

"It looks like we lost him, boss." Storm chuckled.

But unfortunately for Storm, he was wrong. Without warning, Cesare raced next to the albatross as he created a portion of aura in his hand and slammed it into Storm's face. This caused him to stop himself while trying to shake his head off of the confusion that spreaded into his mind.

"Storm!" Jet shouted.

"Don't worry about him, my dear friend." Cesare chuckled. "Let's just settle this race between you and me."

"You haven't changed, have you, Cesare?" Jet asked sarcastically.

"But, of course, Jet. You should know me by now." Cesare smirked.

Jet growled angrily. "Fine. If it's a one-on-one race you want, then you got it!"

The two racers of the opposing team boosted towards the bumper cars. As they raced through the track-filled bumper cars, the two managed to bash each other while trying to gain the upper-hand in the final lap.

At the finish line, the crowd waited anxiously, as to see who would be the one to cross the finish line first.

In the bleachers, Sonic used his gloved-hand to see the race for a better view, while Tails and Knuckles sat down.

"Anything yet?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic narrowed his eyes until he saw something coming. "Here they come!"

"Who is it?" Tails asked anxiously.

"It's Jet and...someone else." Sonic paused in confusion.

Tails got up from his seat to see what Sonic was talking about. Tails looked in the direction to see who was coming. "Wait...I know that guy. It's Cesare!"

"Cesare?" Knuckles wondered.

"He was one of those guys we fought back at GUN Headquarters! Me, Ami, and Mina discovered him when we were making our way towards the Chaos Emerald." Tails explained.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Tails nodded.

Meanwhile, Jet and Cesare were still going at it against each other as they were getting closer towards the finish line.

"It looks like it's over, my dear friend, Jet." Cesare said smoothly.

"Yeah." Jet replied with a smirk. "For you."

"What?" Cesare's eyes widened.

Jet pulled out his fans and smashed them across Cesare's face, sending the crow backwards while Jet crossed the finish line, while Cesare slided into second place.

_"Jet has crossed the finish line, which mean that the winners of this race are...the Babylon Rogues!"_

The crowd cheered for Jet as he waited for the other racers to show up. Storm managed to finish in third place, while Eve finished in fourth place. A little behind her, Wave finished in fifth place, while Rothion slowly made it in dead last.

As Jet looked around, Storm ran towards him.

"Boss, are you okay?! Did we win? Are you injured?" Storm asked frantically.

"Calm down, Storm! I'm fine." Jet said reassuringly.

"So, how did it go?" Wave asked, as she approached him.

"I think it went well." Jet answered with a grin. "And I'm sure Cesare is taking this well."

Eve and Rothion looked around, trying to find Cesare.

"Where on Earth is Cesare?" Eve asked.

"He must be around here somewhere. Keep looking." Rothion told her.

**- ??? -**

Elsewhere in the park, we see Cesare sitting on a lunch bench with a bottle of vodka in his hand. As he gulped some of it down, he was mumbling something to himself.

"I had it in my grasp. I had that whole thing won." Cesare said dizzily as he gulped down another round of vodka from the bottle. His mind was on Jet and on how he lost the race. "Damn you...damn you, Jet...damn you all to hell!" He bashed his face down on the bench while whining.

**- Twinkle Park Raceway -**

_"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we will take a fifteen minute break. After that, we will resume with our final race. Where the final three teams will face each other for the grand prize; the Chaos Emerald!"_

The crowd cheered at the announcement.

Sonic and Jet shared a glance with each other. As did their team members

"It looks like we're going to settle this after all." Sonic said with a smirk.

"It looks like it." Jet agreed.

"Don't forget about us." Yamkir waved his finger with a smirk.

"Oh, don't worry. We didn't forget." Sonic told him.

"You better not. Because once this is all over, you will be looking at us, the winners of the Chaos Emerald, and we will be known as the greatest Extreme Gear riders of all time!" Yamkir announced as he, Xion, and Robin turned their heads towards the sky, having another moment to themselves.

The other kinda sweat-dropped at that sight.

"Uh...yeah, sure. Whatever you say." Jet said uneasily as he, Wave, and Storm left the group.

Sonic watched them leave, before Yamkir turned towards him.

"You better watch your back, blue-boy. Because WE rule the racetrack." Yamkir warned him with a smirk before he and his team walked away.

Sonic watched them go as Tails came up to him.

"He sure seems serious about winning." Tails said.

"The cockiness of that guy really bugs me." Knuckles narrowed his eyes.

"Cockiness or not, I'm going to enjoy this race." Sonic said with a grin. "It's winner take all!"

* * *

**The final race is about to begin, and all of the racers seemed to be focused on one thing. Winning. Who will win the Chaos Emerald? Will it be the heroes of Team Sonic? Will it be the legendary thieves of the Babylon Rogues? Or will it be the rock music trio of Team Rockers? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	21. Twinkle Park Raceway, Part 4

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo  
Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 21: Twinkle Park Raceway, Part 4

**- Rio Salaz -**

The scene shifts towards the Western Town. It was already nightfall as we scan over to the inside of the Saloon.

Inside, we most of the DigiDestined and our other heroes sitting in separate tables as they were eating Spaghetti and Meatballs **(courtesy of Samson) **while talking to each other. Over at one table, we see Mimi and her Digimon partner, Palmon, as they were talking with the two Sailor Scouts that helped out Silver and Blaze back at the temple in the Dusty Desert.

"So, Michelle, are you two actually cousins?" Mimi asked with curiosity.

The blue-haired girl nodded. "That's right. Me and Amara have been close together working as Sailor Scouts."

"Are there more than just the two of you?" Palmon asked.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

"Well, you two told us that you are Sailor Scouts, so are there more of you out there?" Palmon asked with more detail.

"Yes, there are." Amara nodded. "Although they don't like us, if that's what you were getting."

Mimi was getting more interested on this Sailor Scout business. "Cool! So how many are there?"

"Well, there's five more we know, even though we don't usually work with them much." Michelle answered.

"Go on! Tell more!" Mimi encouraged with a smile.

"Well, someone's a little excited." Michelle said with a small smile. "Wouldn't you agree, Amara?"

"Yeah, I guess." Amara wasn't really paying attention to her, actually. She was looking over at the bar to see Louise talking with her daughter, while Tai was sitting next to them while enjoying his soda.

Over at the bar table, Tai was watching the TV monitor as he was flipping through channels while Louise and Marisa talked with each other. Suddenly, Tai belched, while this caught the attention of mother and daughter.

"Oh, gross." Marisa said with disgust. "Learn to cover your mouth next time."

"Ah, who cares? I wanted that to happen anyways." Tai smiled while patting his stomach.

Louise looked at him with an odd expression. "It looks like you need to learn some manners, young man."

"Hey, I was joking. Really." Tai laughed nervously as he turned around from them while returning to what he was originally doing. Flipping through channels while drinking his soda.

"Hmm..." Louise rubbed her chin.

"What is it, Mom?" Marisa asked.

"...Nothing, Marisa. I was just thinking of something, that's all."

Marisa looked at her mother curiously. What was her mom thinking about just now?

Back with Tai, we see the young spiky-browned-haired DigiDestined flipping through channels on the TV screen until one thing in particular caught his eye.

"Whoa, check this out." Tai called out.

Most of the other DigiDestined kids, along with Kera, Silver, Blaze, Louise, Marisa, and Samson looked at what Tai was looking at. On the monitor, it was showing the Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament that was being held at Twinkle Park.

* * *

**- Twinkle Park -**

In the crowd, Serena, Raye, and Mina joined with Ami, Lita, Darien, and Amy Rose, sometime after being eliminated from the race by Team Rockers. They weren't alone, though. The three girls brought back some food and drinks with them as well. Serena and Mina shared a large bag of popcorn and two shakes of soda while Raye only had a shake of soda and a chocolate bar.

"You guys did great out there in your race!" Lita complimented.

"Thanks!" Mina smiled as she took a sip from her soda.

"And guess what? The best thing is, we got all this stuff for free!" Serena giggled as she gobbled down a handful of popcorn.

Raye sweat-dropped at the two girls pigging out as she slowly took a sip of her soda.

"What about you, Raye? Did you have fun?" Amy Rose asked.

"Yeah. I did." She answered before lowering her head a bit. "Even though I was the one that came out in last."

Darien seemed to notice this. "Don't worry about it. There's always next time, okay?"

Raye blushed a bit. "T-thanks, Darien. I feel better already."

Just then, the monitor turned itself on as Omochao revealed itself.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! It is now time to determine which team will walk out as the winners of the Chaos Emerald!"_

The crowd cheered loudly as this announcement.

_"At this time, I would like the three remaining teams to come up to the race course."_

The three teams made their way towards the starting line as the crowd cheered them on. Once they made it there, Omochao made it's next announcement.

_"Representing Team Sonic are; Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna!"_

The crowd cheered loudly as Team Sonic waved at the crowd in return. Amy Rose and the Sailor Scouts chanted 'Team Sonic' over and over just by shouting out their names. The cheering soon died down as the next team was about to be called.

_"Representing the Babylon Rogues are; Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross!"_

The crowd let out another cheer as Jet and Storm waved at the crowd while Wave just stood by with her arms crossed. Again, the cheering soon died down as the last team was next to be called.

_"And representing Team Rockers are; Yamkir the Hedgehog, Xion Herra, and Robin the Mammoth!"_

The crowd cheered once again, but like before, they didn't receive many cheers as Team Sonic or the Babylon Rogues, but they payed it no mind as Robin waved at the crowd while Yamkir and Xion stood by, smirking to themselves.

_"Now racers, take your positions!"_

The nine racers quickly took their positions. Each one of them took a glance of each other.

"This is it, Sonic. Prepare to lose." Jet stated.

"I won't lose." Sonic smirked with a reply.

"We'll see about that blue boy." Yamkir said coolly.

**_5..._**

**_4..._**

**_3..._**

**_2..._**

**_1..._**

**_GO!!!_**

At the word 'Go', the nine racers took off from the starting line. Jet was the first racer to lead the pack, with Yamkir leading in second, Tails in third, Wave in fourth, Robin in fifth, Storm in sixth, Sonic in seventh, Xion in eighth, and Knuckles in dead last. And each racer was having a go at it with different other competitors.

At the front of the pack, Yamkir and Jet were head to head against each other.

"So it's come to this, eh, bird-brain?" Yamkir taunted.

"Yeah. With me coming out on top." Jet added as he grabbed out his fans and smashed it at Yamkir, sending the red hedgehog backwards.

In the middle of the pack, Storm and Robin were battling it out with each other by trading fists. As this was going on, Knuckles appeared at Robin's other side as he punched the mammoth in the gut, taking the mammoth off guard for a moment, but it didn't seem to hurt too much. Storm tried it with a punch of his own, but it still didn't seem to faze Robin much. Knuckles and Storm glanced at each other for a moment before nodding their heads once. They both punched Robin at the same time, which finally stopped him and sent him in the back.

In the back of the pack, Wave and Tails were racing against each other while Xion and Sonic were doing the same thing.

"You better have stepped up your game since the last time we raced each other, shorty." Wave told him.

"You bet I have. And I'll prove it to you." Tails said as he boosted ahead of her.

Wave narrowed her eyes as she boosted after him.

Behind them, Sonic noticed Wave chasing after Tails, as he was trying to race past Xion.

"What's wrong, hedgehog? Afraid you'll lose?" Xion taunted.

"Sorry, but that's not happening." Sonic replied quickly as he boosted after the competition.

Xion watched him go by. Seeing as she was in last, she quickly boosted after him.

Soon, the racers made it to the roller coasters. But seeing as there were nine racers and six roller coasters, two people had to get on one seat and sit next to each other, whether it was from the same team or not. Jet and Storm were the first two racers to make it as they both got on the first seat and sat down. The next duo to come by were Wave and Tails as they got on the next seat and sat down. The next two racers behind them were Knuckles and Yamkir as they got on the next seat and sat down. Next, came Sonic and Robin who got to the next seat, while Xion had to sit all by herself in the fifth seat. Once all the racers were on, the roller coaster took off towards it's destination.

Thirty seconds later, the roller coaster stopped at a top of a building as the racers got off and raced downstairs while zig-zagging through corners. Surprisingly, Sonic and Jet were tied for the first position, while Yamkir and Robin were right behind the two speed racers. Knuckles and Storm were close behind the two members of Team Rockers, and the fly members of Tails, Wave, and Xion were at a three way crossing with each other.

The racers soon made it to the ramp as they boosted off of it while doing more tricks in the air until they landed on the pirate ship. They soon raced towards the deck, but not before being confronted by pirates.

"I'll see you later, Sonic." Jet smirked at him before boosting away from him.

Sonic narrowed his eyes as he saw Jet race away. Sonic glanced back a moment to see Yamkir and Robin coming towards him. Seeing no time to waste, Sonic boosted away from them and raced after Jet.

"That hedgehog's getting away!" Robin exclaimed.

"No worries, Robin. We got this one in the bag." Yamkir told him with a smirk on his face.

Robin knew what that smirk meant. "So what's the plan, lad?"

"Follow me. We're going after him." Yamkir replied as he and Robin boosted after Sonic and Jet.

Ahead of them, Sonic could see that Jet had already made it to the bumper cars. He wasn't too far behind, so he decided to boost after him.

Jet looked behind to see Sonic racing towards him. "So you caught up with me, have you?"

"It was pretty easy." Sonic replied with a smirk.

Jet looked behind him to see if any more racers were coming. "It looks like we have unwanted company."

Sonic looked behind him to see Yamkir and Robin, the two members of Team Rockers, racing towards Sonic and Jet. And they were going at a fast rate, too.

"You know, Sonic..." Jet spoke.

"Huh?" Sonic turned to him.

"If we want to have this race come down to you and me, we're going to have to lose these guys, first." Jet told him.

Sonic thought about it for a moment. "That sounds like an idea..."

But while was in thought, the two speed racers heard smashing from behind them. They looked to see Robin smashing the bumper cars away with his tusks while Yamkir raced smoothly along the course. The cars that were being flown around were also heading towards Jet and Sonic.

"Look out!" Sonic shouted as he and Jet boosted away from the falling bumper cars as fast as they could go.

As Robin continued doing what he was doing, Yamkir raced after them so he could get his shot at them as well.

Behind the mammoth, Knuckles and Storm made their way towards the bumper cars, only to see Robin cleaning house with the obstacles.

"That guy is on a rampage!" Storm pointed out.

"No kidding." Knuckles replied sarcastically.

"If that guy keeps this up, we may never get into the race now." Storm said.

"I'll take care of that, myself." Knuckles noted as he boosted after Robin.

Robin continued smashing bumper cars until Knuckles raced next to him. With one huge punch, Knuckles sent Robin twisting sideways before crashing into a wall, making the large mammoth fall off his board.

As Knuckles smirked at his work, Storm managed to race past the echidna while he was distracted. Knuckles growled as he raced after the albatross.

While Robin was getting up, the three Fly members managed to pass him as well. Seeing as he was already in last, Robin got back on his board and raced after them, hoping to regain some of his lead.

Back with the Speed leaders, they had already started on their second lap. As they were racing towards the bumper cars, we see Sonic, Jet, and Yamkir shouting out words at each other.

"It looks like it's just the three of us, eh?" Yamkir asked with a small smirk.

"For now, anyway." Jet replied with a small annoyance.

"But only one of us can win this race." Sonic reminded.

"Of course, everyone knows that." Yamkir replied coolly.

Sonic was already starting to get annoyed by the red hedgehog's attitude. He was pretty much feeling the same way that Raye was feeling, seeing as how Yamkir kept hitting on her with his words.

Soon they made it to the roller coasters. But instead of two people riding the first car, they decided to ride in seperate cars. Yamkir was the first, Sonic in the second seat, and Jet deciding to stick with the third seat. When they were on, the three roller coasters took off.

Behind them, Tails, Wave, and Xion were battling it out to see who would come out on top. Xion pulled out her guitar and started to scream as she sound waves came bursting out of her guitar strings. Wave was out of her range, but unfortunately, Tails was caught as he covered his ears while stopping as Xion and Wave raced away from him, leaving the two-tailed fox behind.

But that distraction left Xion wide open, thanks to Wave. She pulled out her wrench and smashed it at Xion's stomach, sending her back along with Tails.

"See you later, loser." Wave winked before boosting away from her.

At the front of the pack, the Speed leaders raced past the pirates as they zoomed through the deck.

"I'll see you losers, later." Yamkir smirked before boosting away from them.

Jet and Sonic narrowed their eyes as they boosted after him.

When they got to the bumper cars, Yamkir was already racing through the standing obstacles as he avoided them while trying to keep a smooth pace. He looked back to see Sonic and Jet racing after him. Thinking quickly, Yamkir did a 360 degree turn as a large whirlwind blew the bumper cars into the air, trying to use them as an advantage.

Sonic looked up to see the cars coming down fast. "I'll see you later, Jet." He then boosted away from the green hawk as fast as he could.

Jet gritted his teeth as he zig-zagged across the falling bumper cars before they could flatten him. It was a close call, but Jet made past them safely, but noticed that he lost some of his ground.

"This isn't over, yet." Jet told himself as he boosted after them.

Ahead of him, Sonic and Yamkir managed to past the starting line as they now started their final lap.

"It looks like it's going to come down to just you and me, blue boy." Yamkir noted with a smirk.

"I guess so." Sonic replied with a smirk of his own.

They soon raced towards the bumper cars. Sonic got on the first seat, and surprisingly to him, Yamkir sat next to him. He figured that maybe Yamkir wanted to stay neck and neck with him until the very end. Before the roller could take off, however, Jet managed to catch up with them, along with Wave, who was racing close to him. The two got on the second seat together as the roller coaster took off.

Behind them, Xion was racing smoothly along without any trouble so far. But from behind, Tails pulled out a cordless plug and electrified Xion, sending her backwards while Tails took the lead over her.

As she regained her senses, Robin managed to race next to her.

"Are ya okay, Xion?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine." Xion shook her head. "But it looks like that fox boy got the jump on me while I wasn't looking."

"No worries, lassie. We'll catch up to him." Robin said reassuringly.

Up ahead of them, Sonic, Yamkir, Jet, Wave were racing through the deck and made their way towards the bumper cars. When they got there, they all took different turns and twists through the bumper cars. They had to be careful not to bump into one another, or it ould spell problems.

While this happened, Yamkir and Wave managed to pair up against each other. Before Wave could do anything, Yamkir took out his guitar and smashed it at the purple-swallow, causing her concentration to go at a loss. When she was gone, Yamkir managed to race out of the bumper cars, along with Sonic and Jet.

The crowd waited anxiously to see who would make it to the finish line first. In the crowd, the Sailor Scouts, along with Darien and Amy Rose waited as well.

"Do you see anything, Ami?" Serena asked.

The blue-haired girl narrowed her eyes while waiting patiently for something to happen. "No, nothing yet."

Not to far from them, Armand, Gyrax, and Daryl looked to see what was happening.

"What do you see, Armand?" Gyrax asked.

"Hmm...I see three racers." Armand replied.

"Who is it?" Daryl asked.

The tiger narrowed his eyes to see better. "It looks like Sonic, Jet and Yamkir."

"So..." Gyrax grinned. "It's going to end with those three, eh? I wonder who shall come out on top?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." Armand replied.

The three racers soon came towards the finish line. With one fell zoom, the three Speed racers passed the finish line. The crowd cheered, but there was no official response as to who won.

_"It looks like we have another situation on our hands. We will get into a close look at this, and then we will post on who has won the Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament."_

Sometime later, the racers all had crossed the finish line. Knuckles came in fourth, Storm came in in fifth, Wave in sixth, Tails in seventh, Xion in eighth, and Robin in ninth place. Once they regrouped with each other, they all waited as to see who would win the race.

"So do you think we have a chance, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Who knows?" Sonic shrugged. "Either we win or we don't."

Knuckles just folded his arms. "We better have won this, or else the Chaos Emerald could possibly fall into the wrongs hands."

With the Babylon Rogues, they just patiently waited for the results to show up.

"How do you think this will go down?" Wave asked.

"I'm not sure." Jet pondered. "But I know that I gave it my best effort."

"Of course, you did, boss!" Storm nodded. "We are going to win this thing!"

With Team Rockers, Yamkir just stood around while his team members stood around with him.

"Just like with those girls, the same thing has happened here, too." Yamkir said.

"In that race, we happened to have won. So you think lightning can strike twice?" Xion asked.

"Anything can happen, lassie." Robin told her.

Just then, Omochao showed up on screen.

_"After much deliberating, we will now announce the winner of the Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament and the winners of the Chaos Emerald."_

There was a moment of silence in the crowd.

_"The winners of the Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament is...TEAM SONIC!"_

The crowd cheered loudly in excitement. Sonic and Tails high-fived each other while Knuckles only smirked in triumph. The Rogues closed their eyes in disappointment while Team Rockers just stood their in shame of their loss.

"You did it, Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"No, Tails. WE all did it." Sonic reminded him with a retorted finger wave.

In the crowd, the Sailor Scouts came down to congratulated their friends. Amy Rose, however, gave Sonic a large hug.

"I knew you could do it!" Amy laughed.

"Okay..." Sonic choked a bit. "You can let go now, Amy."

Serena and Mina joined in on the hug, thanks to his huge win. Sonic was really embarrassed as he blushed at that moment before they finally let go of him.

"Great job, Sonic!" Ami smiled at him.

"No problem." Sonic replied with a wink.

Suddenly, the Babylon Rogues came up to him. The group looked to see Jet standing in front of Sonic.

"Sonic."

"Jet."

The two started at each other for a moment before Jet turned as he, Wave, and Storm walked away. As they were walking, Jet stopped.

"You may have won this time Sonic." Jet paused. "But just note that I will defeat you and reclaim my title as the world's fastest."

The Rogues hopped on their boards before leaving the scene.

There was a slight moment of silence.

"It looks like you two still have unfinished business." Darien pointed out.

Sonic seemed to agree there. Just then, Omochao came by holding a very shiny jewel in his hand.

"Congratulations, Team Sonic. As your prize, here is the silver Chaos Emerald. You deserve it." Omochao said as he handed the Chaos Emerald over to Sonic, who took it as a sign of appreciation.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Mina said with sparkling eyes.

"We now have two Chaos Emeralds." Tails said.

"Which makes it better for us, now that the villains have one less Chaos Emerald." Sonic laughed.

Suddenly, Team Guardians walked up to them. The group turned to see Armand standing in front of Sonic with his hand extended towards him.

"Congratulations on winning the Chaos Emerald, Sonic." Armand said with a smile.

Sonic looked at it for a moment before returning the handshake. "Thanks. And maybe next time, we can race each other again."

"I look forward to it." Armand nodded.

That's when Serena noticed something. "Where are those Team Rocker guys?"

Daryl looked around for them. "It looks like they must have left after the race was finished."

"I'm guessing that they didn't want to stick around, seeing as how they lost." Knuckles thought.

"Whatever the reason, we have the Chaos Emerald. And we are one step closer to stopping Black Doom. And until we defeat him completely, we'll just keep collecting more." Sonic noted with a smirk.

* * *

**Our heroes have collected their second Chaos Emerald, but Black Doom already has three, and Louise Harmon has one. Where is the one remaining Chaos Emerald? How will Cesare, Eve, and Rothion tell Black Doom about their failed mission? And where did Team Rockers disappear too? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	22. Regretful Memory

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo  
Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

Chapter 22: Regretful Memory

**- Rio Salaz -**

The scene shifts towards Rio Salaz. They had been watching the race that took place at Twinkle Park, and what surprised them was that a Chaos Emerald was on the line. In the end, though, Team Sonic managed to win it safely from Black Doom's cohorts.

In the Saloon, A small group sat around a table that consisted of Izzy, Tentomon, Tai, Agumon, Silver, Blaze, Amara, Michelle, and Louise Harmon. Most of the other heroes, including their Digimon, had gone up to their rooms to sleep in for the night, while the others were discussing about today's events.

"So this temple that you guys investigated contained information about Mephiles' wherebouts?" Louise asked.

"Well, sort of." Tai replied.

"While we were there, we discovered something else." Izzy added.

"What was that?" Louise asked.

"When we got towards one of the rooms in the temple, we happened to stumble across this human named Dr. Eggman." Agumon explained.

"Who is this Dr. Eggman?" Tentomon wondered.

"From what I hear, his grandfather was known as Gerald Robotnik." Amara replied. "He was the one that caused the Space Colony Ark incident in the first place, even though he regretted it afterwards."

"You mean, he was this man's grandson?" Tai asked.

Amara nodded her head. "Yes."

"So, what was this Eggman person doing at that temple?" Louise questioned.

"When we got there, all he was staring at was this large painting of a Black Dragon." Tai explained.

Louise raised her eyebrow. "Wait, you mean _the_ Black Dragon?"

"Uh...what do you mean?" Tai asked sheepishly.

"She means the one mentioned from long ago._" _Izzy interjected.

"You know something about it?" Silver asked her.

Louise closed her eyes. "Unfortunately, I do."

"What do you mean _unfortunately_?" Blaze eyed her.

Louise sighed sadly. "When I was a young girl, going through training to control my magic, my grandfather told me a true story about a Black Dragon that almost destroyed humanity over a thousand years ago. At the time, I thought it was just a fable. But I could tell my grandfather was being serious about it."

"What else did your grandfather tell you?" Izzy asked.

"Not much. The only other thing he told me was that a legendary came out of nowhere and sealed the Black Dragon into a powerful sword that the hero always carried with him. When the Black Dragon was defeated, he returned the sword to a temple and the hero was never seen again." Louise explained.

"That's the same thing that Eggman person told us." Tai added.

"I have information about that Black Dragon in my laptop, if you want to see it." Izzy said.

Louise's eyes perked up. "Really?"

Izzy pulled out his laptop from his backpack and opened it. Once he turned it on, the computer screen started to show information and screen-shots of different dragons, including the Black Dragon.

"This is most of the information that I have gathered when we were inside the temple. There was also a pedestal that had some writing it. I'll upload it right now." Izzy added as he typed on his laptop.

After a few short moments of typing, the inscription from the tablet showed itself on screen. The others looked at it to read what it had said.

_For those that can contain the power of dragons, this sword has that power.  
__Worthy wielders of a pure heart can control their power.  
However, if one desires to awaken the dark dragon from it's slumber, they will need to use the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds in order to restore the black dragon to it's former glory.  
But if that happens, then the world will be plunged into darkness for all eternity.  
__Be careful when attempting to use this sword's power._

The others took a look at the screen as well. After a moment, Louise closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I had a bad feeling about this." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" Agumon asked.

"When I came by this town to stop Mephiles, I saw him going after some sword that looked similar to the one in this inscription. He said something about a Dragon Sword that he had been searching for a long time." Louise explained.

"Wait? So your saying that this sword is with someone else?" Michelle asked.

"Of course. Kera, that purple hedgehog, was carrying it with her." Louise replied.

"So she's carrying the sword right now?" Agumon wondered.

"If that's true, then we're going to have to talk to Kera about this." Blaze suggested.

"She's right." Silver nodded. "Kera doesn't know the danger she's in while carrying that sword."

"I know. But for now, let's wait until morning." Louise decided. "I think we all need some rest, anyways."

"Yeah." Tai yawned loudly. "Man, I'm tired."

"Your right, Tai. I'm getting tired, as well." Agumon yawned as well."

"Hmm..." Izzy rubbed his chin.

"What's the matter, Izzy?" Tentomon asked his friend.

"There's still something that concerns me." Izzy replied.

"What is it?" Michelle asked.

"These Chaos Emeralds. In order for the Black Dragon to be awakened, they need to be all together, along with the Dragon Sword."

"What about it?" Silver asked.

"Well, when we were watching that race on TV, we saw there was a Chaos Emerald won by one of the teams. Somehow, we have to tell them about what is going on so that they could understand the situation." Izzy explained.

"Hmm...he does have a point." Blaze said.

"Leave that to Michelle and me." Amara told them.

"Huh? Why you?" Tentomon asked.

"Because the people hanging out with that team are people we know very well." Amara answered.

"That's right." Michelle nodded. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Louise nodded. "Then it's settled. Amara and Michelle will go and search for that blue hedgehog and his friends. While Izzy, Silver, Blaze, and me talk with Kera and her friends about what is going on. Is everyone clear about this?"

The others nodded in reply.

"Okay then. Now, I think we should all get some sleep. It has been a long day."

With that, everyone got up from their seats and headed upstairs towards their rooms to sleep.

* * *

Later that night, Larcen was laying down next to Marisa, whom was sleeping. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't sleep. Something was keeping him up. So, he decided to slowly get out of bed and walk out of the room.

While he was slowly walking down the hallway, he heard something. He stopped to listen. It sounded like music was playing. It looked like it came from the roof of the Saloon. Deciding to check it out, Larcen headed towards a stairway that led up to the roof.

* * *

When he finally got up there, he looked around to see where the tune was coming from. There, he found his answer.

Matt, one of the DigiDestined kids was playing his harmonica as the bright light of the full moon shined over Rio Salaz. As he was playing, Larcen made his way over towards Matt.

The young pre-teen stopped playing for a moment to look over at Larcen. "Did I bother you?"

"No. I was just wondering what you were doing up here." Larcen replied.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to be by myself for a while." Matt told him.

Larcen saw the harmonica in his hands. "You play pretty good music with that harmonica."

"I got this from my dad. He's the one who taught me how to play it." Matt replied.

"You don't mind if I sit down, do you?"

Matt shrugged. "Be my guest."

Larcen sat down next to Matt, while making himself comfortable.

"By the way, I noticed you've been hanging out with that girl a lot." Matt pointed out.

Larcen glanced an eye at him. "You mean Marisa?"

"Yeah. It seems like you two are really close friends." Matt said as he stretched his arms in the back of his head.

"We are. We've been friends for five years." Larcen replied.

"How did you two first meet?"

Larcen closed his eyes. "I could tell you, but it's something I rarely talk about with anyone."

"Is it personal?"

"Yes." Larcen paused a moment. "Really personal."

"Does it involve family?" Matt asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I've gone through tough moments with my family, as well." Matt replied.

Larcen's eyes perked up. "You have?"

Matt closed his eyes. "When we were little, my parents divorced each other, which caused my dad to leave us behind. They got into a fight and my little brother, T.K., was crying at that moment. However, I was there when he needed me. I comforted him and we got through that moment together."

"Have your seen father since?"

"We did. Although, even after those years, my mom and dad still don't communicate with each other much. So, me and T.K. still live with Mom, while Dad is working at his new job."

"Hmm...it seems like you and your brother went through a lot." Larcen said gently.

"What about you?" Matt asked. "What's the deal between you and Marisa?"

Larcen looked up at the stars that were shining bright in the sky. "It took place when I was very young. About thirteen years ago."

* * *

**_- Flashback; 13 years ago__ -_**

The scene shifts towards a small house, located at small village. We see a small house in the middle as we scan forwards, towards inside the house. We see a little dark-blue hedgehog opening presents. Standing there, we see two other hedgehogs that looked to be like grown-ups. One was a female blue hedgehog that wore old-fashioned clothing and had a pink ribbon in her hair. Standing next to her was a male green hedgehog while wore a plain-jacket and blue jeans.

**_"It was my 4th birthday and I was just opening my presents that my parents had gotten me."_**

The little dark-blue hedgehog, known as Larcen, opened his present and it was revealed to be a book about history.

"Oh, cool! My own book!" Young Larcen smiled widely.

"Be careful, son." His father retorted. "One of these days, you could even out-smart me."

"Really?!" Young Larcen's eyes flashed widely.

"Well, who knows? When you finish school, it could happen." His father shrugged.

"Honey, he's not old enough to go to something like that, yet." Ellen, the female hedgehog, reminded him.

"I know." He smiled.

"Here, Larcen." Ellen, his mother, gave him another present. "Open this."

Larcen immediately began to un-wrap the present. When he opened it, there was a bright green necklace shiny brightly.

"A...necklace?" Larcen scratched his head.

Ellen smiled. "This was given to me by your great-grandmother, when I was a little girl. It's been passed on for many generations of my family. It is said that it contains special powers that could help you one day in a bad situation. When you wear it, I hope you will think of me."

Larcen looked at the necklace strangely.

**_"At the time, I didn't know what she meant by special powers. I thought she was just saying it, like it was from an old fairy tale that had never been told."_**

Ellen and her husband looked at Larcen as he put the necklace on and continued to read with his book.

"He looks so adorable when he's smiling." Ellen said.

"Do you think he'll be able to understand what you have told him?" The green hedgehog asked.

"Give it time. He'll understand someday." Ellen whispered.

The two held hands as they continued to watch Larcen read, with interest.

**_"About a week later, my Mom suddenly fell ill. My dad was worried sick about her. I thought she just having a fever, but it was much worse than either me or my Dad feared."_**

**

* * *

****- _One week later -_**

Ellen was laying in her bed as her husband held her hand tightly. His eyes closed tightly. The door opened, as Larcen peeked inside at what was going on.

"Please, don't die, Ellen!" He shouted. "You can't-"

"Stop." She whispered. She opened her eyes slowly. "Listen...I don't have much time, so let me just say this..."

He listened very carefully.

"When he is old enough...tell Larcen to tell him that..."

_**"I didn't know what she was saying, because I was too far away. And then all of a sudden, she stopped breathing. My father checked her pulse...and that was it. My mother had passed away."**_

The green hedgehog closed his eyes in sadness. Suddenly, he got up from his seat and ran out of the door. Larcen saw him go by and saw him go out of the door and slammed it shut.

**_"My father had gone into so much sadness, he ran out the door, and I never saw him again. In fact, none of my neighbors had even seen him since that tragic day."_**

**_

* * *

_****_- Station Square -_**

A couple of weeks had passed, the four year old hedgehog moved out of the house on his own to find a new place to live.

**"_After I left the house on my own, I began to wonder the streets of Station Square by myself."_**

Larcen sighed in sadness. He had lost his mother, and his father had disappeared without a trace. His life was getting worse and worse by the minute.

As he wondered around the city, he decided to sit down in an alleyway, so he could be by himself. The memories of his parents were still flooding his mind.

"Mommy...daddy..." Larcen silently cried to himself. He held on to the necklace that his mother gave him tightly.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the alleyway. He looked up to see two figures approaching him. The figures were identified as two eagles, and they didn't look like they were too pleased to see him.

"Well, well, it looks like we got an intruder nosing around in our territory." The first eagle grinned.

"What do you say we take him back to the boss and let him deal with this pipsqueak?" The second eagle suggested.

"I think that would be an excellent idea." The first eagle cracked his knuckles.

"W-what are you doing?" Larcen asked, frightened.

The two thugs picked him up by the shoulders and dragged him back towards their hideout.

* * *

**- _Eagle Underground Hideout-_**

The two eagles opened the door and sat Larcen down on a hard chair.

"Hey boss, we found an unwanted guest sneaking around our hideout." The first eagle informed.

The figure behind the reclining chair turned around. He was an eagle, like the thugs, but all he was wearing was a suit and smoking a cigar in his mouth.

"Is this true, hedgehog?" The eagle eyed him.

Larcen shook his head nervously. "N-no. Honest. I was tired from walking, so I decided to rest myself."

"Hmm...where did you come from?" He questioned.

"I-I came from a small village that's a little aways from Station Square." He replied quickly.

"Are you gonna listen to this pipsqueak, boss? He's lying right through his teeth!" The eagle laughed.

"Quiet!" The boss eagle ordered.

The other eagle immediately stopped laughing. "Y-yes, sir."

The eagle turned his attention towards Larcen. "What's your name, kid?"

"M-my name is L-Larcen." He answered shakily.

"Larcen, eh?" The eagle raised an eyebrow. "Pleased to meet you."

The two other eagles raised their eyes in shock.

The eagle in the suit continued. "My name is Diesel. And I am the leader of my group, the Eagle Underground."

"W-what's that?"

"It's a...charitable group that likes to take the food from the rich to feed the poor." He lied to him.

"Really? Are you guys, like, heroes?" Larcen asked.

"...Of course. We are group of 'heroes' that want to make a difference." Diesel replied smoothly.

The two eagles laughed to themselves.

"And in order to do this, we need your help. Join us now, and we assure you that we will be true heroes." He extended his hand towards Larcen. "What do you say, my young friend?"

Larcen was a little nervous about this, but decided to shake his hand in return. And that was it. It was a done deal.

"Good. Now, it looks like you've a had a rough day, already." He turned towards his henchmen. "Boys, fetch this boy some food and water."

The two eagles nodded before running out of the door.

"Where are they going?" Larcen asked.

"Oh, they are just doing their job as what 'heroes' would do." Diesel answered.

"When will I get to be a hero?" Larcen asked curiously.

"Soon, my young friend. All in good time." Diesel replied with a small smile.

**_"But what I didn't know was that Diesel's real motive was to let me do his dirty work. For the next nine years, I stole from others. Food, supplies, jewelry, you name it. I stole it under orders from Diesel. I grew older and I left behind my childhood. I sounded more mature, and it was all because of Diesel. I thought I would spend my entire life stealing from others. Until one day, everything changed."_**

**_

* * *

_****_- 9 years later -_**

Larcen, whom was 13 years old at the time, and the two eagles looked around to see a little girl carrying a ring. It looked like she was going to give it to mommy as a present for her birthday.

"Okay, you know what to do, right Larcen?" The first eagle asked.

"Yeah, I know. Get the ring, and scram as fast as I can." Larcen replied quickly.

"You know your job, well." The second eagle smirked. "Now get going."

Without wasting anytime, Larcen quietly ran towards the young girl and prepared to take the ring from her. He waited for the right moment when the girl put the box ring down.

As the little girl strolled along, she stopped to notice a card stand that contained cards of all kinds. She noticed a birthday card that would be perfect for her Mom. She set the ring box down so that she could reach for the card.

That's when Larcen made his move, he slowly picked up the ring box and was about to make his escape.

"Um, excuse me?"

He froze. He slowly turned around to see the little girl looking at him curiously.

"Why? Why are you taking the ring I'm getting for mommy?"

Larcen didn't know how to react. He looked back to see the two eagles gesturing him to run for it. He looked at the little girl whom was still staring at him.

"Please? Will you give it back to me? I want mommy to have a happy birthday." The little girl said sadly.

Larcen now felt sorry for the little girl. He didn't want to see her upset. He figured about what he was doing for the past nine years, stealing from others. Now he know what was really going on. He knew, now, that Diesel had set him up to be the bad guy.

"Can I have the ring back? Please?" The little girl asked kindly.

Larcen closed his eyes. He grabbed the little girls hand and gently placed the box on it.

"Thank you. Now I can make mommy happy!" The little girl smiled as she ran home.

Larcen watched her go as he slowly smiled. The two eagles, however, were not pleased with this as they approached the dark-blue hedgehog.

"What's the deal, Larcen?!" The first eagle demanded.

"Yeah, you let that human get away from you?! You could have just punched her and take it then!" The second eagle shouted.

Larcen glared at them. "I'm done with this whole thing."

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me." Larcen replied. "Tell him that I'm done with his little business and that I quit!"

"Is that a wise choice, Larcen?" A voice asked.

Larcen looked behind him to see Diesel with a very serious look on his face. "So, after nine years, you turn your back on me and decide to take the easy way out?"

"You set me up from the very beginning." Larcen pointed at him. "You set me up just to make me nothing more than a thug for your own evil deeds. Sorry, but I'm not rolling that way. I'm through with you!"

Diesel took out his cigar and dropped it to the floor. "Very well. If that's how you want to play it." He turned towards his henchmen. "Boys, let's teach this punk a lesson about who he is messing with."

The two henchmen cracked their knuckles and slowly walked towards Larcen, who was backed up to a corner.

"Say goodbye, Larcen." Diesel smirked evilly.

Larcen gritted his teeth. He had no way out. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worse.

Suddenly, his necklace started to glow. His eyes widened at this.

"What's happening to my necklace?" He asked himself. He then remembered what his mother said to him.

_"This was given to me by your great-grandmother, when I was a little girl. It's been passed on from many generations of my family. It is said that it contains special powers that could help you one day in a bad situation. When you wear it, I hope you will think of me."_

Larcen looked at his necklace once more before closing his eyes in concentration.

The first eagle went to punch him, but Larcen had passed him in a blur, as the eagle's fist landed at the wall.

"What the?!" The second eagle's eyes widened.

Larcen was covered in a ray of green as he glared at the second eagle.

The eagle growled in anger as he pulled out a sharp dagger and prepared to stab Larcen with it. However, the dark-blue hedgehog grabbed his wrist, which made him drop the dagger. Larcen picked it up and used it to smash the eagle in the stomach, which caused him to go flying backwards. The eagle groaned in pain and agony.

The first eagle ran towards him with his fist at the ready. Larcen ran behind him in a blur and kicked him in the back before running in front of him and delivered a hard uppercut with the dagger, which caused the eagle to go flying in the air before landing on his head, unconscious.

Diesel glared at Larcen, who had taken out his henchmen. The dark-blue hedgehog glared back at him with his dagger at the ready.

"You have made a huge mistake, my friend." Diesel warned him. "And now, you will pay for your betrayal!"

"Actually, your the one who's made the mistake in challenging me in the first place." Larcen smirked.

"What?!"

Without wasting time, Larcen dashed towards Diesel and punched him in the face, followed by a punch to the stomach. Then he just kept repeating the same moves over and over again until it turned into a blur, and it was all thanks to his mother's necklace that's making this happen. After a full minute, Larcen stopped and winded his fist back.

"This is for everything you put me through." Larcen thrusted his fist and smashed it across his face with full force. The punch from Larcen caused blood to come out of Diesel's mouth and sent the eagle falling to the ground, where he laid there, unconscious.

Larcen stared down at the unconscious leader of the Eagle Underground before turning around and slowly walking away.

**_"And that was the last time I ever saw Diesel. I just moved on with life and didn't take one look back."_**

**_

* * *

_****_- Westopolis -_**

The scene shifts towards Westopolis. It was raining by the time Larcen had entered the city. The citizens protected themselves from getting wet by using their umbrellas.

**_"I made my way towards Westopolis to see what it had in store for me...and that was when I met her."_**

As Larcen was walking on the sidewalk, he heard something. He stopped to listen. It sounded like crying that came from the alleyway. Deciding to follow the sound, Larcen walked inside the alleyway until he saw her.

There was a young human girl who covered her knees as the rain kept dripping on her red hair. She was cold, and she was hungry.

Deciding to cheer her up, Larcen approached her. "Hello?"

The girl looked up to see the dark-blue hedgehog standing there. Her eyes widened in fright as she moved backwards with her legs. "G-get away from me!"

Larcen raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

The girl moved back until she was backed up against a wall. She was terrified when Larcen approached her.

"Hey, it's all right. I'm not gonna hurt you." Larcen said gently, trying to be nice as he can.

The girl, however, was still too scared to move.

**_"She looked at me like a scared animal. I kinda expected this to happen, though."_**

Larcen decided to try a different approach. "My name is Larcen. What's your name?"

The girl paused for a moment before speaking. "Marisa. I am Marisa Harmon."

"Marisa? That's a nice name." Larcen complemented.

Marisa calmed down a little, but she didn't feel like talking to him.

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"...I don't have any parents." Marisa said quietly.

Larcen's eyes widened. "What?"

"My mom disappeared some time ago, and my dad...well, to be honest, I've never known my dad. My Mommy didn't even mention him at all." Marisa whimpered.

Larcen felt the pain and sadness that was resonating from Marisa. It sounded similar to his own parents. His mom passing away and his dad disappearing without a trace.

Marisa looked up at him. "Why do you care so much about me?"

"Because..." Larcen paused for a moment, trying to come up with an answer."...because I want to be your friend.

Marisa was a little shocked to hear this. "F-friend?"

Larcen nodded his head. "Yeah. If you don't mind, that is..."

Marisa looked down at her wet boots that was coming from the rain. She was starting to feel more colder by the minute. She wasn't sure what to think now. Suddenly, she saw a gloved hand extended towards her.

"What do you say, Marisa? Do you want to become friends?"

Marisa looked at his gloved hand a little longer. She then slowly slipped her wet hand into Larcen's own. It was warm and soft.

She looked up at him once more. "Larcen, was it?"

"What is it, Marisa?"

"I can't move my legs. I'm too cold to move by myself. Can you carry me?" She asked.

Larcen nodded again. "Of course."

Slowly and gently, Larcen picked up Marisa from underneath her. The human girl felt more relaxed when she was in his arms.

"Let's get out of this rain." He said as he began to walk out of the alleyway.

"Larcen?"

"Yeah?"

"We're friends...right?"

"Of course, we are."

That was all Marisa wanted to hear. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she closed her eyes while Larcen carried her through the rain.

**_- End Flashback -_**

* * *

**- Rio Salaz -**

"And from that day on, we have been close friends ever since." Larcen said, as he ended his story.

"Wow...you went through a lot." Matt said in amazement.

"Yeah. It was tough, but I got through it, thanks to Marisa." Larcen sighed in relief.

Matt looked up at the stars. "You know, it's getting late. Should we be sleeping?"

Larcen looked at him. "Your already tired?"

Matt shook his head. "No. Are you?"

Larcen shook his head, as well. "Nope."

Matt then decided to relax again. "Then I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay up for a little while longer, right?"

"If your up for it, then so am I." Larcen shrugged.

Matt took out his harmonica and was about to play another tune.

"Hey, Matt?"

"What is it?"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone I told you this?" Larcen asked him.

"I promise. I swear I won't tell a word." Matt smiled.

"Good." Larcen smiled back as he and Matt shook hands.

"So, what kind of tune should I play?" Matt asked him.

Larcen shrugged. "Continue that one tune you were playing before I came up here and interrupted you."

"Sure." Matt replied as he put the harmonica up to his mouth and began to play again.

Larcen relaxed himself as he listened to the music that was playing throughout the night sky.

* * *

**More secrets are out in the open, and the mystery of the Black Dragon deepens. Will Amara and Michelle warn the Sonic Heroes and the Sailor Scouts soon? How will Kera deal with the truth of the Dragon Sword? And will Matt be able to keep his promise to Larcen? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	23. The Day Off

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
Wrath the Tiger © Emily Blue Paw

Chapter 23: The Day Off

**- Station Square -**

The scene shifts towards the city of Station Square. The damage that the city had suffered a few days ago was slowly starting to rebuild itself. The people in the city were either making their way towards the beach, or walking through the city, just to enjoy this nice day.

We scan towards our heroes that consisted of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita, and Mina. Seeing as it was a beautiful day today, they decided to take a break after the events of the Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament that took place last night at Twinkle Park and enjoy themselves.

"So, where are we going?" Serena asked.

"I was thinking we should go to the hotel." Sonic replied.

"Really? Why?" Ami asked.

"Well, I was hoping we can go and visit the Chao Garden so that you girls can see the Chao's." Sonic replied with a smile.

"Uh...what's a Chao?" Mina scratched her head.

Sonic was trying to come up with a way on how to explain what a Chao is. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Mina tilted her head in confusion. She wondered what these Chao looked like. Were they something scary? Weird? She would just have to find out for herself.

* * *

**- Station Square Hotel -**

A couple of minutes later, our heroes entered the hotel. It wasn't too busy today. The only thing that ever went on here were either people checking into a room or just decided to look around the place.

"So, the Chao Garden is here at this hotel?" Lita asked.

"Yeah." Tails nodded. "Follow us, it's over here."

The group followed Tails, as they made their way down the hallway. As they were walking, Sonic saw what was up ahead. He then dashed forward right in front of the door, that had a sign that read 'Chao Garden'.

"Come on, slowpokes!" Sonic called out to them.

"Is that really the way?" Raye asked.

"Trust me. It is."

Seeing no other choice, the others quickly made their way towards the door where Sonic was standing. Once they made it, they stared at the door.

"You girls ready to meet the Chao?" Sonic asked with a grin.

"Uh...these Chao aren't scary looking, are they?" Mina asked nervously again.

"Nah, you'll like them." Sonic replied as he turned the knob and opened the door. The girls were amazed at what they saw.

The Chao Garden was a lively place. The grass was green, there were a couple of trees filled with fruit. And there was a waterfall that lead to a pool filled with fresh water. We also see the Chao. They were small creatures, but were different in all designs.

"Oh wow...this place is beautiful." Ami gazed at the waterfall.

Suddenly, we see one regular looking Chao slowly crawling towards our heroes. Sonic smiled as the Chao got up to it's feet and raised it's hand at him.

"Hey, little buddy." Sonic smiled. "How are you?"

"Chao! Chao!" The Chao replied happily.

Serena's eyes flashed. "AW! That thing is so adorable!!" She leaned down and slowly picked the Chao up in her hands. "Hey, little guy. What's your name?"

The Chao only smiled. "Chao!"

"Uh..." Serena sweat-dropped.

"I forgot to mention." Knuckles added. "These Chao only say their names. They don't speak like us."

"You could have mentioned that before we got here." Serena's brow narrowed.

Knuckles shrugged. "Don't blame me. Blame Sonic for not telling you what a Chao is."

"Knuckles!" Sonic narrowed his eyes at him.

"It's the truth." Knuckles replied.

"Come on, guys." Tails stepped in. "Let's just drop the subject and have a good time, okay?"

Deciding that was the best course of action, Serena continued to play with the Chao in her hands. More Chao continued to crawl towards the newcomers as well. All were different from the others and they all were happy to see the Sonic Heroes and their female friends with them as well.

Mina got on her knees as two Chao approached them. One of them had a small ball in it's hands.

"You want me to play catch with you?" She asked.

The Chao nodded happily. "Chao!"

Meanwhile, Lita looked around the Chao Garden. Knuckles looked up at her.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering who's in charge of this place." Lita wondered.

"Hey, get back here with my bubble gum!" A scratchy voice shouted.

The heroes turned to see a Chao fluttering with it's wings as it was being chased by three new figures.

The first figure was a large green crocodile, with a yellow-ish scaly body. It had a golden chain around it's neck, had headphones on his head, black tennis shoes, and white gloves on it's hands.

The second figure behind him was a purple chameleon. It was wearing white gloves, purples shoes, and it had a yellow horn on it's head. The chameleon sighed, seeing as the crocodile was chasing after a Chao just because it took it's bubble gum.

The third figure was a yellow bee. It had goggles on it's head, whilte gloves, and orange tennis shoes. The bee was flying quickly, just so it can keep up with the chameleon and the crocodile.

The Chao that the crocodile was chasing after had a pack of bubble gum in it's hands. "Chao! Chao!"

The heroes were puzzled at what was going on. Sonic sighed as he dashed towards the crocodile and stopped right in front of him.

The crocodile's eyes widened as he quickly skidded to a halt, which made the purple chameleon crashed into him, followed by the bee who crashed into him as well. This made the crocodile fall onto it's stomach.

The females were confused by this.

"What just happened?" Ami asked.

"Better yet, who are those guys?" Raye added.

Knuckles slapped his head. "Not these clowns, again."

"Again?" Lita scratched her head.

The crocodile groaned as he slowly got back to his feet. He rubbed his head, trying to regain his senses. "Oh man, that hurt."

The other two figures got up as well as they shook off their blurry vision.

"It would've been better if you hadn't chased after that Chao just because it took your bubble gum." The chameleon grumbled.

"But Espio, that was my special bubble-gum!" The crocodile shouted at him.

"Which you haven't chewed for six months." The chameleon, now identified as Espio, added.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Uh, guys." The bee butted in. "We got company."

"Huh?" The crocodile turned to see Sonic standing there with his arms crossed. "Uh, hey, Sonic! It's good to see you, buddy!"

"Vector, what are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, uh..." Vector scratched his head. He then turned to Espio. "Uh...Espio, what are we doing here again?"

Espio sighed. "We're here, because we've been put in charge of taking care of the Chao in the Chao Garden."

"What for?"

"I heard that the person who hired us for this job said that we would get paid big time if we took care of these little guys for two weeks." Vector said with money signs in his eyes.

"And how long have you been here?" Sonic asked.

"Uh...this is only our second day on the job." Vector rubbed his head nervously. "You see, taking care of these Chao is no easy job."

"I can see that." Sonic sighed.

Charmy looked behind Sonic. His eyes widened when he saw Knuckles. "Hey, Knuckles!"

Knuckles crossed his arms. "Hey." He greeted flatly.

Vector looked to see the five female humans with them as well. "Who are your friends, Sonic?"

"Oh. These are, believe it or not, the Sailor Scouts. The famous female heroes from Tokyo!" Sonic introduced.

"I'm Serena Tsukino." She smiled.

"I'm Ami Mizuno." She waved politely.

"Raye Hino." She bowed.

"Lita Kino." She greeted with a smile.

"And I'm Mina Aino." She waved as well.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Vector grinned. "Now allow us to introduce ourselves."

Soon, the three figures each got into a pose.

"I'm known as Vector the Crocodile."

Espio got into a ninja pose. "The name is Espio. I'm quiet as a rock and swift as the wind."

The bee sat on Vector's head. "And I'm Charmy! Nice to meet ya!"

"And together, we are known as the Chaotix Detective Agency!" Vector announced as he posed in victory.

Our heroes sweat-dropped again.

"It's...a pleasure to meet you, too." Ami smiled.

"You guys are a Detective Agency?" Raye wondered.

"That's right, sister." Vector nodded. "And if there's trouble, you can count on us to be on the case."

"So, you guys are here to take care of these Chao?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. And like we said, it's not as easy as it sounds." Charmy scratched his head.

Then, an idea got into Lita. "How about we help you play with these Chao for a while?"

Charmy's eyes flashed. "Really?! You'll help us?!"

"Sure." Lita nodded. "There's not much else going on."

Charmy zoomed over to Lita and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, thank you!" Charmy repeated frantically.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I think these Chao deserve some play time." Sonic smirked.

Soon, the group split up to play with each Chao that wanted attention.

* * *

**- Tails Workshop -**

The scene shifts towards Tails Workshop. We see Amy Rose heading towards the place so that she could ask Sonic out on a date.

Once she got to the door, she knocked on it. "Sonic! Are you in there? It's me, your darling Amy Rose!"

She waited for a moment, but there was no response. She knocked again. "Sonic! Tails! Somebody open the door!"

Suddenly, the door slowly opened. Amy looked around to see who opened the door.

"Is anyone here?" Amy called.

"Down here." A female voice called.

Amy looked down to see Luna, the black cat staring up at her.

"Excuse me, miss uh..." Amy paused in mid-sentence.

"My name is Luna." She greeted. "And over there is Artemis."

She peeked her head inside to see Artemis, the white cat lying down on a couch, sleeping.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Luna questioned.

"Yeah. Where is everybody?"

"You mean Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the Sailor Scouts?"

"Uh-huh." Amy nodded.

"Well, they all went out of town today to have relax themselves after winning the Chaos Emerald at that tournament they won at Twinkle Park." Luna replied.

"Do you know when they will be back?" Amy asked.

"Not for another few hours."

"Hmm..." Amy hummed.

"Are you looking for someone?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. Sonic."

"Why him?"

"Because I wanted to ask him out on date today. I didn't think he would do something like this." Amy rubbed her chin.

"Ah yes." Luna chuckled. "Sonic has told me a lot about you."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "What about?"

"Nothing much. Just about the way you demand him to marry you so that Sonic will have no choice but to give in to your demands." Luna replied softly.

"What?! Sonic said that?!" Amy shouted.

"That's what he told me."

Amy fumed angrily. "That Sonic..."

"If you want, you can stay here until he and his friends get back." Luna suggested.

"I would like that very much." Amy noted as she stepped inside and headed towards the kitchen to make herself a snack.

Artemis opened his eyes as Luna jumped on the couch.

"Why did you do that?" Artemis asked.

"What choice did I have? If I said no, I know that she would refuse, regardless." Luna replied.

"Well, there goes another quiet day." Artemis sighed before resting again.

* * *

**- Black Comet -**

The scene shifts towards the inside of the Black Comet. Inside, we see Rothion, Eve, and Cesare begin confronted by their leader, Black Doom. The Black Arms leader was furious after what happened in the Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament.

"My lord, we are deeply sorry! Please, forgive us!" Rothion begged.

"Silence!" Black Doom roared. "You have failed in winning the Chaos Emerald. And because of your actions, those heroes now have another Chaos Emerald in their possession."

"It wouldn't have happened if someone hadn't tried to sneak off after we had lost." Eve eyed Cesare, who only crossed his arms.

"Don't look at me like that." Cesare argued. "It's not my fault that we had lost the race."

"Oh really?" Eve grinned. "Then tell me; who was the one in front of the race with that green bird and had come short when he out-raced you?"

Cesare was beginning to lose his patience. "Shut up. I just didn't think he could beat me with such under-handed tactics."

"Uh-huh, sure." Eve snorted.

"It doesn't matter who's fault it was." Black Doom said. "The fact of the matter is that you all failed. And because of your failure, I have already decided to send Wrath down to Earth to retrieve the Chaos Emerald for us."

"All by himself?" Rothion wondered.

"Do not worry. Mephiles has him under control. And I can assure you that he will make up for what you three failed to do." Black Doom chuckled.

"What about Maiza?" Eve asked.

"I have more important matters with her to discuss with. Now, get out of my sight." Black Doom noted as he turned and floated the other way until he was fully gone.

"Well, that went well. I thought he was gonna kill us off." Eve sighed.

"Let's just hope Wrath knows what he is doing." Rothion said. "Otherwise, Black Doom will get very angry at all of us."

* * *

**- Tails Workshop -**

Inside Tails Workshop, we see Amy Rose sitting on the couch as she finished the last bite of her sandwich. After she was done Amy closed her eyes and crossed her arms quietly. Luna and Artemis looked on to see that Amy was still waiting for Sonic and his friends to get back.

"How much longer do you think they will be?" Artemis whispered.

"They will be out for a while." Luna replied. "We'll just have to wait for them to return."

"I'm going to be by the window, just to see when they do." Artemis said, as he jumped off the couch and skidded towards the window. But when he got to the window, his eyes widened.

"What is it, Artemis?" Luna asked.

"We got somebody coming. And it's not Sonic." Artemis replied.

Amy and Luna got up from the couch to see who was coming towards the workshop.

Outside the workshop, we could see Wrath the Tiger and Mephiles the Dark making their way towards the Tails Workshop. Their mission was to get the Chaos Emerald back from the heroes.

"Okay Wrath, you know what to do." Mephiles told him. "If anybody gets in your way, kill them.

"Yes, master." Wrath simply replied.

* * *

Inside the workshop, Luna's eyes widened.

"It's Mephiles and that tiger from the news!" She screeched.

"They must be here for the Chaos Emerald that Sonic and his friends won from the race." Artemis thought.

"If that's true, then we have to stop them from getting to it." Luna told him.

"But how? We can't fight those guys." Artemis reminded her.

"But I can." Amy Rose said with determination.

"How?" Luna asked her.

From out of nowhere, Amy pulled out a large yellow hammer that she always carried with her. This was the Piko Piko Hammer. "With this."

"Are you sure about this?" Artemis asked her. "I don't think it will be enough to stop those guys!"

"With the power of Sonic's love in my heart, nothing is impossible." Amy Rose told him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a couple of bad guys to knock out." She raised her hammer into the air headed towards the door.

Artemis sighed. "I just hope this doesn't go too much into her head."

* * *

Outside the Workshop, Wrath and Mephiles were confronted by Amy Rose, who had her Piko Piko Hammer at the ready.

"All right, you creeps! If your here to take the Chaos Emerald, then you've got another thing coming." Amy smirked.

Mephiles chuckled. "Is that right, hedgehog?"

"That's right. So if you want some, come and get it!" Amy said as she raised her hammer in the air.

"Wrath. Kill her." Mephiles ordered.

"Yes, master." Wrath growled as he charged after Amy with his claws.

Amy gripped her hammer tightly as she waited for Wrath to get as close has he could. Once he was close enough, Amy swinged her hammer and connected it against Wrath's stomach. The blow sent Wrath flying backwards and landed hard on his back.

"All right!" Amy shouted with a smirk. "Take that!"

Wrath slowly got back to his feet as he glared at Amy with hatred in his eyes. "So you can fight, huh? Very well. It looks like I'll have to get more aggressive then."

The grey tiger charged after Amy again. The pink hedgehog did the same with her hammer gripped tightly. Both made contact at the same time, but Amy had the advantage again as her hammer smashed the claws away from Wrath. The grey tiger was taken off guard as Amy continued the assault. The Piko Piko Hammer kept smashing Wrath's mid-section as he was being pushed back again and again. With one more blow, Amy smashed her hammer into Wrath's stomach one more time sending the grey tiger flying backwards a few feet before falling towards the ground. He did not move.

Amy smirked in triumph. "That takes care of that. Now, to take care of Mephiles. And once I do that, Sonic will have no choice but to marry me."

Luna and Artemis sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. At least she didn't need any help." Luna said.

"Yeah. For a minute there, I was worried." Artemis nodded.

Luna looked again to see Wrath getting back to his feet. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw his body changing black and his eyes turning pure white. "Oh no! He's back up!"

Artemis looked to see Wrath heading towards Amy, who had her back turned at him. "What's that black energy coming from his body?"

"I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about this." Luna said with worry.

Meanwhile, we see Mephiles searching for the Chaos Emerald around the workshop. But before he could do that, he was confronted by Amy Rose.

"Mephiles!"

Mephiles turned to see Amy standing there with her Piko Piko Hammer gripped her hand. "Well, someone looks fiesty as usual."

"Can it!" Amy fired at him. "Your friend received a hard lesson in pain, and now, your about to get the same thing from me!"

Mephiles looked behind her before laughing. "Really? He looks just fine, to me."

Amy raised an eyebrow before turning around. Her eyes widened in horror as the black energy-colored. Wrath looked down at her with hatred in his eyes.

"W-what happened to you?" Amy asked frighteningly.

Wrath didn't say a word. He just swiped his claws Amy, sending sliding across the ground on her mid-section. Scratches appeared on Amy's face as they started to draw blood.

Mephiles chuckled evilly. "Excellent. Now, finish her off."

Wrath dashed towards Amy within a split second just as soon as she got back up on her feet. The grey tiger wrapped his huge arm around her neck as he lifted her into the air. He glared at her for a moment before throwing her through a glass window of the workshop, which shattered into pieces. Amy crashed, headfirst, into a wall before falling towards the ground. She was not moving.

"Amy!" Luna and Artemis cried.

Amy was in worse condition than before. Her dress was partly torn, her head was bruised badly, and the bloodied scratch marks on her face were starting to poor down her face.

Wrath glared at her down body as he was about to head inside and finish the job.

_"Neptune Deep Submerge!"_

_"Uranus World Shaking!"_

Wrath stopped to turn around, only to see two glowing spheres making contact with his body. The sent Wrath crashing his back on the outside of Tails Workshop before slowly slumping towards the ground.

"What was that?" Artemis asked.

Luna looked to see where the direction of the spheres came from. "It's Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus!"

That's right. The two Sailor Scouts were standing there as Wrath slowly made it back to his feet. The glowing black aura that came from his body was gone.

"You...who are you?" Wrath demanded with anger.

"I am Sailor Neptune." Michelle, AKA Sailor Neptune, announced.

"And I am Sailor Uranus, Amara, AKA Sailor Uranus, added.

"And in the name of Neptune and Uranus, we will punish the evil that tries to harm good." The two Sailor Scouts said at the same time.

Wrath growled angrily at them. Before he was going to attack them, Mephiles stopped him.

"Enough." Mephiles told him as he held the silver Chaos Emerald in his hand. "We got what we came for. Let us take our leave."

Wrath continued to growl before calming down. "Yes, master."

Mephiles created a dark purple orb in his hands. The orb managed to expand itself before shrinking until both Wrath and Mephiles were out of sight.

Once they were gone, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus quickly made their way towards Luna and Artemis.

"Oh, thank goodness! You two got here just in time!" Luna exclaimed happily.

"Quickly! We need get Amy to a hospital!" Artemis added.

"Where is she?" Sailor Uranus asked.

The two cats led them towards the fallen Amy, whom was still unconscious, and was still very hurt. Thinking quickly, Michelle called the Station Square Emergency Hospital, while Amara tried to get rid of the blood that was dripping down her face.

* * *

**- Station Square -**

Meanwhile, back at Station Square, we see our heroes walking down the sidewalk. After about an hour and a half of helping Chaotix with baby-sitting the Chao, they decided to get some lunch.

"Man, I'm hungry." Serena sighed as her stomach grumbled. "I could go for a cheese-burger."

"Me too." Mina added with a sigh of her own. "All of that Chao-sitting made me really hungry."

"Don't worry about it, girls." Sonic smiled at them. "We can go anywhere where you want."

Just then, the group heard sirens from a close distance. They looked to see an ambulance van pulling up next to the Station Square Emergency Hospital.

The doors of the van bursted open as they carried an injured hedgehog on the stretcher. She was accompanied by Amara, Michelle, Luna, and Artemis, who had decided to come with her just to see how she was doing.

Sonic's eyes widened. "What's Amy doing on a stretcher?!"

"Something must have happened to her!" Tails thought.

"Let's go see what happened." Knuckles said.

"Right." The eight heroes nodded as they ran towards the moving stretcher.

Luna turned to see Sonic and his friends heading towards them. "Sonic!"

Amara, Michelle, and Artemis turned to see them running towards them.

Once they made it, Serena spoke first. "Amara? Michelle? What are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Amara replied.

"What happened to Amy?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"It's kind of a long story. We'll explain it to you later." Michelle explained. "Right now, let's just go and see if your friend will be okay."

Seeing that was the best idea. The Sonic Heroes and the Sailor Scouts, along with Luna and Artemis, made their way inside the Hospital, hoping to see if Amy was okay.

* * *

**Good things go bad as Amy Rose get's injured by the villains. And on top of that, one of the Chaos Emeralds get taken as well. Will Amy be able to recover from her nasty assault? How will Amara and Michelle tell them about the Chaos Emerald and about what's really going on behind this whole thing about the Black Dragon? And how will Black Doom fare with Wrath's success? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	24. Becoming a Swordsman

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

Chapter 24: Becoming a Swordsman

**- Rio Salaz -**

The scene shifts towards the Western town. In the middle of town, we see most of the DigiDestined kids along with their Digimon helping out Samson, Larcen, and Marisa fixing up the town. Seeing as how most of this stuff here was almost torn down, they decided to rebuild some parts of it by using paint and having still fun while doing it.

Over in one area, we see Samson, Tai, and Agumon staring up at the old jail cell that had not been used for years.

"So, what do you think we should do about this?" Tai asked.

"Hmm..." Samson rubbed his chin. "How about we turn it into a new house?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Agumon wondered.

"Well, since you kids have no other place to go, you guys could use a place to stay." Samson suggested while puffing smoke from his cigar.

Tai smiled at that idea. "I like the sound of that!" He turned to his Digimon friend. "What do you think, Agumon?"

"It sounds good, Tai. But how are we going to build one out of a jail-house?"

"Well, Agumon..." Tai grinned. "You always have to start from scratch. And what better way to do that then with a jail-house!"

Samson puffed more smoke from his cigar before smirking. "Then let's get to work, amigos."

Elsewhere, we see Sora and Biyomon painting one of the old houses, while Matt, Gabumon, Joe, and Gomamon worked on fixing most of the broken parts of the house to it's former selves.

Joe wiped off the sweat from his head. "Oh man, this is hard work."

Gomamon dropped down the toolbox that he was carrying in his mouth. "Oh come on, Joe. This is good exercise for you. It gets your blood pumping!"

"More like wearing me out, if that's what you are getting." Joe sighed as he picked up a piece of wood and put a nail on it before tapping it down with the hammer that he was holding in his hand.

Gabumon set down a plank of wooden 2x4 down on the ground. "Here you go, Matt. I got more wood for us."

Matt stopped what he was doing as he looked down at the wood. "Thanks, Gabumon."

"What do you need it for again?" Gabumon asked.

"I'm re-fixing one of the doors. The previous one was worn down, so I decided to tear the old one down and rebuild a new and improved one." Matt replied.

"You need any help on it?" He asked.

"Sure. Can you get the toolbox for me so I can put the pieces for the door together?"

"Coming right up." Gabumon smiled before heading for the toolbox.

While that was going on, we see Larcen, Marisa, Mimi, Palmon, T.K., Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon painting one of the other houses. It was still new and in stable condition, but it lacked color, so it was decided that they should paint it to give it a new look.

"Careful Palmon, I don't want myself covered in paint!" Mimi told her partner after Palmon almost got paint on her.

"Whoops. Sorry, Mimi." Palmon rubbed her head nervously.

Larcen looked at Mimi weirdly. "Does it really matter if you get paint on yourself?"

Mimi glared at Larcen. "Yes, it does! I don't want my clothes to get spoiled! I want to be treated with respect and want to be treated like a princess! If anyone complains, they will have to deal with me! Is that clear?"

Larcen sweat-dropped. "Uh...okay?"

"Good." Mimi smirked. "Now, let's continue painting."

Larcen sighed to himself. "That girl is kind of selfish, but at least she is being honest with herself."

The two younger kids, along with Marisa, were having a lot of fun painting. They didn't care what color it was, as long as it was creative.

"Let's paint this side orange!" T.K. suggested to them. "Kinda make it like Patamon."

Marisa smiled at that idea. "Okay. What do you think, Kari? Should we paint it orange?"

"Hmm..." The little girl looked at the house with a close eye. "It should be more white."

"White? Why white?" T.K. asked.

"Gatomon is white, so it should be only fair that we paint it white." Kari replied.

Marisa rubbed her chin. "How about we paint one side orange and one side white? That way, both of you can have what you guys want."

"That sounds even better!" Patamon smiled.

"At least we don't have to argue much about what color this place should be." Gatomon shrugged.

"All right, then." Marisa nodded as she grabbed out a paintbrush. "Let's get to painting!"

Inside the Saloon, we see Louise, Silver, Blaze, Izzy, Tentomon sitting down on at a table with Kera. They wanted to have a talk with her about something important.

"So, your saying that Mephiles character was after my Dragon Sword?" Kera asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Louise nodded in reply. "We have something we want to show you." She turned to Izzy. "Izzy?"

"Got it." Izzy said as he pulled out his laptop and set it on the table. He turned it on and began to type something on it. When he was done, the pictures of the dragons and the inscription of the tablet appeared on screen. "Take a look at this, Kera."

The purple hedgehog looked at the screen that Izzy showed her. Her eyes widened when she saw the images.

"Where did you find these pictures?" Kera asked.

"When me and my friends were inside the temple from the Dusty Desert, I happened to come across these pictures, which contained a lot of dragons. And we also discovered this portrait of a Black Dragon."

That's when something clicked in Kera's head. "You mean, the one from the legends?"

"Yeah...wait, you know something about it?" Silver asked.

Kera nodded her head. "My father told me that story a long time ago. He said that he's been wanting to find the Dragon Sword that the legendary hero used to defeat it."

"And now it's with you." Blaze said. "How did you get it?"

Kera lowered her head.

"Is something wrong, Kera?" Tentomon asked.

Kera stayed silent for another moment. "I wanted to become a swordsman like my father."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait a minute. Your father was a swordsman?" Izzy questioned.

"Yes. His name was Ganel. And it was said that he became famous for his swordsmanship." Kera replied.

"I remember hearing about him." Louise clicked her fingers. "The people who use to hear about him told tales about his sword-work."

"Can you tell us a little about him and how you ended up with the Dragon Sword?" Blaze asked.

Kera closed her eyes before beginning. "It was about 11 years ago..."

* * *

**_-Flashback; 11 years ago -_**

The scene shifts backwards eleven years ago in Rio Salaz. Back then, it was still a lively Western town, where animals and humans dressed like cowboys or women wore fancy dresses.

**_"I lived with my Mom and Dad and my brother. Back then, a lot of people came to live here so that they could get away from the city life."_**

We then scan towards a small house. It wasn't very big, however. It looked kind of like a dojo where Chinese monks would reside in. It wasn't really Western material, but no one in town really complained about it.

Inside the house, we see a male orange hedgehog. His appearance looked kind of middle-aged. He had green eyes, wore a silver Chinese-style robe. He was also wearing black boots, and white gloves. This was Ganel, Kera's father.

We see him sitting down in a dark room with candles lit on the shelves. He was sitting on a clean carpet with his eyes closed. In front of him, we see a shiny silver-sharp katana laying there.

Suddenly, we hear a door open from the upstairs. Ganel, for some reason, still didn't open his eyes from the sound of this.

Coming down the stairs, we see a young purple hedgehog, whom was Kera. At the time, she was wearing brown gloves, had shorter hair, had the same color eyes, she was wearing a magenta shirt, regular blue jeans, and wore green tennis shoes.

"Dad?" Kera called lightly, as she saw her father sitting down quietly. She made her way over to him before stopping.

Ganel opened his eyes to see Kera standing over him. "You have come just in time, my daughter."

"I got your message and I came down here as soon as I could." Kera told him. "Are you going to teach me how to use a sword?"

"Sit down, Kera." Ganel instructed her.

Kera sat down in the position where her father was in. Once she got comfortable, Ganel continued.

"Now before I teach you the ways of the sword, I am going to tell you a small story."

"What kind of story?" She asked.

"One from long ago." Ganel replied before continuing. "It was about a ferocious war that took place over 1000 years ago. Two tribes consisting of soldiers and druids fought each other for the sole purpose of good versus evil."

"Why were they fighting each other?" Kera wondered curiously.

"Many who have heard the story before didn't have the answer. My theory is that the soldiers wanted to prevent the druids from awakening the Lord of Darkness." Ganel answered her.

"Lord of Darkness?" Kera raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not exactly sure what that means, myself." Ganel replied with his eyes closed. "Anyway, the armies fought each other in a bloodied war that went on for days and nights without end. Then without warning, a Black Dragon had arisen from it's slumber and nearly destroyed wiped out both armies within a single blow."

"A Black Dragon?"

"Yes." Ganel nodded. "They say that the dragon is made out of pure evil and it is almost impossible to control."

Kera looked a little frightened at that moment. "W-what happened after that?"

Ganel continued. "Just when the world seemed at a loss, an unknown hero came out of nowhere and sealed the Black Dragon with a unique sword simply known as the Dragon Sword."

"Dragon Sword?"

Ganel nodded again. "Yes, the Dragon Sword is a unique weapon that contains the power of dragons."

"Cool..." Kera said with a smile.

"It might sound 'cool' to you, but the sword can only be controlled by wielders with a pure heart. And those wielders are the only ones who can control their power." Ganel told her.

Kera nodded in understandment before deciding to ask something. "Father, why are you telling me this?"

Ganel looked down at her. "When I look at you, I look at a marvelous young woman who will become a fine swordsman, one day. And to prove my point, I want you to be the one who can wield the Dragon Sword."

Kera's eyes widened. "You mean, you know where the sword is?!"

Ganel nodded once. "Indeed, I do." He then continued with the last part of the story. "After the hero sealed the Black Dragon with the Dragon Sword, the hero returned the sword to the temple in the Dusty Desert, where it still resides, even to this day."

"Really!? Your going to take me to go get the Dragon Sword?!" Kera asked with wide eyes.

"No."

Kera's eyes lowered instantly. "Why not?"

"Because you are not ready to wield something of that power. However, I will teach you how to use a sword, just to get you ready." Ganel told her as he stood up and grabbed a wooden sword and handed it over to Kera.

The purple hedgehog took the sword from him as Ganel picked up his katana and pointed it at Kera. Her eyes widened a bit, seeing as the blade was close to her face.

"Now, it is time to begin your training." Ganel said as he jumped backwards. "Come at me when you are ready."

Kera gulped for a moment before taking the wooden sword in hand and charged after Ganel. The orange hedgehog simply side-stepped to the side as Kera blindly missed him. He countered by using the hilt of the katana and smashed it at Kera's back, making her fall on her stomach.

"You are too predictable, Kera. Try it again." Ganel instructed her.

Kera narrowed her eyes as she charged at him again. Ganel gripped his katana as Kera's wooden sword made contact with the katana. The wooden sword did not break because Ganel was using the blunt side of the katana as a shield. The two clashed in a test of strength for a moment before Ganel pushed her backwards. She landed on her back as a result.

Kera slowly got back to her feet as Ganel just stared at her.

"Too forceful. Try a different approach." Ganel said to her.

Kera decided to charge after him again. But this time, she didn't charged head-first with another sword clash, she dashed around him, which caught Ganel off-guard. She then used her wooden-sword to try and smash at Ganel's back, but the orange hedgehog quickly turned around and blocked the attack. The two of them clashed swords again. This kept on for another minute until Kera found an opening. She ducked underneath the blade of the katana and smashed her wooden sword at Ganel's torso, causing the orange hedgehog to stumble backwards a couple of steps.

Kera kept her stance as Ganel recovered from his blow. He looked at Kera for anotehr moment before forming a small smile on his face.

"Not bad, Kera. It is good that you are keeping up your guard." Ganel nodded at her.

Kera smiled back at him. "Thank you, daddy."

Ganel got back into a stance again. "Come at me again."

With that, Kera charged after her father again with the wooden sword in her hands.

**_"My father put me through harsh training in order to become a great swordsman like him. So I spent all that time training under my father for many years. Then one day, everything changed."_**

**_

* * *

_****_- 9 years later -_**

Nine years had passed in Rio Salaz. Kera was already nineteen at the time and her father was somewhere around in his forties. Her mother was there taking of her her normal duties while Kera and Ganel trained some more. Around this time, Kera was a lot better with her sword-work and she was still training under her father, Ganel.

"Am I ready yet?" Kera asked.

Ganel looked at her oddly. "For what?"

"To wield the Dragon Sword?" She reminded him.

"Hmm..." Ganel rubbed his chin in thought.

Kera was patiently waiting for a response from her father.

After a moment of waiting, Ganel spoke up. "Kera..."

Kera's eyes lit up. Was she finally going to get the answer she was waiting for all these years?

Suddenly, a scream was heard.

The two hedgehogs turned to see where the scream came from. It was from a woman who was pointing up at the sky.

"Up there! The sky! The clouds are turning red!"

Looking up, we could see the dark red clouds slowly covering the town of Rio Salaz. Everyone was screaming frantically at this moment. As the red clouds covered the western town, black aliens started to fall from the clouds and landed on the ground one by one. Each one of them in different sizes and shapes. Once they landed on the ground, the black aliens started to raise havoc across the town.

"What's going on?!" Kera asked with wide eyes.

Ganel narrowed his eyes. "I don't know." He then unsheathed his katana. "Kera, go inside the house and don't come out!"

"But Father-"

"Just go!" Ganel ordered.

Kera stood there for another moment before nodding her head and ran inside the house.

Meanwhile, the black aliens continued to attack everything in sight. The citizens who tried fighting back ended up getting killed by the black aliens. Whether it would be by guns or by their purple swords. Other citizens managed to to escape, before the aliens could get to them, though.

Ganel charged head-first into battle as he cut down one of the black aliens without it noticing him. More black aliens charged at them with their weapons in hand, but Ganel proved to be too fast for them. He cut off one of the alien's arm off before cutting it down. Another one tried to stop him with it's sword, but Ganel was one step ahead of the alien as he jumped into the air and cut the alien down into pieces.

Suddenly, a large black alien towered over him with a large sword in it's hand. Ganel turned around in time to see alien prepare to swing it's sword at him. Ganel challenged the clash head-on with his katana. The two clashed swords together for a brief moment before Ganel found an opening and stabbed the black alien through the stomach. The alien stood there for a moment before falling down head-first on the ground.

* * *

While this was going on, Kera looked from her window to see the horrific sight that she was seeing. Her father was the only one out there trying to fight off the black aliens that invaded the town.

Suddenly, we see an older purple hedgehog coming towards Kera. "Kera!"

Kera turned to see her Mom coming towards her. "Mom? What is it?"

"Where's your father?!"

"He's out there trying to fight off those monsters."

She looked outside with a look of horror on her face. "Oh no...why?"

"What's the matter?" Kera asked with concern.

Her mother turned to her. "Kera, I was looking around for your brother, and he's gone!"

"What?!" Kera's eyes widened. "Did you everywhere?"

"I did." Her mother nodded with a sad look on her face. "I couldn't find him anywhere, though. He just wasn't around."

"Where could he have gone?" Kera wondered.

"I don't know, but I think he must have left as soon as those black creatures came here." Her mother answered.

"We can assume that he is safe, then?"

"I guess, but what about your father?"

Kera looked out the window. "I think he knows what he is doing."

"Let's just hope this ends soon." Her mother said with worry. "I'm worried about your father."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ganel was just about finished cutting down more aliens that got in his way. One of the flying aliens came zooming towards him, but the orange hedgehog slashed the black alien in two. Another came from behind him, but Ganel quickly cut it down as well. After a moment of breathing, Ganel looked around. It looked like he had gotten rid of all the aliens that were in town. But there was a problem. The red clouds were still floating over Rio Salaz. Perhaps there was another one around here that Ganel had over-looked.

"Impressive, swordsman." A dark voice said.

Ganel turned around to see another alien floating towards him. The alien was none other than the leader of the Black Arms, Black Doom. His eyes narrowed at the black alien.

"What do you want here?" Ganel questioned seriously.

"I'm here for the Chaos Emerald. My spies have indicated that one of the seven emeralds lies here in this town."

Ganel knew what he was talking about, but didn't let down his guard. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Black Doom chuckled. "Really? Then perhaps I shall force the truth out of you."

Ganel gripped his katana and jumped at Black Doom. The blade went right through Black Doom's eye, but he did not take any damage. The orange hedgehog was surprised by this. He turned around to see that the Black Doom ha attacked was really a hologram. A fake. Ganel looked around at his surroundings.

"On Guard! Swift Strike!"

Ganel turned around, but only to get hit by a yellow disk that Black Doom created. The disk damaged his stomach and this sent Ganel flying backwards to the ground.

"That was a weak attempt." Black Doom simply said.

Ganel was slowly getting back to his feet, but his stomach caused him to slow down even more.

"Now, allow me to show you my power." Black Doom said as he created a small portion of electricity in his hands

* * *

Inside the house, Kera's narrowed her eyes in concern. Her mother was getting more worried.

"Father is in trouble..." Kera said worriedly.

Her mother was in more worry than Kera was at this moment. Her husband was in danger of getting attacked again, possibly getting killed in the process. Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes and headed towards the door.

Kera noticed this. "Mother, where are you going?!"

Her mother stopped as she opened the door. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I'm going to help your father." She then turned to Kera with a small smile and a tear in her eye. "Take care of yourself, Kera." She whispered before heading outside and closing the door.

Kera's eyes widened in horror as she watched her mother heading towards Ganel and Black Doom. "No! Mother! Please, don't go out there! Mother!!"

* * *

Ganel finally got back to his feet just as Black Doom was prepared to unleash his attack.

"Take this!"

Black Doom unleashed a wave of meteorites at Ganel. The orange hedgehog was too weak to defend himself from the wave of meteorites coming towards him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

"NO!!"

Ganel opened his eyes to see his wife running towards them. "Stay back!"

But it was too late. She jumped in the way as the meteorites attacked her instead of Ganel. His eyes widened in horror as he watched her sacrificing herself so that she could save him. The meteorites finally died down as the purple hedgehog slowly fell to the ground. She was not moving.

Ganel went towards his fallen wife to check up on her. He checked her pulse to see if she was still alive.... but it was too late. She was dead. Ganel closed his eyes in sadness.

"A sacrifice to save another. How fond of her to do that." Black Doom chuckled evilly.

Ganel looked up at Black Doom with anger in his eyes. "You harm my family and went so far as to kill one of my own..." Ganel gripped his katana tightly. "I shall show you the true meaning of honor!"

Black Doom was caught off guard when Ganel jumped at him and slashed at Black Doom's chest. It did no real damage, but it did manage to make Black Doom float backwards. Ganel continued his onslaught of slashes at his chest until he decided to finish it off with one more blow.

"This is for my family!!"

Ganel shouted as he used his foot and jammed it into Black Doom stomach with full force, sending the Black Arms leader flying backwards until he crashed into a house, which automatically crashed down on Black Doom.

Ganel took a few breaths before calming down. He waited patiently for a certain movement.

Unfortunately, Black Doom had already recovered from his assault as he floated towards Ganel. "Not bad, swordsman. I have under-estimated your abilities with the sword."

"I have been a swordsman all my life, and I will not lose to someone of the likes of you!" Ganel said to him.

Black Doom chuckled again. "That's too bad. You have already lost."

"What are you talking about?" He then noticed that couldn't move his body, save for his eyes and mouth. "W-what's going on?! Why can't I move?!"

"Black Arm gas." Black Doom said. "Once released, it will be absorbed into your bloodstream. Then, total paralysis will hit your nervous system."

Ganel tried moving his other body parts, but failed to do so.

"Now, it is time to settle this once and for all." Black Doom said as he created another portion of electricity in his hands.

Ganel looked to see that Black Doom was about to unleash the meteorites that killed his wife. He was in no position to escape this time. He was trapped. There was nothing he could do now. Soon, the meteorites came crashing down on Ganel. Each one of them attacked different part of his body. He was still holding the katana in his hand as the meteorites made contact with the blade. Suddenly, a large crack was heard as his katana broke into two pieces. Ganel was forced to drop his katana as the meteorites continued to attack his body. After a long moment, they finally died down as Ganel dropped to his knees and fell to the ground.

Black Doom laughed at the sight of this. "The swordsman finally falls." He then turned to notice one of the Chaos Emeralds being taken by the black aliens who had retrieved it during the fight. "It seems that we have already gotten the Chaos Emerald. Now that there is nothing else here for me, it is time for me to get going." Black Doom said as he sank into the ground until he was fully gone. The red clouds above the town began to disappear as well.

Kera opened the door and ran towards Ganel. "Father!!"

She ran as fast as she could until she reached her fallen Father. He turned him around to see his eyes slowly opening.

"Father?! Your alive!" Kera cried happily.

"No, Kera..." Ganel whispered. "My time here is almost up."

Kera's teary eyes came back to her. "Don't say that, Father! I can save you!"

"No!" Ganel said with what voice he had left.

Kera stopped herself so Ganel could speak.

"Kera...you have become strong. I know that you will become a fine swordswoman one day." Ganel said to her. "Now...before I'm gone...I will tell you where to find the Dusty Desert."

Kera's eyes widened. "Really?!"

"There is...a map in the house...that map...will lead you to the Dusty Desert." Ganel said weakly. "When you get there...turn the map over...it will show you where to find the Dragon Sword."

"...What else?" Kera asked.

"That...is all what I can tell you...the rest...is up to you." He smiled weakly.

"Father..." Kera's tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Now...I must join your mother...I'm sure...she's waiting...for me." Ganel said to her as his eyes began to close.

"Father!!"

"Kera...I will miss you...my daughter..." Ganel said before his breathing stopped.

Kera checked up on him one more time. And that was it...Kera's eyes closed in sadness.

Ganel the Hedgehog was dead.

**_"Those were the last words my Father had said to me. I know he treated me liek a student rather than a daughter, but I knew that he really cared about me. I wanted to surpass him, but now that he's gone, I won't ever get that chance."_**

**_

* * *

_****- Rio Salaz -**

"After I buried my parents, I went out to look for the Dragon Sword and take it for myself. And now, I have it with me, just like I always wanted." Kera finished.

The others were in a bit of a silent after a few moments. Louise finally borke the silence.

"So, you now have the Dragon Sword. But now that Mephiles is after it, you have to be very careful with it." Louise told her.

"She's right." Silver nodded. "If he gets his hands on that sword and the Chaos Emeralds, then he can awaken the Black Dragon!"

"I know." Kera said. "I promise you that I will not let Mephiles get his hands on my sword. If he wants it from me, he's going to have to fight me for it."

Blaze then noticed Izzy was lost in thought of something. "Izzy?"

Tentomon noticed this as well. "Izzy? Are you okay?"

"Hmm...there's something that still bothers me." Izzy rubbed his chin.

"What is it?" Louise asked.

"Kera, you father mentioned something about a Lord of Darkness. Do you know what that means?" Izzy asked her.

"No." Kera shook her head. "As I said before, my father had no idea what that meant, either."

"Do you think this has something to do with all that's happened?" Blaze wondered.

"Who knows?" Silver crossed his arms. "Whatever it is, we'll figure it out for ourselves."

Izzy could only wonder that too. For now, their main goal was to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds from Mephiles and Black Doom.

* * *

**Another secret is out in the open, and Kera's Dragon Sword is a part of that key. Will Mephiles get his hands on the Dragon Sword? What is this Lord of Darkness that Ganel mentioned in his story? And will our heroes be able to prevent the villains from retrieving the last Chaos Emerald? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	25. Unexpected Visit

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

Chapter 25: Unexpected Visit

**- Station Square Emergency Hospital -**

The scene shifts towards the Station Square Emergency Hospital. Inside a particular room, we see Amy Rose lying down on a hospital bed after suffering a brutal attack from Wrath the Tiger. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, Michelle, Amara Luna, and Artemis were with her to keep her company.

"Wait, Mephiles was there?!" Sonic asked in surprise.

"Yes." Michelle nodded. "We didn't get there until the last minute. Mephiles took one of your Chaos Emeralds and he and that tiger got away after that."

"Dang it!" Knuckles slammed his fist against a wall. "They got another one!"

Tails rubbed his chin. "Which one did he take?"

Amara looked at him strangely. "Which one?"

"Did he take the one the silver or the red one?" Tails corrected himself.

"Hmm..." Amara thought about it. "Do you remember which one he took, Michelle?"

"I think it was the silver Chaos Emerald." Michelle thought. "I saw it in his hand before he disappeared."

"That must have been the one Sonic and his friends won in the race." Serena said.

"The other Chaos Emerald was given to us by Tuxedo Mask." Ami replied.

Amara sighed in relief. "So your still holding on to that one?"

Raye nodded. "We're using it as a tracking signal to hunt down the other Chaos Emeralds."

"How many have been found so far?" Michelle asked.

"Well, let's see..." Mina tapped her chin in thought. Suddenly, she rubbed her head nervously and laughed. "Sorry, I forgot."

Knuckles sighed. "I'll answer that. The first Chaos Emerald was found in Soleanna by Black Doom's aliens. The second emerald was found in Station Square, where again, the black aliens got their hands on it. They also managed to infiltrate GUN Headquarters and take the third Chaos Emerald. The fourth one was at that Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament, and we won it that night. But now that you told us about what had happened today, they managed to steal one of our emeralds."

"So, that makes five Chaos Emeralds. Including the one Tuxedo Mask gave to you girls." Amara added.

"Now we have to find two more Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said with his arms crossed. "The question is; where could they be?"

Everyone was in deep thought about their situation. The villains have most of the Chaos Emeralds, while our heroes only have one.

Suddenly, the door knocked. Everyone turned to see another figure walk in. It turned out to be Darien.

"Is Amy okay?" He asked.

Serena gasped. "Darien!"

Darien saw Serena and the other girls there. "Hey, meatball head."

"What are you doing here?" Tails asked.

"I heard about what happened to Amy so I came down here to see if she was okay." Darien replied.

""Wait...how did you hear about it?" Mina asked.

"We told him." Michelle answered. "Me and Amara are close friends with Darien and he did seem to hang out with Amy a couple of times."

"The doctor said she will be all right." Luna replied. "Her face is covered with scratches so she will have to rest here for a while."

"I see..." Darien said as he rubbed his chin.

"By the way, there's something we want to talk to all of you about." Amara said.

"What is it?" Ami asked.

"We think we know what Mephiles is really up to." Michelle replied.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"We know the real reason why he's after the Chaos Emerald." Michelle closed her eyes.

"What is that reason?" Artemis questioned.

"Have you ever heard of the legends of the Black Dragon?" Amara asked them.

"Black Dragon?" Serena scratched her head.

"There was a terrible war 1000 years ago fought between two tribes. In the middle of it, a monstrous Black Dragon had awakened from it's sleep and nearly destroyed both tribes at the same time. When everything seemed at a loss, a legendary hero came out of nowhere and defeated the Black Dragon by sealing it with a powerful sword known as the Dragon Sword." Michelle explained.

That's when it clicked inside of Knuckles head. "Wait a minute! I know about that story!"

"You do, Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"Sure do." Knuckles nodded. "A long time ago, the chieftain of my tribe told me that very same story about a war that lasted for days and nights without end."

"But wait a minute..." Sonic stopped them. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Mephiles wants to awaken the Black Dragon." Amara answered him.

Knuckles eyes widened in shock. "You can't be serious!"

"What's so bad about a dragon, anyway?" Sonic shrugged.

"This is no joke, Sonic." Knuckles glared at him.

"How is it even possible to awaken this Black Dragon, anyway?" Ami wondered.

"In order for that to happen, Mephiles needs the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Dragon Sword in order to release the Black Dragon." Amara answered.

"What is this Dragon Sword?" Luna repeated herself.

"It is a sword that has the power of different type of dragons." Amara replied.

"We heard about it from a man named Dr. Eggman." Michelle added.

Sonic's eyes widened when Eggman's named was mentioned. "Eggman?!"

"Wait, who is this Eggman person?" Serena asked.

"He's a man who Sonic has faced countless times. He's a scientific genius and is the grandson of Gerald Robotnik." Tails replied.

"I wonder what he's like..." Serena wondered.

"Not good, that's for sure. Whenever Eggman appears, it usually means bad news." Knuckles said with his arms crossed.

"We met him at the Dusty Desert. That's where he told us everything about the Black Dragon." Michelle told them.

"The Dusty Desert?" Tails asked.

"That's where everything about the Black Dragon resides in." Amara replied.

"If that's the case, then I suggest we go there and find some clues." Sonic said.

"There's no point in that." A new voice said.

Our heroes turned to see the familiar faces of Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega, standing at the doorway.

"Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"Hello boys. It's good to see you again." Rouge waved.

"Did you find any information about that black rose?" Knuckles asked.

"We looked into finding out where this black rose came from. It turns out that this rose came from a female person." Rouge replied.

"Who does it belong too?" Artemis asked.

"It belongs to a woman named Eve." Rouge answered.

"Eve?" Darien wondered.

"She was a former model from France. She got fired for some reason and killed the person who replaced her. After that, I assume that she joined up with Black Doom after feeling betrayed by everyone who turned their back on her." Rouge explained.

"She kinda sounds like you." Knuckles joked.

"Joke all you want, this woman is more cunning than you or I think. She was the one who took the Chaos Emerald." Rouge said to him.

Shadow then noticed Amy Rose in the hospital bed. "What happened to Amy?"

"Oh..." Sonic turned back to see the pink hedgehog still resting. "She was attacked by Mephiles and some grey tiger."

Shadow's eyes widened. "Mephiles?"

Sonic told him about the situation where the villains attacked Amy and took the Chaos Emerald that they won at the Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament.

Shadow was in deep thought. "So, they got another emerald, huh?"

"Then that makes four Chaos Emeralds." Rouge added. "I know you guys have one, but the other two are still out there, somewhere."

"The question is; where?" Serena wondered.

Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard. It was coming from Shadow's communicator. The black hedgehog grabbed it out and pressed a button on it.

"This is Shadow. What is it?"

There was a moment of silence before Shadow broke it a few moments later. "Okay, I'll be right there." He pressed a button on the communicator before putting it away.

"What was that all about?" Raye asked.

"It's Eggman. They located him at the Mystic Ruins." Shadow replied.

Everyone's eyes widened at that moment.

"What's he doing there?!" Sonic asked.

"They aren't sure. It looks like he must have found something important." Shadow answered.

"I bet he's after the Chaos Emerald we have." Knuckles thought.

"Wait!" Mina stopped him. "You mean, the one that Tuxedo Mask gave us?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Knuckles looked at her.

"Uh...I guess so." Mina laughed nervously.

"Let's go then." Sonic said as he got up from his seat.

"What about Amy?" Ami asked.

"Don't worry about it." Darien said. "I'll stay here and keep her company."

"We'll stay as well." Luna added, mentioning her and Artemis.

"All right." Sonic nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." Darien replied.

"Follow us." Shadow gestured. "We'll track him down easier."

With that, our heroes followed Shadow as he lead the way towards the Mystic Ruins.

* * *

**- Mystic Ruins -**

The scene shifts towards the Mystic Ruins. Over here, we see Dr. Eggman landing his pod some feet away from Tails Workshop. But he was not alone. There were two figures standing at his side.

The first figure was a tall gold-colored robot. It's head was shaped like a cone. It had red eyes, and it's body size was thin. The second figure was also a robot, only shorter and was grey-colored. It had blue eyes, and it's body size was shorter. These robots were identified as Decoe and Bocoe. Dr. Eggman's robot sidekicks.

"Doctor, are sure this is the right thing to do?" Decoe, the gold-colored robot, asked.

"Yeah. It think it would be better just to get it over with." Bocoe, the grey-colored robot, added with a nod.

"I've already made up my mind." Eggman replied. "All we have to do is convince them about this and they'll listen to us."

"I'm not so sure about this idea." Decoe said with a sigh. "They will think your tricking them again."

"Especially Knuckles. He usually falls for it every time." Bocoe said with it's arms crossed.

"Yeah. That Knucklehead is always dumb enough to actually fall for the doctor's tricks." Decoe added with a laugh.

"Enough, you dunce-buckets!" Eggman roared at them, which immediately caught Decoe and Bocoe's attention. "Like I said, I've already made up my mind."

"You mean, your not going to take their emerald?" Bocoe asked with wide eyes.

"No. That's what they would want to think." Eggman answered.

"Is it because of those black aliens?" Decoe wondered.

"Yes. With the current situation, I'm afraid there won't be much explanation going on." Eggman reminded them.

As they made it to the workshop, Eggman sat down on the steps with his arms crossed while Decoe and Bocoe looked around from the outside of the workshop.

"Hey, there's no one here!" Decoe noticed as he looked from the broken window.

"Where do you think they might have gone to?" Bocoe wondered.

"I'm not sure." Decoe crossed his arms. "Do you think they are searching for another Chaos Emerald?"

"No." Eggman said. "If they have, we could have tracked it down ourselves a long time ago."

"Hmm..." Bocoe hummed. "Perhaps they are on vacation."

"Vacation..." Decoe sighed. "That's just what we need right now."

Eggman groaned to himself. For once, he was actually thinking the same thing.

Suddenly, a bright light showed itself. Eggman and the two robots covered their eyes as the light blinded them. The light soon faded as Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe saw what that light was.

The two robot's eyes widened at who they saw.

"It's Sonic!" They both shouted.

"And it looks like they aren't alone." Eggman added.

We scan over here to see our heroes of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and the seven Sailor Scouts; Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, Michelle, and Amara. They looked over at the workshop to see Eggman, along with Decoe and Bocoe standing there.

"Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Well, well, Sonic. It is delightful to see you again. And along with your friends, as well." Eggman grinned widely.

"What do you want here, Eggman?!" Knuckles demanded.

"Me? I only came here to talk with you." Eggman answered.

"About what?" Serena wondered.

"As you no doubt know, the Black Arms are causing trouble on our planet again." Eggman paused for a brief second before continuing. "And on top of all that, Mephiles is a part of all this, as well."

"What's your point, Eggman?" Tails questioned.

Eggman glanced at Tails. "My point is that we should join forces and stop this mess before it really gets out of hand."

The others glanced at each other before huddling together. Decoe and Becoe tried to listen in on what they were saying but Eggman held them back.

"Do you think we should trust him?" Lita asked the others.

"No way." Knuckles stated. "It's a trap. Plain and simple."

"But Eggman doesn't look like he's lying this time." Tails thought.

"I don't care." Knuckles argued. "This is another one of Eggman's tricks. I can smell it."

"What do you think, Shadow?" Rouge asked.

Shadow glanced at Eggman, whom was standing there with his arms behind his back, while Decoe and Bocoe looked at the group cautiously.

"Shadow?" Ami spkoe up.

"I have an idea." Shadow said.

"What is it?" Mina asked.

Shadow looked over at Eggman again, while the group broke out of it's huddle. "What's the condition?"

"Condition?" Eggman raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously, you have some sort of catch to all this. What is it?" Shadow questioned.

"Hmm..." Eggman hummed to himself. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Oh, that's right! I've got it!"

Our heroes looked at him cautiously.

"If you want my help, you have to defeat one of my latest creations." Eggman grinned.

"Let me guess; another machine?" Amara asked.

Eggman looked at Amara. "I see you've been doing your research. Now..." He took out a small remote which contained a simple button. He pressed it.

The heroes waited for something to happen. Suddenly, a large crash impacted right behind our heroes. They turned around to see an average human-like robot standing there. It had silver metal armor covering the body, a shade of black over it's eyes, the nose area had infra-red vision, and it's arms and legs were covered with knives.

"Say hello to my latest creation; the Egg Gunner!" Eggman introduced with a laugh.

Sonic only grinned. "That thing doesn't look so tough." He turned to the others. "What do you say we turn this thing into scrap metal?"

Knuckles, and the Sailor Scouts nodded as the girls pulled out their glowing pens.

_"Moon Crystal Power!"_

_"Mercury Power!"_

_"Mars Power!"_

_"Jupiter Power!"_

_"Venus Power!"_

_"Neptune Power!"_

_"Uranus Power!"_

A large glow resided within the seven girls. It took about fifteen seconds before all of them were fully transformed into the Sailor Scouts. Tails decided to stay back with Shadow, Rouge, and Omega.

Decoe and Bocoe's eyes widened at their new forms.

"Doctor! Those humans are different now!" Decoe pointed out.

"But what different does that make?" Bocoe wondered. "It's not like they have special powers or anything."

Eggman, however, thought differently. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

The Egg Gunner began to shoot red lasers from it's shoulders. Our heroes quickly dodged them in order to avoid getting zapped. Sonic spin-dashed at the robot's body. But unfortunately for Sonic, it did not faze the robot. The robot swiped at the blue hedgehog, but begin fast as usual, Sonic back-flipped in order to evade the attack.

Knuckles was next as he jumped at the robot and slammed his fist at the robot's chest. But like before, it did not do any real damage to the robot's body. Unexpectedly, the Egg Gunner's eyes shot lasers at Knuckles, sending the echidna flying backwards on his back.

"Are you all right, Knuckles?" Sailor Mars asked.

Knuckles gritted his teeth while shaking off his pain. "I'm fine."

Sailor Mars narrowed it's eyes at the Egg Gunner as a gun revealed itself from it's chest and fired at her. Sailor Mars jumped to the side to avoid the shot before she decided to counter back at the robot.

_"Mars Fire Ignite!"_

Sailor Mars fired a flash of fire at the Egg Gunner's body. The attack was successful, but the robot didn't even flinch from the burns it was receiving. The robot fired a laser beam from it's shoulders again at Sailor Mars. She jumped to the side again, but the laser got her in the knee as she fell to the ground in pain.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon cried as she ran over to her. She knelt down to check up on her. "Are you okay?"

Sailor Mars held her knee in pain. "I-I'll be all right. Just take care of that robot."

Sailor Venus tried to damage it herself.

_"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_

Sailor Venus fired a beam of light at the robot's arm. The damage caught the Egg Gunner off guard, but still did no damage.

_"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"_

Sailor Jupiter released a large amount of electricity from her tiara and fired it at the Egg Gunner. This time, it made the robot stagger backwards a couple of steps before stopping itself.

_"Neptune Deep Submerge!"_

_"Uranus World Shaking!"_

Both Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus released two glowing spheres at the same time as they both targeted the silver-armored robot. Both of the spheres connected on contact, which sent the robot flying backwards towards the ground.

"Did that do it?" Sailor Venus asked.

Everyone waited a few moments for something to happen. Then, in a surprise turn of events, the robot stood itself up. The heroes weer in shock of this.

"What?! That thing is still moving?!" Tails exclaimed.

"There's no way that's possible!" Sailor Jupiter added.

Eggman chuckled to himself. "Oops, I almost forgot. The Egg Gunner has a high endurance. So it cannot be destroyed so easily."

Knuckles growled angrily. "What do we do now?"

"If we keep attacking this thing, we'll all be worn out of energy." Sailor Neptune said.

"It doesn't matter how many times we attack it. It will just keep fighting back." Sailor Uranus added.

Suddenly, Sailor Mercury got an idea. "I got it! I'll use my Mercury communicator to find it's weak point!"

"Mercury communicator?" Rouge wondered.

Sailor Mercury pulled out her Mercury communicator that she received from Luna during one of their missions. She pressed a few buttons on it as a visor appeared over her eye. The visor scanned the Egg Gunner, searching for any weak points that it could find. After a few moments of scanning, she found it's weak ponit.

"I found it!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed.

"Where is it?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It's eyes. The eyes are it's weak point." Sailor Mercury pointed out.

"All right. I'll take that thing down." Sailor Moon said as she grabbed her tiara from her head.

"Hey, Sailor Moon." Sonic called.

"Huh? What is it?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Let's both attack that thing together." Sonic winked at her.

Sailor Moon nodded with a smile. "All right. Let's do this!"

The tiara soon started to glow in her hands as she took aim at the Egg Gunner.

_"Moon Tiara Magic!"_

Sailor Moon threw her golden tiara at the silver armored robot's head. As it was flying towards the robot, Sonic spin-dashed alongside the golden tiara as they both flew towards the Egg Gunner's head.

The Egg Gunner tried moving, but didn't get the chance, thanks to Sonic and the tiara's speed. Both of them collided against the Egg Gunner's eyes with full force as the robot blew up into pieces.

"All right! You guys did it!" Tails said happily.

Sonic and Sailor Moon looked at each other with a smirk on their face.

"Not bad, Serena." Sonic said to her.

"You and I make a pretty good team." Sailor Moon replied.

The two high fived each other while Decoe and Bocoe looked on in shock, as they just witnessed the Egg Gunner being destroyed.

"Oh no! They destroyed the Egg Gunner!" Decoe exclaimed.

"What do we do, Doctor?" Bocoe asked him.

Eggman said nothing as our heroes approached the scientist.

"All right, Eggman." Sonic said to him. "We crushed your little robot. What are you going to do about it?"

Eggman stayed silent for another moment before speaking. "To you, I say...congratulations."

"Huh?"

"Normally, I would just make a run for it with your Chaos Emerald, but not today." Eggman said. "There is something important that I must tell you. It involves Mephiles and the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"It involves the Black Dragon, doesn't it?" Shadow questioned.

Eggman glanced at the black hedgehog. "Oh yeah. I forgot that you were there. You already know."

"Eggman. What is this Black Dragon you mention?" Omega questioned.

Eggman raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Shadow tell you? He already knows about it."

"So do we." Amara said. "We were there with him."

"Wait! Shadow was at the Dusty Desert?" Serena asked.

"Of course. There was Silver, Blaze, and a bunch of kids there as well." Michelle answered.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Silver? Blaze?"

"You know them?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. We...met each other once in the past." Sonic replied slowly.

"Wait, who's this Silver and Blaze?" Mina scratched her head.

"And what were a bunch of kids doing there?" Raye added.

All of this was starting to hurt Knuckles head. "What in the world is going on here?"

"Hmm..." Eggman hummed. "Perhaps I should let you all be by yourselves." He then made his way towards his pod with Decoe and Bocoe following him. "But before I go, you should take this."

Eggman pulled out some sort of card and gave it to Bocoe. The short grey-colored robot ran towards Sonic and gave the card to him before running back towards Eggman.

"If you happen to discover any important information, you should give me a call. In the meantime, I'll be looking up on where the other two Chaos Emeralds might be." Eggman hopped inside his pod.

"Wait up, Doctor!" Decoe said as he and Bocoe jumped in with him as the pod hovered into the air and took off in a different direction.

After he was gone, everyone looked at each other.

"Well, that was weird." Sonic thought, as he looked at Eggman's calling card.

"Give me that card." Shadow said. "I'll keep track of what Eggman's doing."

Shrugging, Sonic gave the card to Shadow. The black hedgehog walked back towards Rouge and Omega.

"Shadow, what's all this about Silver, Blaze and these kids?" Lita asked.

Shadow looked at Lita. "I guess I owe you an explanation for that."

Everyone gathered round as Shadow began to explain the events of what happened after the invasion of Station Square.

* * *

**The truth finally starts to reveal itself. How will Shadow tell the Sonic Heroes and the Sailor Scouts about what has been going on? Will Eggman be able to track down the other remaining Chaos Emeralds? And what will happen once the final Chaos Emerald reveals itself? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	26. A Nice Feast

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

Chapter 26: A Nice Feast

**- Rio Salaz -**

The scene shifts towards Rio Salaz. The town that was once a quiet place now is a friendly and lively place to be at. It had been a couple of hours after almost everyone rebuilt the town into a new and improved place to live. Even a few new extra places were built in for the DigiDestined kids to stay at. Some of them like Mimi, Palmon, Sora, Biyomon, TK, Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon were getting use to their new places. Others like Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Joe, Gomamon, and Samson went out to a fishing pond to pull out some fish for lunch. And Kera was in the middle of town, training by herself.

Over at the Saloon, we see scan inside to see Louise and Marisa talking to each other. It seemed like they were catching up on old times. Izzy was still looking up information with the Chaos Emerald, while Tentomon watched him. Larcen was not too far behind as he stood next to a wall and relaxed himself. And Silver and Blaze were talking to each other about something.

"So, has your magic improved?" Louise asked.

Marisa nodded. "I've gotten better at it. I've been practicing for a long time after you left."

"Do you still need help with it?"

"Mom..." Marisa's face blushed. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know that." Louise smiled. "But I feel like your magic isn't in tip-top shape, yet. If you want my help, I'm always there for you, okay?"

Marisa smiled. "All right. I understand."

Meanwhile with Izzy, we see the young kid typing something on his laptop. Tentomon was curious about something.

"Izzy? What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to look up more information about these Chaos Emeralds." Izzy answered.

"What kind of information?" The bug Digimon asked.

"Like how many are there and where they are located." Izzy replied. "If I can do that, perhaps we have a better shot at finding these things before Mephiles can."

"But Izzy!" Tentomon exclaimed. "We don't know if Mephiles really has found all seven Chaos Emeralds!"

Louise heard this comment coming from Tentomon. She looked over to see Izzy hard at work typing on his laptop. Curiously, she got up from her seat to see what was going on.

"Mom?" Marisa called out to her, but got no reply. Instead she got up from her seat and followed her mother.

"Izzy?" Louise called out to him.

"Huh?" Izzy looked up at the brown-haired woman. "Oh hello, Louise. What can I help you with?"

"I heard your friend say something about the Chaos Emeralds." Louise nodded her head towards Tentomon.

"Uh...what about it?" Tentomon asked nervously.

"Your looking up on where these Emeralds are located, right?"

"Yeah." Izzy replied. "I know that Mephiles doesn't have all the Chaos Emeralds, so it would be possible that he is still looking for them."

"There are seven, in all." Silver said, as he joined in the conversation.

"Right." Blaze nodded. "And Mephiles has three Chaos Emeralds."

"Plus, there was that team who won another emerald at that Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament." Marisa added.

"So there are three more Chaos Emeralds out there." Izzy rubbed his chin.

"Actually..." Louise trailed off. "There is two more to be yet found."

"What do you mean by that?" Tentomon asked her.

Louise reached into her pocket and pulled out a green Chaos Emerald. The others were in shock.

"That's a Chaos Emerald!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Where did you find it?" Tentomon asked.

"When I heard that the Black Arms were invading cities again, I decided to investigate why it was happening. During my travels, I happened to come across a Chaos Emerald. And this was before I came across with Silver, Blaze, Michelle, and Amara." Louise answered.

"Where exactly did you find it?" Larcen questioned, getting into the conversation.

"I found it at Spogania. It's far from where we are right now, but that's where I found it." Louise answered.

"Hmm..." Izzy rubbed his chin in thought.

"What are you thinking about, Izzy?" Tentomon asked his friend.

"Louise, may I borrow that Chaos Emerald?" He asked.

"What do you need it for?" Louise wondered.

"I heard from Blaze that the Chaos Emeralds attract to each other like magnets. If that's true, then perhaps we can use it's power to track down the last remaining Chaos Emeralds." Izzy replied.

"How are you going to do that?" Larcen questioned.

"I can upgrade my laptop as a tracking device to locate the other Chaos Emeralds. It may take me a while, but if it works, then we might have a chance at it." Izzy said.

"Well, if you can really do that, then I guess we can leave it all up to you." Louise said as she handed the Chaos Emerald over to Izzy, who took it from her.

"All right. I'll get to work on it, right away." Izzy nodded as he began to type something on his laptop.

As the others watched Izzy get to work, we see the side-winder doors open, revealing to be Samson, Tai, Matt, Joe, and their Digimon friends carrying a pack load of fish inside a large cooler.

"Hey guys, we got dinner, right here!" Tai held up the cooler with a large grin on his face.

Marisa's eyes widened at the large group of fish that were inside the cooler. "How in the world did you get all of that fish?"

Gomamon raised his hand. "Let's just say that the fish and I are close friends. You can thank me, later."

Joe muttered to himself. "Showoff."

"Let's gather everyone over here, amigos." Samson suggested with a puff of smoke from his cigar. "Tonight, we are going to have a feast."

"I'll go get everyone." Matt said as he went off towards the others.

"Wait for me, Matt! I'm coming too!" Gabumon said as he ran off towards Matt.

"Hey, smart guy." Tai called out to Izzy. "We're gonna have some fried-fish! You in?"

"Not right now, Tai." Izzy said as he continued working on his laptop. "I'm busy trying to locate the other Chaos Emerald."

"Wait, what?"

"Izzy is finding a way to make his laptop into a tracking device so that we can locate the remaining Chaos Emeralds." Louise told him.

"How long will it take?" Agumon asked.

"Not for a while, I'm afraid." Louise answered.

"Oh well." Tai said as he put the cooler of fish down. "At least we can pass the time by chowing down on some fish."

"I'll get the BBQ grill working." Samson said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Well, I suppose I should go get myself a drink." Tai said. "You guys want anything?"

"No." The group shook their heads.

"Well, I guess it's just me then." Tai shrugged. "Come on, Agumon. Let's get something to drink."

"Okay." The dinosaur Digimon nodded.

As the two walked away, Louise turned to Izzy, who was hard at work on his laptop. She sighed sadly to herself.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Marisa asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Louise quickly nodded.

"Can you teach me to perfect my magic?" Marisa asked.

"Huh? Really?" Louise wondered.

"Yeah. After thinking about what you said, maybe I could use some help in perfecting my magic." Marisa smiled at her. "And with your help, I could can reach that goal."

Louise smiled back at her before nodding. "Okay. Let's go outside and I'll teach you what I know."

With that, the two women walked outside the saloon to start off Marisa's training.

Larcen watched, as the two girls began to cast magic towards each other, while Joe and Gomamon followed Samson into the kitchen to see how the preparations on the grill were going.

* * *

**- Tails Workshop -**

The scene shifts back towards Tails Workshop in the Mystic Ruins. Shadow, along with Rouge and Omega stood there as he explained everything to our heroes about what has been going on these past couple of days.

"So, these kids came from this place called the Digital World?" Raye asked.

"Yeah." Shadow nodded.

"And there hanging out with these creatures called Digimon?" Knuckles added.

"Yes." Shadow nodded again.

"What's a Digimon?" Mina wondered.

"Don't ask. Even I still don't fully know, myself." Shadow replied.

"Anyway, so after you and these kids went back to Earth, you ended up at the Dusty Desert." Lita asked.

"And we ended up investigating the temple that me, Rouge, and Omega were in over a year ago." Shadow said.

"I remember now." Rouge spoke up. "It was where we were investigating Mephiles whereabouts."

"Yes. But there were some extra rooms that we were unable to check when we were in there." Shadow told her.

"You mean...?" Tails wondered.

Shadow nodded his head again. "That's where Eggman was. He was staring at a portrait of a Black Dragon."

"And this was the one from the legends, right?" Serena asked.

"Exactly." Shadow answered for her.

Sonic tapped his foot in thought. Ami seemed to noticed this.

"What is it, Sonic?" Ami asked.

"I wonder how Eggman knew what Mephiles was up too." Sonic wondered.

"Perhaps he knew of this because of the Black Aliens that were invading the Earth again." Michelle thought.

"And add to the fact that Mephiles has joined with Black Doom as well." Amara added.

"Maybe this was the reason why Eggman sent us this calling card." Rouge said as she held ii in her hands.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sonic asked.

"For now, we'll just wait until the last Chaos Emerald reveals itself. Wherever it reveals itself, we'll just keep a close eye on Eggman. We'll know if he's up to something." Shadow replied.

Rouge looked up at the sky. "Well, it looks like we better get going. It's getting late."

"See ya later, Shadow." Sonic said.

The GUN members walked away from our heroes before stopping.

"Chaos Control!!"

After shouting those words, a bright light flashed, blinding our heroes for a second before the light died down. When it was gone, so was Shadow, Rouge, and Omega.

"So, what now?" Serena wondered to herself.

"We originally came here looking for you guys." Amara answered.

"You were?" Ami asked.

"Yes. We were sent here by Louise Harmon to find you guys because you have the Chaos Emerald that you guys won at that Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament." Michelle told them.

"That was, until what just happened today." Amara added.

"But we still have the other Chaos Emerald Tuxedo Mask gave us." Lita reminded.

"That is true." Amara thought.

"Since there have been a slight change of plans, we'll stay here with you." Michelle decided.

"Really? What about Louise?" Mina asked.

"Don't worry about it." Amara replied with a small smirk. "We'll tell her about everything you told us."

"Do you have a phone we can borrow?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah." Tails remarked. "There's one inside my workshop."

"Thank you." Michelle nodded at him before heading towards the workshop.

"Now if you'll excuse us..." Amara said as she followed Michelle.

Our heroes watched as the two girls headed inside the workshop. Serena and Mina's stomach were still growling.

"Oh man, I'm still hungry." Serena groaned.

"Me too. Taking care of Chao is one thing, but fighting a robot really takes it's toll on you." Mina added.

Sonic only smirked. "Don't worry about it. Tails can prepare something good for you. Can you, buddy?"

"Sure." Tails nodded. "I'll prepare something good for all of us."

"Oh, thank you, Tails! You are a life-saver!" Serena exclaimed happily as she and Mina leaned down and hugged Tails.

"I-It's nothing, really." Tails laughed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go cook something up!"

With that, our heroes went inside the workshop to prepare themselves a nice feast.

* * *

**- Rio Salaz -**

Back at the Western town, we see Samson in control of the barbecued fish. They were just about done and everyone else had gathered around at a few tables. As this was going on, the telephone rang. Samson glanced over at it before picking it up.

"Senor Samson speaking." Samson said. "Hello, senorita Michelle. How can I help you?"

Outside the Saloon, Louise and Marisa were still practicing with each other. Louise created a fireball in her hands and casted it into the air. Marisa did the same thing as she casted her arm back and lunged the fireball as far as she can. The fireball connected with Louise's own as it disappeared into nothingness.

"Not bad, Marisa." Louise complemented. "You are getting better."

"Thanks, Mom." Marisa nodded happily.

As the two chatted, Samson opened the side-winder doors. "Senorita Louise! There's someone on the telephone who wants to talk to you."

Louise tilted her head in confusion. Who would be calling her? Deciding to check it out, Louise made her way inside the saloon, while Marisa followed behind her.

When she got to the phone, she picked it up and put it next to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Louise?"_

"Hello, Michelle." Louise greeted. "Did you find them?"

_"Yes. But there are some things that you might need to know, first."_

"Really?" Louise wondered. "Like what?"

As Louise was on the phone, Marisa sat down on a table that consisted of Kera, Larcen, Sora, and Biyomon.

"Are you all right, Marisa?" Larcen asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Marisa replied. "How's Izzy?"

"Same as usual." Sora replied as she Izzy hard at work on his laptop. "Ever since Louise handed him that Chaos Emerald, he's been working non-stop to try and locate the remaining Chaos Emeralds."

"Did he tell you about what's been going on?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah. Now it feels like everyone is involved in this somehow." Sora sighed.

"I know." Biyomon agreed. "But at least all of us are together. That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah. That is true." Marisa nodded.

"The question is, what happens when the final Chaos Emerald reveals itself?" Kera wondered.

"We'll just have to beat those villains to it, I guess." Sora shrugged.

"Let's just hope your friend knows what he is doing." Larcen said as he eyed Izzy carefully.

Sora could only hope for the same thing, too."

Meanwhile, Louise came back from her phone conversation and sat down next to Marisa.

"Who was it that called you, Mom?" Marisa asked.

"It was Michelle and Amara." Louise replied. "They found whom they were looking for."

"And? What did they find out?" Kera questioned.

"Unfortunately, the Chaos Emerald that Team Sonic won at the Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament had been stolen earlier by Mephiles and a grey tiger." Louise answered.

Sora's eyes widened. "Mephiles?"

"Yeah. It kind of took me by surprise, as well. But I guess this was their was of what happens when someone has a Chaos Emerald in their possession." Louise said.

"So how they have...how many Chaos Emeralds right now?"

"Four." Louise answered for her. "The good news, fortunately, is that Team Sonic does have another Chaos Emerald that was given to them some time back."

"Including the one that you handed to Izzy." Biyomon added.

"Right." Louise nodded. "That means only one Chaos Emerald remains hidden. And until Izzy is done with what he is doing, we can only wait."

Our heroes sat there in silence. That was, until the silence was broken when Samson came out from the kitchen.

"All right, amigos!" Samson said with a grin. "The fish is ready! Come and get it!"

Without wasting anytime, most of the DigiDestined kids **(excluding Izzy) **and their Digimon made their way inside the kitchen. Silver and Blaze decided to get some as well, followed by Kera, Larcen, Marisa, and even Louise decided to have some dinner as well.

As this was going on, Izzy continued working on his laptop until Tai showed up again.

"Hey genius, come get some fish while there are some left." Tai told him with a smile.

"I'll get some later. I'm almost already done upgrading my laptop." Izzy replied.

"Well, all right." Tai shrugged. "Just don't forget about the fish later, all right?"

"I got it." Izzy nodded.

With that, Tai sat down as he began to chow down on his fish while Izzy continued working in his laptop.

* * *

**- Black Comet -**

The scene shifts inside the Black Comet. Inside the briefing room, we see Mephiles and Black Doom conversing to each other about something.

"So, you believe that this human woman has a Chaos Emerald with her?" Black Doom questioned.

"I am certain of it." Mephiles answered. "And since the last Emerald will soon reveal itself, it will almost be time for our grand plan."

"Yes. We went over it before." Black Doom said. "The question is; Will you be able to take the Dragon Sword away from Kera?"

"That can be arranged." Mephiles stated.

"How is that?" Black Doom questioned.

"While I was waiting for your comrades at the Dusty Desert, I came across something rather interesting about the Dragon Sword's power." Mephiles explained. "Even if the Dragon Sword was taken from it's pedestal, the Chaos Emeralds can still be used to play a slightly different role."

"And what role might that be?" Black Doom asked.

"To stop time. But in a slightly different way." Mephiles answered.

"And do you know how that happens?" Black Doom asked with interest.

"I do not fully know. However, I do know that this will work once we have all seven Chaos Emeralds and we are at the Dusty Desert as well." Mephiles replied.

"So you and I will remain at the Dusty Desert, while our army hunts down the final Chaos Emerald, where it reveals itself. And once we have all of the Chaos Emeralds, you will do what you need to do. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Mephiles bowed. "Tomorrow, it will be war."

"Yes. It will." Black Doom agreed.

"Now, if you will excuse me. I must be off." Mephiles said as he disappeared in a dark cloud of smoke.

Once he was gone, a new figure, revealing to be Maiza, jumped next to Black Doom.

"So, you believe that this plan of his will work?" Maiza asked.

"I believe it will. Since our heroes have two Chaos Emeralds, I'm sure that both of them will be brought together once the final Chaos Emerald reveals itself." Black Doom answered.

Maiza could only stand there and think about how this whole thing would work out. Black Doom turned to her.

"Maiza. I have a task that wish for you to perform." Black Doom told her.

"What would that be, my lord?"

"Since Mephiles and I will be absent at the Dusty Desert, I want you to lead the army into tracking down that last Chaos Emerald."

Maiza raised an eyebrow. "You want me to lead them?"

"Yes. And you will be responsible to take the other two Chaos Emeralds that our heroes will be holding." Black Doom explained. "I trust that you can do this?"

"...Yes, my lord. I shall obey." Maiza bowed.

"Excellent. Now, get some rest. Tommorow, everything will be put into order."

"As you wish, Black Doom." Maiza replied as she turned around and walked away into a different direction, while Black Doom watched her go until she was fully gone.

"Once tommorow comes, the Day of Awakening shall commence and the world will fall into darkness." Black Doom stated before laughing evilly.

* * *

**Darkness comes closer and the final Chaos Emerald is about to reveal itself. Can Izzy be able to locate the last Chaos Emerald within his laptop? Will Mephiles plan about the Chaos Emeralds work? And will our heroes be able to prevent themselves from losing their Chaos Emeralds to the villains? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	27. The Dawn of War

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 27: The Dawn of War

**- Rio Salaz -**

The scene shifts towards the Western Town. It was very early when our heroes had waken up from their beds. Samson had already made breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs, biscuits, sausages, the usual breakfast material.

"Mmm..." Tai hummed as he gulped down a large portion of eggs. "Man, this stuff is good!"

Agumon could only nod as he belched. "I could almost eat everything on here."

Over at another table, Matt and Gabumon were enjoying their sausage patties.

While this was going on, we see Izzy getting back to work on upgrading his laptop in order to make it a tracking device to locate the one remaining Chaos Emerald. Louise Harmon was sitting next to him while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Any luck yet?" Louise asked.

"Almost." Izzy replied. "I just need to reprogram a couple of things, and then I will be done."

Meanwhile, Mimi and Palmon were enjoying their eggs while Silver and Blaze were just having a nice cup of warm milk.

"Blaze, what do you think of all this?" Silver asked his friend.

"About what?" Blaze wondered.

"Mephiles wanting to revive the Black Dragon? Do you really think he can do it?"

"Hmm..." Blaze closed her eyes. "It sounds a little far-fetched, to be honest."

"Maybe he's planning to do something else with the Chaos Emeralds." Palmon thought.

"No." Silver shook his head. "His plan has to be about the Black Dragon. There's no other possibility."

Mimi looked at them weirdly. "Can't you two ever just calm down for once?"

"What's that to you?" Silver eyed Mimi.

"Well, it bothers me that nobody can't get that thought out of their heads for at least one minute and enjoy a little piece and quiet!" Mimi said, a little agitated.

"All right. All right." Silver said repeatedly.

Kera was a little worried, on the other hand. She was having biscuits and eggs while sitting with Joe, Gomamon, Matt, Gabumon, T.K., and Patamon. She knew that if Mephiles were to get his hands on her Dragon Sword, then his goal would be complete. But then again, she stated herself that if Mephiles wanted to get his hands on it, she would have to fight him for it. She also did not forget about what happened to her parents either. Black Doom was the one that killed them in the first place. If she had a chance, she could try and avenge her parents death by killing Black Doom.

"You all right, Kera?" Gabumon asked.

"Huh?" Kera snapped out of her trance. "Oh yeah. I'm fine.

"It looked like something was troubling you." Gabumon thought.

"No, it's okay. I was just thinking to myself, that's all." Kera replied.

"Hmm..." Gabumon hummed.

As the others were enjoying themselves, Izzy finally managed to upgrade his laptop. "I got it!"

"You did?" Louise asked curiously.

"Yes. Now I'll be able to locate the one remaining Chaos Emerald." Izzy scanned through the screen until he saw a blinking light flashing itself on a random spot. "There!"

"Where is it located?" Kera asked as she got up from her seat and checked Izzy's laptop.

"According to the tracking signal, it is coming from a place called Shamar." Izzy answered.

"Shamar?" Joe said in confusion.

"It's a desert. Much like the Dusty Desert. The only difference is that the two places are located on the other side of each other." Izzy replied.

"So that means there are two deserts?" Sora asked.

"Yes."

Louise Harmon got up from her seat. "All right then. It's settled. Everyone, get yourselves ready and prepare to head for Shamar."

"Aw...do we have to go so soon?" Tai asked with a sigh. "I'm still hungry."

"Don't worry, amigo. I'm coming along as well." Samson said while puffing some smoke from his cigar.

"Come on, Tai." Kari, his little sister said. "We can't let Mephiles get the last Chaos Emerald."

"Well, all right." Tai sighed again. "Man, this is going to be a long day."

* * *

**- Tails Workshop -**

The scene shifts towards the inside of Tails Workshop. We see the Sonic Heroes and the Sailor Scouts finishing up their own breakfast and pancakes and juice.

"Oh yes..." Serena said with a silly grin on her face. "I just love pancakes..."

"Yes...so do I..." Mina said with a weird look on her face.

Raye and Knuckles looked at them weirdly. Ami giggled to herself. Michelle and Amara ignored them. And Lita, Tails, and Sonic laughed at their faces.

"Are they always like that?" Knuckles whispered at the raven-haired human.

"Yeah. As if one Serena wasn't bad enough." Raye sighed.

Just then, the door knocked. The group turned to see where the sound came from.

"I wonder who it could be at this early in the morning?" Tails wondered.

"I'll go check." Sonic said as he dashed towards the door and opened it, only to be greeted with a huge hug by a familiar pink hedgehog, whom was accompanied by Darien, Luna, and Artemis.

"Oh Sonic! I thought I'd never see you again!" Amy cried in Sonic's chest.

"O-Okay Amy. Y-You can let go now." Sonic said between squeezes.

Amy finally let go as she went over to greet Tails, Knuckles and the Sailor Scouts.

"She really missed you, you know." Darien said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic wondered.

"When I was keeping her company, she just kept repeating your name over and over again." Darien chuckled.

Sonic had a pretty good idea as to why she kept calling his name.

"Amy? Your okay!" Tails exclaimed.

"Mm-hm." Amy nodded. "The nurse checked on me and said that my cuts were fully healed and I was feeling better."

"It's good to see you feeling better, Amy." Lita complimented. "Did you have breakfast yet?"

Amy nodded her head again. "Darien took me to a wonderful pancake house this morning and we both had a ton of pancakes."

"What about you two?" Mina asked the two cats.

"We're fine." Luna replied.

"We got to eat the left-over pancakes that Darien and Amy took with us." Artemis answered.

"It looks like everyone got their share of pancakes." Ami said with a smile.

"Yep." Tails nodded.

"By the way, did you find any more information about where the last Chaos Emerald might be?" Darien asked.

That thought didn't come to Tails until just now. "I don't know. But Dr. Eggman was here yesterday."

"Eggman?" Luna wondered.

"Yes. He's someone who has been trying to defeat Sonic for many years, and wants to take over the world by building Eggmanland." Tails replied.

"What did he want with you guys?" Artemis asked.

"He was here because of the situation with the Black Arms and Mephiles." Knuckles replied. "He wanted to form a truce with us and said that if we found any information about Mephiles or the Chaos Emeralds, we would let him know about it."

"And you trusted him?" Darien asked.

"It did not look like Eggman was lying. He was really being honest about this." Tails answered.

"Shadow said that he would keep anything on him if anything came up." Raye told him.

"And until we find any information about the last Chaos Emerald, we'll just have to wait." Sonic said with his arms crossed.

Suddenly, the communicator from Tails unknown pocket began to beep. "Oh!"

"Tails?"

"Hold on, guys. It looks like someone is trying to contact us." Tails pulled out his communicator and pressed a button on it.

_"Sonic. Are you there?"_

The voice came from Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic grabbed the communicator from Tails.

"Shadow? What is it?" The blue hedgehog asked.

_"It's Eggman. He's located the last Chaos Emerald."_

Everyone's eyes widened at the news.

"Where is it?!" Serena asked.

_"It's located at Shamar. He called me sometime ago to inform me of the news. Me, Rouge, and Omega are about to head there now. I suggest you do the same thing."_

With that, contact was already broken. Everyone was still quite in shock after hearing this information.

"Tails? Go start up the Tornado. We're heading to Shamar." Sonic told him.

"Right." Tails nodded his head before heading towards the garage.

"Are you girls coming?" Sonic asked them with a smile.

All seven of the Sailor Scouts nodded their heads.

"We're coming too." Luna said, mentioning her and Artemis.

"What about you?" Knuckles asked Darien.

"Don't look at me. I can't fight." Darien replied.

"All right, then. If we're done talking let's get going." Sonic gestured with a smirk.

"Wait, Sonic!" Amy stopped him.

"What is it, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I want to come, too." Amy replied.

Sonic quickly shook his head. "No, Amy. It's too dangerous."

"Come on, Sonic!" Amy shouted. "I want to help you! You know that I'm not going to sit here and let you fight those monsters all by yourself."

"Well..." Sonic had his doubts. He was afraid that Amy would suffer another serious injury like what happened yesterday.

"Please, Sonic?" Amy asked with teary eyes.

After a moment of thinking, Sonic sighed. "All right. But you better take care of yourself, okay?"

"Don't worry about that." Amy smirked as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer. "Besides, I have a little score to settle with those aliens."

"All right, then." Sonic nodded his head. "If we're ready, let's get going!"

With that, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, the Sailor Scouts, Luna, and Artemis made their way towards the garage and prepared themselves for the battle that awaits them in Shamar.

* * *

**- Shamar -**

The scene shifts towards the large desert known as Shamar. It was somewhat like the Dusty Desert, only this desert was larger. There were ruins all over the place and a few pyramids were placed on each part of Shamar. It was also very sunny over here as well.

However, the sunny and clear sky was slowly covered with dark-red clouds. The clouds opened theme-selves up and black aliens began to drop down on the desert. Small aliens, big aliens, flying aliens, etc. The main thing is, they were here for only one reason. To retrieve the last Chaos Emerald that is located here, somewhere at this desert. There were nearly hundreds of black aliens present

At the front of the pack, we see the familiar likes Rothion, Eve, Cesare, and Wrath. We also see Maiza, the one in charge of the Black Arms army by Black Doom's order.

"Black Arms. Search this whole place for the Chaos Emerald. Destroy anyone and anything that gets in your way. We will not stop until the Chaos Emerald is in our possession! Now go!" Maiza ordered.

Without wasting anytime, the Black Aliens began to split up in different directions of the desert with their weapons at the ready.

"Ah, today will be ours!" Rothion laughed insanely. "Once we have the final Chaos Emerald, along with the one our heroes our carrying, we will be unstoppable!"

"Be careful." Cesare reminded him. "We should not underestimate our foes."

"So what? It matters not who our enemy is." Rothion smirked evilly. "They will bow down to Black Doom and Mephiles, and the world will be ours!"

_"Electro Shocker!"_

A large portion of blue electricity came flying towards and Rothion and connected at his back, sending the owl flying head-first onto the desert ground.

"What the hell was that!?" Eve wondered.

"Up there." Cesare pointed up.

The villains looked to see a familiar blue bug-like Digimon, Kabuterimon, landing on the ground. He was accompanied by Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Angemon, and Angewomon. We see our young heroes, consisting of Louise Harmon, Silver, Blaze, Larcen, Marisa Harmon, Samson, Kera, and the remaining DigiDestined, jumping down towards the ground.

Rothion growled angrily as he got to his feet. "What in blazes are those filthy creatures!?"

"These "filthy creatures" as you claim them happen to be our friends." Tai replied with a grin.

"Is that so?" Cesare raised an eyebrow. "Pray tell, why exactly are you here?"

Louise pointed her finger at him. "We're here to prevent you from taking the Chaos Emerald and to make sure that Mephiles plan fails!"

"Boring speech." Eve replied by rolling her eyes. "We'll kill you and we'll have nothing to worry about."

Maiza glanced at Eve. "You guys look for the Chaos Emerald. Me, Rothion, and Wrath will deal with this ourselves."

Eve glared at the raven. "Fine. I'm gonna find me another jewel." She said before heading off in the opposite direction, along with Cesare following her.

"What do we do, Mom? They're getting away." Marisa said.

"Don't worry about it." Silver said. "Me and Blaze will go after them."

"I'll come along as well." Sora replied.

"Me too." Kari nodded her head.

"I-I'll come as well. Just in case." Joe added.

"All right then. Let's get moving."

With that, Silver, Blaze, Sora, Birdramon, Kari, Angewomon, Joe, and Ikakkumon made their way after the two villains.

"Samson, Kera, Larcen, Marisa." Louise said. "You all go in a different direction and look for the Chaos Emerald. According to Izzy's scanner, it is located in one of the pyramids at this desert."

"Got it." Larcen replied.

"Sure." Kera nodded.

"Gotcha, senorita Louise." Samson replied with a puff of smoke from his cigar.

"All right...be careful, Mom." Marisa said with a small smile.

"You, as well, Marisa." Louise winked at her.

After a quick good-bye, the group of four ran off towards the nearest pyramid.

Once they were gone, Louise took her attention towards Maiza. Tai, Matt, T.K., Mimi, and their Digimon partners stood alongside her as well.

Maiza narrowed her eyes. "Kill them."

Rothion and Wrath jumped into battle, while Togemon and Garurumon charged after them.

Wrath and Togemon grappled with each other. The grey tiger and the giant cactus were in a test of strength to see who would come out as the strongest. After a moment, the two pushed each other away, but that didn't stop them from glaring at each other.

"Come on, big boy!" Togemon bashed her boxing gloves together. "Bring it on!"

Wrath sneered. "This is only the beginning of your defeat."

Meanwhile, Rothion defended himself with his axe when Garurumon jumped at him. The large dog-like Digimon jumped backwards as Rothion stood in his stance.

_"Howling Blaster!"_

Garurumon blasted a ray of blue energy at the black owl. Rothion only grinned at this. He held up his axe as the weapon absorbed the attack.

"You fool! Your attempt failed, and now your going to pay dearly for that!" Rothion said as he raised his axe in the air and blasted the blue ray of energy back towards Garurumon. The attack was successful as Garurumon fell on it's side.

"Garurumon!" Matt cried.

Back with Togemon and Wrath, the two were blocking each punch that came they're way until Togemon decided to try a different approach.

_"Needle Spray!"_

The sharp pins from it's body flew towards Wrath. The grey tiger used it's arm as a shield to protect himself from the attack. Once it died down, Wrath let down his arm. That's when Togemon punched him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards towards the ground.

"Good job, Togemon!" Mimi exclaimed happily.

Wrath got back to his feet and glared at the cactus. His body began to glow black and his eyes started to turn pure white.

Mimi's eyes widened in horror. "What is that?!"

Togemon narrowed her eyes and prepared to defended herself. However, what she did not count on was Wrath's speed and power. In the blink of an eye, Wrath appeared right in front of Togemon and used his claws as a weapon to do damage. Soon, Togemon's defense dropped and Wrath used his foot to kick at the Togemon's stomach and sent the cactus flying backwards on the ground.

"Togemon!" Mimi cried.

"Let's get in there and stop them!" Tai said to T.K.

"You got it." T.K. replied. "Angemon!"

Angemon heard his call and flew downward towards Rothion, while Greymon charged after Wrath.

While those four clashed with each other, Maiza jumped towards Louise with her shuriken's in tact. The sage prepared herself as Maiza jumped in the air and threw a group of her weapons at her. Louise countered by using her wind magic to create a tornado and sent the shurikens flying elsewhere. While she was distracted, Maiza took this advantage and jump-kicked Louise in the stomach. The sage grasped her stomach as she staggered backwards a couple of steps. She quickly casted a bolt of lightning from the air and sent it down towards Maiza from the sky. The raven ninja quickly jumped to the side to avoid getting struck by lightning from above. Louise casted a dark orb in her hands and sent it towards Maiza. This time, Maiza took the attack and was sent flying backwards on her back.

Maiza growled as she got back on her feet.

Louise managed to regain her breath as she glared at Maiza.

"Not bad, human." Maiza said, with no hint of a smile on her face.

"You as well." Louise replied, hinting the same thing.

Maiza glanced over at Izzy, whom had the Chaos Emerald attached to it's laptop. She got an idea. She ran towards him at top speed.

Louise's eyes widened. "Izzy! Watch out!"

Izzy turned, only to see Maiza charging towards him.

"That Chaos Emerald is mine." Maiza said with eagerness.

Unfortunately for her, however, she didn't expect one thing to stand in her way. Kabuterimon, Izzy's Digimon partner.

"I don't think so." Kabuterimon chuckled.

Maiza gritted her teeth. "What bothersome trouble."

Kabuterimon created another portion of electricity in his hands.

_"Electro Shocker!"_

The raven ninja's Sharingan eyes widened as the blast was coming towards her. The blast connected with the desert ground and sent a bunch of sand flying in different directions.

"That got her." Kabuterimon said.

As soon as the blast died down, there was no one to be found. Everyone looked around for the missing Maiza.

"Where did she go?" Kabuterimon asked.

Suddenly, Maiza reappeared in front of Izzy's laptop and snatched the Chaos Emerald in a clean second.

"Hey, Maiza took the Chaos Emerald!" Izzy shouted.

Kabuterimon turned to see Maiza getting away. "I'll stop her." He took to the air and flew towards Maiza.

_"Electro Shocker!"_

Maiza looked behind her to see the electric blast coming towards her. Thinking quickly, Maiza held up the Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!"

In a flash of bright light, Maiza disappeared into Chaos Control just as before the electric blast could attack her. After the light faded away, she was gone.

Izzy gritted his teeth. "No! It's gone!"

Louise lowered her head for a moment before turning towards Izzy with a small smile. "It's all right, Izzy. We'll get it back."

"Are you sure about that?" Tai asked.

"Tai?" Louise raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be supporting your Digimon friend?"

"They got away the moment Maiza took the Chaos Emerald." Tai replied. "We heard about it from Kabuterimon."

"Argh!" Kabuterimon said in frustration. "I should have flown faster. If I did, I would have stopped that raven ninja."

"She could be anywhere by now." T.K. thought.

"It's all right." Izzy said. "Even if we lost that Chaos Emerald, the other one is still located in one of these pyramids. We can get it and prevent the black aliens from getting the other Chaos Emerald."

"Hey, that is true." Tai realized.

Louise looked at the monitor of his laptop. She then noticed something strange that just appeared on the screen. "What is that?"

Izzy looked to where Louise was pointing at. It was a blinking light that was moving on the screen. "Hey, your right. It must be another Chaos Emerald."

"But where is it coming from?" T.K. asked.

Angemon looked up to see a blue plane flying below the dark-red clouds. "Up there."

Everyone looked up to see the blue plane coming down near a landing pad that was not too far away from them. It was, of course, the Tornado II. And coming out of it were Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, the transformed Sailor Scouts, Luna, and Artemis. The Sonic Heroes and the Sailor Scouts made their way towards Louise Harmon and a few of the DigiDestined kids.

"Michelle! Amara!" Louise waved at them.

"Hello, Louise. We got here just in time." Sailor Neptune greeted.

"Did they find the Chaos Emerald yet?" Sailor Venus asked.

"No, thankfully." Louise replied, but quickly frowned. "But they did manage to take the Chaos Emerald that I was holding."

"What?!" The others said in shock.

"It all happened so fast." Izzy said. "There was some raven ninja who took the Chaos Emerald that was attached to my laptop."

"And you let her get away with it?!" Knuckles asked, like he was crazy.

"I didn't know what happened until the very last second!" Izzy shouted back.

"We got ambushed by some others." Matt said.

"The black aliens, right?" Sailor Mars asked.

"No." Garurumon shook his head.

"AH!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"What is it, Sailor Moon?" Amy asked.

Sailor Moon was a little scared of the large dog-like Digimon who simply stared at her. "T-that thing just talked."

Luna sighed. "Never mind her. Can you tell us who ambushed you?"

"Well..." Mimi rubbed her chin. "There was one that looked like a large grey tiger and the other looked like a black owl creature wearing some sort of weird outfit."

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Wrath the Tiger and Rothion the Owl."

"You know them?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. Wrath assaulted Amy and took the Chaos Emerald that we won in the Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament at Twinkle Park." Sonic replied.

"And that owl is someone who's been after us Scouts for a while now." Sailor Jupiter added.

"And it looks like they are after that last Chaos Emerald that's somewhere here in Shamar." Knuckles said.

"Wait, don't you have another Chaos Emerald?" Louise asked.

"Yeah." Tails said. "It's in the nose of the Tornado II. It will be safe there."

"Well, in any case. We have to find that other emerald." Sailor Venus said.

"No worry. It's somewhere in one of these pyramids." Izzy told them.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's search for that Chaos Emerald!"

With that, the large group joined together in search of the one remaining Chaos Emerald.

Back with the Tornado II, we see Maiza sneaking around it. After hearing about the Chaos Emerald hiding away in the plane, she decided to search around for it. She then saw something blinking brightly. Using another shuriken, Maiza stabbed it in between the glass. After sticking it in there, she then used her fist and smashed the glass wide open. Once it was open, the Chaos Emerald fell down on the ground. Smirking, she picked up the red Chaos Emerald and held it next to the green Chaos Emerald she got earlier.

"Six down. One to go." Maiza noted to herself before she disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Elsewhere, we see Larcen, Marisa, Samson, and Kera searching the Chaos Emerald inside one of the pyramids as they took out any black aliens that came in their way. Larcen used his dagger and combat skills, Marisa used her magic, Samson used his guns, and Kera used her Dragon Sword to take down the black aliens.

"Do you think the Chaos Emerald could be here?" Marisa asked her friends.

"It's possible." Samson shrugged. "But then again, senor Izzy said that the Chaos Emerald is hidden in one of the pyramids here in Shamar."

"We'll just have to search here, first." Kera said. "If it isn't here, then I guess we'll have to look elsewhere."

"I guess so." Marisa nodded. "What do you think, Larcen?"

Larcen wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. He was more focused on what was up ahead of the path. "Wait a minute."

"What is it, senor Larcen?" Samson asked.

"Look." Larcen pointed forward.

The others looked in the direction where Larcen was pointing at. There was Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega looking around for the Chaos Emerald.

As the GUN Agents were looking around, Omega noticed our group of four heroes approaching them.

"Four unknown life forms detected." Omega stated. "They are approaching this direction."

Shadow and Rouge looked to see our heroes approaching the GUN Agents.

"Well, this is an interesting surprise." Rouge said coolly.

"What do you mean by that?" Larcen narrowed his eyes at her.

"For a moment, we were expecting Sonic and his friends to spot us. Well, your close to what Sonic looks like, anyway." Rouge smirked, pointing out the color of Larcen's fur.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow questioned.

"We happen to be looking for a Chaos Emerald." Kera responded. "And I take it that your searching for the same thing?"

"As a matter of fact, we are." Rouge replied.

Omega noticed the Dragon Sword behind Kera's back. "Object identified as the Dragon Sword."

Shadow narrowed his eyes at her. "You carry the Dragon Sword?"

"What about it?"

"I suppose you haven't heard about the legends, have you?" Rouge asked her.

"I have. Louise and and my friends know about it." Kera replied.

"Oh..." Rouge said in realization.

Samson puffed some smoke from his cigar. "I suggest we stop talking and get looking for that Chaos Emerald. The more we talk, the more the chance the Black Arms have already found that last Chaos Emerald."

"He's right." Shadow said. "Let's just put this aside and find out where that Chaos Emerald is hiding."

"If that's the case, then let's look for it together." Marisa suggested. "That way, we'll have more of a chance of finding it before they do."

Larcen nodded. "Good idea."

"I'm fine with that." Rouge complied.

"Affirmative." Omega responded.

With that, the group of seven joined together and searched for the Chaos Emerald that was somewhere in the pyramid.

* * *

Outside of the pyramid, our other heroes, Silver, Blaze, Sora, Birdamon, Joe, Ikkakumon, Kari, and Gatomon. They were currently pursuing the fleeing villains of Eve the Cat and Cesare the Crow, whom were also searching for the Chaos Emerald. Our heroes were also fighting off the Black Arms army that were trying to stop them.

_"Meteor Wing!"_

Birdramon fired a few rays of fire at a few of the flying black aliens who burned to a crisp.

_"Harpoon Torpedo!"_

Ikakkumon fired a couple of missiles from his horn. The missiles were targeting a few of the black aliens on the ground. Each one of them destroyed the black aliens.

Angewomon dodged one of the larger aliens sword as it tried to slash at her, but Angewomon flew upwards to avoid the attack.

_"Celestial Arrow!"_

Angewomon countered by creating a glowing pink arrow and firing it straight into the aliens' chest. It soon fell afterwards after getting shot.

Silver and Blaze weren't having too much trouble either. Silver used his telekinesis to stop the guns bullets in mid-air and reversed it right back at the aliens, taking them out of the picture. While Blaze used her flames to burn the aliens into a crisp, much like what Birdramon was doing.

Meanwhile with Cesare and Eve, the two looked on as a large group of black aliens surrounded our heroes.

"Aw, too bad for them." Eve smirked. "It looks like they have some trouble on their hands."

"That means the more the better for us, yes?" Cesare said with a smirk. "Now we'll be able to look for the Chaos Emerald more easily."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving before they chase after us again." Eve told him as she and Cesare ran towards the pyramid.

As with our heroes, they were taking out the black aliens that were getting in the way. But the problem was, more and more of them were coming towards them without end.

"There's too many of them!" Kari shouted.

"We have to keep it up!" Silver said as he used his telekinesis to send a couple of the black aliens flying.

"But if we keep fighting these things, our energy will be warned out!" Sora told him.

_"Meteor Wing!"_

Birdramon burned a few more of the black aliens that were flying in the air. But even Birdramon was getting tired now, she landed on the ground as the flying-bird Digimon breathed a few times.

"Sora." Birdramon said between breaths. "We need to find that other Chaos Emerald, before those aliens do."

"I know..." Sora sighed as she looked on at the black aliens that were coming towards them.

Our heroes were now back into a corner as they looked on at the aliens coming towards them.

"It looks like we could be done for." Joe gulped nervously.

"No!" Silver shook his head. "We can't give up! Not like this!"

Just when all hope seemed lost, missiles from every direction blasted at the black aliens, destroying most of them in the process. Our heroes covered their eyes from the smoke.

"W-what was that?" Kari asked.

"I don't know..." Silver said as he tried to see where and who it was that saved them.

Once the smoke died down, Blaze saw who it was. "Look there!"

Everyone turned to see a large group of robots standing at attention. And leading the pack was Dr. Eggman, whom was in his pod, along with Decoe and Bocoe.

"It's Eggman!" Sora exclaimed.

"What do you want here, doctor?!" Silver demanded.

"I thought it looked like you were in trouble, so I came to save you from these horrible black creatures." Eggman replied.

"You should be grateful." Bocoe said. "Dr. Eggman knows about the Chaos Emerald you guys are searching for."

"Yeah." Decoe nodded. "Without our help, you would've been creamed by those black aliens."

Ikakkumon looked behind him to see more black aliens coming towards our heroes. "It looks like we got more company."

"Aw man." Joe sighed. "It's endless."

"We'll never be able to find that Chaos Emerald now. Not as long as those aliens keep following us." Sora sighed sadly.

"Go." Eggman said to them. "My robot army should be more than a match against these creatures."

"Are you sure about this?" Silver questioned.

"You need to find the Chaos Emerald, right? Then you need to hurry!" Eggman exclaimed.

Silver stood there for a moment before nodding his head. "Okay then. Let's go, everyone!"

With that, Silver, Blaze, and the remaining DigiDestined went off towards the pyramid. When they were gone, Eggman was left to deal with these black aliens.

"Doctor! Are you sure that you can take these black creatures down?" Decoe asked.

"There sure are a lot of them!" Bocoe's eyes widened at the large Black Arms army.

"No need to worry about that." Eggman grinned. "I've dealt with these creatures in the past, and I know what they are capable of." He then turned his attention towards his robot army. "Robots, attack!"

The robots complained without question as they raised their weapons in the air and charged after the oncoming black aliens.

While the battle was commencing, Decoe and Bocoe looked at Eggman.

"What do we do, now?" Decoe asked.

"Let's follow the others." Eggman replied. "While my robots distract the black aliens, we can catch up with the others to see if they have located the Chaos Emerald yet."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the pyramid, we see the large group of heroes consisting of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, the Sailor Scouts, Luna, Artemis, Louise Harmon, and five of the DigiDestined kids as they were searching for the Chaos Emerald that was somewhere inside this pyramid.

"Are you sure it's in here?" Sonic asked Izzy.

"I'm sure." Izzy nodded. "We just have to keep going forward."

"We better find it soon." Sailor Moon hoped. "Otherwise, we could all be in grave danger."

"No worries." Tai smiled at her. "We'll find it no matter what."

"What about the others?" Knuckles wondered. "How are they doing?"

"I think they're doing all right." Louise answered. "Knowing Marisa, I know that she and her friends will be fine."

Suddenly, the monitor on Izzy's laptop was beeping again. He looked at it closely. "We're getting close!"

"Let's hurry then!" Matt noted.

Agreeing to this, everyone ran as fast as they could. Sonic, of course, was faster than all of them, but he slowed down his pace so that the others could keep up.

* * *

In other room of the pyramid, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Larcen, Marisa, Samson, and Kera were walking across a hallway.

While this was going on, Omega picked something up with his scanner. "Chaos Emerald located 100 meters ahead. Initiating pursuit mode."

With that, Omega picked up his pace as rocket boosters from his back began to burst ahead of the others.

"Omega's found the emerald!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Let's go." Shadow noted as he and the others ran after Omega.

* * *

In another part of the pyramid, we see Silver, Blaze, and three of the DigiDestined searching for the Chaos Emerald themselves.

"Where could it be?" Kari wondered.

"Perhaps at the top of the pyramid." Blaze thought.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked. "There is a possibility that you could be wrong."

"Actually, your feline friend is correct." A familiar voice said.

Everyone looked behind them to see Dr. Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe approaching them."

"Again?" Joe sighed.

"Shouldn't you be outside, commanding your robots?" Silver questioned.

"There's no need for that." Eggman answered. "My robots are distracting the Black Arms to bide us time in order to find the Chaos Emerald."

"So I was right?" Blaze asked, changing the subject. "The Chaos Emerald is here."

"Yes." Eggman complied. "If we hurry now, we might be able to reach the Chaos Emerald in time."

Blaze closed her eyes a moment before opening them. "Let's go."

With that, our heroes, along with Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe ran off towards the Chaos Emerald

* * *

At the top of the pyramid, we see all of our heroes entering the room at the same time. Apparently, there were three different rooms in the pyramid that lead to the top. And at the end of it all, there was the aqua blue Chaos Emerald that shined brightly.

"There it is!" Sonic exclaimed.

"The last Chaos Emerald." Shadow added.

But before our heroes could take even two steps, a bright light shined itself, blinding everyone in the room.

"W-what's going on?" Marisa asked.

"Something's happening to the Chaos Emerald." Tai replied weakly.

The light soon died down. And once it did, our heroes got a good look at what they were seeing.

"Maiza!" Shadow shouted.

Indeed, there was Maiza the Raven as she grabbed the aqua blue Chaos Emerald from it's pedestal. But she wasn't alone. Eve, Wrath, Cesare, and Rothion were with her as well.

"Your too late, heroes!" Rothion laughed insanely. "The Chaos Emerald is all ours!"

"Maybe so, but we still have two other Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles fired back.

"You mean these?" Eve grinned as she pulled out the two Chaos Emerald that Maiza stole.

Tails eyes widened. "How did you get those?!"

"I overheard everything you said." Maiza answered. "You said something about a Chaos Emerald that was inside your plane, so I decided to take it for myself, along with the one that human was using it for his laptop."

"Wait a minute!" Dr. Eggman stopped her. "You were the one that had the Chaos Emeralds all along?!"

"I just said that, didn't I?" Maiza simply replied.

Silver gritted his teeth in anger. "You won't get away with this!"

"But we already have." Cesare said with a dark smirk on his face. "Now, it is time for our conquest to begin!"

Maiza held the Chaos Emerald in her hand. "Chaos Control!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes as he spin-dashed after her. But as soon as that happened, the flash of light returned, which caused the villains to disappear from sight. Sonic unrolled himself and stopped at where he was at.

"Oh no..." Sailor Moon said in horror.

"They got all of the Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Louise narrowed her eyes in frustration. "NO!"

Then Kera noticed something odd. "That's strange..."

"What's strange, senorita Kera?" Samson asked.

"They didn't take my Dragon Sword." Kera replied. "Wasn't Mephiles goal to awaken the Black Dragon?"

"That's right." Blaze realized. "The Black Dragon can't be awakened unless the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Dragon Sword are together."

"If that's true, then what other reason do they need the Chaos Emeralds for?" Marisa wondered.

* * *

**- Dusty Desert -**

In the temple of the Dusty Desert, we see Black Doom, Mephiles, and the other remaining villains at the room where the Dragon Sword resides at.

"Maiza, do you have all of the remainig Chaos Emeralds with you?" Black Doom asked his loyal servant.

"I do." Maiza said as she pulled out three Chaos Emeralds.

"Excellent." Mephiles chuckled. "Now, it is time to begin."

Maiza laid the Chaos Emeralds next to the other emeralds as dark energy from the pedestal of the Dragon Sword began to transfer themselves to the Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos Emeralds lend me your power." Mephiles chanted. "Turn this temple into our home and send this world into darkness forever!!"

The Chaos Emeralds flashed brightly as each one of them floated in the air. Soon they began to spin in a circle. Slow at first, but soon they went faster and faster until a bright ray of light speared through the top of the temple until it reached the very sky.

* * *

**- Shamar -**

Back at Shamar, our heroes were still inside the temple until they heard the ground shook from the outside.

"What's going on?!" Sonic shouted.

"Is this an earthquake?!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Hold on tight!" Louise shouted.

The quake commenced itself for another few minutes until it finally stopped. Our heroes looked around at each other.

"What just happened?" Tai asked.

"I don't know." Sailor Venus scratched her head. "Maybe it was just a minor setback."

But Shadow thought differently. "That was no minor setback."

"What do you mean?" Kera asked.

Shadow stood there for a moment before speaking up. "Let's go outside."

"Huh? Why?" Mimi asked with confusion.

"Just do it." Shadow told everyone.

Shadow began to walk back down the temple. Seeing him go, the others decided to follow his lead.

* * *

When everyone got outside, their mouths fell in shock.

The sun that once appeared over Shamar was no longer there. The sky was already pitch-dark. And there were no clouds in the sky. Our heroes were in awe at this.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked. "Why is the sky so dark?!"

"Was this because of that earthquake?" Luna wondered.

With Shadow, Rouge, and Omega. The trio of GUN soldiers looked on at the desert.

"This is bad. Real bad." Rouge said with depression.

"Not only that. It's also very quiet out here." Shadow then turned to Omega. "Omega, can you find anything?"

Omega used his red eyes to scan for any unsuspecting data. He then noticed something strange.

"No signs of movement. Life-form data unknown." Omega confirmed.

"What do you mean by that?" Rouge asked curiously.

Back with Izzy, the young kid opened his laptop and typed something in. He gasped loudly. Everyone seemed to notice this.

"What is it, Izzy?" T.K. asked. "Did you find anything?"

"Guys...we have a problem. A really big problem." Izzy said, still in shock at what he was seeing.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "What kind of problem?"

Tails looked at the monitor to see what the problem was. His eyes widened in horror. "Oh no!"

"Tails?" Sailor Mercury looked concerned.

"This is horrible!" Tails exclaimed.

Eggman took a look at the screen himself. "No! It can't be...!"

"What is it!?" Sonic questioned. "What's going on?!"

"All of these civilians..." Izzy said with horror.

"Have been turned..." Tails added.

"...Into stone." Eggman finished slowly.

If our heroes had been in shock before, this was probably the biggest shock of them all. They could not believe what they heard just now.

Everyone on the planet had been turned into statues.

* * *

**Darkness has consumed the planet and everyone has been turned into stone. Is this the beginning of a dark era? Have Black Doom and Mephiles reached their goal of world conquest? Or will our heroes be able to find the answer to this whole thing? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	28. Working Together

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo  
OC's © Respective Author's

Chapter 28: Working Together

**- Shamar -**

What once was a sunny and clear day at Shamar, has now been silenced with darkness. The sky was pitch-dark along with a few red clouds in the sky, and just about everyone on the planet had been turned into stone statues.

The only ones who were not turned to stone was our heroes, whom had lost all seven Chaos Emeralds to the villains, and this is the price of what has happened.

Up in the sky, we see Angemon and Angewomon flying back towards our heroes.

"How did your search go?" Tai asked.

"Nothing." Angemon shook his head.

"As far as we could see, we are the only ones left who haven't been turned to stone." Angewomon replied.

"I can't believe the world is like this now." Marisa said with sadness.

Some feet away, we see Eggman examining his broken robots. It looked like they were destroyed during that earthquake. Decoe and Bocoe were with him, as well.

"Not even your robots could have survived this, doctor." Bocoe said with a depressing sigh.

"Yeah. But what happened to those black aliens that they were fighting?" Decoe wondered.

"Hmm..." Eggman hummed to himself. "Perhaps they were either destroyed or they simply retreated."

Louise could only sit down in defeat on the sand on lower her head in shame. She could not believe that all of the Chaos Emeralds were in the villains hands. Had this not had happened...had the Chaos Emeralds not been taken...none of this would have happened.

"Mom?" Marisa asked with concerned eyes. "Are you all right?"

Louise looked up at Marisa's face. She felt like crying, but she didn't want to upset her daughter. "I-I'm fine, Marisa. I'm just...a little upset."

"Because of what happened earlier?" Marisa asked.

Louise trailed away from Marisa's eyes. "It's all my fault."

Marisa's eyes widened. "What?"

"It's my fault, OK?!" Louise snapped. "I should have stopped them before it was too late!"

"It's not your fault, Mom." Marisa said trying to calm Louise down. "You did nothing wrong. I know that."

Louise looked back at Marisa.

"I know that things look bad right now, but that doesn't mean we can't change this, right? There has to be a way to fix this mess and save all of the people who have been petrified." Marisa said with a small smile. "If we can keep our hopes up, then we can save the word."

Louise looked at her for a moment before smiling a little. "Your right, Marisa. I'm sorry for acting a little immature."

"You weren't." Marisa replied. "We're all just frustrated, right now."

Meanwhile, Tails went over to check the Tornado II to see if it had caused any damage.

"How is it, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Not good." Tails shook his head. "The Tornado II was damaged during that earthquake, so I'm afraid it can't fly."

"Damn it!" Knuckles shouted to himself.

"What's the problem?" Ami asked.

"The Tornado II won't work." Sonic replied.

"Aw man!" Lita said in disappointment.

Silver looked up at the dark sky. He was disappointed about what just happened a few moments ago. Blaze soon joined him.

"This isn't right!" Silver said to himself. "None of this is right at all!"

Blaze could only look down. "I know this isn't how it's suppose to happen, but..."

"So your saying we'll just have to accept it?!" Silver argued.

"No." Blaze simply replied. "But if we don't so something about this, then the world will stay like this forever."

"I know that..." Silver looked down. "But how? How are we suppose to fix all of this?"

For once, even Blaze did not have that answer. She just looked straight ahead in her own thoughts.

Meanwhile with Izzy, the young DigiDestined was looking up something from his laptop. Tentomon seemed to notice this.

"What are you doing, Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

Izzy didn't answer him. He was too focused on his laptop.

"Oh no, not this again." Tentomon sighed to himself.

As Izzy looked up information on his laptop, he then came across something that caught his eyes. "Guys! Come here! I found something!"

Everyone heard his call and came rushing over.

"What is it, Izzy?" Louise asked. "What did you find?"

"Take a look at this." Izzy showed them something.

On the monitor, the screen showed a large dark-colored tower that was standing tall.

"What the heck is that?" Rouge asked.

"It's a tower." Izzy answered. "According to this, it is located at the Dusty Desert."

"The Dusty Desert..." Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Where the heck did that tower came from?" Knuckles wondered. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I'm not sure..." Izzy rubbed his chin.

"I think I might know the answer to your question." A new voice said.

Everyone looked up to see the mysterious Tuxedo Mask standing there with his arms crossed.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Serena exclaimed happily. "Your okay!"

"Wait a minute...you weren't into stone like everyone else." Mina realized.

"There was a bright flash of light coming from the temple of the Dusty Desert. It caused an earthquake and there was dark energy resonating from the Chaos Emeralds. Luckily, I was able to evade it's power before it happened." Tuxedo Mask answered.

"Dark energy?" Tai wondered.

"What do you mean by that?" Blaze asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. But I'm willing this is the cause of Black Doom and Mephiles." He answered.

Sonic tapped his foot in thought. Serena and Tails seemed to notice this.

"What is it, Sonic?" Serena asked.

"So what your telling us that this is the cause of this tower that's in the Dusty Desert?" Sonic wondered.

"Yes. That would be the most logical answer." Tuxedo Mask nodded.

"Hmm...if that is the case, then there's only one thing we need to do." Louise spoke up.

"And that is?" Kera raised an eyebrow.

"We need to head for that tower and put an end to all of this. Stopping Black Doom and Mephiles is our top priority." Louise said with a serious look on her face.

"Are you sure about this?" Decoe asked. "Couldn't Sonic just handle this all by himself?"

Shadow glared at Decoe. "Everyone else has been turned into stone. There aren't a whole lot of people left who can fix this mess."

Decoe sighed in defeat. "I guess your right."

"It's settled then." Silver noted. "All of us must head for the Dusty Desert and save the people who have been turned to stone."

"Hold on." Louise stopped him.

"What is it, senorita Louise?" Samson asked.

"If we all head to the tower as a large group, there's a change that we could all get ambushed very easily." Louise explained.

"And? What's your point?" Knuckles questioned.

"I suggest we split into groups. Three groups will each split up and take different route, but the destination is the same. The Dusty Desert."

"And how do we split up?" Sonic asked.

"You, Sonic will be in charge of one of the groups. Shadow will be the second, and I will be the third leader of my own group." Louise answered.

"Hmm..." Sonic hummed. "What do you think, Shadow?"

"I say we take a chance and do what she says." Shadow replied.

"Really?" Rouge asked.

"Yes. There's a smaller chance of each group getting ambushed, but we'll watch each others back while heading towards the Dusty Desert." Shadow answered.

"All right." Silver nodded. "But who do we split up with?"

Louise rubbed her chin. "You and Blaze are with me."

Shadow looked around at the large group of heroes. Rouge and Omega are, of course, with him. He then noticed Dr. Eggman standing there with his arms crossed while Decoe and Bocoe looked around.

"Doctor."

Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe glanced at him.

"What do you want, Shadow?" Eggman questioned.

"Your with me." Shadow replied.

"What?!" Decoe shouted.

"No way!" Bocoe argued. "We don't trust you!"

"Then I suppose your going to side with Sonic, I suppose?" Shadow asked the two robots.

"Uh..." Decoe and Bocoe glanced at each other.

"Silver and and Blaze don't seem to trust you either." The black hedgehog added.

Decoe and Bocoe were even more confused. What was Dr. Eggman going to do.

"Fine." Eggman replied. "I'll stick with Shadow's group.

"What?!" Decoe and Bocoe's eyes widened.

"Are you sure this is the right idea, doctor?!" Decoe asked.

"It could be dangerous to stick with Shadow!" Bocoe added.

"If it comes to that, then I'll be ready for it." He then glared at the two robots. "And your both coming along."

Sonic and his friends looked around at each other.

"What do you think, girls? You want to split up?" He asked.

"No way." Serena shook her head. "Us Scouts have to stick together!"

"Gee, Serena. Your finally saying something mature, for once." Raye grinned.

Serena narrowed her eyes at her. "Knock it off, Raye!"

"l'll come along, too." Tuxedo Mask stepped in. "I have to protect Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor Scouts."

"Thank you, Tuxedo Mask." Serena smiled at him.

"And you guys?" Sonic asked his loyal friends.

"You got my back." Tails said with a smile.

"Count me in." Knuckles added.

"Me, as well." Amy nodded. "After all, I'm not going anywhere without my love."

"Amy..." Sonic smiled sheepishly.

While this was going on, the DigiDestined decided on what they should do.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tai asked.

"I'm sure." Matt nodded. "There's eight of us, so I think it's fair that we split up with two groups."

"Okay, but how are we suppose to do that?" Tai wondered.

"For example, I'm going with Louise's group." Matt told him. "What about you?"

"Well..." Tai looked over to see the Sailor Scouts talking with Sonic and his friends. He then looked at Shadows' group, whom was gathering his own forces. "I think I'll go with Shadow's group."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"I'm not hanging out with a bunch of girls, so I decide to stick with Shadow. Besides, he is kinda cool." Tai laughed.

"All right then." Matt looked at the rest of the DigiDestined. "Who are you going with?"

"I'm sticking with you, big brother." T.K. smiled at him.

"Kari?" Tai looked at his little sister. "Are you in?"

"Of course. I'm not leaving you again, big brother.' Kari replied with a smile.

"I'm going with Matt." Mimi replied. "I like Louise's group more."

"Me too." Joe added with a nod.

"All right then. I guess that leaves...Sora and Izzy. Your with me." Tai replied with a smile.

After everyone had gotten together, Louise examined the groups closely.

"Okay, so these are the groups everyone will travel with." Louise began.

**_Group 1: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Serena Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Michelle, Amara, Luna, Artemis, Tuxedo Mask._**

**_Group 2: Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Tai, Agumon, Kari, Gatomon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon._**

**_Group 3: Louise Harmon, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Larcen the Hedgehog, Marisa Harmon, Samson the Swallow, Kera the Hedgehog, Matt, Gabumon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, T.K., Patamon._**

After a quick check-up, everyone seemed to be ready.

"Well, I guess that's everyone." Sonic smirked.

"Right." Louise nodded. "Remember; each group will take a different route, but the destination will remain the same. The Dusty Desert. Does anyone have any questions?"

The groups didn't say anything.

"Very well. If we're ready, let's move out." Louise said. "We'll see everyone again at the tower!"

With that, the three groups split up into different directions, readying for the danger that's to come ahead.

* * *

**- Dusty Desert -**

The scene shifts towards the large tower of the Dusty Desert. The temple that once resided here was now replaced with a dark-colored tower built with perfectly without any cracks. We also see the blood red clouds floating over the tower like something was about to be released from the red clouds.

Inside the top of the tower, we see Mephiles and Black Doom with the Chaos Emeralds that were being sealed inside dark powerful energy. We also see Eve, Cesare, Wrath, Rothion, and Maiza residing with them as well.

"So, does this mean we have won over the heroes?" Rothion asked with interest.

"Not quite." Mephiles replied. "They were the only ones who have not been turned to stone. And we can't complete our goal until they are eliminated from the picture."

"Just out of curiosity, why did everyone turn into stone?" Eve questioned.

"For everyone that has turned to stone, they will be reborn from their stone forms and turn into the Black Arms army." Black Doom answered. "But before that happens, the heroes must be eliminated in order for my plan to become fool proof."

"And to do that, we have also made some slight modifications on our numbers." Mephiles added.

Cesare raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do tell."

"I'll do better than that. I'll show them to you. I'll demonstrate how powerful our new forces will be." Mephiles chuckled before turning to Black Doom. "May I?"

"Yes." Black Doom replied. "Release the dragons."

* * *

**It is now made clear. Our heroes now head towards Dusty Desert on different routes. How will they fare the danger that's yet to come? Will they be able to reach the tower safely? Or will these dragons that Black Doom and Mephiles overwhelm our heroes? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	29. This Fire Burns

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

Chapter 29: This Fire Burns

**- Red Canyon -**

Sonic's route leads east, taking a different route towards the tower, where it currently resides at the Dusty Desert. He is accompanied by his best friends, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy Rose. The Sailor Scouts also join him, along with the mysterious Tuxedo Mask, and the two cats, Luna and Artemis.

As they travel east, they decided to stop for the evening and take a rest at the Red Canyon. It wasn't the most comfortable place to rest, but it was the only place to rest at for the time being.

As we zoom in closer, we see most of our heroes sitting around a fire, trying to get themselves warm.

"I can't believe something like this has happened." Ami said sadly.

"I know." Raye looked up at the dark hazy sky. "And it was because of that light that caused this."

"Yeah." Tails sighed. "And everyone's been turned to stone."

Sonic looked at the group with their sad and depressing faces. "Come on, guys. Cheer up." He said with a friendly tone.

"How?" Knuckles glared at him. "Don't you get that the world is like this thanks to Black Doom and Mephiles?!"

"I know that." Sonic retorted. "But we can't be depressed all the time, right?"

Serena nodded with a smile. "Right."

"All right, then what do you suggest we do?" Knuckles asked.

"Well..." Sonic pondered it for a moment before turning to Michelle and Amara. "Hey, girls?"

"What is it?" Michelle asked.

"We haven't heard from you in a while." Sonic replied. "Why don't you tell us a little about yourselves?"

Amara wasn't really thrilled with this idea, but she decided to go along with it, anyways. "Me and Michelle are cousins."

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Mm-hm." Michelle nodded.

"I'm guessing that's the reason why you two hang out with each other so much?" Knuckles questioned.

"Yeah." Michelle nodded.

"How come you don't hang out with the other Sailor Scouts?" Tails asked.

"We usually work alone." Amara answered. "Unless if it's some sort of big mission, that is."

"Much like the one we're in now." Knuckles added.

As everyone was enjoying the conversation, Serena turned over at a corner to see Tuxedo Mask looking up at the dark sky with his arms crossed. She had a curious look on her face as to why Tuxedo Mask was not with them, joining in on the conversation. She got up from her seat and headed towards him.

"Tuxedo Mask?"

Tuxedo Mask looked down at her. "What is it?"

"Um, I was just wondering if you could join us?" Serena wondered. "You know, just in case your interested."

"I'm sorry. But I'll just keep to myself." He answered.

"But why?" Serena protested.

He didn't answer. He just continued to stare up at the sky with his arms crossed.

Serena sighed and decided to give up by walking back towards her friends. She looked back again, though. Sometimes, she would think of what he was thinking. Was it something like a big secret? Or does it mean that he secretly likes her?

Back with the group, Sonic looked over to see Serena looking at Tuxedo Mask.

"What is it, Sonic?" Lita asked.

"Does that guy even like her?" Sonic asked.

"You mean Tuxedo Mask?" Raye asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know." Mina scratched her head as she looked at the two. "I never seemed to figure that out myself."

"Hmm..." Sonic rubbed his chin.

"It's strange, I must admit." Luna said.

"But whatever it is between them, I know that it has to be true love!" Amy said with a smile.

As this was going on, Artemis looked up at the sky and screeched at what he saw.

"What is it, Artemis?" Mina asked.

"Up there!"

Everyone looked up to see the dark-red clouds floating over our heroes. As it opened up, black aliens started to fall down on the ground one by one. But there was something different about them this time. Each of them were wearing silver armor on their bodies and it had the symbol of the black arms at the center.

"It's the Black Arms!" Ami exclaimed.

"It looks like they plan to try and stop us before we even reach the temple." Knuckles gritted his teeth.

"Well, if they want a challenge, they got it." Sonic smirked. "Are you guys ready?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Tails spinned his two-tails together, Knuckles bashed his fists, and the Sailor Scouts pulled out their golden pens.

_"Moon Crystal Power!"_

_"Mercury Power!"_

_"Mars Power!"_

_"Jupiter Power!"_

_"Venus Power!"_

_"Neptune Power!"_

_"Uranus Power!"_

The seven girls glowed brightly as they began to transform. After fifteen seconds of transforming, they were fully transformed into the Sailor Scouts.

"All right, then! Let's go this!" Sonic exclaimed.

Everyone split up into different directions. The only ones who couldn't fight were Luna and Artemis, so they decided to hide somewhere safely.

We stick with Sonic as we see him about to collide with three of the black aliens. Sonic spin-dashed at each of the three aliens. But to his surprise, none of them managed to really feel the attack.

"What the?" Sonic was puzzled. "Why didn't they go down?"

The three aliens fired their guns at him, but Sonic managed to avoid the shots and did another homing attack at the aliens. But like before, it did no real damage.

"This isn't right." Sonic said to himself. "These things are usually easy to take down."

As he was searching for a weak-spot, he noticed the armor that the black aliens were wearing. Maybe this was the reason why his homing attacks were doing no damage. But as he was busy staring at their, the aliens took fire at him again. Sonic's eyes widened as he barely dodged the shots that were aimed towards him.

"I'm guessing their armor is in-penetrable to damage." Sonic thought. "If that's true, then maybe..."

That's when it hit Sonic. As the aliens were about to fire at him again, Sonic dashed behind them and did a homing attack to the back of the first alien. Then he did the same thing by jumping off the first alien and attacked the second aliens' back. Both of them fell down on the ground, motionless.

"Sweet." Sonic smiled. "Now, about that last one."

The alien fired it's gun at the blue hedgehog, but like before, Sonic dashed behind him and did a homing attack to it's back with full force, sending the black alien down flat on it's back, dead.

"That takes care of that!" Sonic smirked. "Now, let's see if my friends need any help." He dashed off towards the others.

Over at another location, we see Knuckles and Sailor Jupiter fighting off another group of black aliens. Knuckles used his fists while Jupiter used her lightning attacks to fight off the aliens.

_"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"_

Creating electricity from her tiara, Sailor Jupiter fired it at the black aliens that were in front of her. But once it made contact with them, nothing happened. They didn't flinch, nor did they go down.

"What the?!" Sailor Jupiter was taken back by this.

Knuckles used his right fist and smashed it at the alien's armoured chest, but it did not really faze the alien. It grabbed Knuckles' arm and threw him across the area a few feet before crashing down to the ground.

"Knuckles!" Sailor Jupiter cried.

The other alien went to swing it's fist at her. But just before it could, Jupiter retorted it by locking herself in a grapple with the black alien. The two clashed into a test of strength before pushing each other back.

"Man, these things are tougher than I thought." Sailor Jupiter said to herself. "But how are they not taking any damage?"

"You got to attack their backs!" A voice shouted.

Sailor Jupiter turned around to see Sonic standing there helping Knuckles up to his feet.

"Are you all right, Knuckles?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Don't worry about it." Knuckles replied with a smirk. "Now that we know what we must do, let's take these things down!"

"Right." Sailor Jupiter nodded with a smile.

Knuckles and Sailor Jupiter charged after the black aliens again. This time, they knew what they would have to do.

As Sonic watched on with a smirk, he turned around to see Tails and Sailor Mercury trying to fight off the aliens on their own. He was about go over and help them, but it looked like they knew what they were doing.

"Tails! Aim for their backs!" Sailor Mercury shouted. "That's their weak points!"

"Okay." Tails nodded.

"Let me help you." Sailor Mercury offered.

_"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"_

Sailor Mercury fired a mist of bubbles at the black aliens, blinding them. As they were trying to see through the mist, Tails took one of their guns and fired at their backs. Soon after that, each one of them fell to the ground, dead.

"Good job, Tails!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed happily.

"Yeah." Tails smiled back at her. "Thanks for the help."

Sonic smiled at the two friends from a distance. He then looked in another direction to see Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus fighting off another horde of black aliens by themselves. Just in case, he decided to dash over there to see if they needed any help.

_"Neptune Deep Submerge!"_

_"Uranus World Shaking!"_

The two Sailor Scouts each fired two glowing orbs at the group of black aliens. The orbs made contact, resulting in a slightly large explosion. The two waited for the smoke to die down and see if they had survived.

But like with the other aliens, they survived the blast, which left Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus in shock.

"What happened?!" Sailor Neptune exclaimed.

"They must have survived the attack." Sailor Uranus thought. "But that's impossible."

"Attack their backs!" Sonic shouted at a distance.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune heard this coming from the blue hedgehog and followed his advice. The aliens fired their guns at the two Sailor Scouts, but they dodged it by jumping to the side and running towards the black aliens.

As this happened, Sonic looked around, trying to find someone that he could help.

"AHHH!" A voice screamed.

Sonic turned in the direction on where the voice came from. His eyes widened as he saw Amy Rose surrounded by a group of black aliens that circled her and cancelled out her escape. She tried fighting them off with her Piko Piko Hammer, but the armor on their bodies proved to have no damage on it.

"Sonic, help me!" Amy cried out as the black aliens prepared to open fire.

Hearing her call, Sonic dashed towards the black aliens and did a homing attack at each of their backs, taking them out one by one until they were all dead. Once they were gone, Sonic went to check on the scared Amy.

"Are you all right, Amy?" Sonic asked with a smile.

Amy grew teary eyed. "Oh, Sonic!" She then hugged him tightly while Sonic was slightly choking at this.

"A-Amy, this isn't the time for that!" Sonic told her between breaths. "L-Let me go."

Amy finally let go so that Sonic could catch his breath. "I-I'm sorry, Sonic. It's just..."

"Yeah, I know." Sonic smiled. "You were only happy that I came along and helped you, right?"

Amy slowly smiled at him. "Yeah."

Sonic looked around to see Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Tuxedo Mask fighting off another horde of black aliens. "Let's say you and I help them out. What do you say, Amy?"

"I'm with you all the way." Amy nodded as she and Sonic went over to help them.

As they were doing that, we look over to see Sailor Mercury, Tails, Knuckles, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus joining together.

"Are any of you injured?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"No. We're fine." Sailor Neptune answered.

"So are we." Knuckles added.

"All right, then. That means once the others finish off the other black aliens, we'll be okay for now." Tails replied.

"Yeah. And we can continue on towards the tower." Sailor Mercury said with a smile.

Soon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Tuxedo Mask, Sonic, and Amy joined them. Luna and Artemis joined them as well, just when they had desrtroyed the last of the black aliens.

"Are you guys okay?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Uh-huh." Sailor Moon replied.

"Thanks to Sonic, we managed to take down those black aliens." Sailor Mars said with a smirk.

"Come on..." Sonic scratched his head nervously. "Your making me blush."

Luna looked around. "It looks like we're okay for now."

"Yep." Artemis nodded. "Now that the black aliens are out of the way we can focus our attention towards the Dusty Desert.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard. Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"W-what was that?" Sailor Moon asked nervously.

"I don't know." Knuckles replied seriously. "But something tells me it's very bad."

Tuxedo Mask looked up at the dark sky. "Up there!"

Everyone turned at his direction to see what he was looking at. Their eyes widened in shock.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Sailor Moon asked with a scared voice.

"It's looks dangerous!" Amy shouted with a scared voice.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes at the mysterious flying object. "It's a dragon."

Knuckles was right. It was a scarlet red dragon with glowing orange scales that were very hot. It's tail had no spikes but its sharp anyways, his wings were glowing red. His claws are the shortest along with his teeth. His eye were a burning green glow. It's belly was peach coloured with glowing red markings on it. It's arms also had fire markings on it.

"That thing is huge!" Tails exclaimed.

Sailor Mercury got a closer look at the dragon's head. She noticed that someone was riding on it's head. "It's Mephiles!"

"What?!" The group exclaimed.

Indeed it was true. Mephiles stood there on the dragon's head as it landed on the ground in front of our heroes.

"Mephiles!" Sonic growled in anger.

"It is a delight to see all of you again." Mephiles laughed. "By the way, how do you enjoy the dark sky?"

"Mephiles! We won't let you get away with this!" Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed at him.

Mephiles only replied with amusement. "Then why don't you tell that to this dragon here?" The red dragon let out a let a steam of smoke from it's mouth. "This is Nova. A dragon filled with hot breathing-fire that is ready to burn you heroes into a crisp."

Sonic only chuckled. "That thing doesn't look so tough. We can take this thing out in no time."

"Really?" Mephiles said, pretending to be surprised. "Then perhaps I should leave you to have fun with your new friend." The crystallized hedgehog created a dark purple orb in his hands as it engulfed him into the the darkness. After the orb died down, he was gone.

Now, our heroes were left to deal with Nova. The scarlet colored dragon glared at them as it began to take flight in the air.

"Look out, everyone! Nova's going to attack!" Tails exclaimed.

The dragon opened it's mouth and blew a fire bomb at our heroes. Before it could burn our heroes, they were lucky enough to dodge the attack. The impact the fire created left a large crate-sized hole in the middle.

"Whoa..." Mina said in surprise. "That dragon is amazingly powerful!"

"Yeah, well let's see how powerful this thing is when it stand up to my fists!" Knuckles cracked his knuckles. "Sailor Jupiter, give me a boost!"

Sailor Jupiter complied as she lifted Knuckles into the air as high as she could. Sonic was kinda worried about this.

"Uh, Knuckles? Are you sure this plan of your is a good idea?" Sonic asked.

"Don't worry. I got this all figured out." Knuckles smirked at him.

"What is he going to do?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"Probably something that's going to cost him." Sonic sighed in hopelessness.

Knuckles positioned himself as Lita kept her position still.

"Ready, Knuckles?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Go for it." Knuckles replied.

The Sailor Scout used her arms and catapulted Knuckles into the air with full force. Knuckles, then, glided in the air towards Nova. Once he was close enough, Knuckles unleashed his fury by pounding his fists against the dragon's head. Nova just stood there as Knuckles continued to pound away at his head. Knuckles soon ran out of breath and glared at the dragon's eyes.

"That didn't work, eh?" Knuckles said with a few breaths. "Then let's see how you like this?!"

Knuckles dashed towards it's stomach and pounded away as fast as he could. The dragon didn't even flinch or get fazed by this. Knuckles grew tired again and stopped to get a breather.

"Man, this thing isn't even hurting." Knuckles gritted his teeth.

Nova retaliated by using it's tail to wrap itself around Knuckles' body and brought it close to him. Nova and Knuckles glared at each other in hatred.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?! Take your best shot!" Knuckles shouted at the dragon.

Nova brought up it's short claws and simply flicked Knuckles away. The result ended with Knuckles flying backwards very fast until he crashed his back into a ground wall that stopped him.

"Knuckles!" Sailor Jupiter cried as she ran over to him to see if he was all right.

Knuckles slowly got back up to his feet as Sailor Jupiter helped him up. Sonic and the others soon joined him.

"Well, that worked pretty well, didn't it?" Sonic said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Knuckles growled in anger. "Well, I suppose you have a better idea, wise-guy!?

"Sure. We attack this thing together." Sonic replied with a smirk.

_"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_

Sailor Venus fired a beam of light at Nova's stomach. Nova flinched for a moment before shaking it off. The dragon retaliated by swinging it's tail at Sailor Venus. The blond-haired Sailor Scout's eyes widened as she took the attack to the side of the stomach, sending her skidding across the ground in pain.

"Sailor Venus!" Sailor Moon cried.

_"Mars Fire Ignite!"_

Sailor Mars fired a ray of fire at Nova, but the attack didn't even faze Nova one bit. Sailor Mars, then, realized why the attack didn't do much damage.

"Shoot!" Sailor Mars shouted. "I forgot that this thing IS made of fire!"

Nova countered by blowing out fire from his mouth and aimed it at Sailor Mars. The Sailor Scout jumped backwards to avoid the attack, but the blast's impact still caused her to go flying backwards as she landed on the ground, hard.

Sonic and Tuxedo Mask joined in on the fight. Nova fired another blast of fire at them, but the two heroes quickly dodged the attack as Sonic did a homing attack while Tuxedo Mask used his black cane to attack it's head. The attacks so far weren't working. The only thing that they were successful doing was trying to tick off Nova. The scarlet dragon shook it's head, trying to make Sonic and Tuxedo Mask lose their balance.

"This thing is pretty mad!" Sonic noted, trying to hang on to it's head.

Tuxedo Mask nodded in agreement. "How are we suppose to weaken this thing?"

"How am I suppose to know that?!" Sonic shouted.

Back with our other heroes, they were helping Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus up their feet after being attacked by Nova.

"Are you girls all right?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. We're okay." Sailor Mars nodded.

"Me too. But for some reason, my body feels much warmer after being hit by it's tail." Sailor Venus said with confusion.

"In any case..." Sailor Neptune turned her attention towards Nova, whom was trying to shake off Sonic and Tuxedo Mask. "We need to figure out a way to weaken this dragon."

"Yeah. But how?" Tails wondered.

"Let me check my Mercury communicator. I think we'll find it's weak point with this." Sailor Mercury pulled out her communicator before pressing a few buttons on it as the visor appeared over her eye. The visor scanned the dragon, searching for any signs of weakness. Suddenly, the communicator found it's target.

"I got it!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed. "It's weak against electricity!"

"Electricity?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh." Sailor Mercury nodded. "Lita, I think your the one who can stop that thing!"

Sailor Jupiter smirked before cracking her knuckles. "Leave it to me."

_"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"_

Creating electricity from her tiara, the large portion of electricity fired at the scarlet dragon.

As Nova was still trying shake off Sonic and Tuxedo Mask, the two heroes saw the electric attack heading towards them.

"Now's the time to get off!" Sonic told him.

"Right." Tuxedo Mask nodded as he and Sonic jumped off of Nova.

Nova stopped shaking it's head, but didn't realize that the electricity had connected to it's head. The dragon cried out in pain as the electricity weakened it severely.

Our heroes looked on to see Nova weakened from the attack, but still wasn't fully down.

"Damn! That thing is still alive." Knuckles gritted his teeth.

"Not for long, it won't be." Sailor Jupiter readied herself again.

"Wait a minute! It's attacking again!" Amy shouted.

Nova opened it's mouth as it prepared to open fire at our heroes again.

"We're about to be burned to a crisp!" Tails exclaimed.

_"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"_

_"Neptune Deep Submerge!"_

_"Uranus World Shaking!"_

_"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_

Four of the Sailor Scouts used their powers and attacked Nova before it could finish what it was about to start. The attacks caused an explosion, causing our heroes to cover their eyes from the smoke that came towards them.

Once the smoke had died down, Nova was already down, but not out. The red dragon let out small smoke from it's mouth.

"Now Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Mercury shouted. "Finish it off!"

"Right." Sailor Jupiter nodded. "Are you ready, Sailor Moon?"

"Yeah." Sailor Moon nodded. "What about you, Sonic?"

Sonic winked at her. "Ready and waiting."

Sailor Moon removed her tiara from her head as it began to glow.

_"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"_

_"Moon Tiara Magic!"_

The tiara and the thunder magic was combined together, creating an electrical glowing tiara. Sonic soon joined in as he curled himself into a ball and spin-dashed along with the electrical flying tiara. The two attacks slammed at Nova's head, as the dragon let out one more cry before slowly turning into dust.

Everyone watched as the dust of Nova blew away, thanks to the wind that came in.

Sonic whistled. "That was tight!"

"You did it!" Tails said happily.

"Good job, you guys!" Sailor Venus smiled.

"You kicked that dragon's butt!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"It was nothing." Sonic rubbed his head.

Sailor Moon turned her attention towards Tuxedo Mask. "Are you okay, Tuxedo Mask?"

"I'm fine." He replied. "I just need some rest, is all."

"It looks like we all need some rest. We still have a long road ahead of us." Luna replied.

"Agreed." Artemis nodded.

Everyone seemed to agree, as well. After about fifteen minutes later, our heroes got down on comfortable ground and laid on their backs. Tails laid his head on Mina's stomach, trying to get comfortable, while everyone as else laid down in a different spot. Soon after that, they fell asleep.

Except for Sonic, that is. His eyes looked up at the dark sky as he could only hope but wonder if everyone else will be all right. They still had a ways to go before heading towards the tower in the Dusty Desert. But he knew that it was going to be more dangerous as they got closer to the tower. But whatever the danger that lies ahead, Sonic and the others would be ready for anything.

* * *

**Sonic's group managed to defeat a fiery dragon and save themselves from being destroyed. But this is only the beginning of what is to come. How will our other heroes manage by themselves? Will they be able to sway off these dragons? Or will this be the downfall of our heroes? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	30. Cool as Ice

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

Chapter 30: Cool as Ice

**- Holoska -**

Shadow's group heads south, towards the ice cold place of Holoska. He is accompanied by his GUN partners, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega. Four members of the DigiDestined, along with their Digimon join him as well. Tai Kamiya and his Digimon partner, Agumon. Tai's little sister; Kari Kamiya and her Digimon partner, Gatomon. Tai's best friend; Sora Takenouchi and her Digimon partner, Biyomon. The young genius; Izzy Izumi, and his Digimon partner, Tentomon. Dr. Eggman, the scientific genius joins as well, along with his robot sidekicks, Decoe and Bocoe.

As they travel through the harsh cold, they decided to stop at a small town and rest themselves as the cold wind blows through them.

We scan closer to see Shadow, Rouge, Kari, Sora, Izzy, Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe resting around a nearby fire that kept themselves warm. Tai and the other Digimon went away to a nearby pond to catch some fish, while Omega kept watch, just in case they came back.

"This p-place is c-cold." Sora shivered.

"We should have stopped somewhere else." Decoe sighed.

"Yeah. Why, in all of places, did we have to rest here?" Bocoe complained.

"It was either here, or stay lost in that desert." Eggman simply replied by looking at them. "And both of you should know that I would rather be anywhere else than get lost."

After hearing what he had to say, the two robots quickly nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Rouge wondered. "Do you think they might have ran into some trouble?"

"You mean Tai?" Kari asked.

"No. Not him." Rouge shook her head. "I'm talking about the other two groups."

"Oh...never mind." Kari said slowly.

"They should be okay." Izzy replied. "Even if they have run into trouble, I'm sure that they'll be fine on their own."

Sora looked down for a moment before forming a small smile. "Your right, Izzy. We should keep our hopes up for them."

Rouge decided to change the subject. "While we're here, why don't you kids tell us a little about yourselves?"

Kari seemed opened to that idea. "Well, as you may or may not know, I'm Tai's little sister, Kari. I sometimes have a bad case of asthma, but it doesn't really bother me much anymore."

"I'm Sora. Like with my other friends, we all live in Japan. I'm sorta the big sister of the group and my friends respect me with the love and support I give them." She smiled.

"I'm Izzy." The young genius nodded. "As you know, I have a thing for knowledge and I want to know everything about new places and the knowledge it holds within itself."

"Knowledge?" Decoe said with interest. "You know, if you want, Eggman is always looking for more helpers in his quest to make Eggmanland."

"No thanks." Izzy shook his head. "I'm not interested."

"Aw..." Decoe whined. "At least, I tried."

As this conversation continued, Kari looked over at Shadow, whom looked up at the hazy dark sky with his arms crossed. Something about him keeps getting her attention. And she did remember what he said to her back in the Digital World. About how she was reminded of someone that Shadow knew before. But who was it? That was something that crossed Kari's mind for a while now. If she wanted to know who it was, she would have to ask Shadow, herself.

"Hey guys!" A voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Tai coming back with a barrel of fish in one hand while the four Digimon followed him.

"Did you catch enough fish?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Tai answered with a smile.

"Exactly how much fish did you catch?" Rouge eyed him.

"Uh..." Tai looked at the fish he was carrying about. "About fourteen pieces."

"Only fourteen pieces?" Kari asked.

Gatomon shrugged. "There weren't many fishes biting."

"And besides, we had to get back here soon, or we would've been turned into icicles." Agumon said.

"And I'm getting cold just thinking about it." Tentomon shivered.

"Is it enough to last us, though?" Biyomon wondered.

"It should be enough for the night." Shadow replied.

"Cool. So, how about we grill some of these and start chowing down?" Tai suggested. "What do you say?"

But before that could happen, Omega picked something up with his red eyes. "Red clouds detected. Approaching this direction."

"What?!" Everyone's eyes widened, except Shadow's.

Up in the sky, everyone saw the dark-red clouds moving towards their location. Once they were close enough, a number of black aliens were dropping from the sky and onto the icy cold ground.

"Oh no! It's the Black Arms!" Decoe shouted.

"What are we going to do?!" Bocoe asked frantically.

"That's an easy answer." Tai replied. "We fight them."

Shadow nodded once as he and Rouge took their stance. Omega twisted his arms and replaced his metal hands with two machine guns as began to lock and load.

"Let's get them!" Tai as he and the other three DigiDestined pulled out their Digivices.

**-Digi-Evolution Stage -**

"Agumon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Greymon!"**

"Biyomon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Birdramon!"**

"Tentomon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Kabuterimon!"**

"Gatomon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Angewomon!"**

- **End Digi-Evolution Stage -**

The four grown Digimon, along with our other heroes charged after the black aliens. The only ones who didn't join the heroes were Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe.

"Doctor, aren't you going to help them?" Decoe asked.

"There's no need." Eggman replied with his arms crossed. "Besides, I'm sure they can handle those black creatures all by themselves."

"But what if they don't?" Bocoe asked.

"Oh, come now." Eggman acting surprised. "Why would you think that? It's not like the black aliens will pass them and come after us."

The two robots looked on at the action ahead of them. Then, their eyes widened.

"Uh...Doctor?" Decoe said.

"We have black aliens coming after us!" Bocoe shouted.

And he was right. Three large black alien charged after them with their guns in hand.

"What do we do?!" Decoe asked frantically.

"We're going to be destroyed!" Bocoe shouted.

"Um..." Eggman was trying to think of a plan out of this mess.

Suddenly, gunshots were being splattered all over the black aliens' backs as each one of them fell to the ground, dead. Omega stood over the dead black aliens.

"Targets eliminated. Locating new targets." Omega stated as he boosted off towards another horde of black aliens.

"Phew...that was a close call!" Decoe sighed in relief.

"Yeah. For a moment, I thought we were done for." Becoe added.

Eggman walked over to the dead black aliens and picked up their guns. He turned to Decoe and Bocoe and threw two of guns at them, in which they caught in return.

"What are we suppose to do with these?" Decoe asked.

"We're going to take down these black creatures." Eggman replied, before running off towards our heroes to help them against the black aliens.

Decoe and Bocoe looked at each other for a moment before looking at their guns.

"Do you think we will be able to protect ourselves with these?" Bocoe asked.

"It's the only thing we have to defend ourselves..." Decoe replied.

"Hurry up, you bucket-heads!" Eggman shouted at a distance.

Decoe and Bocoe immediately responded to his call. "Yes, sir!"

Meanwhile, Shadow dodged the the bullets that a black alien was using to shoot the black hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form retaliated by jumping in the air and created a bolt of energy in his hands.

"_CHAOS SPEAR!_"

Shadow lunged a bolt of energy at the black alien. The attack connected with it's armored-body, but it didn't really do any damage.

"That's odd..." Shadow said to himself. "That black creature should have gone down by now."

The black alien fought back by shooting at Shadow again. Thinking quickly, Shadow dodged the shot and skated around the black alien, trying to find any source of weak-points.

"Hmm..." Shadow hummed as he looked at the black alien's back. "Perhaps I can attack it's back. In that way, it won't be able to defend itself.

Trying his plan out, Shadow skated towards the back of the black alien and created another bolt of energy in his hands.

"_CHAOS SPEAR!_"

Once again, Shadow lunged another Chaos Spear at the black creature's back, stunning him. Shadow finished off by attacking the back with multiple kicks before the black alien fell to the ground, dead.

"That takes care of that." Shadow said to himself before turning towards the rest of the action. "Now I need to see if the others need my help."

With Rouge, the female bat was flying in the air, kicking away at two of the black aliens' heads with little problems. They tried fighting back, but thanks to Rouge's fast kicks, they didn't have much luck.

"Good. Now, for the finishing touch." Rouge smirked as she flew higher into the air.

Once she was high enough she dropped multiple bombs on the ground, right where the duo of black aliens were standing. Each one of them blew up, creating a few explosions. When they died down, the black aliens were already down on the ground.

"Well, it looks like my work around here is done." Rouge said with a small laugh.

We now scan towards the Digimon. Greymon grappled with a large black alien. The two monsters were fighting it out in a test of strength, trying to determine who was the strongest.

_"Nova Blast!"_

Greymon opened his mouth as a ball of fire was launched at the black aliens' chest at close-range. Unfortunately, for Greymon, the attack didn't do any damage thanks to the armor that the black alien was wearing.

"What the heck? That thing didn't go down!" Tai realized.

The black alien retaliated by pushing Greymon backwards, where the larger Digimon slided backwards due to the icy ground. He even went so far as to crash into an icy wall.

"Greymon!" Tai shouted as he ran towards him.

Greymon shook his head, trying to recover from the attack that he just received. "Man, I didn't think that black creature was able to stand up to my attack."

"Yeah. I wonder why it didn't go down?" Tai thought. "I heard from Shadow that these black aliens usually go down pretty easily."

"Hmm...do you think it has something to do with that armor those black creatures are wearing?" Greymon wondered. "Because when I attacked it's chest, it didn't seem to be affected by it."

"I think so." Tai rubbed his chin. "Try attacking other parts of it's body. Maybe that'll do the trick."

"Leave it to me." Greymon said as he charged after the black alien again.

Once again, the two monsters grappled with each other, trying to push each other backwards. This time, however, Greymon was able to lift the black alien from it's feet and held it above it's head for a brief second before dropping it face-first towards the ground. That's when Greymon made his next move.

_"Nova Blast!"_

By launching another ball of fire from it's mouth, the black alien was already fired to a crisp, thanks to an attack to it's back.

"All right, Greymon!" Tai smiled in triumph. "You did it!"

"Yep." Greymon nodded in agreement. "Now I wonder how the others are doing."

Up in the dark sky, the three flying Digimon were taking of the flying black aliens that were moving around our heroes.

_"Meteor Wing!"_

Birdramon opened it's wings and released a few rays of fire at a horde of black aliens. The fire connected against a few of the black aliens and caused them to burn to a crisp.

"Go, Birdamon! You got it!" Sora cheered.

With Kabuterimon, the blue bug-like Digimon was swatting off a few of the black aliens that tried to attack him close range. Once they were out of his way, Kabuterimon countered it with a surprise of his own.

_"Electro Shocker!"_

Kabuterimon created a portion of electricity and fired it at the black aliens, destroying a group of them in a flash.

"Good job, Kabuterimon! Keep at it!" Izzy shouted.

With Angewomon, the angel-like Digimon was defending herself from the assault of the Black Arms that were trying to bring her down. But luckily, she managed to fight them off before countering with an attack of her own.

_"Celestial Arrow!"_

After creating a glowing bow in her hands, she fired it with precise aim at the black aliens all in a straight line, taking them out in no time.

"Way to go, Angewomon!" Kari cheered with a smile.

On the ground, Omega continued to fire his machine guns at the black aliens' heads repeatedly until they fell to the ground. Eggman also seemed to having trouble whatsoever, and Decoe and Bocoe, despite having a little trouble with their aiming, managed to fight off the Black Arms by shooting at their heads.

"Man, this is harder than I thought." Decoe said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Bocoe said after firing another shot from the black aliens' gun. "I'm already starting to get tired."

"Quit your complaining and keep firing!" Eggman told them as he continued to fire at another black alien.

"Right!" Both of them nodded quickly before taking fire at more of the black aliens.

Shadow took out another black alien by stunning it with it's Chaos Spear, followed by a homing attack to the back of it's head, killing it in the process. After he took the alien out, he looked around to see that the black aliens were decreasing, thanks to the number of kills that they were taking. Soon afterwards, everyone had managed to take out the black aliens. They soon rejoined with Shadow, whom stood there with his arms crossed.

"Omega, is that the last of them?" Shadow questioned.

"All black aliens destroyed." Omega responded.

"All right!" Tai grinned. "It looks like they won't be bothering us now!"

"Good. Now we can focus our attention towards the Dusty Desert." Izzy replied. "It's still a while to go before we get there, though. So it looks like we're going to rest here for now."

"Aw, darn." Decoe said with a sigh. "Oh well, I guess it's better to rest here than stay stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"Now you know how I feel." Eggman glanced at him.

As the group were talking, they heard a large roar in the sky. Everyone looked around at their surroundings.

"What was that?" Sora wondered.

"I'm not sure." Rouge replied. "But whatever it is, it cannot be good."

Angewomon looked up at the sky to see something very unpeculiar. "There!"

Everyone looked up to see what Angewomon was looking at. Most of their eyes widened, except Shadow's and Omega's.

"What the heck is that?!" Kari asked.

"It looks like a dragon! But it kinda looks like it's made out of ice!" Izzy thought.

Izzy was partially right. Up in the sky, there was a light blue dragon with ice crystals coming out of it's back. The tail had spikes on the end. It's claws were blunt and it's teeth seemed pretty sharp. It's belly is yellow with light blue markings. And it's wings has sharp spikes on the tip of the wings. The dragon landed itself on top of a pillar as it stared at our heroes from below.

"Uh...why is it staring at us?" Tai asked nervously.

Shadow looked up above towards the dark sky. He then noticed another figure heading towards them. "Black Doom."

"What?!" Everyone, except Omega, shouted.

"Up there." Shadow pointed upwards.

And it was true. The leader of the Black Arms floated his way downwards towards our heroes before stopping in mid-air.

"Shadow. It has been a while hasn't it. I believe it was around Westopolis, when Maiza showed you her power." Black Doom cackled.

"So, your Black Doom, eh?" Tai spoke up. "Your the one who is in charge of these weird black creatures, are you?"

"Yes." Black Doom replied. "And it seems like your the one who Shadow brought back here to this world via Chaos Control, am I right?"

"Wait, you know?" Sora asked.

"But, of course." Black Doom replied. "I'm sure you met Mephiles and how you managed to use your creature friends to try and stop him."

"So it looks like they were true after all. Black Doom and Mephiles are working together." Izzy rubbed his chin.

"Black Doom! Why did you turn everyone stone?" Shadow questioned.

"If you wish to know the answers that your looking for, then you'll have to reach me towards the tower." Black Doom answered. "But first, you'll have to get past this dragon."

The light-blue dragon continued to glare at our heroes as Black Doom made the introductions.

"This is Aisu. A dragon that uses ice to freeze it's prey into an icicle." Black Doom introduced.

"No problem." Tai smirked. "We can take care of this thing in no time at all."

"Is that so?" Black Doom raised an eyebrow, as if to be amused. "Then let us test your words then. Now Aisu, destroy them!" Black Doom commanded before floating higher in the air before disappearing into the dark sky.

Once Black Doom was gone, Aisu took flight into the air. The ice dragon opened it's mouth and blew out a stray of icy wind at our heroes.

"Look out!" Izzy shouted.

Hearing his warning, everyone made a run for it, barely escaping the icy breath of Aisu. Once they were out of harm's way, they re-grouped with each other.

"What do we do? That thing is dangerous!" Decoe shouted.

"I know." Izzy nodded. "But I'm still thinking about that."

Rouge looked up at Aisu, whom was preparing itself to dive right at our heroes. "Uh, guys? It looks like we may have some more trouble on our hands."

"No worries." Kabuterimon said as he flew after Aisu. "I'll stop that thing."

_"Electro Shocker!"_

Kabuterimon fired a portion of electricity at Aisu. However, Aisu managed to duck beneath the blast and charged right after Kabuterimon. The ice draon slammed itself at the bug-like Digimon, forcing Kabuterimon to fly backwards and crash into a wall.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy cried out.

Angewomon decided to try it out as she stood at a distance and prepared to attack.

_"Celestial Arrow!"_

Creating a glowing pink arrow, she soon fired it with precise aim. Unfortunately for her, Aisu dodged the attack and blew out another breath of icy wind at her. Angewomon couldn't move, due to the coldness that was blowing right past her.

"Angewomon! Are you okay?" Kari asked from below.

"I-I c-can't move." Angewomon answered weakly.

Aisu charged after her with it's sharp wings. The wings made contact with her skin, sending her flying back towards the ground, where she landed with a loud thud.

"Angewomon!" Kari cried as she ran over to her friend.

Rouge decided to get in on the action as she flew into the air towards Aisu. The, the female bat spinned herself around, aiming a drill kick towards Aisu's head. Her kick made contact with the ice dragon's head, causing Aisu to shake it's head off of the small damage it received.

"Good. Now, let's see if it can stand up to my bombs." Rouge said to herself, as she carefully place a time bomb on it's head before flying away so that she wouldn't be caught in the blast. The bomb exploded, sending the ice dragon falling towards the ground. Unfortunately, Aisu managed to keep itself in the air by flapping it's wings.

"Darn!" Rouge said in disappointment. "It's still moving."

Once Aisu regained it's senses, the ice dragon flew upwards towards Rouge, preparing to strike her down with a charge. Luckily, Rouge was able to evade it before she could take any damage.

_"Meteor Wing!"_

From above, Birdramon released a few rays of fire at Aisu. The dragon's eyes widened as it quickly dodged the attack. And unfortunately for Rouge, the fire attack was already aiming right at her. And before she had any time to react, Rouge was caught in the fire, causing her to fall down headfirst towards the ground.

"Oh no! Rouge is in trouble!" Sora pointed out.

Thinking quickly, Shadow skated towards her direction and caught Rouge in his arms before she was about to receive a nasty fall. He looked to see that she was unconscious from her burns so he laid Rouge next to a wall on her back so that she could rest herself.

"Is she going to be all right?" Sora asked.

"She'll be okay." Shadow replied before turning attention towards Sora. "How's it going with Aisu?"

"Greymon and Omega are trying stop that thing themselves now." Sora replied by pointer her finger at them.

Confirming her suspicions, Omega and Greymon decided to try and attack Aisu with everything they had. Omega launched missiles with his arms while Greymon used his Nova Blast to bring down Aisu. The ice dragon was doing it's best to avoid the attacks as fast as it could.

"Target is still moving. Must eliminate Aisu!" Omega shouted.

"I'm with you on that." Greymon added as he blew another Nova Blast at Aisu. "But every time we try and attack this thing, it just keeps moving."

Aisu dodged another Nova Blast before launching a couple of ice crystals from it's tail and fired them at Omega and Greymon.

"Incoming ice crystals!" Greymon noted.

"Roger." Omega responded, as he switched out his missile launchers with flamethrowers. The E-Series robot shot out the two streaming fires at the ice crystals, causing them to melt on contact.

"Ice crystals destroyed!" Omega stated.

"But the dragon isn't." Greymon added.

Over with Kari and Izzy, the two kids carried their tired regular-sized Digimon in their arms as they made their way towards Sora.

"Are you guys okay?" Sora asked.

"We're fine." Kari replied. "But our Digimon aren't."

"Yeah. That dragon is a lot stronger than I thought." Izzy pointed out.

Over with Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe, the three looked on at the battle against Aisu.

"Doctor, shouldn't we go help them?" Decoe asked.

"Yeah. Perhaps you can take down that dragon, somehow." Bocoe added with a nod.

"If I had my Egg Walker, I would possibly destroy that dragon in no time flat." Eggman replied with his arms crossed. "Unfortunately, due to that earthquake and that light, the Egg Walker is in no condition to move."

"That would seem to be the reason." Bocoe said.

"And I think it's the reason why we had to leave it behind." Decoe added.

Eggman groaned to himself. He was now regretting on leaving the Egg Walker behind.

Back with the battle, Shadow had managed to catch a ride on Birdramon's leg. Once Birdramon got close enough, Shadow jumped off her leg and did a homing attack to Aisu's head. But he wasn't done there, he continued the attack with multiple kicks and punches. Then, Shadow jumped off the dragon's head.

_"CHAOS SPEAR!"_

Shadow fired a ray of yellow energy at Aisu's head, causing to stun and damage Aisu. As that happened, Birdramon managed to catch Shadow and land him safely on the ground.

"Did you defeat it?" Tai asked.

"No. But I managed to buy us some time." Shadow replied.

"Well, what are we suppose to do to defeat this thing?" Bocoe asked.

Tai and Sora glanced at each other. After staring at each other's eyes for a moment, they nodded their heads once, signalling that they had a plan.

"We got one idea." Tai replied.

"You do?" Decoe asked.

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "Our Digimon can Digivolve again."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "You mean..."

"Oh yeah!" Tai grinned. "And I think this idea will work." He turned to Sora. "Are you ready Sora?"

"I'm ready." Sora replied with a smile.

Suddenly, both of their crests that they wear around their necks began to glow. Everyone around them seemed to notice this.

"What is going on?" Decoe wondered.

"What are those?" Shadow questioned.

"These are our crests. Each one of them has a different marking on them. Me and my friends each have one of these as well." Tai answered. "Mine is Courage."

"And mine is Love." Sora replied.

"And now, it's time to show you their power!" Tai said as he and Sora raised their crests in the air. "Digivolve!"

**- Second Digi-Evolution Stage -**

"Greymon...Digivolve to...!"

Greymon's body glowed as it began to change shape into something bigger. It's left hand changed shaped into a large metal hand with three sharp claws. It''s skull-like head changed into a metal skull-head. It's eyes turned blue, and it grew six purple bug-like wings on it's back. This was Greymon's stronger and largest Digimon form.

**"MetalGreymon!"**

"Birdramon...Digivolve to...!"

Birdamon's body began to engulf itself with fire. Soon, a new head showed itself, followed by it's arms, legs, and wings. It's head was armor red with the crest of Love symbol marked on it, along with a small feather attached to the top of it's head. It had straight yellow hair, it had long red and yellow wings, it's body was mostly red, along with a shade of white markings on it's legs. This was Birdramon's strongest Digimon form.

**"Garudamon!"**

**- End Second Digi-Evolution Stage -**

Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe were in awe at this. Even Shadow and Omega were kinda surprised themselves.

"Doctor, those things...are huge!" Decoe said in surprise.

"And they look powerful too!" Bocoe added with a quick nod.

"Wait 'till you see them action.' Tai told them. "Are you guys ready?"

"Bring it on, you ice monster!" MetalGreymon said with a laugh.

"I will protect you, and your friends, Sora." Garudamon said to her. "And I will start by defeating this dragon!"

Both of the Digimon flew towards Aisu, whom had finally recovered from the damage it received. Aisu blew another breath of icy wind from it's mouth and fired it at our heroes. Both MetalGreymon and Garudamon quickly dodged to the side, avoiding the attack.

"Take this!" MetalGreymon shouted as he charged after Aisu and smashed his body next to his. The force from the charge was strong enough to send Aisu flying backwards from the attack. Luckily for Aisu, the ice dragon managed to stop itself from crashing to a wall by spreading out it's wings and taking flight in the air.

Aisu, then charged after Garudamon with it's sharp teeth at the ready. Garudamon was ready for this to happen, as she retaliated by stopping Aisu with her hands before it could chomp her. Her strength made it possible to grab it's head and send it flying backwards again, this time, making it crash int oa wall.

Aisu was already beginning to grow weak and tired. This was the perfect chance for our heroes.

"Now MetalGreymon!" Tai shouted.

"Gotcha." MetalGreymon nodded.

_"Gigas Blaster!"_

The metal chest of MetalGreaymon opened itself and fired two large missiles with smiling teeth at the front.

Next, Garudamon attacked as well.

_"Wing Blade!"_

Forming up red energy from within herself, she unleashed the energy into a red glowing phoenix and fired it at Aisu, along with the two missiles. Both of the attacks made contact at the same time, creating a large explosion.

Everyone covered their eyes as smoke began to fly past them.

"Is it over?" Kari asked.

Shadow got a good look through the smoke. It soon died down, revealing that Aisu was down flat on the ground, not moving. Shadow moved closer to inspect it. He checked to see if it was dead. After a few moments of silence, Shadow turned towards the group.

"It's dead." He announced.

"All right!" Tai cheered. "We did it!"

"Good job, you two!" Kari smiled at her brother and Sora.

"Phew." Decoe and Bocoe sighed in relief. "I'm glad it's over."

Eggman rubbed his chin with a grin. "That was impressive."

Shadow looked at Aisu's downed form again. He then noticed the dragon's body slowly turning into ice dust as it was slowly blown away by the wind until it was completely gone.

"Target destroyed!" Omega stated.

Back with MetalGreymon and Garudamon, the two grown Digmon glowed as they slowly changed back into their regular Digimon selves. Tai and Sora managed to catch them in their arms.

"Are you all right, buddy?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Agumon yawned. "But now, I'm getting tired."

"Don't worry about it." Tai said with a smile. "You deserve it."

"Biyomon, are you okay?" Sora asked her friend.

"I'm fine." Biyomon slowly nodded. "But like Agumon, I need rest, as well."

"It looks like we all need rest." Izzy said. "Let's head for the igloo's that are nearby. We can rest there for tonight."

"I agree." Tentomon nodded. "And I hope we don't run into another one of those dragons."

Izzy only nodded in agreement. "Is everyone okay with that?"

Shadow slowly picked up Rouge in his arms. "Let's go."

With that, everyone made their way towards the igloo's, where everyone would have a long day's rest.

As they walked, Kari looked at Shadow, which caught Gatomon's interest.

"Kari?"

"What is it, Gatomon?" Kari asked her friend.

"You've been staring at that black hedgehog for some time now." Gatomon replied. "Why is that?"

"...Nothing. It's nothing, really." Kari shook her head as she continued to walk.

"Hmm..." Gatomon could only wonder what Kari is hiding.

* * *

**After a long hard battle, another dragon has been defeated. But the danger is still yet to come? Can our heroes overcome the other remaining dragons? Will they make it to the tower unharmed? And what is Kari hiding to herself? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	31. Bringing the Thunder

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo  
Wrath the Tiger © Emily Blue Paw

Chapter 31: Bringing the Thunder

**- Chun-nan -**

Louise Harmon leads her party west towards Chun-nan. The Chinese town that was once filled with peace, has now turned every one here into stone. The sage is accompanied by the two heroes from the future; Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. Larcen the Hedgehog joins her, along with her daughter; Marisa Harmon, Samson the Swallow, and the wielder of the Dragon Sword; Kera the Hedgehog. Four of the DigiDestined, along with their Digimon join the group as well. Matt Isihida and his Digimon partner; Gabumon. Mimi Tachikawa and her Digimon partner, Palmon. Joe Kido and his Digimon partner, Gomamon. And Matt's little brother; T.K. Ishida along with his Digimon partner, Patamon.

After a long while of traveling, the group decided to stay inside one of the dojo's and rest there for tonight. The dojo they were resting in consisted of two large rooms. So they decided to split with each other. The boys sleep in one room while the girls sleep in the other.

On the boy's side, we see Larcen, T.K., Patamon, and Silver talking to each other about something.

"So, let me get this straight. Your from the future?" Larcen questioned.

"Yeah." Silver replied. "Me and Blaze, that is."

"And you fought with that blue hedgehog, Sonic?" Patamon asked.

"That's right." Silver nodded. "Me, him, and Shadow worked together to take down Solaris. After that, the flames of Iblis were blown out and everything was back to normal, save for the fact that no one remembers the events, though."

"But you still remember those events, do you?" T.K. asked.

"Uh-huh." Silver nodded again. "But that's the strange thing. For some reason, most of us remembers those events, even though we were suppose to forget them. How is that possible?"

Larcen shrugged. "Who knows? I'm not really a fan of time travel."

"But still, meeting someone from the future is so cool!" T.K. smiled.

"Uh...yeah, I suppose." Silver rubbed his head in embarrassment.

Elsewhere, we see Samson, Matt, and Joe relaxing by themselves, along with their Digimon partners.

"Hey guys..." Joe spoke up. "Uh, just out of curiosity, what happens if we do get ambushed?"

Samson opened one eye and glanced at Joe. "What do you mean, amigo?"

"I mean, didn't Louise say that something or someone could ambush us on our way to the Dusty Desert?"

"It's very possible that could happen." Matt replied as he relaxed himself against a wall.

"B-but what if it doesn't?" Joe asked nervously.

"Aw, come on, Joe." Gomamon nudged his arm against his leg. "It wouldn't be any fun without a little action every now and then. You know what I'm saying?"

"I hear you." Joe sighed. "But I don't like it."

Samson closed his one eye again and puffed some smoke from his cigar. Matt did the same and closed his eyes.

"I wonder what the girls are doing?" Matt wondered.

Samson only puffed smoke from his cigar. "Knowing them, they should be doing girly stuff right now."

* * *

On the girl's side, we see Mimi in pink pajames as she was brushing her hair in a small mirror she was carrying. Palmon did the same, too, by using her vine hands to brush her flower hair.

"Palmon, do you think I should put some make-up on my cheeks?" Mimi asked. "I fear they could be getting wrinkly!"

"Your not old, Mimi." Palmon said as she looked at her face. "You look just as beautiful as before."

"Really?" Mimi's eyes flashed as she smiled. "Oh Palmon, that makes me feel so much better. Thank you!!"

"No problem, Mimi." Palmon smiled back.

Mimi turned towards the other girls. "Don't you girls want your faces to be beautiful, too?"

Kera and Blaze weren't really excited about that idea.

"I'm not the girly type." Kera replied.

"Me neither." Blaze added.

Louise shook her head. "I'm okay. What about you, Marisa?"

"Nah." Marisa shook her head as well. "I'm fine."

"Well, suit yourself." Mimi smiled as she went back to work.

As the two were busy making themselves beautiful, Marisa turned to her mother, whom was looking up at the ceiling by herself.

"Mom? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Hm?" Louise turned to her daughter. "Yes. I'm fine. Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing like that." Marisa replied. "I just thought you were still blaming yourself after what had happened back at Shamar."

Louise then understood what Marisa was saying. "No. But I admit, I acted a little immature, which is something that never happened to me before."

"It's all right, Mom." Marisa smiled at her. "Like I said, it wasn't your fault. We were all under a lot of stress that time."

"True." Louise nodded. She then remembered something. "Marisa?"

"What is it, Mom?" Marisa wondered.

"Do you remember at time when you were bad at magic? Back when you were little?"

Marisa thought about it for a moment, trying to remember those events. "I'm not sure. I don't really remember all that much about it."

Louise only smiled. "I remember it well. You kept getting frustrated every time you didn't get it right."

That's when it hit Marisa. "Oh! I remember now! You were there when you helped me. I think you kept saying to me; 'Don't give up, Marisa. You can do it'."

"That's right!" Louise nodded happily. "I'm glad you remembered it."

"But then..." Marisa frowned slowly. "You disappeared. Without no trace whatsoever."

Louise's smiled was now gone. She turned to face the floor. "I'm sorry. But...there was something that I had to take care of. Something really important."

"I know." Marisa replied slowly. Then, she smiled again. "But I'm glad to see that your back. And as long your here, I won't feel alone ever again."

Louise nodded with a smile of her own. "I'm very glad to hear you say that, Marisa." She then wrapped her arms around Marisa and hugged her, who returned the favor by hugging her Mom back.

As the two girls hugged, Blaze and Kera stood by themselves in another corner. They had not said anything in a while since leaving Shamar. They had been silent, still thinking about the events of what happened not too long ago.

"So, why do you think Black Doom has turned everyone into stone?" Kera asked.

"Hmm..." Blaze closed her eyes in thought. "To be honest...I don't know why he did it. What about you?"

Kera shrugged. "I don't know. But I have a feeling this is a part of Mephiles plan to take my Dragon Sword and awaken the Black Dragon."

"You could be right." Blaze replied. "But that still doesn't explain why everyone on the planet has been turned to stone."

"I know that." Kera said. "But if we're going to stop this mess, we need to reach the tower and save the petrified people."

"Your right." Blaze nodded. "We just need to reach the tower safely and stop Mephiles and Black Doom at the same time."

As the two agreed on their statements, a thunderous sound was heard from the outside. And everyone from the inside heard it.

"What was that?" Kera wondered.

Louise got up on her feet and raced over to the doors. Once she opened them, her eyes widened at what she saw. "It's the Black Arms!"

"What?!" Mimi's eyes widened.

"I figured they would spot us soon enough." Blaze said.

The doors opened from the other side of the dojo, revealing to be the guys.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"It's those black creatures." Kera answered. "Apparently, they didn't seem to forget about us."

"Then I guess we'll just have to take them out." Silver replied.

"Let's get out there, then!" Louise noted.

"Everyone agreed to this as they got up and headed outside. Once everyone was outside, the Black Arms were already on the ground, preparing to attack.

Joe gulped nervously. "That sure is a lot of them."

"There's no time to be backing down now, Joe!" Gomamon said to him.

"He's right." Matt said. "Are you ready, Gabumon?"

"I'm ready, my friend." Gabumon nodded.

"What about you, Patamon?" T.K. asked his friend.

"You got my back, T.K.!" Patamon said with determination.

Mimi looked down at her friend. "Are you sure your ready for this, Palmon?"

"Uh-huh." Palmon nodded in reply. "Just give the word."

"Okay. Then it looks like everyone else is ready." Louise said. "Let's go!"

Our heroes got into stance while four other Digivices glowed brightly.

**- Digi-Evolution Stage -**

"Gabumon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Garurumon!"**

"Palmon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Togemon!"**

"Gomamon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Ikakkumon!"**

"Patamon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Angemon!"**

**- End Digi-Evolution Stage -**

The fully grown Digimon, along with our other heroes charged after the black aliens. Most of them split up in different directions, but stayed together in small groups so that they didn't get seperated.

We stick with the mages, Louise and Marisa Harmon. The red-haired girl casted a fire spell at a black aliens' armored chest, but much to her surprise, it did no damage.

"Huh? Why didn't that thing go down?" Marisa wondered.

Louise was having the same problem as well. She casted a thunderbolt spell at another black alien's armored chest, but like before, it did no damage.

"Blast! Nothing happened!" Louise said.

"Mom, why isn't our magic working against the black aliens?" Marisa asked.

"Hmm..." Louise thought about why their magic wasn't doing any damage. "Maybe the armor on it's chest can absord any type of magic that we use. I'm guessing Mephiles was planning ahead."

"What should we do?" Marisa asked.

"Perhaps we should attack a different part of it's body." Louise suggested. "If we can do that, then I think we have a change against it."

"Okay." Marisa nodded. She raised her hand in the air and casted a bright flash of light, blinding the black aliens' vision.

"Now's our chance." Louise said, as she and Marisa created a fireball in their hands and fired it at the black aliens' head, destroying it in the process.

"All right! We did it!" Marisa cheered.

"It's not over yet, Marisa." Louise reminded her. "We still need to take down the other aliens."

"Right." Marisa nodded.

Over with Silver and Blaze, the white hedgehog used his telekinesis to reverse the gun shots of the aliens' weapons and reverse it right back at them, while the purple cat used her fire magic to burn the aliens into a crisp.

Silver reversed another gun shot and sent it flying towards the aliens' armored chest, only to see that it didn't do anything. "Dang! It didn't work!"

"Calm down, Silver." Blaze said to him. "Just attack it's other body parts. Like this."

As an example, Blaze ran towards the black alien as she engulfed herself with fire. She jumped in the air and did a flaming drill kick to the black creature's face, killing it instantly.

"Now you try." Blaze told him.

Silver turned his head towards another black alien that came towards him with a long purple sword. As the black creature raised it's sword in the air, Silver used his psychic powers to levitate the sword out of it's hand and slashed it across the black aliens' neck, sending the black alien down to the ground, dead.

"Okay. That takes care of that." Silver nodded his head.

Meanwhile, Kera and Samson were having a little trouble against the black aliens. Samson fired more bullets at another black aliens' head, while Kera used her Dragon Sword to clash with the black aliens' purple sword.

After Samson took out another black alien with his pistol, he turned to see Kera having a bit of a struggle with the black alien. "You need help, senorita Kera?"

Kera jumped backwards as her sword turned yellow. Her sword fired electricity at the black aliens head, electricuting it for a moment before fallign backwards on it's back, dead. After that, she turned to Samson.

"No thanks, I'm fine. But thanks for asking." Kera smiled at him.

Samson puffed more smoke from his cigar as he reloaded his gun. As he did this, he was watching Larcen from a distance, whom was fighting a larger black alien. "It looks like Senor Larcen might need our help."

We scan over to see the dark blue hedgehog ducking a punch from the black alien, who then retaliated by quickly pulling out his dagger and slashing it at the black aliens' leg. The creature cried out in pain as Larcen took advantage of this. Larcen side-stepped behind the alien and began slashing at the aliens' back until it fell face-first towards the ground, dead.

After examing that battle, Kera got her answer. "I don't think he needs it." She replied.

With the Digimon, we see Garurumon running towards a black alien on it's four legs. The black alien fired it's gun at the dog-like Digimon, but Garurumon proved to be too fast as he dodged to side while still charging after the black alien.

_"Howling Blaster!"_

Garurumon opened it's mouth and blasted out a blue ray of energy at the black alien, only to notice that it was fired right at it's armored chest, resulting in no damage. Garurumon stopped himself before he went any further.

"The alien is still alive." Matt realized. "But how?"

"Maybe it's because of that armor." Garurumon thought. "Maybe I need to focus on a different body part, other than the chest."

Having an idea, Garurumon began to run again. The black alien continued to fire at Garurumon, but thanks to his speed, the shots were missing each time. Once Garurumon managed to get around the black alien, that's when he took his chance.

_"Howling Blaster!"_

Launching another blue ray of energy from his mouth, Garurumon destroyed the black alien and sent it falling towards the ground.

"Good job, Garurumon!" Matt smiled.

With Ikakkumon and Togemon, the other two Digimon were trying to fight off the flying black aliens that were coming towards them from the air.

_"Harpoon Torpedo!"_

Ikakkumon fired a couple of missiles from his horn as they flew towards two of the flying black aliens, destroying them within one blast.

_"Needle Spray!"_

Togemon fired a number of pin-needles at the other flying black aliens that were left. The needles punctured the skin of the black aliens as they fell to the ground, dead.

"Nice going, Ikakkumon!" Joe smirked.

"You too, Togemon!" Mimi added with a smile.

In the sky, Angemon was holding off the black aliens with his staff. He used it to smash the aliens out of the sky as each one fell towards the ground. The angel-like Digimon looked around to see if there were any more left in the air. He then saw a group of black aliens flying towards him together. Thinking quickly, Angemon retaliated with an attack of his own.

_"Hand of Fate!"_

With his right hand glowing brightly, Angemon fired a golden ray of energy at the group of black aliens, destroying them with one shot.

"All right! You got them, Angemon!" T.K. smiled.

Louise looked around to see that most of the black aliens have almost been completely destroyed. But something was not right in her mind. This battle seemed a little too easy for her tastes. What could be the reason for that? Was it a distraction? Was it really too easy? Or was it-

"Mom!"

Louise snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see Marisa staring at her. "What is it, Marisa?"

"The Black Arms are all gone." Marisa replied with a sign of relief.

"Really?" Louise raised an eyebrow.

"Mm-hm." Marisa nodded. "I looked over at the others and saw they everyone took care the last of the black aliens. We're safe now."

"Well, good." Louise said, taking a short breath.

Meanwhile, everyone else came over to Louise after taking care of their business.

"We managed to fight them off." Larcen pointed out.

"Now that we have that out of the way, we can rest now, right?" Matt asked.

"I-I guess so." Louise replied uneasily.

"Are all right, senorita Louise?" Samson asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Really. It's just-"

Suddenly, a strike of lightning was coming from the sky. Everyone looked up at the sudden surprise.

"Is that suppose to be a storm coming?!" Mimi asked frightenly.

"What? Aw, come on!" Joe whined.

"That's not a storm." Louise replied with a serious look on her face.

"Then what is it?" Mimi asked.

Her answer came from the sky. Kera pointed upwards. "Look."

Everyone looked up at the sky to see what was coming towards them. The figure was identified as a bright yellow dragon with spike rods coming out of his back. His tail was spikeless, his claws were moderately sharp, but each individual claw carried electrical energy in it. The belly was a white color with yellow stripes, and the wings each had a bolt insignia on them. And he also had horns that amplified his electrical power.

"W-what is that thing?!" Joe asked nervously.

"It kinda looks like a dragon, senor Joe." Samson replied while puffing some smoke from his cigar.

As the dragon came towards our heroes, Larcen noticed something on the dragon's head. "Look. On top of the dragon's head. I think I've seen the person before."

"Huh?" Marisa looked to see what he was talking about. "Oh, I see it now! It looks like..."

Jumping from the dragon's head came down Wrath the Tiger. The grey tiger glared in hatred at our heroes.

Larcen's eyes narrowed. "It's you. Your that tiger I fought back in Soleanna."

"Yes. You are correct." Wrath replied. "And by orders of Black Doom, I am here to stop your advance."

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't you just try it?" Matt challenged.

Wrath only grunted. "Whoever said that I was going to do it alone?" He turned towards the electric dragon. "This is Elector. This thunderous dragon will be the one who end your pathetc lives once and for all!"

Elector let out a roar to the skies as electricity began to coming down towards it's horn, creating a large patch of energy together. Then, Elector fired the electricity at our heroes.

"Look out!" Louise shouted.

Hearing her words, our heroes barely managed to dodge the electric attack before our heroes cound wind up electricuted. After escaping the blast, our heroes took in their stance.

"That was a close one." Matt said.

Garurumon charged after Elector. The electric dragon countered by trying to swipe him away with it's claws. Garurumon barely managed to avoid the attack by jumping over the claws and landing on it's arm. Garurumon continued his charge after Elector until he stopped and made his move.

_"Howling Blaster!"_

Garurumon fired blue energy from his mouth as it was blasted towards Elector's head. The electric dragon ducked it's head as it avoided the attack. Then, Elector retaliated by shaking off Garurumon from it's arm. The dog-like Digimon held on for as long as he could until he finally let go and landed back on his feet.

Elector planted it's feet on the ground and lowered it's head to ground level. Then, the dragon created electric yellow energy from it's horn and unleashed it at high speed. Garurumon took the attack and was sent flying, landing hard on it's side.

"Garurumon!" Matt shouted as he ran towards his friend.

Larcen charged after Wrath, as the grey tiger met his challenge. The two clashed in a fist battle, each one either being blocked or avoided. Wrath foudn a opening and punched Larcen in the stomach, sending the dark blue hedgehog flying on his back. Larcen recovered and got back on his feet as he charged after Wrath again. This time, Larcen jumped towards Wrath and punched him in the chest with his arms. But he wasn't done there, Larcen continued this assault by attacking each body part of Wrath, making the grey tiger stagger backwards until Larcen finished it off with a full-force punch to the face, making Wrath fall on his back.

"Had enough?" Larcen questioned.

Wrath slowloy got to his feet as he dusted himself off. "You fool. I'm just getting started." He then rasied his claws and charged after Larcen.

While that battle was going on, we see our other heroes trying to fight off Elector. Samson fired his pistols at the dragon's belly, but it didn't really seemed to affect it all that much. Elector fought back by swiping at Samson, but the black swallow managed to jump backwards from the attack before he could get scratched. Samosn fired his pistols again, this time, aiming at the dragon's head. The bullets didn't get his head, but they managed to get it's horns. Elector flinched at thiat moment.

Samson raised an eyebrow. "I wonder..."

"What is it, Samson?" Kera asked.

"It's either me, or did that dragon seem affected when those bullets attacked it's horns." Samson replied with a thought.

"So your saying that it's weakness are it's horns?" Kera questioned.

"It's possible, senorita Kera." Samson replied. "But just to be sure, I'm going to fire another bullet."

But before Samson could do that, Elector used it's tail to smash at Samson, sending him flying backwards.

"Samson!" Kera shouted. She then turned towards Elector, whom was about to attack her with her horns. Kera used her sword to defend her self before she could get scratched from the attack. The dragon pushed down while Kera managed to with-stand her ground as long as she could. Before the dragon could go down any further, Togemon used her fists to punch it's arm away from Kera.

"All right, big boy!" Togemon bashed her boxing gloves together. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Elector growled before lowering it's head again and charged up more electricity from it's horns.

_"Needle Spray!"_

Togemon fired more pin-needles from her body and released them all on Elector. The dragon closed it's eyes as it took the attack to it's head. Some of them managed to attack it's horns, causing the dragon to slow itself down a bit, but not that much. Elector fired another yellow beam of energy at the giant cactus. Togemon was able to dodge the attack before it could get her. Togemon rushed forward and thrusted her fist at Elector's head. But unluckily for her, the dragon dodged it's head to the side, causing Togemon to miss. Elector countered by using it's claws to swipe the cactus away, sending her staggering backwards before falling on her back.

"Togemon!" Mimi rushed over to her friend. "Are you okay?"

Togemon groaned. "I think so. Man, that attack kinda gave me a headache."

Silver, Blaze, Louise, and Marisa looked on to see Angemon and Ikakkumon trying to fight off Elector.

"What do we do, Mom?" Marisa asked. "That thing looks really powerful."

"I know." Louise replied. "But I'm not sure how we are suppose to weaken that dragon."

"It has to have a weakness. I know it does!" Silver exclaimed. "What do you think, Blaze?"

Blaze crossed her arms and examined the Elector's body. She then remembered something that happened before. "I got it!"

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"Did you remember Samson and Togemon attacking that dragon's horns?" Blaze questioned.

"Yeah. What about it?" Marisa wondered.

"That dragon's horns is the source of it's electric powers." Blaze explained. "If we can take out it's horns, then it will be unable to fight."

"Hmm..." Louise rubbed her chin. "It's a long shot, but I think we might just be able to do it."

"Right." Silver nodded.

As they had everything figured out, Ikakkumon was sent flying backwards, thanks to the tail of Elector. The seal-like Digimon landed on the ground with a large thud next to our four heroes.

"Ikkakumon!" Joe cried out as he ran towards him.

"Ugh..." Ikaukkumon groaned as he slowly got back up. "That must have hurt badly."

"How's Angemon doing?" Marisa asked.

"He's doing his best, but I'm not sure if it'll be enough." Ikakkumon replied as he looked on at the battle.

Marisa looked at the other battle to see Larcen still fighting off against Wrath. She could only hope that her best friend doesn't get hurt.

With Angemon, the angel-like Digimon dodged an electric strike that came from the sky, courtesy of Elector, before counter-attacking.

_"Hand of Fate!"_

His fist glowing again, he unleashed it's might and made a direct attack to Elector's head, causing the dragon to flinch for another moment. Angemon then went in for a direct attack with his staff. The weapon made contact with Elector's horns, damaging him in the process. Elector pushed Angemon back by using it's head. Angemon was sent flying backwards until he stopped himself by flapping his wings.

"Angemon, are you okay?" T.K. asked.

"I'm fine, T.K." Angemon reassured him.

"Now!" Louise shouted as she, along with Marisa, Silver, Blaze, and Ikakkumon charging after Elector.

_"Harpoon Torpedo!"_

Ikakkumon fired three more missiles from it's horns as they were sent flying towards Elector. The thunder-dragon saw this coming and was just about ready to dodge the attack.

"I'll help you out!" Silver said as he used his telekinesis to stop the missiles in mid-air and thrusted them forward, making them fast enough to attack Elector before the dragon could dodge the attack. The missiles exploded on contact towards Elector's head.

"Are you ready, Marisa?" Louise asked.

"I'm ready, Mom." Marisa nodded in reply.

"I'm ready, as well." Blaze added.

The three females created a ball of fire in their hands. Once they were at their fullest, the fireballs were thrown at the same time, combining together to create the largest fireball ever. Before the dragon had anytime to react, the fireball made contact wwith the dragon's head, creating a large explosion. Everyone covered their heads as the smoke went past them.

"I-is it over?" Marisa asked slowly.

Louise opened her eyes to try and get a good look at the situation. Once the smoke finally started to settle down, Elector was still standing, but it's horns were already broken. The dragon's head soon fell to the ground, defeated.

"All right!" T.K. cheered. "We did it!"

"Yes!" Marisa cheered as well.

Silver sighed in relief. "That went well."

Over with Larcen and Wrath, the two stopped fighting to see that the dragon had fallen. Wrath was angry by this moment.

"Hm." Larcen smirked. "Too bad. Your dragon failed you."

"Are you sure?" Wrath questioned.

"Huh?" Larcen raised an eyebrow.

"Look again." Wrath told him.

Larcen looked to see that the dragon's body was glowing with yellow energy. Everyone else seemed to notice this as well.

"What's going on?" Mimi wondered. "Why is that dragon glowing?"

Louise Harmon's eyes had a pretty good idea as to what was about to happen. "Everybody! That dragon's about to explode! Find cover!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Our heroes immediately an for cover before they got caught in the explosion.

As Larcen was about to run away, Wrath grabbed him and lifted him into the air.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." Wrath said evilly.

Marisa's eyes widened as she saw her friend in trouble. "LARCEN!"

At the sound of her call, Larcen's necklace began to glow. Wrath seemed to notice this.

"Sorry, but it looks like your the only one who is going down." Larcen replied with a small smirk.

"What are you-"

Before Wrath could finish what he had to say, Larcen vanished from his grasp. The blue hedgehog dashed behind him as he jumped in the air and kicked Wrath's back with full force before dashing away. The force from Larcen's kick sent Wrath flying towards Elector.

As Wrath was about to make contact with Elector, the electrical dragon exploded. Our heroes had ducked their heads while hiding behind their cover. Electrical energy waves were flying everywhere across the field until it finally died down, along with the explosion.

Louise slowly looked around as she got back on her feet. "Is everyone all right?"

Larcen got back to his feet as he saw Marisa running towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Larcen, are you okay?" Marisa asked.

"M-Marisa, I'm fine. Really." Larcen reassured her. "See?"

Marisa looked at him a bit before smiling. She hugged her friend again as Larcen blushed.

Louise looked around to see that our other heroes were okay, as well. The grown Digimon also returned to their former Digimon selves as well.

"Well, that was exciting." Gomamon said with a smile. "What do you think, Joe?"

"T-that was a little scary." Joe gulped nervously.

"Palmon, are you all right?" Mimi asked her friend.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Palmon replied with a smile. "I just feel kinda tired, is all."

"What about you, Samson? Are you okay?" Louise asked.

Samson puffed some smoke from his cigar. "I'm fine, amigo. Just a little shaken up."

"I think he means to say is that he needs some rest, as well." Kera added.

"I think we all need some rest, too." Louise said. "Let's head back inside. We still have a long way to go."

"Right." Everyone nodded as they headed towards the dojo to rest themselves for the night.

"Larcen?" Marisa called.

"Yeah, Marisa?" Larcen asked.

"What happened to Wrath? Did he...?"

"I think he's gone." Larcen replied. "There's no way he could have gotten out of that."

Marisa looked back for a moment. "It seems like your right." She then turned her head back and walked back towards the dojo." She then looked down on the ground with a frown.

Larcen looked up and noticed this. "Marisa? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Larcen. It's just...well, it's about my dream. The one where Mephiles..." Marisa was remembering what had happened in her dream. Just thinking about it gave her chills.

"Listen, Marisa." Larcen explained. "I told you that it was all a dream. It isn't real. Why are you so worried?"

Marisa wasn't sure what would happen if she told her mother this dream of hers. How would she react? Marisa could only worry. "Never mind. I guess it's just messing with my head, after all."

"Well..." Larcen trailed off. "Let's head inside and get some rest. We still have a while to go before we reach the temple."

Marisa nodded in reply but said nothing. For some reason, she still didn't think that this dream of hers wasn't just a dream. What if it was real? What if it was a sign? Whatever it was, she could not tell her mother about this. It would just worry her even more.

* * *

**Another dragon has gone down, along with Wrath as well. But that doesn't mean the danger is over yet. Will they still ba able to make it to the tower in time? Will they be able to hold off the other dragons? And is Marisa's dream more than just a dream? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	32. Riding the Wind

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

Chapter 32: Riding the Wind

**- Soleanna -**

Sonic wonders if his friends were all right during their trip to the tower of the Dusty Desert. It kinda worried the blue hedgehog for a moment after defeating the fiery dragon known as Nova. So far though, everything had been going well so far, so Sonic decided that it was nothing to worry about, seeing as Shadow and Silver were in different groups.

Continuing East, Sonic's route leads them to Soleanna, the city of water. Where they find the harsh truth about the people having been turned to stone.

We scan closer to see Sonic and his friends looking around at the town. Indeed, they could see stone statues of the people standing there. Frozen. Not moving. It almost seemed lifeless.

"This is horrible..." Serena said sadly.

"So Black Doom and Mephiles had this all planned out from the beginning." Knuckles said with his arms crossed.

"But why?" Raye asked.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Sonic wondered.

"I mean, why is everyone turned to stone? This couldn't have been planned out for nothing." Raye replied.

"She's right." Tuxedo Mask agreed. "This could have been planned out for the awakening of the Black Dragon."

"But doesn't Kera hold the Dragon Sword?" Amy Rose asked. "If Mephiles doesn't have that, then he can't awaken it, right?"

"She has a good point." Lita nodded. "Without the Dragon Sword, Mephiles' plan is nothing."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Amara said. "True, Mephiles doesn't have the Dragon Sword right now. But that purple hedgehog is the one responsible for taking care of it. And if it falls into Mephiles' hands, then we're in big trouble."

Sonic kicked a small piece of rock around, thinking about this situation carefully. A lot of points have been made already. But there was one question that still bothered his mind. Why turn everyone into stone? It didn't seem to make sense to him. "Well, if we can't figure out why everyone was turned to stone now, then perhaps we'll just have to reach the tower and ask Black Doom that, personally."

"I agree." Tails nodded. "Besides, it's not like we can't stop this before it happens, right?"

"Mm-hm." Ami nodded with a smile. "Like Sonic said, we can't let our spirits down."

As they talked about the situation, Luna's ears perked up. "Did you hear that?"

"Huh? Hear what?" Mina wondered.

"I heard a sound just now. It came from over there." Luna pointed out.

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Let's go check it out."

Everyone ran over to the sound that Luna heard. It led our heroes toward an alleyway, which turned out to be dark and quiet.

"I'll go check it out." Sonic replied. "You guys stay here."

"Wait, Sonic." Raye stopped him. "I'm coming with you. Just to back you up."

"I'm coming as well." Knuckles added.

Sonic winked at them. "Sure. The more, the better."

Sonic, Raye, and Knuckles slowly made their way across the dark alleyway. To them, it was still quiet. They kept their guard, just in case it was another attack by the Black Arms. Soon they stopped at a mid-section.

"Be careful." Sonic warned them.

Raye and Knuckles nodded once. After waiting a few moments, the three turned the corner quickly. After they did that, their eyes widened at what they saw.

"Wait...isn't that?" Raye trailed off.

"Elise!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted at the same time.

And they were right. Sitting next to a wall, the princess of Soleanna looked up to see who called out her name. Her eyes widened, too.

"Sonic!" Elise waved at him.

The three heroes ran over to her, to see if she was all right. Elise returned the favor by hugging Sonic. The blue hedgehog returned it for a moment before the two broke it.

"Elise, are you OK?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Elise slowly replied.

"What happened to you?" Knuckles wondered. "You weren't turned to stone, like the others."

"Oh...you noticed?" Elise asked.

"Yeah. We kinda did." Sonic replied with a sheepish smile.

"We need to get you out of there, Princess." Raye suggested. "We can talk more outside."

"Okay." Elise nodded as she slowly got up to her feet. Raye wrapped Elise's arm around her neck as she and the princess walked out together, while Sonic and Knuckles followed.

Outside, Serena and Mina were shivering, due to the cold, while the others waited for our three heroes.

"Man, I-I'm freezing." Serena said between shivers.

"M-me too." Mina slowly nodded.

Luna and Artemis sighed at this. But you couldn't really blame the girls. It was pretty cold outside. Our other heroes didn't seem to be affected by the cold, seeing as they were wearing warm clothes.

Ami looked in the alleyway with her hand above her head, trying to get a closer look. That's when she saw them. "There coming!"

Everyone turned towards the alleyway to see our three heroes, whom was also accompanied by Elise.

"Princess Elise?" Mina gasped.

"Hooray!" Serena cheered. "You weren't turned to stone!"

"But how is that possible?" Michelle wondered. "I thought only the strongest weren't turned to stone."

"Hmm..." Amara hummed to herself. "Maybe it's because since she is part royalty, maybe that's why she wasn't turned to stone."

"It's possible." Artemis thought.

After a moment of silence, Elise looked at everyone. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're heading towards the Dusty Desert." Tails replied. "There's a tower that we need to reach."

"A tower?" Elise wondered.

"Black Doom and Mephiles are the ones responsible for this mess." Sonic replied. "If we hope to stop them and save the petrified people, we need to head for the tower and defeat them once and for all."

"Hmm..." Elise took her time in taking in the information. "I see."

"Why do you ask?" Michelle questioned.

"Well, I was-"

Before she could say anything further, Luna and Artemis screeched.

"What is it, Artemis?" Mina asked.

"Up there!" Luna looked up at the sky.

"It's the Black Arms!" Artemis exclaimed.

And sure enough, there were those dark-red clouds covering up the town of Soleanna once again, much like their previous invasion here sometime ago. The clouds opened themselves up as the black aliens were falling towards the ground, one by one.

Our heroes looked around at the sight of the Black Arms.

"It looks like these guys don't know when to quit." Knuckles pointed out.

Sonic only chuckled. "If they want another rematch, then let them come and get it!"

"Get ready, everyone!" Tuxedo Mask told them.

_"Moon Crystal Power!"_

_"Mercury Power!"_

_"Mars Power!"_

_"Jupiter Power!"_

_"Venus Power!"_

_"Neptune Power!"_

_"Uranus Power!"_

The seven girls glowed brightly as they began their transformation phase. After about fifteen second of transforming, the Sailor Scouts got into position.

"Elise, you got find somewhere safe to hide." Sonic said to her. "We'll take care of these guys."

"Okay." Elise nodded. "Good luck!"

"We'll go with her." Luna told him.

"You take care of the Black Arms in the meantime, alright?" Artemis asked.

Sonic nodded to before Elise headed for cover, followed by Luna and Artemis.

"Let's go kick some black alien butt!" Sailor Venus shouted.

With that, our heroes ran into action. We stay with Sonic and Amy as they began to dodge the gun shots of the black aliens. Sonic ran behind one of them before doing a homing attack to it's back. The black alien fell to the ground, dead.

Amy Rose used her Piko Piko Hammer to smash the guns away from two of the black aliens.

"Take this, you creeps!" Amy roared as she smashed one of them by it's head, causing the black alien to get dizzy. The other alien tried reaching for it's gun, but Amy managed to notice this as she used her hammer again and smashed the black alien's back with full force, sending falling face-first towards the ground, dead.

The other alien recovered from his dizziness and prepared to attack Amy. But unfortunately for the alien, Sonic rushed behind and did a homing attack to it's back, before falling towards the ground, dead.

Amy looked behind her to see Sonic standing tall over the black alien.

"That thing was about to attack you." Sonic said with a smile. "I thought you needed the help."

"Oh Sonic..." Amy smiled. "I could kiss you for that."

"Uh..." Sonic rubbed his head. "...I think now is not a good time." He looked around before dashing off towards another black alien.

"Sonic!" Amy growled angrily. "Get back here!"

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Sailor Mars were busy fighting off another group of black aliens. Knuckles jumped in mid-air and used his fists to smash two of the aliens heads repeatedly while Sailor Mars used her fire magic to defend herself from the other two black aliens.

_"Mars Fire Ignite!"_

Sailor Mars fired a ray of fire at the black aliens arms, causing them to drop their guns. Then, Sailor Mars quickly slip underneath them and jumped upwards landing on her feet.

_"Mars Fire Ignite!"_

The raven-haired Sailor Scout fired another ray of fire and shot it at the black aliens' back, causing them to fall down, face-first towards the ground, dead.

With Knuckles, the red echidna finished off one of the aliens with a flying uppercut, sending the black alien into the air before landing on it's head. It wasn't moving. Once that was taken care of, Knuckles jumped from behind the other black alien and punched repeatedly before it fell towards the ground, dead.

"That takes care of those two." Knuckles nodded once before turning towards Sailor Mars. "How are thing on your end, Raye?"

Sailor Mars smirked. "These two weren't much of a problem for me."

"Good." Knuckles said with a smirk. "Now, let's go check if the others need help."

Sailor Jupiter clashed with a black alien. The two of them tested each other in a test of strength. The alien had a small advantage over her until something attacked it's legs. Miles Tails Prower used his two tails to knock the black alien off it's feet, and landed face-first towards the ground.

"Thanks, Tails!" Sailor Jupiter said with a wink.

"No problem." Tails smiled.

"Now, to finish it off." The brown-haired Sailor Scout cracked her knuckles.

_"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"_

Sailor Jupiter fired another spark of electricity from her tiara and fired it at it's back, destroying the black alien in the process.

"All right!" Tails cheered. "The more black aliens we take out, the better, right?"

"Yeah." Sailor Jupiter nodded as she and Tails high-fived each other.

Elsewhere we see Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus backing themselves as four black aliens began closing in on them.

"We're cornered." Sailor Neptune pointed out.

"Not for long, though." Sailor Mercury said as she stepped up to the challenge.

Sailor Mercury decided to step up to the challenge.

_"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"_

Sailor Mercury created a light ball in her hands and fired mystical bubbles at the black aliens, blinding the area where the Black Arms couldn't see them.

As the black aliens looked around, the two other Sailor Scouts made their move.

_"Neptune Deep Submerge!"_

_"Uranus World Shaking!"_

The two Sailor Scouts created two different colored orbs and fired them at the black aliens, which destroyed them in the process.

"Good job, you two!" Sailor Mercury smiled.

"It's still not over yet." Sailor Neptune reminded her.

"Yeah. Look over there." Sailor Uranus pointed her finger at the direction she was looking at.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were also busy fighting off the black aliens. Tuxedo Mask used his black cane to smash the flying black aliens while Sailor Moon was busy trying not to get hurt.

"T-Tuxedo Mask...what should I do?" She asked nervously.

As Tuxedo Mask, took out the last flying black alien, he turned to her, only to see the black aliens closing in on her position. One of them was about to fire it's gun at her, but before it could happen, Tuxedo Mask saved her by knocking the gun out of it's hands.

"Sailor Moon. Fire your tiara at it's head." Tuxedo Mask told her.

"Right." Sailor Moon nodded as she grabbed her tiara from her head before it glowed brightly.

_"Moon Tiara Magic!"_

Throwing her tiara with precise aim, the black alien cried out in pain before turning into dust. After the black alien was defeated, Sailor Moon sighed in relief.

"Well, that was close." Sailor Moon thought.

_"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_

Sailor Venus fired a ray of light at another black alien's head, destroying it in the process. Once that was out of the way, she looked around to see if there were any more black aliens left.

"Hmm..." Sailor Venus rubbed her chin. "I don't see any black aliens around...and it seems like everyone here has taken them out..."

"Hey, Sailor V!" Sonic waved at her. "We did it!

The blond-haired Sailor Scout smiled as she joined up with our heroes. Elise, Luna, and Artemis joined with them as well.

"Is everyone all right?" Sonic asked.

"I'm OK!" Tails smiled.

"Same here." Knuckles added.

"We're A-OK." Sailor Moon winked at them.

"Good." Sonic turned to Elise. "I hope you weren't scared, Princess."

"No." Elise shook her head. "I'm glad you were able to stop them!"

"That's what I like to hear." Sonic smiled. "Now, let's-"

Before he could say anything else, there was a loud roar heard in the sky. Our heroes looked up to see where that roar was coming from.

"W-what was that?" Sailor Venus asked nervously.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what it may be." Knuckles thought as he got into a fighting stance.

"What do you mean by that?" Sailor Jupiter wondered.

"He means that!" Sailor Uranus pointed up at the sky.

What Knuckles was meaning to say was, it was another dragon coming to attack them. And he was right. Up in the sky, we could see a pale grey dragon with dark grey scales. It had black spikes on his tail. His stomach was white, added with wind spirals. It had silver claws that were really sharp as well as it's teeth. It had glowing blue eyes and its wings were really large. The dragon landed on top of one of the buildings as a figure stood upon the dragon's head, laughing insanely.

"I know that laugh, anywhere." Sonic said, recognizing that laugh.

Sailor Mercury had her hand above her head, trying to get a closer look at the figure. "It's Rothion!"

And she was correct. Rothion the Owl jumped from the dragon's head and landed onthe hard ground, smirking.

"Greetings, Sailor fools! And to the rest of you heroes, as well." Rothion greeted with a laugh.

Sailor Moon grew angry at him. "Do you have to keep showing your ugly face around us?!"

"Ugly?" Rothion said with a disgusted look on his face. "How dare you insult me, you clumsy little girl!"

"Clumsy?!" Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed. "Your the one who's clumsy!"

Rothion sweat-dropped after hearing that poor comeback. "Anyway...I'm here to stop your advance. My lord, Black Doom, must not be disturbed!"

"Is that so?" Sonic chuckled. "Well in that case, bring it on!"

"Patience, blue hedgehog." Rothion waved his finger. "First, I want to introduce your demise." Rothion swinged his cape around, making himself disappear for a moment. He then reappeared next to the dragon. "This is Zephyar. A dragon capable of blowing you heroes away with it's powerful gusty wind, that even that blue-pest won't be able to out-run this dragon."

Sonic only smirked. "Really? Then let's find out!" He quickly turned into a ball and blasted towards Zephyar.

"Wait, Sonic!" Sailor Mercury shouted. But it was too late.

Rothion grinned wider as Zephyar flapped it's wings once, creating a large dose of wind. The blue hedgehog was stopped mid-way before the wind blew him back, sending him crashing next to a wall.

"Sonic!" Tails cried out.

Knuckles gritted his teeth as he charged into action with his gripped fists. Sailor Jupiter joined him as well. Knuckles bashed his fist at the dragon's arm, but Zephyar countered by using it's arm to send the echidna flying backwards.

_"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"_

Sailor Jupiter unleashed electric energy from her tiara and fired it at Zephyar. The pale grey dragon quickly flew into the air to avoid the attack. It then created another dose of wind by flapping it's wings once. The force of the wind was strong enough to send Sailor Jupiter flying backwards on her back.

Rothion laughed insanely as Zephyar landed on the ground. "Too bad, Sailor Scout! You'll have to try harder than that in order stop this dragon!" He then jumped off the dragon and charged towards her with his axe.

Tuxedo Mask saw this coming and quickly jumped into battle by pulling out his black cane. The two top-hat combatants clashed their weapons together, testing each other to see who had the edge. Rothion decided to fall back by jumping backwards with his axe still gripped in his hand.

"So, you wish to interfere again?" Rothion questioned.

"Only to protect those in need." Tuxedo Mask replied before turning towards the others. "Everyone! Destroy that dragon! I'll hold off Rothion until you do."

"Right." Our heroes nodded as they chared after the dragon.

Rothion smirked at that moment. "That's another bad move on your part."

"What do you mean?" Tuxedo Mask questioned.

His question was answered when Zephyar created a wind tornado by flapping it's wings a few times. Then, a large tornado was created, trapping our heroes within the process.

The wind grew stronger as our heroes were trying to hold on towards the ground.

"E-everyone!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Hold on!"

Zephyar took this as an advantage and flew into the air as it zoomed around the tornado a few times, circling our heroes. Then, Zephyar flew in for the attack, talking our heroes out of the tornado as each one landed on the ground in pain.

"Sonic!" Elise shouted as she ran over to him.

"Wait, Princess!" Luna shouted. "Don't go out there!"

"Your gonna get yourself killed!" Artemis added.

But Elise ignored their plea as she went to check up on Sonic. Rothion noticed this as he was holding off Tuxedo Mask.

"It looks like that brat is foolish enough to get in the way." Rothion said with an evil smile.

Tuxedo Mask turned to see Zephyar preparing to attack again. This time, it's target was Elise. "Princess! Get out of there!" But as he was distracted, Rothion attacked Tuxedo Mask's head with the hilt of his axe, knocking him out cold.

"It's already too late." Rothion laughed insanely. "Now Zephyar, kill the princess!"

Zephyar used it's claws before charging after the princess at high speed.

Elise looked up, but found it to be too late when she saw Zephyar closing in on her. She snapped her eyes shut, seeing as this was to be her end...

Then all of a sudden, an unknown object crashed against the dragon's head, causing it to fall towards the ground. But that didn't stop there. Another unknown object crashed against it's head, followed by a giant fist, causing the dragon's head to fall down towards the ground.

"What the?" Rothion was in shock. "What was that?"

Sonic and the others had managed to get back up to see what had happened.

"What happened to the dragon?" Sailor Mars wondered.

"I don't know." Elise shook her head. "I saw you guys being knocked out so I went to check up on you. And then that dragon came down to attack me, but something saved me and the dragon's like that, now."

"Hmm..." Sonic rubbed his chin. "I wonder what could've done this?"

"You mean 'who' could've done this." A voice corrected him.

Sonic's ears perked at that familiar voice. "Wait a second. That voice!"

"Up there!" Amy Rose pointed out.

Everyone looked into Amy's direction to see what she was pointing at. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Jet!" Sonic shouted.

That's right. Jet the Hawk, along with Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross stood on a roof with their Extreme Gear in hand.

"Must we do everything for you?" Jet asked sarcastically.

"It would hurt our feelings if you took all the fun from us." Wave smirked.

"That's right!" Storm nodded. "I'm not gonna let that red-punk steal my thunder!"

"What did you call me...?" Knuckles growled angrily.

Rothion growled in anger. "How dare you, Babylonian fools! You will pay dearly for intruding in my business! Zephyar! Get them!"

The pale grey dragon tried getting up, but was still feeling the effects to it's head.

"What are you waiting for? Get up!" Rothion commanded.

Sonic turned towards Sailor Moon. "Let's take it now. While it's down."

"Right." Sailor Moon nodded as she grabbed her tiara from her head as it glowed again.

_"Moon Tiara Magic!"_

Sailor Moon throwed her glowing tiara while Sonic did a spin dash at the same time she threw her tiara. Both of them went flying towards the dragon's head at the same time, as Zephyar let out one more cry before slowly turning into dust.

"All right, Sonic!" Amy cheered.

"You did it, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury cheered as well.

Rothion's eyes widened. "H-how dare you! Y-you vile pests!"

"Too bad for you it's over." Jet smirked as he and the Babylon Rogues jumped on their Extreme Gear and rided towards Rothion.

"W-what are you doing?!" Rothion demanded, looking around nervously.

"Sending you away." Wave smirked at him.

Storm chuckled. "Bye-bye, owly."

The three of them each created a tornado at the same time, blowing Rothion, sky high, into the air before disappearing.

Once he was gone, Sailor Moon went to check up on Tuxedo Mask, whom was rubbing his head. "Tuxedo Mask! Are you all right?"

Tuxedo Mask turned to Sailor Moon. "I-I'll be all right. I just have a headache."

Sailor Moon smiled happily before hugging him. "I'm so glad your all right."

As everyone watched this moment, Sonic turned to Jet.

"Hey, Jet? How come and you and the others didn't turn into stone?" Sonic wondered.

Jet shrugged. "I don't know. And I personally don't care."

"After that light flashed, we went to look around to see what had happened. When we saw that everyone was turned to stone, we decided to head to the Dusty Desert. We realized that the light was coming from there, so we thought it could head there and see if it gives us answers as to why this happened." Wave explained.

"I guess we all have the same goal, then." Sailor Mars thought.

"Yeah." Sonic replied before smirking. "I guess that means we're going together."

"I guess so." Jet replied.

"Just don't try anything funny, or I'll know." Knuckles warned as he glared at Storm.

"Is that suppose to be a threat?" Storm cracked his knuckles.

"And what if it is?" Knuckles replied.

"Stop it, you two!" Sailor Mercury stopped them. "Let's not fight!"

Sonic turned towards Elise. "Princess, it's too dangerous for you to stay here. Why don't you come with us? Everyone would love having you around." He winked at her.

Elise nodded at that idea. "Sure. Thank you, Sonic."

"Okay then. Let's go!" Sonic smirked.

With that, our heroes, along with Elise and the Babylon Rogues made their way through Soleanna and towards the Dusty Desert.

* * *

**Our heroes have defeated another dragon, with a little help from the Babylon Rogues. And now our heroes have gained new allies, as well. Can they overcome this danger together? How will the other two groups fare along the way? And has Rothion taken up Team Rocket's job of blasting off again? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	33. Watery Fall

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo  
Eve the Cat © The Brawler  
Team Guardians © SupergamerGreg79

Chapter 33: Watery Fall

**- Wave Ocean -**

Kari is hiding something to herself. It's something about Shadow that has been kept into her mind, ever since coming here from the Digital World. She's still isn't quite sure if she wants to tell him this secret of hers. It has even lingered on to her mind ever since leaving Holoska.

Shadow's group soon stops by inside of a cave, where they decided to rest there and stay out of the rain that was pouring over the ocean.

"Man, what time it is to be raining." Tai sighed.

"Oh well, at least we can rest a while." Sora smiled.

"Mm-hm." Biyomon nodded. "And we don't have to get wet, either."

"I'm glad your feeling well." Rouge said with an exasperated smile. "I wish I could say the same for myself."

"What's wrong, Rouge?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing. I'm just feeling a little hungry, is all." Rouge replied. "I haven't had anything to eat in some time."

"Me, as well." Tentomon added. "Ever since that attack back in Holoska, we had lost almost all of the fish that we had gathered."

"Really?" Tai wondered as he checked the cooler that he had brought with him. He opened it to see that there were only three pieces of fish left. "Wow, your right. I didn't even realize it until just now."

"I guess that what happens to your feeble little brain when you forget stuff." Eggman chuckled.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Tai glared at him.

"You were the one who went out to collect the fish. And now it is your fault that we had lost all of the fish." Eggman reminded him.

"That's right." Decoe nodded.

"You can never go wrong with Dr. Eggman around." Bocoe said. "Without him, we wouldn't have to worry about losing fish."

Shadow raised an eyebrow at this. "If that's the case, then why don't you go out there and catch some fish for us."

Eggman's eyes widened. "Are you mad?! I can't go out there! It's raining!"

"Don't worry about that." Shadow replied. "Omega can keep watch of you."

"Uh..." Eggman was at a loss when Omega stood at attention and switched his hands with his machine guns.

"Well?" Shadow questioned.

"...All right, I'm going!" Eggman raised his hands in the air as a sign of giving up. "Decoe! Becoe! Your coming with me!"

"What?!" The two robots shouted at the same time.

"You heard me! Get your metal-butts up and follow me!" Eggman shouted as he began to go outside in the cold rain while Omega followed him.

"Wait up, Doctor!" The two robots said as they stood up and ran after him.

Once they were gone, Kari sighed in relief. "I thought they would never hush up."

"You can say that again." Gatomon said as she rested her eyes.

Meanwhile, Izzy went to check up on his laptop. Tentomon seemed to notice this.

"What are you doing, Izzy?" The bug-like Digimon asked.

"I'm looking up to see how close we are to the Dusty Desert." Izzy replied as he turned it on and viewed the screen. "Hmm...according to the scanners, we are getting closer to the tower."

"How close?" Rouge asked.

"I'm not sure." Izzy said as the screen turned blurry. "It's hard to tell with this rainy weather."

Kari looked outside to see that the rain was still pouring down pretty fast. "How long do you think until it stops raining?"

"Who knows?" Rouge shrugged. "Let's just hope Eggman is doing all right trying to catch the fish in this weather."

* * *

On the beach, Eggman was already shivering cold while trying to catch fish with his mechanical reel that he had built sometime ago. Decoe and Bocoe were also standing next to him, watching as the rain drips over their metal bodies. And Omega was there, keep an eye on him just in case.

"Oh, how long are we suppose to stand out here?" Decoe asked with a sigh.

"Why are you complaining?" Bocoe wondered. "Your a robot! You can't get cold!"

"But my circuits are freezing!" Decoe replied.

"You didn't have that problem back when we were in Holoska!" Bocoe complained.

"That's because we sat around a campfire!" Decoe fired back.

Eggman was already getting annoyed by their arguing. "Quiet down you dunce-buckets! Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate?!"

The two robots quickly nodded in response. "Sorry, Doctor."

Eggman sighed to himself, finally being able to get back to his fishing. It was kinda rough, though, seeing as how it was raining. He casted in his reel as it landed on the ocean water. He waited for a few moments, hoping for a fish to come up and take the reel. He still waited. And waited. And waited. Then, he snapped.

"Hurry up you stupid fish! Take my bait!" Eggman yelled.

Decoe and Bocoe sighed in hopelessness, while Omega picked up something with his scanners.

"Red clouds detected. Approaching this direction." Omega stated.

"What?!" The two robots, along with Eggman, shouted at the same time.

* * *

Back at the cave, Rouge yawned in boredom, while the others started to grow tired.

"Man, how long does it take for him to catch fish?" Tai asked with his arms relaxed behind his head.

"I thought he was suppose to be a genuis." Agumon thought.

"I guess he's not smart at everything." Biyomon chuckled to herself.

"Biyomon..." Sora snickered.

Kari smiled at this before turning to Shadow, whom had his eyes closed. She looked at him and saw how peaceful he looked. She was a little nervous about something and it was something that she wanted to ask him. She decided now would be the best time.

"Shadow?" Kari spoke up.

Shadow opened one eye and stared at Kari. "What?"

"Um...I just wanted to ask you something." Kari replied slowly.

"And that is?" Shadow wondered.

"Well...it's, um...it's about-"

Suddenly, everyone heard screaming coming from outside. They looked to see where it was coming from. Over a mile away, we see Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe screaming their heads off while Omega was doing his best catching up to them. When they finally made it to the cave, the three of them panted repeatedly.

"What happened to you?" Tai asked.

"It's those black aliens! They're here on this island!" Decoe and Bocoe replied at the same time.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"Where are they now?" Izzy asked.

"Out there!" Eggman pointed. "If we hurry now, we might be able to stop them."

"Well, if that's the case, then let's go take a look." Rouge suggested.

"Right." Tai nodded. "Let's go, everyone!"

With that, everyone excluding, Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe,headed out the cave and headed towards the beach.

"Doctor, aren't you going out there?" Decoe asked.

"No way." Eggman replied by shaking his head. "I'm sure the others can do it by themselves."

"But Doctor, what if the black aliens come looking for us?" Bocoe wondered.

Eggman paused for a moment, trying to come up with an answer. He then realized that Bocoe had a point. "Come on. Let's go."

"Where?" Decoe asked.

"To help the others." Eggman replied.

"What? But Doctor, I thought you said you weren't going out there again!" Bocoe reminded him.

"I know." Eggman said. "But if the world is like this, then there is no way I can build my Eggman Empire. Now hurry up!" He then ran outside to join the others.

"Wait for us, Doctor!" The two robots shouted as they ran to catch up with him.

* * *

Back at the beach, the last of the armored-black aliens were dropped from the blood red-clouds as our heroes looked around at the sight of this.

"It looks like they showed up at the right time." Shadow replied.

"Yeah." Tai nodded. "Now everyone, let's take these black aliens down!"

**- Digi-Evolution Stage -**

"Agumon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Greymon!"**

"Biyomon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Birdramon!"**

"Tentomon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Kabuterimon!"**

"Gatomon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Angewomon!"**

**- End Digi-Evolution Stage -**

As our heroes charged into the action, Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe arrived on the scene as well.

"Doctor, what are we suppose to do?" Bocoe asked.

"It's simple." Eggman replied. "Strike at their backs, and they will be unable to continue."

"But how?" Decoe wondered. "We're not armed!"

With Shadow, we see the black hedgehog skating towards a black alien while avoiding gun-shots at the same time. Once he was close enough, Shadow raised his hand in the air.

_"Chaos Control!"_

Shadow disappeared in a bright glowing light. The black alien looked around for the black hedgehog, trying to figure out where he could have gone. That's when he reappeared right on the black alien's back and made his move.

_"Chaos Spear!"_

Shadow created a ball of yellow energy in his hands and slammed his palm on the black alien's shoulder area and and unleashed the energy inside it's body, where the black alien was instantly killed at that moment. It then fell to the ground after Shadow had gotten off of it.

"Hmph. Too easy." Shadow said to himself before disappearing in a flash.

Elsewhere, we see Greymon grappling with a large black alien. But unfortunately for him, there was another large black alien heading towards his direction. Tai seemed to notice this.

"Aw man, more trouble." Tai said while gritting his teeth. "Greymon! You got more company!"

"I can see that." Greymon said as he pushed the black alien backwards and saw another one heading towards his direction. "If the other one wants a piece of me, he can have it!"

As the black alien approached Greymon, it stopped. Tai and Greymon were confused.

"Hey? Why did that thing stop?" Tai wondered.

The black alien tried to move again, but to no avail. It stood there for a few moments before falling face-first towards the ground. It was not moving.

"What in the...?" Tai scratched his head. "It's dead."

"Thanks to me." A figure grinned.

Tai looked up to see Eggman carrying a laser pistol that one of the black aliens used to carry. Decoe and Bocoe stood along beside him.

"Well, my boy, it seems that I saved your friend some trouble, wouldn't you agree?" Eggman posed with his gun.

"Uh...sure, whatever." Tai sweat-dropped before checking up on Greymon.

"Hey Doctor! Heads up!" Greymon shouted as he lifted the black alien into the air and threw him a few feet towards his direction.

"Run for it!" Decoe shouted as the three made a break for it, barely escaping from being squashed like a pancake.

"What was the big idea for?!" Bocoe shouted at Greymon.

"Yeah, you could have seriously injured us!" Deoce shouted as well.

"Whoops. Looks like my aiming was a bit off." Greymon chuckled before approaching the fallen black alien.

_"Nova Blast!"_

Greymon opened it's mouth and unleashed a fireball to the black alien's back, burning it to a crisp.

"All right, Greymon!" Tai smiled. "You did it!"

"Yep!" Greymon grinned. "Now, how are the others holding up?"

Up in the sky, our Digimon heroes, along with Rouge the Bat, were fighting off the flying black aliens. One of them charged after Rouge, but the female bat quickly flew to the right, avoiding the attack. She quickly retaliated by using her feet to kick the black alien's head, causing the black alien to flinch.

"Now to send this black alien down for the count." Rouge said to herself. She grabbed out a bomb and threw it with precise aim. The bomb made contact with the black alien, causing it to explode on contact and destroying the black alien in the process.

Elsewhere in the sky, two of the flying black aliens charged after Kabuterimon. The blue bug-like Digimon flew above them, avoiding their charged attack. Kabuterimon countered by charging after one of the black aliens and collided it head-on, sending the black alien flying towards the sandy ground.

"One down. One to go." Kabuterimon turned towards the other flying black alien and prepared to attack.

_"Electro Shocker!"_

Kabuterimon created a blue portion of electricity in his hands and fired it at the other black alien and destroyed it without too much trouble.

"Good job, Kabuterimon!" Izzy shouted from the ground.

"Don't relax, though." Kabuterimon reminded him. "We're not done yet."

"Right!" Izzy nodded.

Birdramon and Angewomon flew side by side, avoiding the flying black aliens that were charging after them. Birdramon used her fiery wings to burn the black aliens to a crisp while Angewomon used her Celestial Arrow to shoot down the other black aliens.

"How are things on your end, Angewomon?" Birdramon asked.

"So far, I'm all right." The angel-like Digimon replied. "How are Kari and Sora doing?"

Birdramon looked down to see them with Shadow and Omega, whom were also fighting off the black aliens. "They seem to be all right, for now."

"Good." Angewomon replied. "Until we're completely safe, let's take care of the rest of these black creatures."

"Agreed." Birdramon nodded.

On the ground, Omega fired his machine guns at two of the black aliens' heads while Shadow skated around their backs and finished them off by attacking them with his Chaos Spear to the backs, sending them both down to the ground, one by one.

"All right! Way to go, Shadow!" Kari cheered.

As Shadow landed on the ground, Omega scanned the area for any more signs of black aliens. Our other heroes, along with Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe, joined together as well, seeing as how their job was already done.

"Is everyone all right?" Tai asked.

"I'm good." Greymon nodded.

"So am I." Angewomon added.

Shadow looked glanced over at Omega, whom was still busy scanning. "Omega. Any sign of them?"

After a few more moments of scanning, the E-Series robot finally responded.

"No sign of Black Arms movement." Omega stated.

"Phew!" Tai wiped his forehead in relief. "That's good to hear."

"However. Sensors detect something within the water." Omega said.

Rouge raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I don't see anything."

Shadow looked over at the ocean closely. He didn't notice it at first, but there was definitely something moving around in the water. Shadow walked towards the waves that were splashing across the sand.

"Shadow, where are you going?" Kari asked.

"It looks like he must have found something." Sora thought.

"But what could it be?" Rouge wondered.

Shadow walked a few more paces before stopping. He stood there silently, as if he here waiting for something to happen.

"Show yourself, dragon!" Shadow called out.

"Dragon?" Bocoe wondered.

After another moment of waiting, something big bursted out of the water with a roar. It was a Cyan coloured dragon. It's scales shined bright rainbow colours. It had a short horn and a smooth tail and it's wings were almost bird like. The dragon stared at our heroes from above.

"What the heck is that?!" Tai asked.

"It must be the dragon that Shadow mentioned!" Eggman replied.

Shadow looked on to see that something else was on the dragon's head. "Someone's on the dragon's head."

"Really? Who is it?" Sora asked.

The dragon flapped it's wings until it was hovering above the water. The figure one the dragon's head turned out to be Eve the Cat.

"Well now..." Eve grinned. "So your Shadow the Hedgehog, are ya?"

"And what if I am?" Shadow questioned.

"Well, then it should be no surprise as to who I am." Eve replied. She scanned the group with her own eyes. "Is this the group that took out that ice dragon? And with this low numbers? How un-impressive."

"Hey lady, we're a lot tougher than you think!" Tai fired at her.

"Oh, please..." Eve said with a bored expression. "Kids like you don't scare me. I'm a lot better looking than any of you losers."

"I like to see you say that to my face, honey." Rouge challenged.

"Watch what you say, bat thief!" Eve warned before turning to her dragon. "Now, I would like to introduce the one who will destroy you all; Aguis. This dragon will wash you all away and send you drowning into total darkness!"

"Let's just see it try, then." Tai smirked.

"Very well. Your funeral." Eve shrugged. "Let's get them, Aguis!"

Aguis roared again and took flight into the air. The three flying Digimon, along with Rouge, went after the dragon.

"Doctor, what are we suppose to do?" Decoe asked.

"There is nothing we can do." Eggman replied before crossing his arms. "All we can do is wait until that dragon is defeated."

Bocoe sighed. "Your right, Doctor."

Up in the air, Birdramon flew towards Aguis until she was a good few feet away from him.

_"Meteor Wing!"_

Birdramon released a few rays of fire from her wings and fired it at Aguis. Eve saw this coming and smirked.

"Idiot bird." She said. "Aguis, you know what to do."

Aguis ascended to avoid the attack. He retaliated by opening it's mouth and firing a torrent of water at Birdramon. The attack caught Birdramon and sent the fire-bird Digimon flying back towards the ground, soaked and wet.

"Birdramon!" Sora cried.

Birdramon landed on the sandy ground as she glowed and was de-transformed back to her regular self. Biyomon groaned in pain as Sora ran towards her and checked to see if she was okay.

"Biyomon, are you all right?" Sora asked.

"I-I'm fine, Sora." Biyomon replied weakly. "But that attack really weakened me."

Sora seemed to understand what Biyomon was talking about. Biyomon was a fire type Digimon and fire was weak against water. She'd only hope the others would figure that out soon enough.

Aguis fired another torrent of water at Angewomon, but the angel-like Digimon quickly dodged to the side to avoid the attack. Once that was out of the way, she countered-attacked.

_"Celestial Arrow!"_

Angewomon fired a glowing pink arrow with precise aim as the target flew straight towards Aguis.

"Aguis, look out!" Eve shouted.

But unfortunately for Eve, Aguis could not hear all that well. The attack hit the arm of the Cyan-colored dragon and caused it to flinch.

"Now's my turn." Rouge smirked as she flew towards Aguis.

Eve looked over to see Rouge flying towards her. She growled in anger. "I'm not gonna let that bat-girl make a fool out of me!" She pulled out her scythe and prepared to swing at the in-coming bat.

Rouge saw the scythe in her hands and did her best not to get cut by that weapon. She stopped herself before throwing a few bombs at her.

Eve saw these bombs aimed towards her and retaliated by using her scythe to cut the bombs in half with her scythe. Each of the cuts were successful and she managed to save herself from getting blown up. However, the bombs had smoke inside them, so it was a little hard for Eve to see through the smoke.

"Damn it! I can't see anything." Eve mumbled to herself.

As Eve complained to herself, Rouge flew in and striked her with her infamous kicks. Each one of Rouge's kick were successful by forcing Eve to move backwards with each step. Then, Eve lost her balance and fell off the dragon. Rouge looked down to see Eve falling towards the sand.

"Well, that takes care of her." Rouge smiled to herself. "Now, to take care of this dragon."

With Eve, she was still falling towards the ground at decent speed. Eve, however, managed upright herself by landing on her feet safely on the ground. Once she was safe, she sighed in relief.

"Well, that was a close one." Eve said with relief. "For a moment there, I thought I was done for."

"Your not out of trouble, yet." A voice said.

"Huh?" She looked up to see Shadow standing a few feet in front of her. "Oh great. It's you."

"It looks like Rouge didn't finish you off. That's fine. I'll finish the job myself." Shadow replied.

Eve gritted her teeth and looked down to see his shadow form. "It looks like you left yourself unprotected."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Shadow questioned.

Eve's eyes flashed brightly as her body started to dematerialize within his Shadow's shadow. The black hedgehog, however, did not know what was going on. Once Eve was fully gone, Shadow looked around for her.

"What just happened to her?" Shadow wondered.

Suddenly, something attacked his mind. Shadow held his head in pain, as he tried to relieve himself of the pain that he was already going through. The four DigiDestined kids seemed to notice this.

"What's up with him?" Tai wondered.

"Do you think he's having a headache?" Sora asked.

"Hmm..." Izzy hummed to himself. "Maybe. But I usually don't see someone in the kind of pain when they have a headache." He reached in his backpack and pulled out his laptop again. He scanned the screen for something. The others didn't know what he was doing, though.

With Kari, she could sense something was wrong with Shadow. She didn't think it was just some headache. She went over there to help him.

"Kari, wait!" Tai shouted.

But Kari ignored her brother's plea and caught up to Shadow. "Shadow, are you okay?"

"Agh...!" Shadow growled in pain. "K-Kari..."

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Kari asked.

Shadow tried to answer her, but his mind was attacked again. Shadow roared in pain as he fell to one knee. "G-get out of my head!"

As Kari looked on with a worried face, the other three DigiDestined kids joined her.

"What's wrong with him?" Tai asked.

"I don't know, Tai." Kari replied with worry. "It looks like something is hurting Shadow's mind."

"His mind?" Sora wondered.

"I think so. But I don't know what the problem is." Kari replied, as she looked on with worry.

As Izzy continued working on his laptop, he found something. "It's Eve. She's inside Shadow's mind."

"What?!" Tai looked at the young genius. "How's that possible?"

"Eve has the power to astrally project herself into people's minds. I think she's doing this so that she can kill Shadow!" Izzy explained.

"Then...how are we suppose to help him?" Sora asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Izzy replied as he looked at the screen of his laptop again.

"There is one way for Shadow to fight something like this off." A voice said.

The four kids turned to see Eggman, along with Decoe and Bocoe, walked towards them.

"Wait, you know?" Tai asked.

"If I know Shadow, and I think I do, then he can use an ability of his called Chaos Blast." Eggman replied.

"Chaos Blast?" Izzy raised an eyebrow. "How does that work?"

Before Eggman could answer that question, Rouge and Angewomon were sent flying down towards the ground, trapped in a large bubble.

"Rouge!" Decoe and Bocoe shouted at the same time.

"Angewomon!" Kari shouted as well.

"What happened to you girls?!" Tai asked.

"T-that dragon had us trapped in these bubbles." Rouge replied weakly.

"We tried stopping Aguis, but we got a little careless and we got trapped in these bubbles as a result." Angewomon added a little weakly.

"Can you guys get yourselves out?" Sora asked.

"We can't...we're too weak to move." Rouge said, having a little trouble breathing.

"Well, then it looks like we'll have to get them out ourselves." Tai said.

"But how?" Sora asked. "Biyomon is still feeling weak and the only one fighting that dragon is Kabuterimon."

"Now worries. Greymon will help us." He turned to call out his friend. "Greymon!"

Greymon fired another Nova Blast from his mouth before turning towards Tai. "What is it?"

"We need your help!" Tai replied. "Rouge and Angewomon are trapped in this bubble and can't get out."

"No problem." Greymon said. "Hey, robot. Think you can lend me a hand?"

"Roger." Omega complied as and the large Digimon made their way to the bubbles.

In the sky, Kabuterimon dodged another water torrent blast from Aguis. Already right now, he was getting tired.

"Man, this dragon won't go down." Kabuterimon said to himself. "But that doesn't mean I won't give up."

_"Electro Shocker!"_

Kabuterimon fired another portion of electricity at Aguis, but the dragon again, dodged the attack by flying to the side. Then, Aguis charged after Kabuterimon and collided with the bug-like Digimon. The two tested each other to see which one of them was the strongest by pushing each other back. Then, Aguis countered by blasting another water torrent from it's mouth and sent Kabuterimon flying backwards towards the sandy ground.

Izzy turned at the last second, but only to see Kabuterimon making contact with the sandy ground. The blue bug-like Digimon landed on the ground with a thud.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy cried out as he ran towards his friend.

Decoe and Bocoe looked on before sighing. Eggman only had his arms crossed while examining the situation.

"What are we suppose to do?" Bocoe asked.

"I don't know. It seems like we're the ones in the losing bin." Decoe shrugged.

"Doctor, what are we suppose to do?" Bocoe asked.

The scientific genius looked at Bocoe. "What do you want me to do? I don't have the Egg Walker with me, and we all know where that thing is at."

"Oh...yeah." Bocoe realzied. "I forgot about that."

"Me too." Decoe added.

Eggman slapped his head in hopelessness. "Idiots."

Shadow roared in pain again as his mind was being attacked severely. He was now on both knees and getting weaker by the minute.

"Damn you!" Shadow shouted in pain.

Suddenly, his body then slowly started to glow red. Everyone around him seemed to notice this.

"What is going on?" Tai asked.

"It's Chaos Blast." Eggman replied. "He is charging up red energy at full power. Once that happens, that cat will have no choice and that will free him of his mind."

Everyone looked on to see Shadow slowly standing on his feet. It took a minute for him to stand still, but that didn't faze him. He then closed his eyes as more red energy glowed from his body. After a moment of this, Shadow let out one more scream, sending out the dark energy that once resided inside him.

The dark energy reformed itself to be Eve the Cat, whom was looking hurt at the moment.

"Oh...what the hell was that?" Eve asked herself as she slowly got back to her feet. As she tried to regain her senses, Shadow the Hedgehog approached her with a serious look on his face.

"Your time is up." Shadow simply said as began to unleash his energy.

"Everybody! Hit the deck!" Eggman shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked.

"Chaos Blast goes up to a 20-yard radius. If we don't move now, we're all going to be caught within the blast!" Eggman replied before making a run of it.

"Wait for us, Doctor!" Decoe and Bocoe said at the same time while running after him.

"Let's hurry, guys!"

Everyone made a run for it. Once they were out of the way, Shadow unleashed his ultimate attack

_"Chaos...BLAST!"_

Red energy blasted from our of Shadow's body, destroying anything that got in it's way. The red blast also destroyed the bubbles that Rouge and Angewomon were trapped in. And as for Eve, she was sent flying into the air as a result of this blast. The height she had taken had sent her flying so far, that she landed in the sea, leaving no trace of her appearance whatsoever.

Once Shadow had unleashed his red energy, Shadow collapsed to one knee and breathed a couple of times. All of our heroes, excluding Kabuterimon, went up to check on him.

"Hey Shadow, are you all right?" Tai asked.

"Shadow? Can you hear us?" Sora asked.

Kari took a couple of steps towards him before stopping. She laid her hand on his head. "Shadow...?"

The black hedgehog had finally regained his senses as he stood on his feet. He then looked around, as if he were looking for something. He then turned his attention towards the air, only to see Aguis about charge after Kabuterimon with full force.

"Kabuterimon! Look out!" Izzy shouted.

_"Galick Gun!"_

Before the Aguis could attack Kabuterimon head-on, a blurry object zoomed by the two monsters and attacked the water dragon with some sort of electrical energy with it's hands. The dragon roared in pain as it stopped itself thanks to being flinched.

"Whoa...what was that?" Tai wondered.

"I...don't know." Kari tilted her head in confusion.

Suddenly, another blur came rushing by and attacked the dragon's head again, causing the dragon to fall towards the sandy ground. Before it could make impact to the ground, another blur came by and attacked the dragon with a laser sword that a figure was carrying, causing the dragon to make impact with the ground.

"What just happened?" Decoe wondered.

"Yeah. What was it that caused that dragon to go down?" Bocoe wondered as well.

The three figures came riding towards our heroes. These figures were none other than Armand Novak the Tiger, Gyrax the Cat, and Daryl Anderson. The same figures who raced Team Sonic at the Extreme Gear Mini-Tournament.

"Is everyone all right?" Armand asked.

"We're fine, but who are you?" Biyomon asked.

"I think that's the least of your worries right now, little bird." Gyrax replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rouge wondered. She had managed to get her breathing back while Angewomon de-transformed back into Gatomon.

"That dragon is getting back up." Daryl pointed out. "Our attacks only caused that thing to flinch."

"Then how are we suppose to defeat that dragon?" Sora asked.

"Hmm..." Armand rubbed his chin. "Since that dragon is made out of water, I think it would be best if you finished it off with a strong electrical attack."

That's when it hit Izzy's mind. "I know just the trick to do this." He turned towards to Kabuterimon. "Kabuterimon! Are you ready?"

Kabuterimon nodded. "I'm ready!"

"Okay then. Digivolve!"

**- Second Digi-Evolution Stage -**

"Kabuterimon...Digivolve to...!"

Kabuterimon's body started to change forms from red to blue. His metal-helmet was replaced with a long red horn, his body started to change round shape, and he started to grow two extra arms. He also had large blue hands and feet, and had a skull-like chest on the front of it's body. It's back was large, circled, and red. These were hiding it's wings. This was Kabuterimon's strongest form.

**"MegaKabuterimon!"**

**- End Second Digi-Evolution Stage -**

Team Guardians were in quite a shock at the sight of this new figure. A large red-beetle like Digimon flew into the air with Izzy standing on top of it's head.

"Let's get him, MegaKabuterimon!"

"Right!" MegaKabuterimon nodded as he flew into position and prepared to launch it's most powerful attack.

_"Horn Buster!"_

MegaKabuterimon's horn began to spark with electricity. Once it was fully charged, MegaKabuterimon charged with full force, slamming it's horn right into Aguis's head. The dragon roared in pain one last time before slowly turning into dust.

"All right, Izzy! You two did it!" Tai cheered.

Kari smiled with delight. "Hooray! You did it!"

MegaKabuterimon landed on the ground as Gyrax went to inspect, but was a little nervous about this.

"Uh, hey there." Gyrax nodded nervously. "So, what are you suppose to be, anyway?"

"I'm a Digimon." MegaKabuterimon replied. "Want to get a closer look?"

"Uh, that's okay." Gyrax waved his hand nervously. "I'm good from where I am."

Rouge got a closer look at the tiger, whom looked at her. That's when she recognized him. "Wait a second, your the son of Tobias Novak, aren't you?"

"I am." Armand nodded. "My name is Armand. And I take it your Rouge the Bat, famous treasure hunter?"

"That's right." Rouge nodded back.

"You know this person?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. Tobias Novak was a legend back when a lot of people talked about him. I even heard he had a son who's following his father's legacy."

"And I take it that your his son?" Tai asked.

"I am. I'm happy to know that someone has heard about my father." Armand smiled.

"What are you doing here, though? You weren't turned to stone like the others?" Sora asked.

"No. and I'm still not sure why I or my friends haven't been turned to stone, either." Armand replied.

"But after we did some investigating, we had heard that it all happened at the Dusty Desert." Gyrax replied.

"So we decided to travel from there and see if anyone else had survived." Daryl added. "And it looks like we're in luck."

"So you want to join forces and help us out?" Izzy asked.

"I think that would be an excellent idea." Armand nodded.

Daryl looked around to see Eggman, along with his tow robot assistants. He narrowed his eyes at the trio. "Hey Armand, it looks like the good old doctor survived as well."

"I see..." Armand narrowed his eyes. "Was this whole thing your doing?"

"What?!" Eggman shouted. "How dare you blame this on me! I did no such thing!"

"That's right!" Decoe pointed his finger at Armand. "Dr. Eggman had nothing to do with this!"

"If you want to blame someone, blame it on those black aliens!" Bocoe told the tiger.

"Wait...you don't mean the Black Arms, do you?" Gyrax scratched his head.

"I think we better explain the situation a little better." Tai suggested. "Follow us."

* * *

As the group got back together in the cave, Tai explained the situation to Armand and his friends.

"So, Black Doom and Mephiles are the ones behind this, eh?" Armand asked with his arms crossed.

"And here we thought Shadow had gotten rid of them all." Gyrax thought.

"And now their after this Dragon Sword?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah. And they want to awaken this Black Dragon from long ago." Tai added.

"Black Dragon?" Armand raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you've heard of it?" Agumon asked.

"My father once told me that story." Armand replied. "I thought it was just a fairy tale, though..."

"Well, whatever the case, that story is no joke. And we're here to stop Mephiles and Black Doom before they can achieve that goal." Rouge said.

"You don't need to tell us twice." Gyrax noted.

As the group continued talking, Kari noticed Shadow staring outside at the ocean. She decided now would be the best time to talk to him. She got up and headed over towards him.

As Shadow looked outside, Kari sat next to him. She looked at his eyes as they were fixed on the blue ocean while the dark sky covered the sea.

"Hey Shadow." Kari greeted.

Shadow glanced at Kari. "Kari. What is it?"

"I just wanted to see what you were doing." She replied.

Shadow continued to stare outside. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kari smiled. "You must be thinking about something. Right?"

Shadow didn't respond. He just continued to stare at the sea. Kari only did the same thing as she stared at the ocean as well.

"The ocean is very beautiful." Kari said with a smile.

"...Yeah. It is beautiful, isn't it?" Shadow responded.

"It is!" Kari giggled. "I'm glad you agree!"

The two continued to stare at the ocean. That's when Kari spoke again.

"Shadow?"

"What is it?"

"There's something...something that I have to ask you." Kari told him.

Shadow glanced at her. "What is it?"

Kari felt a little uneasy about this. But she pulled herself together and asked the question. "Do you remember? Back in the Digital World? You said that I reminded you of someone." Kari explained. "Who was this person that reminded me of you?"

Shadow had remembered what he said to her. He turned to the sea again before speaking. "Maria."

"Maria?" Kari wondered. "Who is she?"

"She was a...friend, whom I once cared for. That was, until she died. Over 50 years ago."

Kari's eyes widened a little. "50 years ago?"

"It happened on Space Colony Ark. There was a terrible accident that had occurred. And everyone on it died. Including Maria." Shadow closed his eyes again.

Kari was kind of shocked to hear this but kept her emotions inside herself. "And this Maria person...what was she like?"

"She was Gerald's grand-daughter. And the only one at the time who I considered a friend." Shadow explained. "We were always close friends. And her one dream was to see what the Earth would look like on the surface...but she's no longer alive." He paused.

"Shadow..." Kari grew teary eyed.

"But that's all in the past now." Shadow replied. "I've moved on from it." He turned to her. "But you kind of resemble Maria in a way. And that's how I can admire you to her."

Kari smiled at this moment. She slowly wrapped her arms around Shadow and hugged him. He was kinda taken back at this moment. Then, Kari let go and smiled at Shadow.

"Thank you, Shadow." She told him.

"For what?"

"For being a really good friend." Kari replied softly.

Shadow half-smiled at her before turning towards the ocean again with his arms crossed as the two looked out at the sea together. Not saying a word the entire night.

* * *

**A bond between two friends has been bridged. And another dragon, along with Eve, is defeated as well, thanks to the surviving Team Guardians. Can they stay like this until they reach the tower? And if so, what will Black Doom and Mephiles have in store for them? And will the other teams make it safely to the tower? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	34. Shining Light

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo  
Cesare the Crow © Kiba Sniper

Chapter 34: Shining Light

**- Green Forest -**

Marisa is feeling more nervous from that nightmare she had that involved Mephiles the Dark killing Louise Harmon in her dream. She wonders what would happen if she told her mother about this dream of hers. Louise has no idea about this and this only worries Marisa even more.

The group decides to stop at the middle of Green Forest and decides to pitch camp there for the night. Their destination to the Dusty Desert wasn't long now.

We scan closer to see a few of our heroes sitting around at the campfire. Louise, Marisa, Samson, Mimi, and Palmon watched as Joe was busy grilling fish over their campfire. Gomamon was watching the fish, just in case they were ready to be eaten.

"Hey Joe, how much longer until the fishes are done?" Gomamon asked.

"Give me a few minutes, will ya?" Joe asked frantically. "It takes time."

"I know, but everyone's feeling hungry right about now." Gomamon told him.

"Well, hold on, okay? I'll be done soon." Joe replied as he turned the fish around on it's other side.

With Louise, the sage looked up at the dark sky through the trees. Through all that's happened so far, everyone was still alive and well. It surprised her a little, just to see what these people were capable of on their own. Whether it would be kids traveling with these creatures called Digimon, or something even more crazier than that, she was surprised. And it kinda made her feel a little happy knowing that.

"Mom?" Marisa called.

"What is it, Marisa?" Louise asked.

"There's something I have to ask you." Marisa replied.

"About what?" Louise tilted her head a little.

"Well..." Marisa wasn't sure if now was the best time. Especially since there were others around. "...Never mind. Forget about it."

Louise looked a little concerned for her daughter. "You know, Marisa, if there's something that's troubling you, you can always tell me about it. I'm willing to help you out."

But that was the problem. Marisa felt like it wasn't something her mother would stomach through. Then again, Larcen said it was only a dream, so it couldn't have been real. But another problem was that she's been having the same dream frequently, and the more times she experienced it, the more it worried her. She was just too scared of what will happen if she told her this secret.

"It's ready!" Gomamon shouted.

Marisa snapped out of her trance and saw that the fish Joe had cooked were done. Gomamon used his claws to cut the fish into a few pieces for everyone to eat. Once that was taken care of, everyone got a piece of their fish.

"All right, everyone." Joe announced. "I would just like to let everyone know that this is my first time doing something like this. So unless it tastes bad, I will not hold it against you." He gulped nervously. "So uh...go ahead. Try it out."

Louise took a bite out of it and chewed on it for a few moments. Then so did Marisa, whom also chewed on it. The two women then swallowed it.

"Well...?" Joe waited with anticipation.

Louise's eyes beamed brightly. "Wow...this is delicious!"

"R-really?" Joe was taken back by this.

"Really, Joe. I didn't know you were such a good chef." Louise smiled at him.

Marisa agreed too. "Yeah. Have you ever considered being a chef?"

"Well, uh..." Joe scratched his head.

"Oh, come on, Joe!" Mimi smiled. "It can't be all that bad, can it?"

"N-now, hold on." Joe waved his hands in defense. "I never said anything about being a chef. That's not something I'm willing to take on, anyways. It's too much pressure."

"Too much pressure?" Palmon asked.

"Yeah. If I'm distracted too much, I could lose my focus!" Joe told her before taking a deep breath. "But thanks, though. I'm glad you girls really like it."

"Your welcome, Joe." Marisa smiled.

As Joe was receiving compliments from the girls, we scan a little farther over to a pond, where we see Samson resting his back against a rock, Silver and Blaze staring down at their water reflections, Larcen and Gabumon sitting next to Matt whom was playing his harmonica, while T.K. and Patamon were sitting next to Kera talking to each other.

With Silver and Blaze, the two weres tanding there thinking about the recent events that happened not long ago.

"We managed to get past that dragon. But I'm not sure if that means we are safe." Silver said.

"I know what you mean." Blaze replied. "I feel like we're being watched."

"Me too." Silver agreed. "But at least we're close to the Dusty Desert."

"That means once we get there, we can finally put an end to this and save everyone that had been turned into stone." Blaze noted.

"Do you think we can do it?" Silver asked.

Blaze glanced at him. "Do I think? Silver, if we don't stop Mephiles and Black Doom, then everything will have been for nothing. We have to win this. There's no 'thinking if we can do it'. All right?"

Silver slowly nodded in agreement. "Your right. We can do this."

Elsewhere, Larcen and Matt got together again as the young pre-teen continued to play his harmonica while the dark blue hedgehog listened to the soft music. Gabumon was resting next to his friend, peacefully.

"So, how are things with you and Marisa getting along?" Matt asked as he stopped playing for a moment.

"It's all right. But there's one thing that worries me." Larcen paused.

Matt glanced at Larcen. "What is it?"

"I haven't said anything before, but Marisa is worried about something." Larcen replied.

"Worried? About what?" Matt asked.

"She's been having these dreams where she see's her Mom getting killed by Mephiles. I told her that it was all just a dream and that it wasn't real, but she keeps having these same dreams over and over again." Larcen explained before sighing. "I'm almost not sure what to do about it."

Matt seemed kinda concerned about Marisa's situation. "I don't how I can help you there. Maybe she just doesn't need to sleep."

Larcen eyed the young DigiDestined. "What good would that do?"

"I'm just kidding." Matt raised one hand in defense. "But in all seriousness, maybe she needs to tell her mom about this."

"She won't do that." Larcen shook his head. "She's afraid to tell her about her dream."

"Hmm..." Matt closed his eyes in thought. "Maybe she just needs to relax and think about something else."

"Like what?" Larcen asked.

"I don't know." Matt shrugged. "Your the one who knows her better than anybody else I know of."

"Mm." Larcen hummed. "Your probably right."

As the two agreed to this statement, they noticed that the forest got a little darker than usual thanks to the shadows that floated over their heads. They both looked up to see what was the cause of it.

"Oh great. We got company." Matt said, not liking what he was seeing.

"It must be the Black Arms." Larcen realized.

"Get everyone together!" Matt told him.

"Right." Larcen nodded once before getting up and heading towards the other direction.

As Matt looked up at the sky, Gabumon woke himself up and saw what was going on.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gabumon asked himself.

"Unfortunately, it is, Gabumon." Matt replied.

Soon, Silver, Blaze, Kera, Samson, T.K., and Patamon joined them as well.

"We got trouble! It's the Black Arms!" Silver pointed out.

"I know. Larcen is getting everyone together." Matt told him.

"It looks like they still want to stop us, even though we are close to the tower." Kera replied.

"It was to be expected." Blaze said.

Samson puffed out more smoke from his cigar as he pulled out his pistols and checked them. "It looks like we're in for another ride, amigos.

"Matt!" T.K. ran towards his brother.

"T.K., are you and Patamon ready?" Matt asked.

"We're ready, brother!" T.K. smiled.

"Bring on those black creatures! I can take them out within no time!" Patamon said, acting all tough.

As Matt nodded his head with approval, Larcen showed up with our other heroes at his side.

"We got your message." Louise said to Matt.

"Do you know where the black aliens are coming from?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I do." Louise nodded. "Everyone, follow me. The black aliens are coming from that way!"

With that, everyone followed Louise's lead and headed towards the direction on where the black aliens were coming from.

* * *

Soon, our heroes had reached their destination. And what they were seeing was a large field, filled with black aliens that were all over the place.

"It looks like you were right, Louise." Matt said.

"Uh-huh." Louise nodded. "Now, is everyone ready?"

Most of our heroes nodded their heads.

"Are you guys ready?" Matt asked his three DigiDestined companions.

"We're ready." The complied.

"All right, then. Let's go!" Matt shouted.

**- Digi-Evolution Stage -**

"Gabumon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Garurumon!"**

"Palmon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Togemon!"**

"Gomamon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Ikakkumon!"**

"Patamon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Angemon!"**

**- End Digi-Evolution Stage -**

Once the Digimon had Digivolved, all of our heroes charged after the armored-black aliens. Each of our heroes had gone in different directions.

We stick with Silver and Blaze, as the two heroes from the future were fighting off a group of black aliens that charged after them. One of the tried shooting it's gun at Silver, but the white hedgehog retaliated by using his telekinesis to lift the gun in the air and fired bullets at the black aliens' head, killing it instantly.

The other black alien slashed it's sword at Blaze, but the purple cat dodged to the side and ran around the black alien's back.

"Take this!" Blaze shouted as she engulfed her hands in fire and threw it at the black aliens' back, causing to burn the black creature before falling face-first towards the ground, dead. Once that was done, she turned to Silver, whom had just taken out another black alien.

"How are things on your end, Silver?" Blaze asked.

"I'm all right." He replied. "But what about you?"

"Same here." Blaze nodded once.

"Good. Now let's see if anyone else needs our help." Silver suggested.

Elsewhere, we see Larcen and Kera backed against one another as two black aliens walked towards them with their purple swords at the ready.

"It looks like we need to step-up our A-game." Kera noted.

"Right." Larcen nodded. "Let's switch our opponents."

"And catch them off guard? Good idea." Kera smiled a little.

With that said, Larcen and Kera switched places and started attacking the two black aliens. And as they hoped, the black alien's were caught off guard by this.

Kera used her Dragon Sword to slash at the black alien, whom was trying to defend itself but was forced to move backwards from these clashes. Once he was at a good position, Kera used her Dragon Sword, and cut off the black alien's sword-hand. The black alien roared in pain and this was Kera's chance to finish it off. The crest of her sword turned red, as the sword engulfed itself in fire. Kera blasted the ray of fire at the black alien's head, which sent the black alien falling to the ground, dead.

"That takes care of him." Kera said to herself. She turned the other way to see how Larcen was faring up.

The dark blue hedgehog dodged a slash of the black alien's purple sword. Larcen jumped and latched himself on the black alien's head. The black creature shook it's head furiously, trying to shake off Larcen from it's grip. Luckily, Larcen was able to manage a tight grip as he moved to the back of the black alien's head. He pulled out his dagger and stabbed the razor sharp weapon in the back of the neck of the black alien. Larcen jumped off the black alien as it fell to the ground, dead.

As Larcen looked down at his work, Kera showed up.

"Not bad, Larcen." Kera complimented.

"I guess that idea of mine worked." Larcen shrugged. "Let's see if we can keep that up."

Samson hid behind a tree to avoid a gun shot by one of the black aliens. The black swallow came out of hiding and fired his pistol at the black alien. Unfortunately for him, though, the bullet hit the alien's armored-chest, which meant no damage at all. Samson cursed himself before hiding behind the tree again.

"It looks like I'm gonna have to find a different strategy." Samson said to himself as he puffed some smoke from his cigar while reloading his gun.

While he was doing this, Ikakkumon and Joe soon joined up with him after the white seal-like Digimon took out a black alien.

"Hey, uh, Samson." Joe waved. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, amigo." Samson replied as he finished reloading his gun. He eyed the black alien, whom was also joined by several other black aliens. "But it looks like I'm getting out-numbered."

Joe gulped nervously at the sight of this. "Aw man, that's a lot of black aliens. What do we do?"

"Hmm..." Samson rubbed his chin in thought while puffing out more smoke from his cigar. Then, an idea popped into his head. "Hey, Ikakkumon. What do you say we use these fools as target practice?"

Ikakkumon grinned at that idea. "Okay. Call it when your ready."

Samson smirked as he pulled out his second pistol before twirling both of his weapons in his hands. "Get ready, amigo...aim..."

Ikakkumon got into stance while Joe hid behind a tree while still keeping a glimpse of the action.

Samson stopped twirling the pistol in his right hand and aimed it at the black alien.

"Fire one!" The black swallow shot a bullet from his pistol.

_"Harpoon Torpedo!"_

At the same time, Ikakkumon fired a missile from his horn as it flew towards it's target; the black aliens.

Two of the aliens turned, but unfortunately for them, they weren't lucky. The bullet the Samson fired from his gun shot into one of the alien's head, killing it instantly as it fell to the ground. The other one was taken out, thanks to the missile that was fired from Ikakkumon.

The two other black aliens went to check up on their fallen comrades to see if they were still alive.

Samson grinned even wider as the second pistol twirled in his left hand before he stopped it on the mark and aimed it at the other duo of black alien's.

"Fire Two!" He shot another bullet from his gun.

_"Harpoon Torpedo!"_

And once again, Ikakkumon fired another missile from his horn at same time Samson fired his gun.

The two black alien's looked up, but was too late once the bullet from Samson's pistol was fired at the black alien's head, killing it. While Ikakkumon's missile made contact with the other black alien, where it blew up into pieces.

Samson blew out the smoke from his pistols before putting them back in his holsters. "That was some pretty fair shooting, amigo."

Ikakkumon nodded in agreement. "You weren't so bad yourself."

As the two complemented each other, Joe came out of hiding. "So, um...is it over?"

Samson glanced at Joe. "Not yet, amigo. The others are still having their hands full."

"Right. So let's go help them out." Ikakkumon decided.

So far, the other three Digimon weren't having too much trouble on their hands. Togemon was in a slug-fest brawl with a large black alien, Garurumon was charging after a group of two black aliens, and Angemon was taking care of the flying black aliens.

With Togemon, the giant cactus was grappling with the large black alien. The two tested each other to see which one of them was the strongest. This continued on for a moment until Togemon got the advantage and lifted the black alien from it's feet and tossed it over it's head, sending the black alien flying in the air until it landed on it's stomach.

"All right, big boy! End of the line for you!" Togemon shouted as she got into stance.

_"Needle Spray!"_

Togemon fired needles from her body at the black alien's back. This continued on until it was finally dead.

"All right, Togemon!" Mimi cheered. "Good job!"

"Heh." Togemon flexed her muscles. "These things here aren't just for show, you know."

Garurumon growled as two of the black aliens charged after him. He decided to meet their challenge head-on by charging after them. His feet paced faster and faster until he jumped in the air. The jumping-force was high enough to pass the black aliens. Garurumon landed on it's feet and launched an attack.

_"Howling Blaster!"_

Garurumon fired blue energy from it's mouth and blasted it at one of the black alien's back. The force was strong enough to send the black alien falling to the ground. The other black alien retaliated by firing it's gun at Garurumon, but the dog-like Digimon was able to jumped to the side before running around the black alien until he found his target.

_"Howling Blaster!"_

Garurumon fired another blast of blue energy at the black alien's back, sending the black alien falling to the ground, where it just laid there, dead.

"Good job, Garurumon!" Matt said with a smile. "You got them!"

"These guys are no problem for me." Garurumon grinned with his teeth.

In the sky, Angemon smashed a flying black alien with his staff. He looked around to see four black aliens flying towards him. Thinking quickly, Angemon ascended higher into the air before getting tackled by the black aliens. Once he was out of danger, Angemon countered-attack.

_"Hand of Fate!"_

Angemon's right fist glowed as he shot it straight at the four black aliens, piercing them in the light and destroying them all at once.

"Way to go, Angemon!" T.K. cheered from below.

Angemon smiled for a second before looking around to see if anyone was in need of help.

On the ground, Louise and Marisa were already cornered by two large black aliens that were marching towards them with their weapons in hand.

"This is bad, Mom. What do we do?" Marisa asked.

"Let me see..." Louise thought about it for a moment. Then, an idea popped her head. "I know!"

"What?" Marisa asked.

"Let's use our light magic to blind these black creatures. That way, we'll have the advantage." Louise explained.

Marisa nodded at that idea. "Okay."

At the same time, Louise and Marisa raised their arms in the air as a bright light showered over the black alien's blinding their field of vision. That's when the mages took this chance.

"Now, Marisa!" Louise shouted.

"Right!" Marisa nodded once.

The two mages each created a fire ball in their hands. Then, they combined their fireballs into a larger one and fired it at the black alien's heads. The result of the blast ended up with the black aliens falling to the ground, dead.

Marisa sighed in relief. "Phew...that was a close one."

Louise took in a few breaths. "Are there...any more of those black aliens?"

Marisa looked up to see if there were any more moving around. The only thing she could see were our heroes as they regrouped with each other. "No. It looks like we took them all out."

"Good." Louise smiled at her daughter. "I'm really proud of you, you know that, Marisa?"

Marisa's face flushed red as she smiled. "Thanks, Mom..."

Louise looked up as our heroes joined with the two sages. "It looks like we all did pretty well today. Well done, everyone of you."

"It was nothing." Larcen shrugged. "I needed the exercise, anyway."

"Now that we've got that out of the way, I think everyone needs a good rest." Samson said, while puffing smoke from his cigar.

"I couldn't agree more." Louise smiled. "Let's get back to the campfire, everyone."

But before anyone could move, a bright light shined in the sky. Our heroes were taken back by this as they covered their eyes from the light.

"Agh...what is that light?" Matt asked weakly.

"I...can't see anything." Kera said, trying to cover face.

Soon, the light shined away from our heroes faces, revealing a new figure in it's place. It was another dragon, but as usual, this one was different from the others. It was a pure white dragon with shiny yellow scales. It's claws were moderately sharp but the teeth weren't. It's wings glowed in many colours, it's eyes glowed a bright yellow and yellow a gem was placed on the dragon's forehead. The belly part was also yellow, and it had burning black markings on it. Our heroes were in awe at this.

"It's another dragon!" Silver exclaimed,

Blaze narrowed her eyes. "And it looks like it's not alone."

And she was right. Standing at the top of the dragon's head was another figure. The figure jumped from it's head and landed swiftly on the ground. This familiar figure turned out to be Cesare the Crow.

"Greetings, heroes. It is a pleasure to see all of you again." Cesare said with a smirk.

Kera recognized him instantly. "It's you. Your that crow I fought back at Soleanna."

"Well, well, if it isn't the purple hedgehog I heard so much about. Mephiles is looking for what you have on your back." Cesare told her.

"Sorry, but I'm not giving up my Dragon Sword." Kera said by shaking her head.

"Is that so?" Cesare raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can see that you still have guts." He then turned towards the other heroes. "Now that I have met you all here, allow me to introduce you to your defeat!"

The white dragon growled as Cesare began the introductions.

"Heroes, meet Celestial. A white dragon made of pure light that will extinguish your hearts forever!" Cesare laughed.

"It looks like we're not done yet." Louise said. "Is everyone ready?"

"We're ready." Marisa replied.

"You guys take care of that dragon." Kera pulled out her Dragon Sword and pointed it at Cesare. "I've got a score to settle with Cesare."

Cesare wasn't taken back by this. Instead, he replied by pulling out his longsword. "Indeed. We never finished that duel."

"Then I intend to finish it myself!" Kera said as she charged after Cesare.

Cesare met the challenge head-on as both of the sword-wielders clashed together in one metallic clash. The two clashed again and again with each other, proving to each other that they would not back down. They clashed with each other again, this time in a test of strength.

"It looks like you haven't lost your edge." Cesare said. "I'm impressed."

"I could say the same to you." Kera replied. "Your swordsmanship hasn't lost it's touch either."

The two continued to try and push each other back until they finally gave up and jumped backwards from each other. The two had a stare down with each other, not taking their eyes off one another before charging after each other again.

As the two sword-wielders clashed swords with each other, our heroes were faced with a different dilemma. Togemon thrusted her fist at Celestial's head, but the light dragon dodged the fist and countered by opening it's mouth and firing white fire at Togemon, sending the giant cactus flying backwards while skidding across the ground in pain.

"Togemon!" Mimi cried as she went to check up on her.

Samson fired his pistols at the dragon's belly, but for some reason, it didn't seem to be doing much damage. Celestial used it's arm to send Samson flying backwards. The black swallow was sent flying backwards until he landed on the ground in pain.

"Samson!" Marisa cried out. "Mom, we have to help them!"

Ikakkumon next stepped up to the plate as he positioned himself for an attack.

_"Harpoon Torpedo!"_

The seal-like Digimon fired two missiles from it's horns as they flew towards Celestial at high speed. The light dragon countered by flapping it's wings rapidly. The gem on it's forehead glowed yellow as dark lightning came down from the sky and destroyed the two missiles in a flash.

"Uh oh, it didn't work." Joe said nervously.

The gem glowed yellow again as dark electricity fired from the sky and made contact with Ikakkumon, shocking the seal-like Digimon's energy for a moment before he fell to the ground in pain.

"Ikakkumon!" Joe cried out to his friend.

Garurumon charged after Celestial with his jaws wide open for an attack. The white dragon turned to the dog-like Digimon and fired a ray of white fire from it's mouth. Garurumon's eyes widened as he prepared to counter-attack.

_"Howling Blaster!"_

Garurumon fired a ray of blue energy at the on-coming white light. Both of the attacks collided into a large explosion. Garurumon shielded himself as the smoke flew past him. As the smoke died down, Garurumon looked to see if Celestial was still there. But what he saw coming was another ray of white fire, and was too late to actually even dodge the attack. The white fired connected with Garurumon, sending the dog-like Digimon flying backwards on the ground.

"Oh no! Garurumon!" Matt cried as he ran over to check up on him.

Silver and Blaze decided to attack the dragon together.

_"Psycho Blast!"_

After creating a decent dose of psychic energy, Silver fired it at the white dragon. The energy made contact with the dragon's body, damaging him, but not by much. Blaze created a wave of fire energy in her hands and threw it at Celestial. The fire made contact with the dragon's head, damaging him a little as well. But unfortunately for them, the dragon was still moving.

"Shoot!" Silver gritted his teeth. "Our attacks are not strong enough!"

Blaze nodded in agreement. "We'll have to try a different plan of attack."

"But how? That dragon is very strong." Silver pointed out.

"I know that. But that doesn't mean that it's not beatable." Blaze reminded him.

"Then tell me what we should do. How do we destroy this dragon?" Silver asked.

"Hmm..." Blaze was in thought as she closed her eyes. "To be honest, I'm not that sure myself. There aren't a lot of weaknesses this dragon has."

As Blaze was trying to come up with a strategy, The two sages, along with Larcen, watched as Angemon was busy trying to fight off Celestial, but not even his attacks were doing much damage.

"This is bad." Marisa said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Everyone is feeling weak."

"This dragon is a lot tougher than we imagined." Larcen said.

"Mom, what should we do? Is there anyway we can defeat this dragon?" Marisa asked.

Louise didn't answer. Her other concern was for Kera, whom was fighting off Cesare at the moment.

We scan over to the battle with the two sword-wielders as they continued to clash with each other repeatedly. So far, neither one was showing signs of weakness, despite the battle going on for a long time now. Kera and Cesare took in a few breaths, trying to see what they could against each other.

"You have fought impressively, my dear." Cesare complimented. "But I'm afraid this is where it ends."

Cesare charged after Kera again with his long-sword raised in the air. Kera prepared to defend herself as Cesare made a large clash with the Dragon Sword. As Kera held her own, Cesare took advantage by releasing one hand and punched Kera in the stomach with full force, sending her flying backwards across the ground.

Kera groaned in pain as she coughed up a little blood from her mouth. Cesare slowly approached her with his longsword intact. Kera looked up to see Cesare standing above her with a dark smirk on his face.

"Now...it is time for you to die!" Cesare shouted as he raised his sword in the air.

Kera shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to come.

Suddendly, a strike of wind came out of nowhere and knocked the longsword out of Cesare's hands. The crow widened his eyes.

"What the? What happened? Who knocked my sword away?!" Cesare asked, shocked by what just happened.

As he was in shock, another blurry object came closing in on him and screamed at the top of it's lungs as it past by him. The voice was more than enough to force Cesare to closed his ears in pain and agony.

Kera slowly opened her eyes to see Cesare in shock and in pain. She was confused. What happened to his sword just now? Who was it that saved her just now?

"Hey, crow. You might want to look over here." A voice called out.

Cesare turned in the direction on where the voice came from. He turned to see two familiar figure standing there. It was Yamkir the Hedgehog and Xion Herra. Two members of Team Rockers.

"What's the matter? My voice is too much for you to handle?" Xion asked with a smirk.

"You...! How dare you interrupt my business!" Cesare shouted in anger. "Now your going to pay dearly for that!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Yamkir said with a smirk. "You might want to turn around."

Cesare was confused by this. He turned around, only to be met by Robin the Mammoth. The third member of Team Rockers.

"Pleased to meet ya, laddie." Robin grinned as threw a large right fist at Cesare's face, knocking him to the ground.

Our other heroes turned to see the Team Rockers riding their Extreme Gear. Louise was confused by this.

"Mom, who are those people?" Marisa asked. "Why weren't they turned to stone like everyone else?"

"I...don't know." Louise replied slowly. "Even I'm kinda surprised by this."

"Hmm...I guess it doesn't matter whether or not they were turned to stone. Maybe it didn't affect everyone on the planet." Larcen thought.

"If that's true, then maybe..." Louise was in thought of this.

"Louise!" Blaze called out.

Louise glanced at Blaze. "What is it?"

"I found a way to defeat this dragon!" Blaze replied.

Marisa's eyes perked up. "Really? How?"

"Our Digimon can Digivolve again." Matt said as he and the other DigiDestined kids joined him, along with their Digimon. "In this way, they are stronger than their previous forms. And we just might have a chance of defeating this dragon."

"I see..." Louise rubbed her chin. "Did he tell you about this, Blaze?"

"Certainly." Blaze nodded. "Once they do Digivolve, we can attack this thing together."

"Okay. Go for it, then." Louise said.

"All right. Is everyone ready?" Matt asked.

The three kids nodded their heads once. "We're ready."

"Okay then!" Matt nodded as the crests around their neck glowed brightly. "Digivolve!"

**- Second Digi-Evolution Stage -**

"Garurumon...Digivolve to...!"

Garurumon started to change shape. Before, he could stand on four legs, but now he was standing on two legs. New equipment was added to his body, as well. He had a brown leather strap that attached to his long black glove that was on his left hand. On his left hand, he was wearing golden-spiked brass knuckles. He wore long blue pants with an image of a skull on his left leg, and had two different kinds of brown knee-pads. One his left knee was a regular looking knee-pad while his right knee-pad had spikes attached to it. This was Garurumon's stronger form.

**"WereGarurumon!"**

"Togemon...Digivolve to...!"

Togemon's eyes and mouth glowed out with bright light as a flower began to bloom on her head. As the flower opened itself, a new figure was in Togemon's place. This was a smaller Digimon that looked like a pink plant of some kind. Her head was sort of flower-shaped, she had black eyes, she had green thin arms with flower pedals as her hands, her feet consisted of riped-corn boots. And she had four green-leave wings on her back. This was Togemon's strongest form.

**"Lilymon!"**

"Ikakkumon...Digivolve to...!"

Ikakkumon's body started to form up into a water cyclone. A few seconds later, a new figure bursted out of the water. This figure was a tall Digimon with a grey body. His head was furry, save for his mouth. Two large teeth were coming from his upper-mouth, and he had a large lightning bolt horn on his head. He had a large dark-green shell with three large spikes pointing out. There were also small metal cones that were attached to it's shell, along with a buckle-strap that was over his shoulder. His arms were bulky as was his body, his right shoulder had the image of a small shield. In one hand was covered with orange fur that had three brown straps wrapped around his hand along with three spiked fingers, while his other hand carried a large metal hammer. This was Ikakkumon's strongest form.

**"Zudamon!"**

"Angemon...Digivolve to...!"

Angemon's body glowed brightly as small white feathers flew around him. Soon, a new figure took it's place. This an angel-like Digimon, much like Angemon, but much stronger. This Digimon was wearing a purple helmet on it's head attached with two small wings. On his back, he had eight wings. Half of them were straight, and half of them were folded. On his body, he was wearing a scroll-like scarf around his chest and neck. He also had different kind of arms. One was metal and covered with a purple shield and his other arm had a large purple sword-like weapon attached to it's wrist. And he also wore metal shoes on his feet. This was Angemon's strongest form.

**"MagnaAngemon!"**

**- End Second Digi-Evolution Stage -**

Our heroes were in awe of these new forms of the Digimon. Even Team Rockers were kinda shocked to see this.

"Whoa...are you guys seeing this?" Xion asked with surprised eyes.

"Yeah...pretty darn impressive, if you ask me." Yamkir replied with a smile.

"I agree with ya on that, lad." Robin nodded once, still amazed at what he was seeing.

As everyone took in this moment, Blaze spoke up. "Okay everyone! Attack!"

Louise and Marisa created a ball of fire in their hands and combined them together before throwing it at Celestial.

Samson smirked before pulling out his pistols. "Take this, amigo!" He then fired two bullets from his pistols.

_"Psycho Blast!"_

Silver created another dose of psychic energy in his hands and fired it at Celestial.

Blaze formed two mystical fireballs in her hands and fired it alongside Silver's attack.

_"Wolf Claw!"_

WereGarurumon's claws glowed red as he slashed the energy at Celestial.

_"Flower Cannon!"_

Lilymon created cannon with her flowers and fired a pink ball of energy at Celestial.

_"Vulcan's Hammer!"_

Zudamon slammed his hammer down as electric energy fired from his hammer and flew straight at Celestial.

All of the attacks made by our heroes made contact with Celestial, as a large explosion was created. Our heroes covered their hands from the smoke. Larcen's necklace glowed as a green shield protected them from the smoke.

After a long minute, the smoke had finally died down. And Celestial was hardly in any condition to move. It was still alive, but barely moving a muscle.

"It looks like that thing is almost dead." Louise said.

"Then I'll finish it off peacefully." MagnaAngemon said.

_"Gate of Destiny!"_

MagnaAngemon created a round golden-seal as it unlocked itself and opened the gate. A stray of wind was coming through the gate as the downed-dragon was slowly moving towards the gate thanks to the wind that was sucking him up.

As Kera got up and recovered herself, she noticed that the dragon was being sucked up by the gate that MagnaAngemon had created. She also noticed that Cesare was trying to hold on by not getting caught in the wind.

"I have to hold on..." Cesare growled. But he was soon approached by Kera, whom stood in front of him.

"I'm afraid this is where it ends for you." Kera said as her swrod turned light blue.

"Wait, stop-"

But before he could say anything else, Kera fired ice at Cesare, freezing his body and his sword into an icicle. The wind had picked up Cesare's frozen body as it flew right into the gate, along with Celestial. The gate closed and relocked itself before slowly dematerializing until it was fully gone.

Our heroes soon cheered at this moment. While this happened, the grown Digimon glowed again and slowly changed back into their regular Digimon selves. The DigiDestined made their way towards them.

"You did awesome, Gabumon." Matt smiled.

"Thank you, Matt. I would never let you down, my friend." Gabumon replied with a smile.

"Palmon, are you all right?" Mimi asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, Mimi. Just a little tired, is all." Palmon yawned.

"Oh, Palmon..." Mmim grew teary eyed and smiled.

"Phew! That was a close one." Joe sighed in relief.

"Oh, come on, Joe. You had to admit, it was pretty cool fighting that dragon." Gomamon said with a smile.

"I wouldn't exactly say that myself." Joe rubbed his head nervously.

T.K. grabbed and Patamon and hugged his friend. "Are you okay, Patamon?"

"I'm fine, T.K." Patamon choked a bit. "Your just hugging me a little tight."

"Oh, sorry." T.K. laughed a bit.

Marisa sighed a bit before smiling. Even Louise was happy herself.

"Are you two all right?" Larcen asked.

"I'm fine, Larcen." Marisa replied with a smile.

"Same here." Louise nodded.

Samson soon rejoined with our heroes. "That was a tough one." He said before puffing some smoke from his cigar. "Ah...that feels good."

Silver and Blaze joined with our heroes as well.

"How are you two feeling?" Louise asked.

"I'm all right." Silver replied.

"Me too." Blaze nodded.

Soon, Team Rockers joined up with our heroes, whom noticed them with their Extreme Gear.

"Who are you guys suppose to be?" Silver asked.

"You don't know who we are?" Yamkir asked before smirking. "The name is Yamkir."

"I'm Xion Herra." She greeted with a smirk.

"My name is Robin. Pleased to meet ya, laddies." Robin greeted with a grin.

"We are the greatest Extreme Gear riders in the world! We are known as Team Rockers!" Yamkir announced as he and his team directed their heads towards the sky, having a moment to themselves.

Our heroes sweat-dropped at that moment.

"Why are you called Team Rockers?" Matt asked.

"Because we love rock music. And we like to combine it with our favorite event, the EX-World Grand Prix." Yamkir explained coolly.

"Okay then, let me ask you guys something." Louise said. "Why were you not turned to stone like everyone else?"

"After that earthquake and that light happened, we noticed what had happened to everyone, but we didn't know what to about it." Xion explained.

"That's why we rode around to see if there were any survivors." Robin replied. "And it's a good thing we found ya."

"Yeah. It's boring if there is no one else in the world to out-race against." Yamkir said. He then turned and noticed one figure in particular. "Hey there, Kera! What's up?"

Kera approached him. And it did not look like she had a smile on her face. "It's nice to see you again, Yamkir. Where the heck have you been?"

"Me? Just riding around with my team. Proving that we are the best. The usual thing." Yamkir shrugged.

"I see." Kera stayed silent after that.

Larcen looked up at the dark sky. "It looks like we might need to turn in for the night. We still have a little while to go."

"Where are ya lads going?" Robin asked.

"To the Dusty Desert. To undo what Mephiles and Black Doom have done and save the petrified people from their state." Louise replied.

"Really? If that's the case, then we'll help you out." Yamkir replied.

"Good. The more help we can get, the better." Louise said.

"All right, then. Let's head back to the campsite and get some rest, amigos." Samson replied.

Everyone agreed to this as they headed back towards their campsite. Along the way, Mimi and Palmon walked next to Kera.

"Hey Kera, it looked like you know that Yamkir person. Is he your boyfriend?" Mimi asked.

Kera's eyes widened. "Boyfriend? Don't be absurd!"

"Oh, sorry." Mimi apologized. "I didn't mean to get you angry."

Kera sighed. "It's all right. I'm sorry I lashed out at you like that."

"That's okay." Mimi smiled.

"But how did you know that hedgehog?" Palmon asked. "Are you two friends?"

Kera took a deep breath before answering. "That hedgehog is my brother."

"Your brother?!" Mimi's eyes widened. "But you never said anything about having a brother!"

"He was the one that left my parents and I couple of years back in Rio Salaz. Right at that time our parents were killed." Kera's eyes closed slowly.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't know it was personal." Mimi said.

"It's not your fault, Mimi." Kera smiled at her. "Now, let's keep going. We need the rest after all."

"Right." Mimi nodded once. "Come on, Palmon!"

"I'm coming!" Palmon said as she and Mimi raced towards the campsite.

As they ran, Kera was still in her thoughts. About her brother, about her parents death, about her Dragon Sword. Everything led back to Black Doom. She knew what she had to do, and there was no way she was going to pass this opportunity up.

* * *

**The last dragon is defeated, along with the addition of Team Rockers joining our heroes. Now the road to the final showdown is approaching. What will happen once all of our heroes the reach the tower? Can they defeat Black Doom and Mephiles? Or will the villains have finally obtained their goal of awakening the Black Dragon from it's slumber? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	35. Rise of Helios

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

Chapter 35: Rise of Helios

**- Dusty Desert -**

The scene shifts towards the Dusty Desert. After a long time of traveling, our heroes had managed to reunite with each other and made it safely to their final destination. Right now, they were staring at the dark tower as it stood over our heroes. This is where Black Doom and Mephiles were residing at, lying in wait for our heroes.

"So this is the tower, eh?" Sonic asked.

"It's huge." Tails said with amazement.

"Yeah. And I'm about ready to get in there finish this whole thing off." Knuckles said as he pounded his fists together.

On the inside, Elise looked nervous at what she was seeing, but on the outside, she kept a brave face among herself. Sonic seemed to notice this.

"Are you all right, Elise?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine, Sonic." Elise replied. "Even though I can't fight, I'll be rooting for you on the sidelines."

With the Sailor Scouts, the seven girls, along with Tuxedo Mask, Luna, and Artemis looked up and down at the tower.

"So, this is where those villains are hiding." Luna narrowed her eyes.

"And this is all that's left. If we can defeat them here, everything will be back to normal." Artemis said.

Serena looked a little nervous. "Uh...guys, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Raye slapped her head. "Serena, are you doubting yourself now?"

"Me? Oh no, not at all!" Serena laughed nervously.

Decoe and Bocoe gulped nervously as they looked up at the tower.

"This place looks very creepy!" Decoe said with nervousness.

"Yeah. I don't even want to know what it looks like on the inside!" Bocoe agreed quickly.

"It doesn't matter now." Eggman said as he glanced at them. "We're all going inside. And your coming whether you want to or not."

Shadow, Rouge, and Omega stood next to each other as they stared at the tower.

"This has to be where Black Doom and Mephiles are residing." Rouge said.

"There's no doubt about it." Shadow agreed. "This must be where their plan to release the Black Dragon comes in."

"I will stop them before that." Omega stated as he locked and load.

The DigiDestined joined together again after being separated into two groups.

"So, are you guys all right?" Tai asked.

"We're fine." Matt replied. "What about you?"

"We're good." Sora answered. "I'm just glad we're all together again."

"That's a good, too." Izzy nodded once.

"It is?" Tentomon asked.

"Yeah. I've been doing research on my laptop, and if I'm not mistaken, Mephiles and Black Doom must be at the roof of the tower." Izzy replied.

"Really?" Mimi asked.

"If that's the case, then we need to head up there, and end this mess once and for all." Tai replied.

"Agreed." Silver nodded.

Louise Harmon turned to her daughter. "Are you sure your ready for this?"

"Mm-hm." Marisa nodded. "As long as I got my friends and with you at my side, then I'm ready to do anything."

Samson puffed some smoke from his cigar. "You know, since this is the end of the end, we're gonna have to bring everything we've got. Right, senor Larcen?"

"Yeah." Larcen nodded. "And Kera, your holding the key that Mephiles is looking for. Do your best not to give it up to him."

"I understand." Kera nodded. "If Mephiles wants my sword, he's going to have to fight me for it."

With the Extreme Gear riders, the nine of them looked on to see our heroes preparing themselves for the dangerous road ahead.

"Let me fill you guys in on a little something." Yamkir told them. "If we make it out of this, I want you all to prove that I am the one will save your butts."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Jet said with sarcasm.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud noise coming from behind them.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"Look! There!" Amy Rose pointed out. "It's the black aliens!"

And she was right. But this time, there was an entire army of black aliens more than our heroes could count. All of the black aliens charged after our heroes with their weapons raised in the air.

"There's so many of them!" Kari shouted.

"Then all we can do is fight them." Tai replied with a smirk.

"Wait, Tai!" Matt stopped him.

"Huh? What is it?" Tai asked.

"We can't take on all of these black creatures. If we do, we'll all be worn out." Matt told him.

Tai gritted his teeth. He knew that Matt was right. There was no way they could take on an army of black aliens, even twice the size would be too much for them to handle. So how could they be able to stop Black Doom and Mephiles without the Black Arms getting in the way?

"Go!" Armand told them. "We'll hold them off!"

"What?" Serena asked like he was crazy. "But-"

"The nine of us can hold them off!" Wave told her. "You guys go inside the tower and stop those two villains!"

"Nine of you?" T.K. asked.

"With the combined forces of Team Rockers, Team Guardians, and the Babylon Rogues, we're unbeatable together." Xion replied. "Now go! Hurry!"

"Right!" Sonic turned to Elise. "Princess, you stay here! We'll go take care of them!"

"Okay." Elise nodded once. "Good luck!"

"We'll stay here, too." Luna said.

"We'll take care of Elise." Artemis told them.

"Okay then. Be careful." Raye nodded once.

"Everyone, let's go!" Louise shouted.

All of our heroes, excluding the three Extreme Gear teams, Princess Elise, Luna, and Artemis, rushed inside the tower. Once they were all inside, the teams got themselves ready.

"Are you all ready?" Jet asked.

"Ready." Wave nodded.

Storm laughed insanely. "Bring it on!"

"For my father, we will take down these black monsters!" Armand shouted.

"This could get a little rough." Gyrax gulped nervously. "But that's not gonna stop us!"

Daryl made a cocky smirk. "There's no way we're gonna lose here!"

"Are you guys ready to rock and roll?" Yamkir asked with a smirk.

"Ready when you are, dude." Xion nodded with a smile.

Robin grinned widely. "Let's do this, laddies!"

With that said, the three team rode their way towards the on-coming Black Arms.

* * *

At the top of the tower, we see Black Doom and Mephiles standing there with Maiza at their sides. It would seem like they were waiting for someone, like our heroes.

"It appears that they have defeated all of our dragons." Mephiles said.

"Yes. It appears so. Even with the help of our servants, those heroes still defeated them. I may have over-estimated those new recruits, after all." Black Doom thought.

"Shall I stop them all myself?" Maiza asked.

"No, Maiza. There is only one thing I want you to do." Black Doom said to her.

"What is it?" Maiza wondered curiously.

"I want you to flee this place." Black Doom replied.

Maiza was taken back by this order. "What? B-but why?"

"If the heroes have already made it to the tower and are making their way up here, then there is no need for you to get involved in this." Black Doom answered.

"But we can still stop them!" Maiza exclaimed. "If you just give me the word-"

"Silence!" Black Doom roared. "I have just given you your orders, Maiza. Are you trying to question me?"

"No. Of course not." Maiza quickly shook her head. "It's just, I'm a little puzzled as to why you would give me this kind of order."

"There is nothing to think about." Black Doom said as he turned the other way. "If you fell here, then I would have lost a most valuable warrior."

"But that's what people in war do." Maiza said.

"But you are different, Maiza. Your not just nay soldier. You are most trusted confidant. You possess the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan, an ability that no one else has. And for this reason, I don't want it to die here." Black Doom explained before pausing." Now as your leader, I am ordering you to flee this place. Understand?"

Maiza was still a little hesitant to do this. But even so, she could not have betrayed her master. Otherwise, who knows what could happen to her. "I understand, my lord. I shall flee this place at once."

With that, Maiza ran towards the edge of the tower and jumped off. While in mid-air, she disappeared within a small cloud of smoke.

* * *

The scene shifts to the inside entrance of the tower. Our heroes looked around at the sight of the dark place.

Sonic whistled. "For a villain base, it is sure big."

"I'm ready to tear this place apart!" Knuckles shouted with determination.

"Oh man, this place IS creepy!" Decoe said with worry.

"It would've been better had you not said that!" Bocoe told him.

As our heroes walked through the tower, they noticed a large round staircase that would lead them to the top of the tower.

"Man, even that staircase is huge." Tai said, whom was kind of impressed.

"You mean, we have to walk all the way up there?" Mimi groaned, not liking that idea.

"We don't have to, Mimi." Palmon said to her.

"Huh?" Mimi tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean, Palmon?"

"If we Digivolved, we can fly everyone to the top." Palmon replied.

"That would definitely save us the walk." Louise said a with a nod.

"All right, then. Girls, you better transform too. Because the battle up ahead is going to be a hard one." Sonic told them.

"Right." Serena nodded as she and the other girls pulled out their glowing pens.

_"Moon Crystal Power!"_

_"Mercury Star Power!"_

_"Mars Star Power!"_

_"Jupiter Star Power!"_

_"Venus Star Power!"_

_"Neptune Star Power!"_

_"Uranus Star Power!"_

The seven girls glowed brightly for a brief moment as they transformed. When they were finished transforming, they were fully transformed into the Sailor Scouts.

"Oh wow, they all look so pretty!" Mimi said with flashing eyes.

Kari giggled a little at Mimi's comment. "I agree too, Mimi."

Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts were ready. "Okay. We're ready!"

"Now it's our turn!" Tai said, as he and the other DigiDestined pulled out their Digivices. "Digivolve!"

**- Digi-Evolution Stage -**

"Agumon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Greymon!"**

"Gabumon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Garurumon!"**

"Biyomon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Birdramon!"**

"Tentomon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Kabuterimon!"**

"Palmon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Togemon!"**

"Gomamon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Ikakkumon!"**

"Patamon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Angemon!"**

"Gatomon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Angewomon!"**

**- Second Digi-Evolution Stage -**

"Greymon...Digivolve to...!"

**"MetalGreymon!"**

"Garurumon...Digivolve to...!"

**"WereGarurumon!"**

"Birdamon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Garudamon!"**

"Kabuterimon...Digivolve to...!"

**"MegaKabuterimon!"**

"Togemon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Lilymon!"**

"Ikakkumon...Digivolve to...!"

**"Zudamon!"**

"Angemon...Digivolve to...!"

**"MagnaAngemon!"**

**- End Second Digi-Evolution Stage -**

Now that the fully grown Digimon had Digivolved, it was now time to face Black Doom and Mephiles.

"Okay then. This time, we're ready." Sonic smirked.

"Everyone, hop on! We'll fly to the top." Louise told them.

Tai got on MetalGreymon's head, along with Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Moon.

WereGarurumon held Matt in his big hands, along with Larcen, and Samson on the other hand.

Sora got on Garudamon's back. Accompanying her was Kera, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Venus.

Riding MegaKabuterimon was his partner Izzy, Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe.

Mimi was the only one holding on to Lilymon because she was the lightest of the group.

Joe was on the top of Zudamon's shell, along with Tuxedo Mask, who joined him.

Riding MagnaAngemon was T.K., along with the two mages, Louise and Marisa Harmon.

And Kari, along with Amy Rose, was riding on the back of Angewomon.

"Aren't you guys going hop on?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No thanks." Sonic shook his head. "I feel better by running."

"As do I." Shadow added.

Sonic grinned at this. "I'll race ya to the top, Shadow."

Shadow eyed Sonic for a moment. "Your on."

"Count me in, as well." Blaze joined in.

"Okay then." Sonic nodded. "Is everyone ready?"

All of our heroes gave the signal, notifying that they were ready.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic shouted

With that, all of our heroes raced to the top, as the prepared for the biggest battle that was yet to come.

* * *

When our heroes had reached the top of the tower, they encountered Black Doom and Mephiles, the two enemies that were behind the mess of turning everyone into stone.

"Welcome, heroes. It is good to see that you all made it up here." Mephiles greeted coolly.

"I have seen that you destroyed those dragons that we sent you. I am impressed you all made it this far." Black Doom said.

"Black Doom!" Shadow pointed at him. "Answer my question! Why did you turn everyone on the planet into stone?"

Black Doom chuckled. "It's simple. I need them all for my army."

"Your army?" Rouge raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. After we defeat you, everyone of the stone statues will be reborn into the Black Arms army and we shall conquer the universe!" Black Doom laughed.

Everyone's eyes widened at this news.

"So, you would use everyone on the planet to do your own evil bidding?!" Eggman questioned.

"That's right." Black Doom replied. "But I doubt you could ever understand that, you foolish scientist."

Eggman growled angrily. Decoe and Bocoe looked a little worried.

"Uh, Doctor? I don't think this is a good idea to be making threats right now." Bocoe said nervously.

"Yeah. It would be disaterous." Decoe added with a little nervousness in his voice.

Kera pulled out her Dragon Sword and pointed it at the Black Arms leader. "Black Doom! You murdered my parents, and for that, I will kill you for my revenge!"

Black Doom didn't seemed to be amused by this. "And why do you care so much about that goal, hedgehog?"

"My father was swordsman that you killed, along with my mother who died trying to protect him!" Kera shouted with in anger in her voice.

"Ah..." Black Doom seemed to remember what she was talking about. "So, your the daughter of that orange hedgehog that I killed? How very interesting. And you want revenge against me?"

"That's the plan." Kera replied.

Mephiles laughed at that moment. "Come now. Must you leave me out of the conversation?"

"Mephiles!" Louise shouted.

Mephiles turned to see the female human calling out to him. "So, we meet again, sage. I have not forgotten about you. About the way you treated me at that ghost town."

"Why do you want to release the Black Dragon? What do you hope to gain out of all this?" Sailor Moon asked.

Mephiles chuckled again. "That is an easy answer. You see, once I awaken the Black Dragon from it's slumber, I will use it to conquer not just this universe, but all other dimensions as well."

"What do you mean by other dimensions?" Tai questioned.

"Do you remember that fight we had back in that Digital World when you annoying kids interfered in my battle against Shadow? Well, I plan on using my time traveling powers to travel to your dimension and conquer that world." Mephiles explained.

"What?!" The DigiDestined were in shock.

"And once that world is taken over, we will build a new army of black demons and conquer each dimension that there is until we have taken full control of all the universes." Black Doom laughed.

Our heroes were in awe at what they just heard. Not only was their world in danger, but all other universes as well.

"So as you can see, we have everything in the plam in our hands." Mephiles said, extending his arm and tightened his fist.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but as long as the Dragon Sword is with us, your plan is nothing but a failure." Larcen told him.

"That can be arranged." Black Doom said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asked, trying to point out his finger, but he couldn't. His whole body was frozen like a statue.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Amy Rose asked him with worry in her voice. Suddenly, her body was frozen as well.

That's when everyone noticed that they could not move their bodies, no matter how hard they tried.

Black Doom chuckled at the sight of this. "Black Arms gas. I'm sure it doesn't need an explanation, doesn't it?"

"Black Arm gas?" Izzy was confused by this.

"Once it's released, it will be absorbed into the bloodstream. After that, total paralysis will hit the nervous system." Shadow answered.

"That's right." Black Doom said. "I'm glad you remembered it well, Shadow. You once felt the effects before."

"And now that all of you are frozen like statues, I believe it's time for the awakening to begin." Mephiles stated.

Kera's Dragon Sword began to move from her grip telepathically and moved towards Black Doom and Mephiles. "No! My sword!"

Once the sword was moved over to the villains side. The Chaos Emeralds soon joined in as it began to spin around the floating sword. The Chaos Emeralds moved slow at first, but it moved faster and faster until a ray of colored energy was blasted into the dark sky. Red clouds began to join together as it began to strike lightning repeatedly. As this was going on, Black Doom and Mephiles chanted something together.

"We call apon the dark lord of the all dragons. After a 1000 years, it is now time to awaken from your long slumber. Come forth; the legendary Black Dragon; Helios!"

Suddenly, a large dark figure was revealing itself from the red clouds and lightning sky. This figure was black all over, had red scales on it's body. It's body was even covered with hard-rock scales that protected it from physical attacks. It's wings were large, and under it's wings were colored red. It's claws were pitch-black, and it's teeth were extremely sharp. It's head consisted of red eyes, and it let out a monstrous roar. This was the Black Dragon, AKA, Helios. The incarnate dragon of evil.

Our heroes recovered from their paralysis as they stood there with shocked faces.

"T-that's the Black Dragon?" Sailor Moon said with a scared voice.

"It's huge! It's even bigger than all those other dragons we faced!" Izzy exclaimed.

Others like Amy Rose, Sailor Venus, Mimi, Joe, and T.K. had scared faces. Others like Shadow, Larcen, Kera, Louise, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Tuxedo Mask were still in awe at the sight of the Black Dragon.

"This is bad. Really bad." Tuxedo Mask barrowed his eyes inside his mask. Even he was feeling a little nervous about this now.

"We can't just do anything! We have to attack!" Sonic shouted.

"Right!" Louise nodded. "Everyone combine your attacks into one! Now!"

Marisa created a large ball of fire in her hands, as did Blaze and Louise. The three girls combined their fireballs together and threw it at Helios.

"I'll give it everything that I've got!" Silver clutched his fist tightly before pulling it backwards.

_"Psycho Blast!"_

Shadow and Omega decided to join in the fight.

_"Chaos Spear!"_

"Target: Black Dragon. Destroy!" Omega fired two missiles at Helios.

Samson joined in as he twirled his pistols as fast as he could before aiming them at Helios.

"Take this!" Samson fired his pistols repeatedly.

"Sailor Scouts! Let's help out!" Sailor Moon said to her companions.

The Scouts nodded in reply as they prepared to attack.

_"Moon Tiara Magic!"_

_"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"_

_"Mars Fire Ignite!"_

_"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"_

_"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"_

_"Nptune Deep Submerge!"_

_"Uranus World Shaking!"_

The DigiDestined also joined in on the attack.

"Come on, guys! Let's help them out, too!" Tai exclaimed.

_"Gigas Blaster!"_

_"Wolf Claw!"_

_"Wing Blade!"_

_"Horn Buster!"_

_"Flower Cannon!"_

_"Vulcan's Hammer!"_

_"Celestial Arrow!"_

Everyone of our heroes attacks made contact with Helios at the same time. The result was made with a large explosion, creating a large path of smoke that blinded our heroes vision.

"All right!" Tai exclaimed happily. "Direct hit!"

"Did it work?" Silver asked.

"I'm not sure..." Louise said, still feeling uneasy about this.

A glowing patch of red eyes opened, making the smoke disappear within a brief flash. Helios was unaffected by their attacks.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"It survived?!" Decoe exclaimed.

"But how?!" Bocoe asked with wide eyes.

Black Doom laughed at the sight of this. "Foolish creatures. Did you really think that would be enough to stop the Black Dragon?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. After it was awakened by the Chaos Emeralds, along with the Dragon Sword, Helios has the power of chaotic energy. In other words, it is powered by the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds." Mephiles explained with a small chuckle.

"Which means that all of your pathetic attacks are useless." Black Doom added.

Sonic gritted his teeth in anger. "Dang it!"

"Now, it is our turn to show you the power of the Black Dragon!" Mephiles said as be raised one arm into the air. "Helios, attack these foolish creatures!"

The Black Dragon roared again as a few incoming objects came flying down from the dark sky.

"Uh...what are those things?" Joe asked nervously.

"I don't know, but it's coming right at us!" Rouge pointed out.

The flying figures turned out to be dark meteors flying towards our heroes. Since they were coming at a fast pace, two of them made impact MegaKabuterimon and Angewomon, forcing them to change forms back into their regular Digimon selves. But it didn't end there; the other one made impact on the ground, creating a large impact near where the Sailor Scouts and a few of our other heroes were standing at, sending the flying into the air and landed with a very hard impact. And the last one made contact with the ground again, making an impact near our other remaining heroes sending them flying backwards and landed on the ground with a hard impact as well.

Mephiles laughed insanely. "And that is only a taste of Helios's power."

Most of the other grown Digimon, besides MagnaAngemon, turned back into their regular Digimon selves. The other Sailor Scouts were badly hurt, but all right, as were our other heroes.

"That...dragon is very powerful." Sailor Jupiter said weakly, gripping her arm.

"Darn it!" Matt gritted his teeth. "Now what do we do? How are we suppose to defeat this thing?!"

Marisa had a worried looked on her face. "Mom, is there anything we can try?"

Louise didn't have an answer, because even she did not know how to beat something this monstrous.

"Now, it is time for our final plan to be put into action." Black Doom said as he turned to Mephiles. "Are you ready, Mephiles?"

"Ready and waiting." Mephiles replied.

Suddenly, a dark aura of energy was surrounding the both of them as it was being transferred over to the Black Dragon.

"What's going on now?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know..." Tails said, not sure on what he was seeing.

As their energy was being transferred, the villains bodies soon started to dematerialize until they were fully gone.

"What the?! Where did they go?" Silver wondered.

Blaze looked over at Helios again. Her eyes widened at what she saw. "Look! The Black Dragon!"

Everyone turned to towards the Black Dragon. This time, it did not have just one head. Two extra heads grew out of it's body. On one head, was a dark head with orange eyes while the other head was crystallized, like Mephiles, and had red and green eyes. The stomach also opened, revealing to be a large orange eye, much like Doom's Eye.

"What the hell?!" Knuckles asked.

"That dragon! It grew two extra heads!" Eggman exclaimed.

A loud chuckle was coming from the dragon. "So, it seems like you figured out our strategy."

"That voice..." Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Black Doom!"

"You also can't forget about me." Another familiar voice said.

Silver's eyes widened. "Mephiles?!"

"We have fused our bodies together in one with Helios." The voice of Black Doom echoed from the dragon.

"And together we shall conquer all dimensions!" Mephiles laughed echoed loudly.

Soon, the dragon flapped it's wings and turned upwards and flew higher into the dark sky until it was no longer in sight.

Kera looked over at her Dragon Sword as she picked it up and examined it. "It's power...is all gone."

"If that's the case, then we're going to have to destroy that dragon." Sonic replied.

"But how?" Larcen asked. "Nothing will affect that dragon thanks to the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds."

"Exactly." Sonic smirked at him.

"Huh?" Larcen raised an eyebrow.

"If that thing has the power of negative energy, then we need the power of the positive energy other Chaos Emeralds." Sonic explained.

"He's right. But there's just one problem." Shadow said. "We don't know where the Chaos Emeralds are right now.

"You mean these?"

Our heroes turned to see the three Extreme Gear teams, along with Elise, Luna, and Artemis.

"We figured you might needed these." Yamkir said as he held a Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Good thing, too." Jet added. "Otherwise, you would get burned to a crisp by that dragon."

"Take them, Sonic." Armand said. "Stop that dragon and save the world!"

Sonic walked over to them and collected the seven Chaos Emeralds from them. He then walked back towards the others, where Shadow and Silver joined him. The three of them nodded once as the Chaos Emeralds began to glow brightly before floating in the air around the hedgehogs. Soon, the emeralds began to spin slow at first, before it went faster and faster until a bright light covered our heroes.

"What is going on, amigos?" Samson asked.

Louise's eyes widened. "Look!"

The light faded away and three new figures took their place. Sonic was bright yellow and his spikes pointed upwards. Shadow's body turned white, save for the red stripes. And Silver's spiked head spreaded widely at each end. These were their super forms.

"Whoa..." Tai was in awe.

"That's incredible..." Sora added with an awe.

Super Sonic turned towards the two other hedgehogs. "Are you two ready?"

Super Shadow nodded once. "Let's do this."

"I'm ready, too." Super Silver nodded as well.

"Okay then, let's go!" Super Sonic said.

"Wait, Sonic!"

Super Sonic turned to see Sailor Moon approaching him.

"I'm going with you." Sailor Moon said.

Super Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"And to help you, I'll have to transform into my strongest form." Sailor Moon said as she raised her hand into the air.

_"Eternal Moon Power!"_

Sailor Moon glowed brightly as she began to transform again. This time, in her most powerful form. She grew white wings on her back, her uniformed changed color a little too. Her gloves extended a bit with small wgins attached to the gloves. She was wearing, in what looks like pink shoulder-pads, her skirt was colored red, blue and yellow, along with a small pair of wings on the back of the skirt. Two long red robes came from the back of her uniform, and she was wearing white boots to finish the attire. She was now Eternal Sailor Moon.

"I am Eternal Sailor Moon. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver; I am here to help you vanquish the evil dragon that comes to threaten life one again." She spoke sincerely as she carried a long moon-like staff.

"All right, then. Welcome aboard!" Super Sonic winked at her.

She winked at him in return. "Your welcome."

Super Sonic turned to the rest of our heroes. "Now, is there anyone else who wants to help us?"

"We'll come." Tai said as he and Matt approached the trio, along with Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Our Digimon can help you guys as well." Matt replied.

"But how? Their strongest forms couldn't defeat that dragon." Super Silver pointed out.

Tai grinned. "Whoever said that was their strongest form?"

Super Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Their's one more form that we can Digivolve into." Agumon said.

"And this is our strongest form, too." Gabumon added.

"Are you ready, Matt?" Tai asked.

"Ready, friend." Matt replied with a smile.

The two DigiDestined pulled out their Digivices as they glowed along their crests that were around their necks.

"Digivolve!" Tai and Matt shouted at the same time.

**- Warp Digi-Evolution Stage -**

"Agumon...Warp Digivolve to...!"

The past images of Greymon were shown first followed by the image of MetalGreymon, then a new figure took it's place. On it's head was a silver-armored version of Greymon and MetalGreymon that covered most of it's face except his green eyes. It's chest was also made of silver metal along with a few small red tubes that were connected to it's arms and chest. The armor on it's arms gold-colored along with long sharp silver claws and it's lower feet was covered with protective red armor. And on it's back, it had large wings that could open and close itself. And on the back of the wings was the symbol of courage. The same symbol that Tai's crest resembled. This was Agumon's strongest form.

**"WarGreymon!"**

"Gabumon...Warp Digivolve to...!"

The past images of Garurumon and WereGarurumon were shown alternately before a new figure took it's place. It was a dark-purple metal armored Digimon. It's armored-head was dark purple and it's eyes were red, along with it's nose. The rest of his armored-body was dark-purple. And under it's lower head was yellow armor that was attached to two yellow metal wings and tail. This was Gabumon's strongest form.

**"MetalGarurumon!"**

**- End Warp Digi-Evolution Stage -**

The rest of our heroes were in awe at their new forms. The two fully grown Digimon joined the three super hedgehogs and Eternal Sailor Moon.

"How do you like us now?" WarGreymon asked.

Super Shadow smirked a little. "Not bad. But can you back it up?"

"We'll show you what we can do once you let us join you in defeating that Black Dragon." MetalGarurumon told him.

"If that's how you feel, then welcome aboard." Super Sonic said as he stretched his arms to the side as far as he could.

Suddenly, a large dose of glowing yellow energy surrounded Eternal Sailor Moon, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon, as they began to float in the air.

"Now you guy have the power of Chaos Enegy within you. Which means that all of us can take on that dragon now." Super Sonic explained.

"Sonic!" Kera called out.

Super Sonic turned to her as she continued to speak.

"My parents were murdered by Black Doom. If your taking my place, you guys better win. Got that?" Hera asked with a serious voice.

"No problem!" Super Sonic smirked.

As Kera stepped backwards, our six heroes floated into the air and blasted towards the sky. Our heroes from below watched from a distance until they were gone.

"Good luck, you guys." Louise said with hope in her voice.

* * *

When our six super-powered heroes were high enough, they saw the three-headed Black Dragon in the distance.

"So, you've decided take us on, have you?" Mephiles voice asked with an echo.

"Of course." Super Sonic smirked. "With everyone's lives at stake, we're going to defeat this Black Dragon!"

"An ancient legend from long ago?" Super Shadow smirked. "This might be a challenge."

"For the future of the world, and all of the other dimensions, we will destroy you, Mephiles and Black Doom!" Super Silver exclaimed.

"In the name of the Moon, and all of the planets in our universe, we will punish you!" Eternal Sailor Moon noted as she did her usual pose.

"You? Take over the Digital World? Not on our watch, your not!" WarGreymon said as he got into stance.

"With the power of all our friends, you will never defeat us!" MetalGarurumon shouted.

"Ha! Foolish creatures!" Black Doom said. "It is now time we show you the true power of the Black Dragon; Helios!"

Our six heroes flew towards the Black Dragon, hoping to put an end to this madness, along with Black Doom and Mephiles. For this was going to be the biggest battle our heroes had ever fought.

* * *

**This is it! The final battle has arrived! The battle for all of the universes hang in the balance. Can our six heroes stop this three-headed Black Dragon and save the petrified people? Or will Mephiles and Black Doom's goal of conquering the universe of all dimensions will come to fruition? Find out on the next Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	36. The Final Battle

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo

Chapter 36: The Final Battle

**- Dusty Desert -**

The scene shifts towards the dark sky above the Dusty Desert, where the final battle between the six heroes of Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver, Eternal Sailor Moon, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon were about to take on the new form of Helios. Black Doom and Mephiles had combined their energies into the dragon to create three-headed Helios.

"You fools." Mephiles voice echoed. "Do you really think you stand a change against us? We'll show you what happens when you approach us!"

The three-headed dragon roared in the sky. Dark meteors from before came flying down towards our super-powered heroes.

"Incoming meteors!" Super Sonic warned.

The six heroes dodged each of the meteors that came flying downwards. However, there was one more meteor that was still flying downwards.

"I got this one!" Super Silver said as he raised his arm forward and stopped the meteor with his psychic powers before it made contact with him. He then sent it back flying towards Helios at high speed. The meteor crashed against the head of Mephiles, causing him to flinch for a moment.

"Now it's my turn." Super Shadow said as he created a ray of red light in his hands.

_"Chaos Spear!_

Shadow fired a ray of hundred Chaos Spears at the eye in the middle of it's stomach. The result made a direct hit as the Black Dragon roared in pain.

"All right! Direct hit!" Super Sonic exclaimed with a smirk.

The three-headed dragon shook off the effect before returning a glare at our heroes.

"Hah! Is that all you have got?" Black Doom's voice echoed. "Let me show you my power!"

The head of Black Doom opened it's mouth and fired a ray of dark light towards WarGreymon. The powerful Digimon used his armored wing as a shield, trying to block out the beam of light as it tried to push him back. The force of the attack did send WarGreymon flying backwards a little, but he seemed to be okay, nevertheless.

Super Sonic decided to charged after three-headed Helios by smashing into the head of Black Doom. The head of the Black Arms leader retaliated by opening it's jaws and tried to chomp Super Sonic. As the mouth was about to close itself, Super Sonic managed to stop this before he could get eaten by holding the mouth of Black Doom on each side.

"Nice try, Black Doom." Super Sonic said with a smirk. "But your not gonna beat me that easily." He turned to the others. "Sailor Moon, would you like a piece of the action?"

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded as she pulled out her Moon Staff and pointed it towards Sonic's direction.

_"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"_

A golden ray of light shined from within her staff and fired the ray of golden light at Black Doom's head. Super Sonic waited for the right moment to move out of the way until the attack was close enough. Once it was close enough, Super Sonic dashed away from the mouth of Black Doom as the golden light made contact with the inside of Black Doom's mouth. The head of the black alien roared in pain as it fell downwards for the moment.

"Let me get a piece of this!" MetalGarurumon said with anticipation.

_"Metal Wolf Claw!"_

MetalGarurumon fired a ray of ice energy from it's mouth and attacked the eye on the stomach of three-headed Helios. Once again, all three dragons roared in pain as the attack effected them greatly. It recovered after a moment before the dragon made contact with our heroes.

"I see...perhaps you have gotten stronger than the last time we met." Mephiles voice echoed with realization. "But, our power is still greater than you ever imagined."

Mephiles raised his head into the air and roared as thirty little shadow demons materialized in front of our heroes.

"Oh great, not these things again." WarGreymon groaned a little.

"Yes. Now, my shadows. Attack!" Mephiles voiced boomed.

The little shadow demons charged straight towards the six heroes.

"All right, everyone. We need to get these things ot of the way before we can take care of that dragon!" Super Sonic told them.

"No problem." WarGreymon smirked inside his mask.

_"Terror Force!"_

WarGreymon created a large ball energy of light in his hands and threw it towards the demons, destroying ten of them in the process.

The next group went after Super Shadow, but he knew what to do against these creatures, seeing as how he fought them before.

_"Chaos Spear!"_

Super Shadow sent out wave after wave of red Chaos Spears at the black demons, destroying each one of them that was in his way.

A few of them went after Eternal Sailor Moon. The blond-haired hero used her Moon staff to knock each one of them out of the way, taking them out as well.

MetalGarurumon noticed that he was cornered by another group of black demons. But that didn't mean he had a way out, either.

_"Ice Wolf Bite!"_

The cyborg Digimon fired missiles from all over his body as they flew towards the black demons and freezed them in the process. Each one of them were immediately dematerialized.

Soon, all of the black demons were destroyed, but three-headed Helios wasn't finished yet. As soon as our heroes turned around, the head of Helios opened it's mouth and fired a dark breath of fire towards our six heroes.

"Out of the way!" Super Shadow shouted.

The heroes heard Super Shadow's call, but one of them didn't move in time. And that was Super Sonic. The dark fire breath consumed his body for a moment before the dark fire breath disappeared. There, Super Sonic laid floated in defeat, motionless. Not moving.

"SONIC!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted in horror.

"Oh no!" Super Silver's eyes widened.

The heads of Black Doom and Mephiles laughed at the sight of this. "That's too bad. It looks like we have already taken out your on savior who could help you defeat us."

Our five heroes gathered around the motionless Super Sonic, checking to see if he was alive.

"Is he all right?" WarGreymon asked.

Eternal Sailor Moon checked his pulse. "He's really weak right now. His pulse...he might not make it." A tear formed in her eye before it poured down her face.

Our heroes were stunned in silence. The two hedgehogs lowered their heads, while the two Digimon looked away, trying not believe that this just happened.

* * *

From the tower, our heroes heard the shout coming from above. But they couldn't see the battle, due to the clouds blocking their vision.

"Sonic..." Amy said. "Something happened to Sonic just now!"

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"I could feel it. Sonic's hurt right now." Amy lowered her head in sadness.

"How do you know this?" Tai asked.

"I know Sonic. If he's hurt, that means he's in serious trouble." Amy replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But what about the others? How are they doing?" Rouge wondered.

"Oh, I wish we could see what was going on." Decoe sighed.

"We can't even see a thing from where we are." Bocoe complained.

Marisa was worried right now. She turned to her mother, whom looked concerned herself. "Mom, are Sonic and the others going to be all right?"

Louise looked up at the dark clouds. "I know so, Marisa. We can't give up on them. We have to believe them right now. Hoping that they can save the world and the petrified people."

"And not just this world. But all of the other dimensions as well. And that even includes the Digital Word." Matt added.

Knuckles shouted at the sky as loud as he could. "Come on, Sonic! We believe in you!"

Rouge saw what Knuckles did just now and did the same thing. "You too, Shadow! You can stop that dragon!"

Blaze did the same thing, too. "Silver! You can do this!"

The Sailor Scouts joined in as well. "Come on, Sailor Moon! Everyone is depending on you!"

Tai joined in, as well. "Come on, WarGreymon! You got this!"

"You too, MetalGarurumon! Believe in our friendship for you and you can win this!" Matt shouted as well.

* * *

As the chanting for our heroes continued from below, Eternal Sailor Moon got an idea in her head.

"Wait! I think I can save him!" Eternal Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Our heroes perked their heads up at her words.

"You can?" Super Silver asked.

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded as she lifted her Moon Staff in the air.

_"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"_

Eternal Sailor Moon raised the Moon Staff above her head as light radiated from the top of her staff and shined all over Super Sonic. The light energy was transferred into Super Sonic's body. Our heroes waited with anticipation for any signs of life showing from Super Sonic.

"Sonic..." Eternal Sailor Moon whispered.

Super Sonic's eyes shot opened as he looked around at our five heroes. "What's going on, guys?"

"He's all right!" Super Silver exclaimed.

"Phew! That was close one!" WarGreymon said with relief.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Super Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"You were knocked out by that Black Dragon." MetalGarurumon said to him. "If the human didn't use that staff of her's to heal you, I don't think you would be speaking to us right now."

"Is that so...?" Super Sonic rubbed his chin.

"What do you say we return the favor?" Super Shadow suggested.

Super Sonic smirked. "Now that's an idea."

Our heroes nodded once as they turned to face the three-headed Black Dragon, whom just simply glared at them.

"So, you found a way to save him, didn't you?" Mephiles asked as his voice echoed.

"But it really doesn't matter." Black Doom's voice echoed. "Now we are going to finish this fight!"

The three dragon heads opened their mouths as they combined Black Doom's ray of light energy, Mephiles dark cloud energy, and Helio's dark fire breath before firing it towards our heroes with one big blast.

"Everyone! Let's get out of the way!" Super Sonic shouted.

Hearing his call, our heroes dodged the blast within a split second just as it went past them. After the blast was dodged, our heroes focused their attention at the Black Dragon again.

"What do you guys think we should do now?" Super Silver asked.

"We end this right here and now." Super Shadow replied.

"Right. And I know just how to end this." Super Sonic narrowed his eyes as he charged after the three-headed dragon at full speed.

"What is this now?" Black Doom's voice questioned. "Are you trying to get yourself killed again?"

"Not a chance." Super Sonic replied with a smirk. "It's you who's finished."

"What?" Mephiles was confused.

Super Sonic answered their question by dashing towards the head of Helios at high speed as he crashed his fist into side of Helio's head. The dragon roared in pain before it's head fell forward. But he wasn't done there, Super Sonic reached Black Doom's head within a split second and and shoulder-tackled his head with full force. Black Doom was now in pain as his head fell forward. And before Mephiles could do anything to retaliate, Super Sonic charged head-first into Mephiles head with a full-force headbutt. This also caused Mephiles to roar in pain as his head fell forward. After all of the heads fell like they were defeated, Super Sonic dashed towards the five heroes again and joined up with them.

"Okay, everyone! Combine your attacks into one with me!" Super Sonic said to them as he turned his attention towards the three-headed Black Dragon.

Super Shadow created a large red ball of energy in his hands.

**_"CHAOS SPEAR!"_**

Super Shadow sent out a wave of a hundred Chaos Spears towards Super Sonic.

**_"PSYCHO KINESIS BLAST!"_**

Super Silver created a large portion of psychic energy in his hands fired it directly towards Super Sonic.

**_"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"_**

Eternal Sailor Moon raised the Moon Staff above her head and fired a golden ray of energy towards Super Sonic.

**_"TERROR FORCE!"_**

WarGreymon created another large ball of yellow energy in his hands and threw it towards Super Sonic.

**_"METAL WOLF CLAW!"_**

And to finish it off, MetalGarurumon fired a ray of ice energy from his mouth and sent it directly towards Super Sonic.

As all of the attacks were near Super Sonic, the yellow hedgehog used his Chaos powers and formed them around him himself. He looked to see the Black Dragon's heads slowly looking up at the super-powered hedgehog.

"You...can't do this..." The voice of Black Doom said.

"We...can't lose here..." The voice of Mephiles added.

Super Sonic only smirked. "That's too bad. Because now...it's over!"

With those words said, Super Sonic charged towards the stomach's eye with full speed along with the other attacks of the five heroes. Super Sonic made contact with the three-headed dragon's eye as a large booming light shined across the entire sky.

"No...we are the supreme beings..." Black Doom's voice said very weakly.

"We...are...the ultimate...life-forms...we..." Mephiles voice was cut off as the three dragon heads made one final roar across the sky before disappearing into the light.

* * *

From below, our heroes covered themselves from the bright light that shined across the sky. And as soon as the light died down, the sky that was once covered with darkness was replaced the the beautiful blue sky and bright yellow sun that shined once again over the Dusty Desert.

"Yes!" Tails exclaimed happily. "They did it!"

Our heroes cheered, except Eggman and Omega, at the sound of this news.

"Look! It's them!" Marisa pointed upwards at the sky.

Everyone looked up to see the six heroes floating downwards towards our heroes as they landed safely on the ground. Then, the Chaos Emeralds glowed brightly as they began to spin around our six heroes. Then in the blink of an eye, the Chaos Emeralds were floating higher in the air before they blasted away from each other in different directions. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver's fur were also back to their normal color.

"SONIC!"

Sonic immediately recognized that voice. He turned to see Amy Rose giving him the largest hug he had ever received from her.

"Oh Sonic, I thought I had lost you forever!" Amy sobbed.

"Uh...A-Amy...you can let go now...all right?" Sonic said between chokes.

Rouge and Omega approached Shadow as he turned to them.

"Well, that was pretty impressive." Rouge said with a smirk.

"It was no problem that couldn't be handled." Shadow replied.

"Black Dragon is destroyed. Mephiles and Black Doom are eliminated." Omega stated.

Blaze made her way towards Silver before stopping in front of him.

"Your not hurt, are you, Silver?" Blaze asked.

"No. I'm fine." Silver rubbed the back of his head. "Just a little shaken up, is all."

Blaze shook head head a smiled a little. "That's just like you, Silver."

Eternal Sailor Moon was greeted by the Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, with a large group hug.

"You did it, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed happily.

"You took out that Black Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter smirked.

"We thought we had lost you forever..." Sailor Venus said with a teary eye.

"Oh guys..." Eternal Sailor Moon smiled. "I'm so glad that this thing is finally over."

"Now, will you take things more seriously from now on and stop being a crybaby?" Sailor Mars grinned.

Eternal Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes at Sailor Mars. "Raye!"

Sailor Neptune, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask, and the two cats looked on at the group hug she received.

"Well, it looks like she did it." Sailor Neptune smiled.

"For a moment, I thought we were done for." Sailor Uranus said.

"Now that the danger is over, peace is returned to the planet and I'm sure that everyone is free from their stone forms." Tuxedo Mask said with his arms crossed.

With the DigiDestined, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were reunited with Tai and Matt.

"Good job, WarGreymon! You saved not only the world, but all the other dimensions as well!" Tai exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't have done it without him." WarGreymon chuckled, referring to MetalGarurumon.

The cyborg Digimon shook his head and smiled. "Now that the world is saved, what happens to everyone now?"

"I'm not sure..." Matt rubbed his chin in thought.

Kera looked at her Dragon Sword to feel the energy that was once gone has now been brought back into her sword. The purple hedgehog smiled at this.

"Kera! Is your sword all right?" Marisa asked.

Kera nodded. "All of it's power is back where it belongs."

"That's good to hear." Larcen said with a smile.

Samson puffed some smoke from his cigar before grinning. "Now this calls for a celebration. Spaghetti and Meatballs are on me!"

As everyone was busy conversing with each other, Izzy found something very interesting in his laptop. "Guys, look at this!"

Everyone joined with Izzy to see what he had discovered.

"What did you find?" Louise asked.

"I just looked at all of the places and all of the citizens are unfrozen!" Izzy replied.

Sonic smiled at this. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out ourselves by getting off this tower!"

Agreeing to this idea, everyone went back down the tower and outside to see the world in it's unfrozen stone state.

* * *

**The world is saved and peace is finally back in order! The petrified people are saved as well as the other dimensions as well. What's going to happen to our heroes now? Will they all go their separate ways? Find out on the Epilogue of Black Conquest!**

**Please, read and review.**


	37. Epilogue: Saying GoodBye

**BLACK CONQUEST**

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi  
Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo  
Team Guardians © SupergamerGreg79

Epilogue: Saying Good-Bye

**- Station Square -**

A few days had passed. The scene shifts towards Station Square, where once again, everyone around here, including the rest of the world, was back to their normal selves after that destructive battle with three-headed Helios.

We move closer towards the entrance of the airport to see the seven Sailor Scouts, along with Darien whom were about to say good-bye to the people that were with them. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, the Babylon Rogues, Team Guardians, and Team Rockers.

"Are you girls leaving already?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Serena sighed heavily. "School will be starting again soon."

"And we can't miss it either." Mina added by rubbing the back of her head.

"And we really are gonna miss you guys." Raye said with a small frown.

"Don't worry about it." Knuckles said to her. "You guys can come back anytime you want."

"Yeah. And we won't forget you, either." Sonic with a thumbs up.

"Thank you. It means a lot." Serena smiled.

"But we are gonna take back our boards that we used in that Extreme Gear tournament in Twinkle Park with us." Mina said with a smile. "You know, just as a reminder so that we don't forget you."

"Good thinking." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

Then, Darien came up with an idea. "Let's take one group photo together before we leave. That way you'll have something to remember us by."

"But somebody is gonna have to use a camera." Ami noticed.

"Leave that to me." Armand replied. "I can do that for you."

"Thanks." Darien replied as he handed the camera to Armand before joining our heroes.

As Armand got the camera ready, our heroes got together into a large group, excluding the other Extreme Gear teams, who did not participate in he group picture. The lens began to flash, signalling that it was ready to take their picture.

"Okay, everyone. Smile." Armand said to them.

The group smiled as the camera made a big flash. Then, a medium-sized picture was sent out of the camera as Armand pulled it out. Sonic came over and took the picture from the purple tiger. The others looked to see if the picture was clear. After a couple of moments, the picture was cleared and there was our group of heroes with as it showed them smiling.

Sonic whistled loudly. "Now this is a picture worth a thousand words."

"I couldn't agree more." Knuckles added with a nod.

Amara checked her watch. "We have to get going. The plane will leave in five minutes."

Everyone got Amara's message, and they knew this was their last chance to say good-bye to each other.

Sonic was approached by Serena, Raye, and Mina.

"We're gonna miss you, Sonic." Serena said with a sad smile.

"It was good to know that we got a chance to fight with you against Black Doom and Mephiles." Raye said with a smile.

"And it was nice to ride these cool boards." Mina laughed a bit.

"Good to hear you say that." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

Serena and Mina got down on their one knee and hugged him tightly. Sonic choked a bit, seeing as their grip was a little too tight.

"T-thanks." Sonic said between chokes. "You can...let go now."

Tails was approached by Ami. Tails rubbed the back of his head with a frown.

"I'm sorry that you have to go." Tails said with a small sigh.

"I know." Ami nodded slowly. "But don't worry. I won't forget how we worked together."

"Yeah." Tails said with a smile. "Two minds think alike!"

As the two gave one last hug, Knuckles and Lita approached each other. They gave each other a long look before giving each other one good handshake.

"Your tough, for a lady." Knuckles said after a moment of silence.

"Same to you, for an echidna." Lita replied back.

Amy Rose and Darien approached each other. The pink hedgehog was kinda sad to see her friend go, but she kept a bright face on herself.

"I'm gonna miss you, Darien." Amy said to him.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Amy." Darien replied.

"I'm glad you were there when I was injured." Amy nodded with a smile.

"It's what friends do." Darien smiled.

The two shared a small hug with each other. After they were done hugging, the scouts joined together.

"Well, I guess this is it." Serena rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess so." Sonic shrugged.

"Well, good-bye!" Mina waved at them. "We'll miss you!"

"We'll miss you, too!" Amy Rose waved back.

Th Sailor Scouts, along with Darien, Luna, and Artemis headed inside the doors of the airport before they closed in on them. When they were finally gone, Sonic and his friends turned towards the other Extreme Gear teams.

"We better get going, too." Wave said. "We can't do much by just standing here."

"Yeah. And I'm gonna be ready on when the day when we cross paths again!" Storm said as he bashed his fists together.

"I'll be ready." Knuckles said with a smirk, as he cracked his knuckles.

As Jet and his team got on their boards, the green hawk made one last glance towards Sonic.

"Just remember. I will take back what's rightfully mine; the title of world's fastest. We'll meet again...Sonic the Hedgehog!" Jet noted as he and his team rode away towards the ocean.

As the Babylon Rouges took off, Armand and his team approached Sonic.

"We'll be leaving too." Armand said as he extended his hand towards Sonic. "And who knows? We might see each other again one day."

Sonic extended his hand to Armand and shook his hand in return. "I look forward to it. And if you need a rematch, all you have to do is ask."

"Oh don't worry, we'll be ready to go by that time!" Gyrax said with a smirk.

"And we won't go easy on you, either!" Daryl said with a cocky grin on his face.

After hearing what they had to say, Armand and his team got on their boards and took off in a different direction.

Once they were gone, Team Rockers were the only ones that had not yet left.

"Well?" Sonic asked. "Is there anything you like to say to us?"

They didn't say anything for a moment. That was, until Yamkir broke the silence.

"Yeah. Just to let you know, we are still the greatest Extreme Gear riders in the world!" Yamkir replied as he and his team turned their heads towards the sky, having a moment to themselves. "And when we do meet again, we'll show you how we rock."

"And just because you beat us, doesn't mean your better than us." Xion told them. "We're still the better team."

"Ya better be careful, laddies." Robin warned them with a grin. "When we say something, we mean it."

After saying their peace, Team Rockers got on their boards.

"Now team, let's rock on!" Yamkir smirked as he and his team took off in a different direction.

All three teams were gone, which left only Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. As they were about to leave, the airplane that our Sailor Scouts were in took off at the same time. Our heroes turned to see the girls, along with Darien, Luna, and Artemis waving at them from their windows. The three heroes returned it by waving back at them.

"I'm sure gonna miss them." Tails said.

"Don't worry about it, buddy." Sonic told him as he looked at the group picture he was carrying. "With this, we'll always remember them."

"Yeah." Knuckles nodded. "But what about those kids and...uh, what did you call those things again?"

"Digimon." Tails answered him. "And as for them, I think Izzy said he would take care of it."

"Really? How?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm sure he'll think of something." Sonic replied. "He's a genius, after all."

* * *

**- Rio Salaz -**

The scene shifts towards the Western town of Rio Salaz. In the middle of the town, there was a large round machine that stood next to Eggman and Izzy. Everyone had gathered around to see this themselves, including Shadow, Rouge, and Omega. Silver and Blaze had already returned to the present, but not before saying good-bye to our heroes, first.

"I'm glad all of you could make it here." Eggman greeted before continuing. "After a few days of development, me and my fellow genius, Izzy, have made the ultimate dimension-traveling machine. We call it the Digital-Egg."

"This machine here will take you to any dimension you want to go." Izzy explained.

"Wait!" Tai interrupted him. "You mean, this machine will take us back to the Digital World?"

"That's right." Izzy nodded. "I have set the coordinates where it will take us back to the Digital World."

"And now, I will power up the machine." The scientific genius said as he pressed a few buttons on the pad.

After he did that, the machine began to power up with energy. Everyone watched as a large round source of energy was revolving around the part of the machine before fulling forming itself.

"The gateway to the Digital World is now open." Eggman announced. "I think now is the time to say your good-byes."

Matt and Larcen looked at each other for a moment before giving each other one last handshake.

"It's good to have known you." Larcen said to him.

"You too." Matt replied with a smile. "And I promise to keep that secret of yours."

"Thanks." Larcen nodded.

"We will surely miss you and your friends." Gabumon told the dark blue hedgehog.

"Yeah. Take care of yourselves." Larcen waved at them.

With T.K. and Pataman, the two were approached by Marisa.

"I'm gonna miss you, T.K. And you as well, Patamon." Marisa grew a little teary eyed as she leaned down and hugged them both.

"Don't cry, Marisa." T.K. smiled. "I won't forget you."

"Neither will I. You were fun to hang around with." Patamon added with a smile.

"Thank you." Marisa replied with a smile.

Sora and Biyomon were approached by Louise Harmon. The young girl was kinda sad to go, but she didn't cry about it. Neither did her Digimon friend.

"Well, I guess we have to go." Sora said slowly.

Louise smiled at her as she gave Sora a big hug. "We'll miss you, Sora."

"What about me?" Biyomon asked.

"Don't worry." Louise replied as she leaned down and rubbed Biyomon's head. "I didn't forget about you either."

Biyomon smiled happily. "Thanks. I won't forget you either."

With Joe and Gomamon, the two were approached by Samson the Swallow.

"Well...so I guess this is good-bye and all. So, uh..." Joe rubbed the back of his head, trying to figure out what to say next. "Man, I'm not good at this stuff."

"Don't worry about him, Samson." Gomamon reassured him. "What he means to say is we're gonna miss you guys."

"Thanks for the compliment, amigos." Samson said as he puffed some smoke from his cigar. "I would give you guys a cigar as a parting gift, but I don't think you kids are old enough for that. So instead..." He reached from behind him and pulled out a large can of spaghetti and meatballs. "Here. Perhaps you could use this when you get hungry."

"Oh wow..." Gomamon said surprisingly. "This is neat! Thanks a lot!"

"Yeah." Joe smiled as he took the large can put it in his backpack. "Thanks for the gift."

"It was my pleasure, amigo." Samson replied with a grin.

With Mimi and Palmon, the two girls were approached by Larcen and Marisa. Mimi always was sad at something like good-byes.

"Oh geez..." Mimi grew teary eyed. "I'm really gonna miss you guys!"

"Come on, Mimi. Don't cry." Palmon said, trying to calm her emotions down. Even she was feeling a little sad herself.

Marisa smiled a little and hugged Mimi, whom returned it. "Don't worry, Mimi. I'm not gonna forget you."

"Neither will I. Despite..." Larcen then remembered the time when they were painting the town when she snapped at him. "Well...you know..."

Mimi wiped away her tears and smiled. "Thank you. And your actually quite nice, despite acting so cold all the time."

"Thanks...I guess." Larcen tilted his head a bit, trying not to make another bad comment.

Izzy and Tentomon were approached by Louise Harmon and Kera. Izzy lowered his head a bit, feeling sad about having to leave his new friends behind.

"I...I don't know what to say." Izzy started to grow teary eyed himself. And he usually doesn't cry a lot.

"Izzy." Louise said gently as she got to one knee and smiled at him. "You helped us the most out of all us. If you hadn't discovered about the temple of the Black Dragon, or even learned about the Dragon Sword's nature, we would not have been here right now. And I want to thank you, personally."

Izzy sniffed a bit, trying to wipe away the tears that were about to come out of his eyes. He then wrapped his arms around Louise and hugged the sage. The older human female returned the hug as the two shared a short moment together before breaking it up.

Kera spoke next. "And thank you for showing me that stuff about my sword as well. Now I'll learn to take good care of it from now on."

"That's good to hear." Tentomon said with a sigh of relief. "We don't want another awakening of something horrible like that Black Dragon.'

"I hear ya." Kera nodded.

Finally, we scan over to Tai, Kari and their Digimon partners, as they were approached by Shadow, Rouge, and Omega.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted, right?" Tai said with a silly smile.

"Yeah. Fighting a few dragons, black aliens, the usual." Rouge said with a shrug.

Agumon looked up at Omega. "Hey, uh...it was nice fighting alongside you."

Omega's eyes looked down at Agumon. "No problems at all. Your fire power was overwhelmingly powerful."

"Aw...thanks." Agumon laughed a bit.

Kari and Gatmon approached Shadow. The black hedgehog and the small human girl looked at each other for a moment. Then, Kari gave Shadow a long warm hug. Shadow returned it by placing one arm on her back. The stayed like this for several moments before breaking it up.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Shadow." Kari smiled at him.

Shadow didn't say anything for a moment. Then, he finally spoke up. "I'll miss you, too."

Gatomon stared at the black hedgehog herself. Shadow stared at her back, saying nothing for several moments.

"We'll see you later." Gatomon said.

"You as well." Shadow replied.

After saying their good-byes, the DigiDestined made their way towards the center of the Digital-Egg as the light began to consume them.

"Good-bye, everyone!" Tai shouted as he and his friends waved at them.

The others returned the wave as the light slowly started to dematerialize them. After they were finally consumed by the light, the machine shut itself down.

"What do we do now?" Decoe asked.

"Yeah. Now that everything is back to normal, we should be getting out of here, too." Bocoe added.

"Oh, your quite right my humble assistant." Eggman grinned as he patted Bocoe's head a couple of times.

"Where are you going?" Shadow questioned.

"Me? Why, if I'm going to build my Eggman Empire, I need to come up with an in-genius plan!" Eggman answered as he grabbed out a button and pressed it.

The Egg Walker from before was now completely repaired as Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe got on the Egg Walker before it hovered into the air and flew away from the Western town.

Once they were out of sight, Shadow looked around to see that the only ones left were Louise, Marisa, Larcen, Samson, Kera, and the Digital-Egg that was standing in the middle of town.

"What do we do now, Shadow?" Rouge asked.

Shadow turned towards the two GUN agents. "Let's head back to GUN Headquarters. I'm sure that the commander is waiting for us."

As the three approached the entrance of town, they stopped.

_"Chaos Control!"_

With those words said, Shadow and the others disappeared within the blink of the light.

Marisa only stared at the bright sky as Larcen stood next to her.

"Are you all right, Marisa?" Larcen asked.

"Yeah. I'm OK." Marisa paused for a moment. "Larcen?"

"What is it?" Larcen asked.

"You remember that dream I had. About my Mom getting...well, you know..." Marisa trailed off.

"Yeah. I remember." Larcen replied. "What about it?"

"...Nothing." Marisa shook her head. "I guess you were right though."

"About what?" Larcen wondered.

"It was all just a nightmare." Marisa replied as she turned to him with a smile. "It wasn't real, after all."

"Glad to hear that." Larcen smiled back.

"Marisa!" Louise called out.

"What is it, Mom?" Marisa asked.

"Do you want to improve your magic? I can help you." Louise said to her.

"OK, sure!" Marisa nodded before turning to Larcen. "I'll see ya around, Larcen."

Larcen nodded once as Marisa went over to her Mom. He smiled, finally relieved to hear that Marisa was no longer in fear of this nightmare.

* * *

**- ??? -**

The final scene shifts towards a dark place. The only thing we could see here were hieroglyphics, torches, and a few figures wearing dark robes, covering their faces. They appeared to be druids. We scan through this maze of druids to appear at an unknown door.

Inside we see only two figures. One was wearing a dark robe, like the other druids, but you could see a strand of black hair coming from his head. and the other was a dark-colored bat, whom was wearing a dark-black hat, dark black-boots, and has light-blue eyes.

"It seems like Black Doom and Mephiles have been defeated." The unknown druid said.

"And the Black Dragon? What of it?" The bat questioned.

"I'm afraid it has been defeated and can no longer be brought back to life." The druid replied with a slight hint of disappointment in it's voice.

"It matters not. They were fools to think they could control something that even over powers them." The bat said.

"Should we arise now?" The druid asked.

"No. Now is not the time." The bat replied. "I will decide that when the time comes."

"Very well. Then I shall take my leave of you." The druid bowed before exiting out the door.

The bat's eyes widened at his fullest. "And when the time comes for us to awaken again, the world will fall into darkness. And anyone who gets in the way shall...Rest. In. Peace." The bat said darkly as his eyes rolled in the back of his head before fading into black.

The End

* * *

**A long adventure ends, but An unknown force is hiding in the shadows. Who are these dark druids and who is their master? Until then, stayed tuned in to the upcoming stories, Tennis Riders and Lord of Darkness!**

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
